


Her Protector

by James_Stryker



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Adultery, Assassins & Hitmen, Bodyguard, Detectives, F/M, Marriage, Murder, Pregnancy, Rape, Romance, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 121,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Friar is a newly appointed New York detective who’s married to Yvonne Phillips, who’s a lobbyist for New York Senator Veronica Hastings (Get the little reference to Pretty Little Liars?). Lucas and his friend Zay are partners in the police force. Riley Matthews is a romance novelist, known for her award-winning romantic novels and coming up with a new story and she is married to Charlie Gardner. Lucas is assigned to protect an old flame, which is Riley after she witnessed a friend of Charlie’s getting murdered by a vengeful mob hit man at a party and she identified him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detective Lucas Friar

Chapter One  
Detective Lucas Friar

New York City. March 22, 2030. 7:15 PM

“Come on, Zay. Where are we going?” Lucas asked as Zay drove Lucas to their destination.

“Lucas, I can’t tell you. This is a surprise. If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise. Do you get what I’m saying?” Zay asked turning the steering wheel and turned to Lucas, noticing him trying to remove his blindfold from off of his face. “What are you doing? Don’t do that. I don’t want you taking anything off.

“But I can’t see a thing.” Lucas said.

“That’s the whole point.” Zay said to the young patrolman now promoted detective as he stops in front of his house in Long Island, stepping out of the car to help Lucas out. After stepping out of the car, Zay led Lucas up the stairs on the porch and to the front door, taking Lucas’ house keys from out of his pocket to unlock the door. As they opened the door, Lucas and Zay stepped inside the house with Lucas removing his blindfold from off of his face only to notice that the whole room is dark.

“Zay, unless I didn’t pay Con Ed or might be expecting something. You must be up to something, aren’t you?” Lucas asked.

“Why would I be up to something?” Zay asked as Lucas began to feel his way to the light switch, flipping it on and sees a group of people standing in the living room, with a banner hung on the doorway that reads “Congratulations, Lucas!”. Everyone was there to celebrate Lucas’ promotion to detective. It was a celebration for him. Close friends from school including Maya and her husband Josh, Farkle and his wife Isadora, Lucas’ beautiful wife for seven years Yvonne. Zay’s wife Vanessa, his family and friends from the police force who are on their off-hours with their wives and their children.

“SURPRISE!” Everybody shouted.

“Congrats to your promotion, buddy!” Zay cheered and stuck a cigar in Lucas’ mouth.

“Wow, I can’t believe that Huckleberry is now a detective. Does that mean you’ll be using your “Texas Ranger”-style fighting on them?” Maya asked sipping some Cran-mango juice from a red solo cup.

“Hey, at least I’ll be in plainclothes.” Lucas said.

“Well, I just want to say that I am proud of my husband for being promoted to detective.” Yvonne said as Lucas hooks her into his arms and gives her a full-blown kiss on the lips with everyone in the whole room starts hooting and hollering with somebody from the police fore doing a wolf whistle as Billy Ross, one of Lucas’ friend in the police force took a picture of the two of them.

“Alright, guys. Alright, you two. Break it up. Save it for the bedroom. Your friends and family are here.” Said Lt. Michael Keegan as he walked over to Lucas and Yvonne. “Lucas, I want you to have this. Now, I know that you’ll be holding the police-issued snub nosed .38 but since you’re from Texas and everybody in Texas have a gun. I’m sure if it’s true, but I bought you a gift just to congratulate you.”

Lt. Keegan hands Lucas a box. The young detective opens the box, only to see a Colt .45 1911 Nickel-plated pistol with two clips.

“This used to be my gun while I was a detective on the force. I want you to have it.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Wow, thank you sir. Looks nice.” Lucas said.

“Just don’t wave that thing around and fire it up in the air like they do in Westerns.” Lt. Keegan joked as everybody laughed. Later during the party, Lucas, Josh, Zay, Farkle and Billy were sitting downstairs in the entertainment room watching the Mets/Reds game on Lucas’ 55-inch television while their wives are upstairs talking to each other and their children are playing. Farkle gets up from the couch and walks over to the bar, grabbing himself a bottle of Samuel Adams Boston Lager and hands Lucas a can of Cherry Sprite soda. Lucas was on the wagon for six years. After his break up with Riley, Lucas started drinking heavily while he was in the police academy with Farkle, Josh, Zay and Billy. When he met Yvonne, she helped him stop drinking, she was there for him ever since.

“So Lucas, have you and Yvonne ever thought about having some little Ranger Ricks running around the house?” Billy asked sipping his beer.

“Yvonne and I haven’t talked about having children yet. She’s been busy helping Senator Hastings on the campaign trail and I’m busy fighting crime on the streets of New York.” Lucas said as Farkle hands him his soda.

“Oh, come on. You’re thirty years old and Yvonne is thirty-five years old. It’s about time for you guys to have children. I mean, look at me and Maya. We have a little girl and we’re raising her. I’m busy with my job in the force and Maya is also busy with her art and we still have time to raise a child.” Josh said.

“Hey, you are lucky to be married to Yvonne. She helped you stop drinking after you and…” Zay stopped talking so he won’t mention her name after Josh, Farkle and Billy stared at him. “I’m sorry, buddy. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, Zay. I’m okay. No need to mention her. Besides, she’s got an excellent job now and she’s with somebody that she loves. I’m telling you guys, Riley Matthews and I are history. Sorry, Josh. I know that she’s your niece and I used to date her.” Lucas said.

“I know.” Josh said.

“Did you talk to her?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. Maya and I talked to her last week. We had lunch with her and Charlie at their new penthouse.” Josh said.

“How is she doing?” Lucas asked walking over to the bar to get some chips.

“Well, she’s doing alright.” Josh said.

“Did she ever mention me?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. She wanted to know it you were safe out there on the streets.” Josh said.

“Well, I’m glad that she’s doing good in her life.” Lucas walks back to the couch.

“I’ve read that Riley is planning on working on a new romance novel.” Farkle said. “Smackle couldn’t get enough of reading her stories and…are you kidding me?! How is that a strike! You stupid son of a bitch!”

“Easy, buddy. Easy.” Lucas said calming down Farkle.


	2. Dead of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of Her Protector. Before you read this story, I would just like to say thank you for all the generous reviews, I really appreciate it. Today, it’s update time and we’re going to see what’s going on in Riley’s life. Also, this is the chapter where somebody ends up getting killed. Or in mob terms, how you say, whacked! Somebody gets whacked. Who will it be, we’ll find out in chapter two of Her Protector. Enjoy.

Chapter Two  
Dead of Night

New York City. March 22, 2030. 9:30 PM

Famous romance novelist Riley Matthews, now known as Riley Gardner, was in the prime of her life. Things were going great for the young writer. She has written a few romance novels that became best sellers. At age 21, she wrote her first book after her and Lucas broke up in college after he left for the police academy. The first story that she wrote was called The Last Rodeo. After the book became a huge success, Riley published a few more books, got married to her long-time boyfriend in college, Charlie Gardner, who’s now a doctor. She was on top of the world. Tonight, Riley was spending a night out on the town to enjoy the New York nightlife at a party thrown by Wyatt Boyer at Le Bain, a popular nightclub.

Guests arrived at the front door being personally greeted by Wyatt as Riley and Charlie enter the building with Riley’s publisher Karma Ashcroft.

“Riley, Charlie. It’s so good to see you two.” Wyatt greeted the happy couple.

“Hi, Wyatt. How good to see you.” Riley said hugging Wyatt.

“Good to see you too. So, how’s the lifesaving job going Gardner?” Wyatt asked.

“Pretty good. I keep getting called in for emergencies. Let’s hope I don’t get called in because I want to spend some quality time with my lovely and talented wife.” Charlie said as he kissed Riley on her cheek as Riley blushed in front of him and smiled while Wyatt looks around and noticed some of the reporters here at the event.

“There’s a lot of rich people here.” Wyatt said.

“Hey, I’m rich. You got a problem with that?” Riley asked.

“No, you’re not snobby rich. There’s a lot of snobs here. But you two are fine. Not to mention reporter Carl Winchester of the New York Times is here. He wants to interview you about when are you going to come up with a new story.” Wyatt said.

“When she comes up with a good idea. You know that Warner Bros. want to make The Last Rodeo into a movie and they picked Jacob Whitesides and Bea Miller to be in the movie as Chip and Joanna.” Karma said. “Riley, you still haven’t told me about what this story is based on.”

“It’s kinda personal, Karma.” Riley said.

“Awww, oh come on. I’ve been your manager for eight years. You can tell me.” Karma said.

“Sorry, but I can’t.” Riley said. 

“Hey, Riles. Why don’t we go leave this boring party? It’s a drag fest anyway.” Wyatt smiles, cutting Charlie out. “Uh, you don’t mind, do you?”

“No, I don’t mind. Just don’t do anything that I shouldn’t be doing.” Charlie said.

“I’ll be fine, Charlie. Don’t worry. I’ll be right back.” Riley said.

“Okay, I’ll be at the bar when you get back. Would you like for me to get you something to drink?” Charlie asked.

“Hmm, give me a Long Island iced tea and a water.” Riley said.

“Okay.” Charlie said as he give his wife one quick kiss on the lips as Wyatt whisks her away. While Riley and Wyatt left the bar to head out to the main dance floor, a black stretch limo pulls up out front, it’s dark-tinted windows are rolling down to reveal a man in a tuxedo. He had short black hair and brown eyes and was also smoking a cigar while he was looking for Wyatt.

“Driver, go around the corner.” The mysterious man said as he rolled the tinted window up while the driver drove him around the corner. 

The dance floor was filled with paying guests and music filled the whole room as Wyatt starts dancing with Riley, talking about what’s going on in their lives.

“So, what do you think of the club?” Wyatt asked.

“Not bad, Wyatt. I’m impressed. Everybody’s having a lot of fun.” Riley said.

“So, did you talk to him yet?” Wyatt asked.

“Huh?” Riley asked.

“So did you speak to him yet or have you heard from him?” Wyatt raised his voice a bit so Riley could hear him.

“No. I’d rather not talk about him. We’re both living separate lives now.” Riley said as she kept dancing.

“Hey, I’m sorry. If you’re uncomfortable talking about it, then we won’t talk about it.” Wyatt said.

“It’s okay, Wyatt.” Riley said.

“Coming up with any new ideas for your story? I can give you an inspiration for your new story. How about I give you a sneak peek at the new art that’s going to be in the club. It’s in the basement. You can come join me if you like.” Wyatt said holding his hand out.

“Sure, I would love to see them.” Riley said as her and Wyatt leave the dance floor, leading her to the freight elevator and stepped inside. Riley pressed the button to the basement-level. The two just stood in the elevator quietly during their trip down until it reaches the bottom as Wyatt exits a room filled with tall rows of boxes, a chandelier hanging on the ceiling and tables covered with linen. The walls were painted white and the chairs are stacked on the table. Riley exits out of the elevator and entered the room that was going to be turned into a restaurant-gallery for the club.

“So, what do you think? This is going to be a restaurant-gallery.” Wyatt said as Riley looked around the room.

“Looks nice, Wyatt. But where did you get all the money for this?” Riley asked.

“A friend helped me out to start this.” Wyatt said.

“A friend?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, a friend. It’s a business venture between friends.” Wyatt said as Riley smiles at him.

“I think it’s pretty nice that you’re adding something new to the club. I’ll make sure that Charlie and I are going to be the first ones there.” Riley said as she hugs Wyatt. “So, where’s the bathroom?”

“Bathroom’s down the hall. I’ll be right here waiting for you to escort you upstairs to Charlie.” Wyatt said as Riley walks down the hall to use the bathroom. Wyatt grabs a chair from off of the table and sits down while he pulls out is pack of cigarettes from out of his jacket, looking out over the bright space edged by darkness, noticing the man from the limo with another man standing next to him. The other man had black hair and ocean blue eyes, he was also in his late-20s and he wore an all black suit.

“What are you doing here?” Wyatt asked putting his cigarette out.

“We need to talk.” The man said walking over to Wyatt while smoking his cigar

“I didn’t hear you come in, Mr. Taglialucci. Who’s this guy?” Wyatt asked pointing to the other man.

“He’s none of your business. Just who the fuck do you think you are raising cash without coming to me?” Mr. Taglialucci asked.

“Your ex-partner, Mr. Montana. I’m buying you out, Vinnie. Just read the contract.” Wyatt said in a calm tone as he pulls out the contract from out of his blazer pocket as Mr. Taglialucci snatches it out of his hand and rips it up.

“Fuck your contract!” Mr. Taglialucci shouted. “You were begging me for money two years for you to start your club, you worthless cocksucker!” 

“Hey don’t you dare talk to me like that!” Wyatt shoved Mr. Taglialucci. “We’re finished Vinnie! I’m cutting you out.”

The man in black grabbed Wyatt as the two moved around the room with the man in black throwing Wyatt around the room, punching him in the face repeatedly, grabbing one of the chairs from off of the table and hitting him in the back with it. Hearing the intense struggle going on from outside, Riley crept out of the women’s bathroom to check to see what’s going on. The young novelist froze in fear from seeing Mr. Taglialucci grabbing Wyatt from behind as the man in black pulls out a jagged edge hunting knife.

“Let go of me, you fuck!” Wyatt shouts.

“I’ve told you a long time ago you fucking little monkey not to fuck with me! Joey, take this prick!” Mr. Taglialucci said as the man in black names “Joey” stabs Wyatt repeatedly in the gut with the hunting knife as Riley watched in horror. Wyatt screams in pain and fights back as her pushed Mr. Taglialucci off of him and grabbed Joey, pushing him against the white wall until Joey stabs the bloodied young man once more until Wyatt falls on the table. Riley screams as Mr. Taglialucci and Joey turned around, noticing her witnessing the whole thing while she stood around the corner. 

“What the fuck?! Get that little bitch!” Mr. Taglialucci commanded as Joey charges at Riley.

Riley steps back and runs toward the elevator with Joey chasing after her. Riley starts pressing the button for the elevator door to open up as Joey is right on her tail.

“Come on! Come on!” Riley cried. As the elevator arrived, Joey grabs Riley, pinning her against the elevator wall and grabs her by the throat while aiming the knife at her face. Riley tries to break free from the killer’s death grip as she knees him in the groin, making Joey groan out in pain and scratches his face with her fingernails before pushing him out of the elevator. Riley pressed the button to the lobby as the doors closed. The pretty brunette who’s white and black dress was covered in Wyatt’s blood kneeled down to the floor weeping after the man in black tried to kill her.

“Riley.” A voice called after the elevator doors opened up as Riley looked up and screamed while the man grabs her by the arms. The man was revealed to be Charlie.

“Riley. It’s okay, it’s me. Shh. Shh. Oh, my God. What happened?” Charlie asked noticing the blood on her dress.

“W-Wyatt. Somebody killed him. I-I saw Wyatt getting killed.” Riley cries as Charlie held her in his arms while a security guard walks over toward them to see what’s going on.

“Excuse me, sir? What seems to be the problem?” The guard asked.

“Call the police. There’s been a murder. Now!” Charlie exclaimed.


	3. Old Flames

New York City. March 22, 2030. 10:05 PM

Later that evening, Lucas and his wife Yvonne were in the bedroom. Lucas was sitting in bed watching an episode of Law & Order while Yvonne was in the bathroom taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Lucas puts his cell phone on vibrate and sitting it on the night table so he can charge it up until Yvonne steps out of the bathroom wearing only Lucas’ blue button down shirt and her panties and walked over to the bed and straddled his lap, running her hand up and down on his chest before leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

“What’s that for?” Lucas asked.

“That’s for being a wonderful husband. And that’s for coming home to me safely. After you became a cop, I was worried about you working on the street and busting criminals. I didn’t know if you would get hurt or worse killed.” Yvonne said.

“Yvonne, you know me. I lived in Texas and I got into fights in school when I was young. There’s no way that any criminal in the city of New York would mess with me. And I know that you don’t want to see my “Texas Lucas” side of me.” Lucas said as he wraps his arms around her waist before moving his hands down to her butt and giving it a good smack as Yvonne seductively smirked at him.

“Ooh, Lucas.” Yvonne cooed. “Are you trying to get all naughty with me?” Yvonne asked.

“Maybe I am.” Lucas said as he gently cups Yvonne’s cheek. “God, you’re so beautiful. Haven’t I ever told you how much I love you?”

Yvonne blushed as she leaned down to capture Lucas’ lips with hers, feeling his tongue licking her bottom lip just begging for entrance. Yvonne grants her husband access as Lucas slips his tongue inside her mouth to explore her while he removes the buttons on his shirt and rolled her over so he could be on top of her until Lucas’ phone starts vibrating on the night table.

“Don’t answer it.” Yvonne moaned as Lucas sucks on her neck.

“I’m not.” Lucas said leaving a trail of kisses down in between her breasts as the phone continues to vibrate, instantly distracting Lucas and interrupting their private time. “Ah, shit. I’m sorry, I’ve got to take this.”

“I understand. It might be work calling you in.” Yvonne sighed as she buttons up Lucas’ shirt on her body while Lucas answers his phone to see who’s calling.

“Hello? Oh, hey Zay. What’s up? Is this a joke? Are you kidding me? What?” Lucas listened to Zay, not liking what he’s hearing. “Alright, just give me 20 minutes and I’ll pick you up. Alright, bye.” Lucas said hanging up the phone as Yvonne looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” Yvonne asked.

“Zay called. There’s been a murder at the Le Bain nightclub and somebody witnessed it.” Lucas as he got up from the bed and put on grey long-sleeved NYU shirt and his blue jeans and white socks on his feet before putting on his all-white Nike Air sneakers.

“A murder? Who saw it?” Yvonne asked.

“Some woman who witnessed the altercation from down the hall.” Lucas said and sighed at Yvonne after he grabs his black leather jacket. “Well, so much for our private time.”

“Yeah.” Yvonne said. 

“I’ll see you when I get home. Okay?” Lucas asked.

“Okay.” Yvonne said as she kissed Lucas. “Just be careful out there.” 

“I will.” Lucas said as he leaves the bedroom and heads down the stairs, grabbing his keys and locked the front door as he makes his way over to his silver and black 2029 Ford Mustang.

It was now 10:26 PM and Lucas and Zay were sitting in their unmarked police car, both tired, drinking coffee from out of their Styrofoam coffee cups and eating their donuts that they bought from Dunkin’ Donuts as they arrived at their destination. Stepping out of the car and heads around back to check out the crime scene, where a policeman in uniform leads them while Zay drinks his coffee.

“So, how are you like being a detective so far?” Zay asked.

“Pretty good so far. It’s much better than being in uniform.” Lucas joked around as Zay chuckled.

“I hope you two have a strong stomach.” The policeman said as they walked through the kitchen area until they enter the dining area, only to see Wyatt’s lifeless body lying on the table in a pool of blood. Zay tries not to spit out his coffee as Lucas noticed the blood splatters on the wall and on the floor.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Zay said.

“Mother of God.” Lucas said. Another detective in plainclothes noticed Lucas checking out the crime scene with Zay as he walked over towards them. The detective was wearing a grey suit with a black tie which is different to Lucas and Zay’s clothing.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Friar the drunk and his partner Babineaux. I heard that they made you detective. I guess I should call you Detective Drunk for now on.” The detective said.

“Hello, Wilden.” Lucas rolled his eyes at Detective Wilden. “So, what happened here?”

“Well, this unlucky bastard got into a struggle with another guy and he ended up getting stabbed multiple time.” Detective Wilden said as Lucas examines Wyatt’s body.

“I can tell from the stab wounds is that he was stabbed with a knife. But not just any knife. Look at the wounds, they’re deep. The killer used a hunting knife with a jagged edge blade.” Lucas said examining the wounds.

“Look who he think he is, fuckin’ David Caruso from CSI: Miami?” Dectective Wilden asked as Zay glared at him.

“Would you shut up and let him do his job.” Zay said. 

“Do we have a name for the victim?” Lucas asked.

“His name is Wyatt Boyer. He’s 29 years old and he’s the establisher of Le Bain nightclub.” Detective Wilden said as Lucas’ eyes widened as Zay looked away.

“Oh, Jesus. Wyatt.” Lucas said silently.

“What?” Detective Wilden asked.

“I know him. Zay and I know him. We were in the same class as him and on the same baseball team back in high school. He was one of the brightest students I’ve ever known.” Lucas said.

“And look at him now.” Detective Wilden said as Lucas tries to charge at him with Zay stopping him at his tracks so he won’t turn into ‘Texas Lucas’.

“Hey, shut the fuck up Darren! You’re talking about a good friend of mine.” Lucas said. Lt. Keegan enters the room to check out the crime scene.

“Detectives, I see that you two aren’t wearing suits.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Hey, talk to my partner. He’s the one that interrupted my private time with Yvonne.” Lucas said.

“Well, some of the detectives are interviewing the woman who witnessed the whole blood bath. We have a suspect. The woman identified two suspects. One who’s name is Joey and the other who’s name is…Taglialucci.” Lt. Keegan said as Lucas shot his head up and reacted to the name.

“Taglialucci? As in Vinnie Taglialucci?” Lucas asked. “Where is Mr. Taglialucci?” 

“Who’s Vinnie Taglialucci?” Zay asked.

“Vincent “Vinnie” Taglialucci. This guy is bad news. The son of the late Anthony “Tony T” Taglialucci and the brother of Frank “Frankie” Taglialucci. Vinnie is like a ticking time bomb. His father got killed by rival crime boss Rupert Thorne outside of Sparks Steak House back in 2016 while his brother got paralyzed. Taglialucci assassinated Thorn with a car bomb outside his mansion. He calls this payback for his father and his brother. There’s only one rule, don’t fuck with Vinnie Tagliaucci.” Lucas said.

“Sparks Steak House?” Zay asked.

“Yeah. Just like Paul Castellano.” Lucas said.

“You know your mob history. I’m impressed.” Lt. Keegan said.

“I’ve been learning about the mob back in high school in my ex’s father’s history class.” Lucas said. “Uh, Mike. Is it okay if I interview the witness?” 

“Sure, go ahead. She’s upstairs in Wyatt’s office with her husband. Maybe you could go baby-sit her while Zay controls the crowd.” Lt. Keegan said he leads Lucas and Zay down the hall and entered the elevator, heading up to the club.

“Paul Castellano?” Zay asked.

“Yeah. He’s known as “The Howard Hughes of the Mob” and “Big Paulie”. He succeeded Carlo Gambino, the head of the Gambino crime family. He was assassinated by John Gotti.” Lucas said.

“Oh, John Gotti. Was he the guy that the man dressed as Elmo mentioned that he worked for him?” Zay asked.

“First of all, John Gotti died in prison back in 2002. And second, that guy was drunk.” Lucas said.

“I thought that it was John Gotti Jr.” Zay said.

“Nope.” Lucas said. As the elevator stops at their floor, Lucas, Zay and Lt. Keegan stepped out of the elevator, making their way towards Wyatt’s office with Zay moving into action with typical “Babineaux”-style of diplomacy.

“Alright, everybody! Get the fuck out of the way. Police officers, get out of our way or it’s gonna get real ugly up in here.” Zay said pushing people out of the way while Lucas and Lt. Keegan look on.

“Does he really have to do that?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“Don’t ask.” Lucas said as him and Lt. Keegan walk over to the door to Wyatt’s office while a uniformed cop watches the door.

“Excuse me, sir. I can’t let you through.” The uniformed cop stops Lucas as Lucas flashes his badge to him.

“Relax, officer.” Lucas said showing his badge. “Isn’t a detective allowed to show his badge?”

“I knew it was you Detective Friar. The witness is inside. I hope you could get her husband out of the way because he is driving me nuts.” The uniformed officer said as Lucas enters the office with Lt. Keegan and froze until he began to recognize a familiar brunette with long hair and brown eyes turning around as she noticed him.

“Riley? Is that you?” Lucas asked as Riley stood still as Lt. Keegan turned to him.

“Hello, Lucas.” Riley said as Charlie hung up the phone and noticed Lucas holding his badge in his hand. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m investigating the murder and I wanted to talk to the witness. I didn’t know that it was you who witnessed the whole thing.”

“Wait a minute! Do you and her know each other?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“Yeah, Mike. This is my ex-girlfriend Riley Matthews.” Lucas said as he stepped out of the office.

“Let me go talk to him.” Riley said to Charlie.

“Okay.” Charlie said as Riley kissed him before leaving the office to follow Lucas.

“Lucas! Lucas! I want to talk to you.” Riley said.

“About what? About you breaking my heart when I left for the police academy to become a police officer. Forget it, missy. Just because you’re a big time author doesn’t mean I want you waltzing back into my life.” Lucas said.

“I see that you’re still angry with me.” Riley said. “Maya told me that you’re a detective now.”

“Yeah.” Lucas said in a bitter tone.

“Lucas, can we just put our differences aside and just talk about what’s going on? I’ve just witnessed Charlie’s friend getting killed and I know that you’re doing your job.” Riley said.

“Riley, are you injured?” Lucas asked.

“No. I’m not.” Riley said. “I’m just a little shaken up. I’ve never seen anyone killed before.

“It’s okay. I’ve never been a detective before either.” Lucas smirked at Riley, catching her gaze as she tries not to laugh. “I’m sorry, I know you’ve been through enough. How about I take you somewhere for a cup of coffee and ask you a couple of questions? If not that’s fine.”

“No, it’s okay. I want you to ask me some questions. Then, I also want to know what’s going on in your life without us arguing.” Riley said.

“Good. I know a place where we could talk.” Lucas said.


	4. Out of the Past

New York City. March 22, 2030. 10:45 PM

After leaving the crime scene and wanting to question his ex-girlfriend some more, Lucas took Riley to the Nighthawk Diner, Maya’s mother old job that she worked at before working at Topanga’s. The two sat at a booth by the window while a waitress walked over to their table placing a cup of coffee on the table with the cream. Lucas rips open a Splenda sugar pack while looking at his badge sitting next to the ketchup bottle. Riley takes a sip of her coffee and starts playing with the diamond bracelet that Lucas gave her back in high school during their senior year. Lucas began to look at Riley as the pretty brunette avoid making eye contact with him and starts looking down at her coffee.

“So, can you tell me why you were with Wyatt in the restaurant-gallery part of the club?” Lucas asked pouring cream into his coffee and stirring it in.

“He wanted to show me the room and he wanted my input on what I think of it.” Riley answered.

“Did he have any money issues while trying to keep his club open and working on the restaurant-gallery?” Lucas asked.

“He said that a friend helped him out, I assume that Mr. Taglialucci was his friend. What kind of friend is Mr. Taglialucci anyway?” Riley asked.

“A very deadly friend. Riley, Wyatt’s friends with Vinnie Taglialucci. He came to him for money. Wyatt and a man named Robert Montana were business partners and Wyatt owed Taglialucci a lot of money.” Lucas said as he pulls out a ripped piece of paper from out of his pocket that he found on the floor of the restaurant-gallery. “Do you know anything about this?”

“No. I don’t know anything about this. What is that and where did you get that from?” Riley asked as she examines the paper. 

 

“It’s a contract. He was buying out Vincent Taglialucci with Mr. Montana and Vinnie didn’t take the news very well. That’s why he killed him for it.” Lucas said taking a sip of coffee while a waitress with black hair and green eyes walk over to their booth.

“Would you like anything else?” The waitress asked.

“Nothing for me, thank you.” Riley said.

“I’m good. Thanks.” Lucas said as the waitress walks away from their booth. Lucas began to notice the bracelet on Riley’s wrist and watched her playing with it for a bit. “I see that you still have the bracelet that I gave you in high school.”

“Yeah. I always wear it on my wrist.” Riley said taking another sip of her coffee.

“Yet you always play with your bracelet every time when I’m around. How long have you and Charlie been married?” Lucas asked.

“We’ve been married for six years. After you and I broke up, I started dating Charlie while you were at the police academy training to become a police officer. What about you? I’ve heard that you’ve become a detective now. Are you still married to Yvonne?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. I married her after I stopped drinking. She was there for me throughout the whole thing. She didn’t like seeing me drinking. She was afraid that something bad might happen to me like if I drive drunk. She cared about me deeply. Yvonne and I don’t have any children right now. We haven’t talked about it yet.” Lucas said as the waitress hands him the check.” Riley said. “I still need to know why did you leave for the police academy.

“Riley, it’s like I said on our way over here, you ended with me and I don’t want to talk about it so can we please just forget about it and talk about something else?” Lucas asked trying to change the subject.

“No, Lucas you know you can’t avoid talking about it. We have to talk about it.” Riley said.

“I said no. Can you please stop? I don’t want to talk about it. Look, I know that you’re a successful writer and everything but can you stop bringing things up from our past. Our story is over. I have my new life with Yvonne and you have your new life with Charlie. Right now all that matters is that you identified Vinnie Taglialucci and his associate “Joey” and I’ll do whatever it takes to find them and arrest them. You got it?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Riley said as she received a text from her husband Charlie, asking her where she was. Lucas watched as Riley texts her husband back. “I have to get going. My publisher Karma is picking me up and she’s gonna drop me off at my place. Thanks for the coffee.

“Uh, Riley. If you need anything, if you want anybody to talk to here’s my number.” Lucas said as he grabs her cell phone, typing his phone number in. 

“Thank you, Lucas. I’ll let you know if I need anything.” Riley said getting up from the booth. “It was nice seeing you again.” 

“It’s nice seeing you again too.” Lucas said.

“You be careful out there. You have a wife who loves you and wants you to come home safely.” Riley said as she leaves the diner. Lucas just sat there at the booth and watched as Riley enters Karma’s car, watching the car driving away. The young detective picked up his cell phone, looking at some of the photos on his phone, some from when he and Yvonne were dating before they got married and some were photos of him and Riley back in high school and back in college Lucas swiped to the next picture of him and Riley at Central Park for their romantic picnic date.

(Flashback, twelve years ago)

(Lucas and Riley were sitting on a red blanket, celebrating their three-year anniversary on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Riley and Lucas lie down on the blanket and start making out with each other while a blue Frisbee lands on them. A six-year-old boy runs over to their blanket.)

Lucas: (hands the little boy his Frisbee.) Here you go, buddy.

Little Boy: Thank you mister.

(The boy leaves, as Riley and Lucas both smile)

Riley: Awww, what an adorable kid.

Lucas; Yeah. Riley, have you ever thought about our plans for our future?

Riley: No, I haven’t. Why?

Lucas: Well, we’ve been together for three years and I’ve been thinking about something.

Riley: You’re not breaking up with me, are you?

Lucas: No, I’m not. 

Riley: (noticing Lucas sticking his hand in his pocket nervously) Come on, Lucas. Aren’t you going to propose to me or not?

(Lucas gives Riley a look and takes his hand out from his pocket)

Lucas: Wait…how did you know?

Riley: Maya told me. She saw you buying a ring at the jewelry store.

Lucas: (sighs) Damn that Maya. It was supposed to be a surprise for you and she told you. I guess the surprise is ruined, thanks to her.

Riley: Lucas, you’re nineteen and I’m eighteen. We’re both in college. Do you think that we’re ready for that kind of commitment? What will my parents think? Dad will try to kill you.

Lucas: We’ll both tell him. We’ve got nothing to worry about. Your parents got married at like nineteen and they were in college. Looks like we’re just like Cory and Topanga.

(Lucas pulls the box out from his pocket and gets down on one knee. Riley gasps as her eyes began to water)

Lucas: Riley, I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you whether you marry me or not, but I really hope that you say….

Riley: Yes. Yes, Lucas Wes Friar I will marry you.

Lucas: You didn’t get to let me finish what I was about to say to you.

Riley: Well, you can still tell me the rest right now.

Lucas: I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call home. And the day I will go on my knees for another girl, is the day I will tie a shoe lace for our daughter. Forever, you have changed my life for the better.

Riley: (cries) Lucas, that was so beautiful.

(Lucas smiles at Riley and puts the ring on her finger. Riley hugs Lucas and kisses him, lying back down on the blanket still cuddling with him)

Lucas: I love you, Riley Amy Matthews.

Riley: I love you too, Lucas.

(End Flashback)

Lucas continued to look out the window while thinking about the day that he proposed to her. If things were different, him and Riley would’ve still been together. HE wanted to be the one married to Riley.

“It’s too late for that now. I’ve lost the girl that I’ve once loved deeply.” Lucas said to himself.


	5. Someone to Watch Over Me

New York City. NYPD 9th Precinct. March 23, 2030. 11:15 AM

Lucas sat down at his desk examining the ripped up contract that he found at the crime scene and looked at the crime scene photos of Wyatt. Zay walks up to his desk with a box of donuts from Dunkin’ Donuts and two cups of coffee for him and Lucas. One cup had French vanilla cream in the coffee for Lucas, and the other was regular cream and sugar for Zay. Lucas began to think about Riley once again until Zay was calling his name repeatedly to get his attention.

“Hey, Lucas. Hey, buddy. Earth to Lucas.” Zay said.

“What?” Lucas asked looking up at Zay, snapping back into reality.

“You alright? You look like you had something on your mind.” Zay said as he sits his cup of coffee down on the desk along with the box of donuts.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking about the Boyer case.” Lucas said trying to keep his mind off of Riley while taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

“Let me guess, is this about Riley?” Zay asked.

“It’s not about Riley.” Lucas said.

“It’s about Riley.” Zay said taking a bite of his donut with white vanilla icing on it. “Where did you two run off to last night? You had her husband worried and you had me worried to. Hell, you had Keegan worried.”

“We went to the Nighthawk Diner to talk about what she saw.” Lucas said.

“Did you two talk about anything else? Like, talking about the reason why you two broke up? Your argument?” Zay asked.

“I don’t want to talk about our relationship ending. We didn’t even talk about it. We just talked about Taglialucci.” Lucas said.

“You still love her.” Zay said.

“Zay, don’t start with me. I don’t have any feelings for Riley anymore. I’m with Yvonne now and she’s with Charlie now.” Lucas said taking another sip.

“Lucas, you can’t hide your true feelings for Riley. The story of Rucas is not over.” Zay said.

“Oh, come on. Do you have to call it “The Story of Rucas”? Please, don’t start. I don’t want to talk about Riley anymore, let’s just talk about the case. Okay?” Lucas asked as he grabs a donut from out of the box. Lt. Keegan steps out of his office, looking around the bullpen for Lucas and Zay.

“Friar, Babineaux. I want you two in my office right now.” Lt. Keegan announced. Lucas sits his donut back in the box and got up out of his desk chair while Zay follows him while grabbing his cup of coffee from off of the desk. As Lucas and Zay entered Lt. Keegan’s office, only to see Lt. Keegan sitting at his desk and another man, with grey hair and a muscular build. He was wearing a dark suit with a white, starched shirt and a black tie standing right next to Lt. Keegan’s desk.

“Morning, sir.” Lucas sat down in the chair right next to Zay.

“Well, I don’t know how you did it. But whatever it is what you did, keep doing it.” Lt. Keegan said.

“You don’t have to thank me, Mike. All I did was just sat down and talk to Riley. She already identified Taglialucci, we can just bring him in.” Lucas said.

“That’s not how it’s gonna work. We’re gonna have to bust Taglialucci. Right now, we need Riley Gardner safe and secure until she ID’s him in a lineup.” The man in the dark suit said.

“That’s good to hear that we need to protect Riley. And who the hell are you?” Lucas asked giving the man a look.  
“Agent Matthew Mayes, FBI.” Agent Mayes introduced himself as he shook Lucas’ hand.

“Nice to meet you, Agent Mayes. This is Detective Isaiah Babineaux. But call him “Zay”.” Lucas said. “What brings you here to New York?”

“Vinnie Taglialucci. I’ve been after him for thirteen years.” Agent Mayes said as he hands Lucas a manilla folder filled with photos. Lucas opened the folder and pulled out the photos of Taglialucci and his associate. “You’ve heard about Taglialucci taking over the crime family and him murdering Rupert Thorne for revenge?”

“Yeah. I’ve read about it back in high school. I know my mob history.” Lucas said as he noticed another photo, this time it was a photo of Vinnie’s associate. “Who’s this guy? He looks like something off of the show Wiseguy. Is this the man that she mentioned called “Joey”?”

“Joe, as in Joseph Scalisi? Yeah. He’s a hitman for Taglialucci. Age 38. Served in the military. He also worked for the CIA, he was also known as “The Fox”.” Agent Mayes said.

“Could he be also good with a knife?” Lucas asked

“Yeah.” Agent Mayes replied.

“He stabbed my best friend multiple times with a hunting knife and the blade was jagged.” Lucas said.

“I don’t get it, why did he stab him multiple times gangland style? Couldn’t he just slowly push the knife in him like what that German guy did to Mellish on Saving Private Ryan?” Zay asked as Lucas, Lt. Keegan and Agent Mayes just stared at him.

“Scalisi is brutal. He wouldn’t even bother letting a man die slowly.” Agent Mayes said.

“Good profile about these guys. But what does that have to do with Riley?” Lucas asked.

“Mrs. Gardner witnessed the murder, which means she can identify him. He probably know that she’ll talk to the cops and he wants Scalisi to shut her up. Now, Taglialucci has a few options. Either skip town and fly to a nice tropical island or stay here in New York to try to get his hands on her. Which means she needs her ass covered 24/7.” Agent Mayes said.

“But why me?” Lucas asked.

“Because she trusts you. She knows that you will always be there to protect her.” Agent Mayes said.

“Mike, couldn’t you get one of the patrol guys to protect her instead of me?” Lucas asked.

“You’re one of the best, Friar.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Besides, I know about little history between you and Mrs. Gardner nee Mathews. Lt. Keegan told me. You and her used to date back in high school. I don’t care if you don’t like being assigned to this, you just keep your personal affairs to yourself. If personal feelings are going to be involved in this job, then we’ll assign it to someone else.” Agent Mayes said.

“No, don’t assign it to anybody else. I’ll do it. I’ll protect Riley. But I want to assign my own team for this operation: Zay, Farkle, Billy and Josh.” Lucas said.

“No, just you. Not anybody else.” Agent Mayes said.

“Agent Mayes, I know Riley. Zay knows Riley. Farkle knows Riley and so does Billy. Josh is Riley’s uncle. He’ll do anything to protect his niece and I will do anything to protect Riley. If they don’t, then I won’t protect her and let Taglialucci cap her in a state of grace.” Lucas said as Zay turned to Lucas and glared at him.

“You’re not serious. Dude!” Zay exclaimed.

“Fine. You and your team are assigned to protect Riley. You will be paired with a different detective, which means you will be paired with your partner Babineaux, then you’ll be paired with Minkus on the next day and so forth with Ross and Matthews.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Alright. So, when do I start?” Lucas asked.

“Tomorrow. You start tomorrow. You and Babineaux set things up at Mrs. Gardner’s penthouse.” Agent Mayes said as he steps out of Lt. Keegan’s office.

“You in this with me?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. I’m in this with you, partner.” Zay said as he shook Lucas’ hand.

New York City. Friar Residence. March 23, 2030

“Yvonne, I’m home!” Lucas announced as he enters the house while Yvonne’s in the kitchen sitting the plates out on the table and fills herself a glass of merlot and Lucas a glass of cranberry juice mixed with Sprite. Lucas enters the kitchen with a bag of Chinese food.

“Hi, honey.” Yvonne kissed Lucas. “Mmm, smells good. What are we having, Hop Sing’s?” 

“Yep.” Lucas said taking the food out of the brown paper bag. “We’ve pepper steak, beef lo mein, sweet and sour chicken, egg rolls, some chicken wings. Oh, and I brought chopsticks. I doubt if we’re going to use chopsticks because I will be eating with a fork.”

“You’re not the only one.” Yvonne grinned as she sits down at the table. “So, how was work?”

“It was good. I’ve been assigned to babysit a material witness for a homicide.” Lucas said putting some pepper steak on his plate.

“For how long?” Yvonne asked sipping her glass of wine. 

“Until they pick up the guy. Which means, I’m gonna be away from home watching over the witness 24 hours a day, seven days a week.” Lucas said. Yvonne, realizing that Lucas will be away from home sits her glass down gets upset, but taking the news well.

“Well, you know what, I’ll live with it. You know, my mother used to tell me, “never go out with a cop”. And look what I’ve done, I married a cop.” Yvonne said. “So, who is this witness that you’re protecting?”

“Riley Gardner. You might know her as Riley Matthews. The girl that I was engaged to back in college. That’s who I’m going to be watching until they catch the killer.” Lucas said.

“Oh, god. The same Riley Matthews? The author? The romance novelist?” Yvonne asked.

“Yeah, the same Riley Matthews.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, I’m not sure about this. How can Keegan assign you to watch over the woman that broke your heart?” Yvonne asked.

“I have no choice, Yvonne. I can’t let some psychopath try to kill her. Baby, relax. Nothing’s going to happen between me and Riley. She’s married to this guy I know back in middle school named Charlie Gardner. He finally got the girl. I’m lucky to be married to you.” Lucas said leaning over to kiss Yvonne before they start eating their dinner before it gets cold.

“Lucas, before you go tomorrow, I want you to be careful. I don’t want to hear from your partner that you were killed by an assassin’s bullet.” Yvonne said.  
“Hey, I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” Lucas said.


	6. Her Bodyguard

New York City. March 24, 2030. 2:16 PM

Riley was walking around her fifth avenue apartment, pacing back and forth waiting for the bodyguard to show up. After witnessing the death of Wyatt and getting a glimpse of the killer who murdered him, Riley has been a bit on edge lately. Charlie was sitting on the white couch while Riley’s publicist Karma entered the living room holding a glass of Long Island iced tea in her hand and a green apple martini in the other.

“Riley, come on now just relax the bodyguard will be here.” Karma said handing Riley her glass of Long Island iced tea.

“He’s running late. Where the hell is he? Why do I need a bodyguard? The security in this building is the best in the city.” Riley said as she took a sip of her iced tea, then made a face as she spit it out. “Karma, what did you just give me? That’s not iced tea.”

“It’s a Long Island iced tea. I think you need it so you can calm yourself down.” Karma said as Riley sat down next to her husband. Riley sits her drink down on the coaster while Charlie wraps his arms around her waist, feeling her leaning against his chest.

“Honey, I don’t think you need a bodyguard. You have me to protect you.” Charlie said.

“You? Charlie, you’re a doctor. You don’t even know how to use a gun.” Riley said.

“Hey, I’ve been going to the shooting range with Josh. I know how to use a gun. I keep one in my office in a safe, just in case anybody tries to break in and try to assault us or rob some of our belongings. Or instead of a gun, I can use a scalpel. You know I’m good with a knife.” Charlie said as Riley chuckled for a bit.

“Charlie, you know how I feel about violence. I don’t like violence.” Riley said.

“I know. I just want to keep you safe, babe. That’s all.” Charlie said as Riley smiled at him and kissed him on his lips while Karma took a sip of her martini and smiled at them, noticing how cute they look together while she walks over to where they were sitting.

“So, Riley. About this detective who questioned you last night? Who was he and why did he take you to the Nighthawk Diner to talk to you?” Karma asked as she sits down on the white chaise sofa.

“Lucas, I mean, Detective Friar and I. Well… I was engaged to him back in college before we broke up.” Riley said.

“And how long were you two together?” Karma asked.

“Since freshman year of high school while we were going to Abigail Adams High School.” Riley said taking a sip of her Long Island iced tea.

“I guess you two had some history together. You two were the power couple of high school.” Karma said.

“Yeah. I guess you could call us the next Cory and Topanga.” Riley said and turned to Charlie, noticing him feeling uncomfortable about her talking about Lucas. “Charlie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I think you should stop talking about Lucas. You two are over. He’s married and we’re married.” Charlie said as the doorbell rang. Riley got up from off of the couch and walked over to the door to check to see if it’s the bodyguard that the police department sent to protect her. Riley opened the door and froze from seeing a familiar detective from last night wearing a dark grey suit with the jacket open, showing off his badge and radio on the belt and his Smith & Wesson Model 5906 pistol in the gun holster. The handsome detective also wore a white button down shirt and a blue and grey tie.

“Lucas?” Riley asked. Charlie turned around from the couch and began to notice Lucas standing in the doorway with his partner Zay.

“Good afternoon, Riley.” Lucas said.

“You’re the detective that the NYPD sent over to protect me?” Riley asked.

“Yeah.” Lucas said as he enters the fancy penthouse and looked around. “Nice place, I can’t believe that you haven’t invited me over.”

“That’s because we lost touch with each other.” Riley said. “Hi, Zay.”

“Hi, Riley.” Zay hugged Riley as she closed the door behind him. Zay sits the black bag down on the floor right next to the credenza.

“Uh, what’s in the bag?” Riley asked.

“Don’t ask me, ask Kevin Costner here. He’s the one that wanted to bring the stuff over.” Zay points to Lucas as Lucas turns to him and glared at him.

“Lucas?” Riley asked as Lucas didn’t answer her while he made his way over to the living room to talk to Charlie.

“Hey, Friar. Or should I call you Detective Friar now?” Charlie asked as he shook Lucas’ hand.

“You can just call me Detective Friar or Lucas. How are you doing, Charlie?” Lucas asked.

“I’m doing fine. I heard that you got promoted to detective.” Charlie said.

“Okay, who told you that I was promoted to detective? Know one knows that I was promoted to detective except….” Lucas then turned to Zay and crossed his arms at him while giving him a serious look.

“He made me Lucas, he, he made me!” Zay exclaimed.

“How did he make you?” Lucas asked.

“I said, “You wanna hear a great Lucas story?”, he said yes.” Zay said as Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Well, it’s much better that you didn’t tell him about the time that I…. okay, it doesn’t matter. What matters is your wife’s safety. My partner and I will check around the penthouse so we can evaluate security. If that’s okay with her.” Lucas said.

“Yes, Lucas. I’m fine with it.” Riley said.

“Good. After Zay and I are finished evaluating security, I am going to install cameras throughout the whole penthouse. I’ve have a team of detectives who will be there to assist me aside from Zay. Those men will be Josh, Farkle and Billy. Farkle will help me out tomorrow. We will be well armed if Taglialucci sends someone after you, we will be prepared for a fight. We will be watching over you 24/7.” Lucas said.

“You’re not going to kill anyone, are you? Because I don’t like violence.” Riley said.

“No. I would shoot the armed felon in the brachial nerve. Riley, you can relax. I’m not like Clint Eastwood from the Dirty Harry movies. I’m a detective that goes by the book. Now, if you excuse me Zay and I have to go look around and check things out.” Lucas said as him and Zay walk around the penthouse while Charlie and Karma both walked over to her.

“Riley, are you sure you want him around?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, I’m sure about this. What do you think could happen? Nothing’s going to happen between us. He’s just going to watch over me and make sure that I’m safe. There’s no need for you to get jealous.” Riley said.

“That’s your ex-fiancé?” Karma asked.

“Yep. That’s him.” Riley said.

“Boy, he’s sexy. I wouldn’t mind dating him. Too bad that he’s married to a good woman who treats him well.” Karma said.

“Yeah.” Riley said.

(With Lucas and Zay)

Lucas and Zay start their check around the penthouse, splitting up, with Zay checking out the kitchen and Lucas checking out Riley and Charlie’s bedroom. Lucas began to whistle in awe from the sight of the bedroom overlooking the city before making his way into her bathroom. 

“Wow. This is much better than my house.” Lucas said to himself while checking out the luxurious bathroom. In her bathroom, there’s a circular bathtub with a walk-in shower next to the tub, a 55” inch Vizio smart TV on the wall, a fireplace a sink and endless mirrors, a place where one can spend one’s life in. Lucas steps out of the bathroom and entered the master bedroom, walking over to the walk-in closet and looked through racks of her clothing until he began to notice a shoebox sitting on the floor. Curious to know what’s in the box, Lucas kneeled down to the floor and picked up the shoebox, opening it up only to find photos of him and Riley from when they were together. Lucas picked up a photo of him and Riley at the Hamptons over the summer staying in Stuart Minkus’ beach house. In the photo, its shows Lucas wearing dark blue swim trunks and Riley wearing her pink and green floral bikini with Lucas carrying her on his back on the beach.

“We’ve had a great time that day.” Riley said as Lucas puts the photo away and got up from the floor. Lucas steps out of the walk-in closet only to see Riley standing in the room. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was going to…”

“It’s okay, Riles. It’s okay.” Lucas said.

“Riles, you haven’t called me that in a while.” Riley smiled slightly as Lucas smiled back at her.

“I see that you still keep photos of us together back when we were dating. That was before we got engaged.” Lucas said.

“Yeah.” Riley replied. “Lucas, about what happened to us before you left for….”

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it right now. Let me just focus on getting this guy. We can talk about that some other time.” Lucas said trying to keep her from talking about what happened between them. 

“But we need to talk about it. Lucas, why are you avoiding this from me?” Riley asked as Lucas didn’t give her an answer. “Fine, if you want to avoid this conversation and be an asshole like the last time, I don’t want you to keep hating me.”

“I don’t hate you, Riley. It’s just…I….just forget it!” Lucas exclaimed as he walked out of the bedroom with Riley following him as they make their way to the living room, only to see Charlie in the kitchen and Zay and Karma sitting on the couch. “Finished my check. What about you?”

“Yep.” Zay replied. “Everything looks normal.”

“I have a question, detective. What if I need to go out?” Riley asked crossing her arms at Lucas.

“I’ll discourage it. But I need to stay with you if I don’t. I’ll call it in first so either Zay, Farkle, Josh and Billy could call it in. Do you have your own driver and limousine?” Lucas asked.

“It’s either me or Charlie driving.” Riley said.

“Then, I’ll have to drive you to where you’re going, if that’s okay.” Lucas said.

“Fine.” Riley said.

“Excuse me, Detective Friar. But my client has to promote the movie The Last Rodeo on The Jade Pettyjohn Show at 10:00 AM. She also has a brunch date with Charlie at Sarabeth’s Central Park South. Later tomorrow, she’s going to work on ideas for her new story. You’re welcome to come with us for brunch.” Karma said.

“That’s fine with me. Riley, I want you to know that I will be keeping my eyes out for the time being, making sure that no one will try to hurt you.” Lucas said.


	7. Talk Shows and Assassins

New York City. March 25, 2030. 9:51 AM

Today was going to be a very busy Monday morning for Riley and Lucas. Riley was going to appear on The Jade Pettyjohn Show while Lucas keeps an eye out on things just to make sure that no harm will come to Riley. After her interview, Riley is meeting her husband Charlie at Sarabeth’s Central Park South for Brunch. Since Farkle is assisting Lucas, Farkle was walking around backstage getting something from the snack table and wanting to meet Jade Pettyjohn and get her autograph for his wife Isadora. Lucas was in the dressing room with Riley, talking on the phone with Yvonne while Riley’s getting ready.

“I miss you already, Lucas.” Yvonne said on the other line.

“I know. I miss you too. I can’t wait till I get home to you tonight. Farkle is taking over the night shift for me watching over Riley.” Lucas said as he watched Riley brushing her long brown hair. Riley began to notice Lucas’ reflection in the mirror as Lucas looked away.

“Could you at least talk to Keegan about keeping the weekends for us? Have either Zay, Billy, Farkle or Josh to replace you for Saturday nights. That’ll give us the weekends to spend together. I was hoping that we would go out to South Hampton and visit Daniel and his wife Emily. His parents Conrad and Victoria are going to be there and so will Emily’s sister Charlotte. Charlotte has a little crush on you but I keep telling her that you’re my man. I spoke to Daniel a couple of days ago after he got back from South America.” Yvonne said.

“I guess trying to bring down a Colombian drug lord is much dangerous than keeping an eye out on your ex-fiancée. I care about Riley, I just want to make sure that she doesn’t get hurt.” Lucas said.

“I know. You want to keep her safe. I want you to come home safely to me.” Yvonne said.

“Hey, I always come home to you.” Lucas said. “I’ll see you when I get home. Okay?”

“Okay. Tell Farkle that I said hi and make sure you tell Riley hi. I would love to meet her someday and see what she’s like. I love you.” Yvonne said.

“I love you too. Bye.” Lucas said as he hung up the phone as he made his way over to the couch and sat down.

“Was that your wife that you were talking to?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, that was Yvonne. She want me to tell you that she said “hi” and she wants to meet you someday and see what you’re like. I think you’ll like her.” Lucas said as Riley slightly smiled at him.

“Yeah, I would.” Riley said. “Lucas, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Lucas said taking a sip of his coffee from a white Styrofoam cup.

“When you said that you’re going to have Zay, Farkle, Josh or Billy to replace you on Saturdays, do you have something planned with your wife?” Riley asked.

“Uh, yeah. We’re planning on meeting a friend of mine in South Hampton. His father is the CEO of a hedge fund company and major investment fund. You might’ve read about his mother, she’s known as “the Queen of the Hamptons”. She’s a socialite and the owner of the Harper Art Collection.” Lucas said.

“What does your friend do?” Riley asked.

“He works for the DEA. I helped him out with some things back when I was a patrolman.” Lucas said as somebody began to knock on the door. “Yeah, come in.”

A stagehand for The Jade Pettyjohn Show enters Riley’s dressing room.

“I just wanted to let you know she’s got about five minutes.” The stagehand said.

“Alright, thank you.” Riley said as the stagehand leaves.

“Riley, I want you to remember that I will be backstage with Farkle keeping an eye out on the audience. You will never know if one of Taglialucci’s men will be there or waiting outside. And when we leave the studio, stay close to me.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, I’ll be fine. There’s no way that a mob boss would send someone to kill me on a daytime talk show. Who knows, maybe that stagehand you told to come in might be an assassin. Now why would you do that? Only a detective who cares about me would check the guy.” Riley said crossing her arms at Lucas.

“I already checked him, princess.” Lucas said.

“Where is Farkle anyway?” Riley asked.

“He’s keeping an eye out on things backstage. He suspects that some guy might pull something that would turn into a scene from The Final Conflict.” Lucas said as Riley gives him a confused look. “You know, Omen III: The Final Conflict? Sam Neill as Damien Thorne and one of the idiotic priests tried to kill him but failed and ended up killing himself by hanging on a wire and covered in plastic while being caught on fire. Remember that movie that we were watching while we were dating?” 

“Oh, yeah. It was a double date with you, me, Farkle and Smackle and Farkle spoiled the movie saying that Damien has a daughter named Delia and she has a twin brother named Alexander, who’s the real antichrist. That movie was horrible.” Riley chuckled as Lucas grinned at her. “I just want to say thank you for doing this for me.”

“You’re welcome, Riley. You know that I would do anything for you, right?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah, I know.” Riley said as the stagehand enters Riley’s dressing room.

“Okay, Mrs. Gardner. It’s time to go.” The stagehand said.

Riley took a deep breath and smiled as she walked over to Lucas and gave him a kiss on the cheek until Farkle enters the dressing room with a donut in one hand and an autographed photo of Jade Pettyjohn in the other. Riley turns to Farkle and smiled at him as she leaves the dressing room.

“Okay, what just happened?” Farkle asked.

“It was just a friendly peck on the cheek between friends. It’s nothing to worry about. She was just thanking me for helping her being her bodyguard and watch over her to keep her safe. Don’t worry, I’m not going to ruin my marriage. So, just relax.” Lucas said as him and Farkle step out of the dressing room to head backstage to keep an eye out for suspicious activity. Only to see Riley sitting in the guest chair and Jade’s in the interview spot.

“Hello, and welcome back to The Jade Pettyjohn Show. Our first guest for today is one of my favorite romance novelists of all time. Her story was a major success and her book won the National Book Critics Circle Award. It is now a movie starring Jacob Whitesides and Bea Miller. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Riley Gardner.” Jade said as the audience applauds for Riley while Riley waves at the audience and waved at the camera. “Thank you for coming, Riley. It’s nice seeing you here.”

“It’s great to be here, Jade.” Riley said.

“So, The Last Rodeo is one of your best selling stories and one of my favorites also. Plus, it made me cry.” Jade said.

“Yeah. The story made everybody cried, it made my best friend cry and also my parents too.” Riley laughed. “It was the first story that I’ve written in college and I was going through a breakup with an old flame and the idea for the story came to me.”

“How do you feel about your book being made into a movie?” Jade asked. 

“I was elated to hear about it. I learned that one of Hollywood’s greatest directors Jason Reitman is going to direct it. And I’m a fan of his movies and his father’s movies too.” Riley said.

“So, one of my crew member saw you talking to your husband in the dressing room. He’s really handsome.” Jade said as Lucas almost choked on his coffee after hearing Jade referring to him as Riley’s “husband”.

“Actually, Jade. He’s not my husband. He’s…he’s an old friend of mine back in middle school.” Riley said.

“Really. I guess there was a little history between you and your friend.” Jade said.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to get into personal details about my relationship with him.” Riley said. Lucas sighed and made his way to the dressing room while Farkle just stood backstage.

“I have two questions to ask you. First question: Do you have another story coming out this year? And question two: What is the story The Last Rodeo based on?” Jade asked.

“Pretty good question. First answer: I will be working on another story and it’s going to be better that The Last Rodeo. And second: I don’t like to give out my secrets. I’m sorry guys, but I’m not going to open the vault.” Riley laughed.

“Can’t wait to read your next story after you finish it. We’ll be right back with our next guest and my good friend Jace Norman, right after these messages.” Jade said.

After Riley finished her interview, Lucas and Farkle were keeping Riley close, preparing to step out of the studio to head into the limo that Karma had sent for her. While standing in front of the door, Lucas saw a huge crowd of people waiting for Riley to come out and ready to get her autograph while the reports and photographers were fighting for her attention.

“Oh, shit. Paparazzi. I hate these guys.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, don’t do anything too crazy. Just remember, you’re my bodyguard.” Riley said.

“I know, Riley. But you will never know if the assassin will be in the crowd.” Lucas said.

“Or either TMZ. You don’t want to deal with these guys.” Farkle said. “I’m with Riley, don’t turn into “Texas Lucas”. You got it?”

“I’m fine. Just get ready.” Lucas said.

Riley, Lucas and Farkle stepped out of the building with a crowd of people hounding her, wanting to get her autograph while Riley smiles and waves at them. 

“Riley! Riley, over here!” One of the photographers called as they took a picture of Riley with Lucas and Farkle.

“Come on, we’re almost there to the limo.” Lucas said while trying to fight through the crowd. The young detective began to notice a man who’s in his late twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black leather jacket, a black shirt and jeans walking up to Riley.

“Mrs. Gardner.” The man called while reaching into his jacket. With his worst fears confirmed, Lucas’ eyes widened as he saw the man trying to pull out a gun. Lucas began to charge at the man and ended up tackling him down to the ground as Riley and the crowd watch in horror as Lucas turned into “Texas Lucas” and starts punching the man repeatedly in the face.

“Lucas! Lucas, stop!” Riley yelled as Lucas continues to punch the man while photographers took a picture of what’s going on. Lucas pulls his gun out from his holster while the crowd screamed at him while he’s pointing his gun at the man.

“Don’t even think about it, you son of a bitch! What do you have in there? What is that you were trying to pull out?” Lucas asked while reaching into the man’s leather jacket, feeling something that’s not a gun. “Wait a minute.”

Lucas pulls out a notepad and a pen from the man’s jacket.

“That’s definitely not a gun.” Lucas said as he turned to Riley and looked at her. Riley, disgusted by Lucas’ actions, didn’t say another word to him as she made her way into the limo.

“Nice job, Lucas.” Farkle said in a sarcastic tone as he entered the limo. 

Lucas put his gun back in the holster and looked down at the man who’s nose and lip were bleeding, then looked at the photographers who were taking photos of him.

“Fuck!” Lucas said silently.


	8. Overreacting

New York City. NYPD 9th Precinct. March 26, 2030. 11:00 AM

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Agent Mayes asked slamming the newspaper down on Lt. Keegan’s desk furiously, getting angry about Lucas’ actions from yesterday. “What in God’s name are you trying to do here, Friar? Are you trying to associate the NYPD to the assault on a young man who’s trying to get an autograph from Riley Gardner?! You’re lucky that he didn’t sue the department.”

“I thought the guy was the assassin. I thought he was about to pull out a gun and shoot Riley. I had to do what I had to do.” Lucas said.

“By beating this guy to a pulp? He has a broken nose and a black eye. You call that doing what you have to do?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“I’m sorry. I…I fu…I mean, messed up. I guess I overreacted.” Lucas said looking down at his hands.

“Overreacting? You’ve been watching In the Line of Fire too many times when you were young. You’re not Clint Eastwood, Friar. Riley is not the fucking President of the United States, she’s a writer. She talked to us yesterday about your actions and she doesn’t even know that she wants you as a bodyguard because of your attitude.” Agent Mayes said.

“I don’t have an attitude.” Lucas said crossing his arms and getting up from out of his seat.

“Oh yeah? I have your file here, Ranger Rick.” Agent Mayes said holding up a folder in his hand. “Back in 2013, you were kicked out of school back in Texas for getting into fights before moving to New York in 2014.”

“So, I got into a couple of fights.” Lucas said.

“This isn’t Texas, Detective Friar. You better keep that tough guy act in your pocket. If you continue with this nonsense, then I have no choice but to send one of my agents to protect Mrs. Gardner. Is that an order?” Agent Mayes asked as Lucas ignored him. “I said is that an order?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Lucas rolled his eyes, getting irritated with Agent Mayes.

“Lucas, don’t.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Yes, Agent Mayes. That is an order.” Lucas said.

“Good.” Agent Mayes grinned at Lucas. “You have a day-off today, Detective Matthews and Agent Yeager will be watching Mrs. Gardner today. You and Detective Babineaux will be working with one of our men investigating an arms deal going on at the scrap yard in Northwood.” 

“Look, Agent Mayes. I don’t need to have a day off from watching Riley. There’s no need for me to go with one your men and investigate an arms deal, I just need to be by Riley and keep an eye on her so no one can harm her.” Lucas said.

“Fine. You and Detective Matthews will watch over Mrs. Gardner tonight.” Agent Mayes said. 

“Thank you. Uh, Mike. Before I go, is okay if I have Saturdays off so I can spend some time with my wife?” Lucas asked.

“No can do.” Agent Mayes said.

“Says who? You’re not the lieutenant.” Lucas said glaring at Agent Mayes.

“Says me, the FBI agent. You’re not going to have the weekends off, detective.” Agent Mayes said.

“But I have plans with Yvonne. I can’t cancel them!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Too bad. You’re babysitting Riley on the weekends. I suggest you tell your wife that you can’t join her Saturday.” Agent Mayes said.

“This isn’t fair! Mike.” Lucas said.

“I’m sorry, Lucas. But the FBI wants you to keep an eye out on Riley until they catch Taglialucci.” Lt. Keegan said. Lucas looked at Agent Mayes and glared at him once more before storming out of Lt. Keegan’s office. Lucas slams the door behind him as everybody in the bullpen looked at him as he walks over to his desk to sit down and call Yvonne about his plans for Saturday.

“Fuck!” Lucas exclaimed as Zay looked up at him.

“What’s with you? Did Keegan and Agent Mayes get somebody else to watch your princess?” Zay asked.

“I fucking hate this. Mayes, that son of a bitch told me that I can’t have Saturdays off. Now I have to call my wife to tell her that I can’t go with her to the Hamptons because I have to babysit Riley. Why? Because the FBI can’t get off of their fat asses and try to get this guy! Why do I even bother taking this assignment? I should’ve said no to begin with.” Lucas said pulling out a pack of gum from out of his pocket.

“You still love her.” Zay said.

“Shut the fuck up, Babineaux.” Lucas snapped.

“Hey, don’t get all pissy with me because you couldn’t have a day off. I’m not the one who dated Riley. I’m not the one who ended the relationship. It’s you. You did this to yourself, Friar. No wonder she likes Charlie better than you because he’s not a drunken cop who would hit….” Zay tries to finish the sentence until Lucas glares at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up. I know it was hard for you and Riley to end your engagement because you told her that you were going to join the police force and you went to the police academy. I’ll be quiet.”

“I think that’s best. And Zay, don’t ever mention about what happened between me and Riley ever again.” Lucas said.

“You know it’s true. You and Riley have to talk about what happened between you two back in college. You were kicked out….” Zay said.

“I wasn’t kicked out. It was academic suspension.” Lucas said.

“Whatever.” Zay said as Wilden walks up to Lucas’ desk.

“Hey, Friar. Guess what, I’m armed with a notepad and a pen. I’m gonna assassinate Riley Garner with it.” Det. Wilden chuckled and walked away from Lucas’ desk.

“Ha ha ha. Asshole.” Lucas said as he puts a stick of Winterfresh gum in his mouth and starts chewing it. “What am I going to do? I don’t want Riley to be mad at me for what I’ve done yesterday.”

“I know. Looks like you’re going to deal with your ex-fiancée and your wife. One will forgive you and one will be extremely pissed off at you. I guess you better get some flowers for both.” Zay said as Lucas chuckled at him. Lucas picks up his phone and began to call Yvonne to tell her the news.

“Hello?’ Yvonne asked.

“Hey, Yvonne.” Lucas said.

“Hey, honey. How are you? What’s going on?” Yvonne asked.

“Babe, I have some bad news. I can’t make it with you to the Hamptons. I’m stuck babysitting Riley Saturday.” Lucas said.

“Ugh. I can’t believe it. Mike’s not letting you have the weekends off. Lucas, we have not had any time together since you first agreed to this job.” Yvonne said.

“I know and I’m sorry. I wish that they could have somebody else to watch her Saturday. Look, I’ll be home today while Josh takes over for me at night. We’ll go out to Roy’s Pizza and have some pepperoni pizza while listening to some music.” Lucas said.

“I would love to but I’m busy at the office tonight. How about lunch?” Yvonne asked.

“Lunch sounds fine.” Lucas said. “How about we go to Fatty Crab for lunch?”

“I like the sound of that. Hey, I read about you in the paper.” Yvonne said.

“Oh, crap. You think I’m a screw-up don’t you?” Lucas asked.

“No, I don’t think you’re a screw-up. You just overreacted. You thought the guy was about to pull out a gun. You were just doing your job.” Yvonne said.

“I know. I’m just worried that Riley won’t forgive me for what I’ve done.” Lucas said.

“Don’t worry. She’ll forgive you. Look, I have to get going, Senator Hastings wants to see me in her office. I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Okay. See you when I get home.” Lucas said.

“I love you.” Yvonne said.

“I love you too.” Lucas said before hanging up. “I should kick Agent Mayes’ ass for making me canceling my plans for Saturday.”


	9. What's In the Box?

New York City. March 26, 2030. 7:15 PM

Riley was sitting in her office trying to come up with ideas for her new story. She was still upset a Lucas for attacking someone by turning into Texas Lucas. He promised her that he will never become Texas Lucas, but instead of Texas Lucas, he turned into Dirty Harry. Picking up her pen and putting it in her mouth while picking up her composition notebook to jot down her ideas.

“Ugh! No, not now!” Riley said to herself. “I can’t be suffering from writer’s block. Damn it!”

Riley pulls the pen out of her mouth and closed the Microsoft Word document for her story and starts checking her Facebook page, going through her gallery looking at some of the photos of her and Charlie together until she comes across a photo of her and Lucas together. It was from the day Lucas proposed to Riley at Central Park for their romantic picnic. Riley was still tagged on Lucas’ photo with the caption that reads, “Dedicating my Facebook post to my fiancée. I love you so much, princess.”. Riley smiles after looking at the photo that she still kept after her and Lucas broke up. This was one of their last happy days together.

“Why can’t you just support me on this?!” These were the words that Riley remembered coming from her ex-fiancé’s mouth, remembering that this was the day that everything changed.

(Flashback, Twelve Years Ago)

It was just a regular Friday evening. Riley was sitting in her dorm room getting ready for her date night with Lucas. She was sitting at her makeup table putting on some cherry-flavored lip gloss. Riley looks down at her hand to look at the ring that Lucas gave her. Riley turned to the door after hearing Lucas knocking on the door as she got up from out of her seat and walked over to the door to greet him and let him in.

“Hi, Riley. May I come in?” Lucas asked.

“Sure, come in.” Riley said as Lucas enters Riley’s dorm room. “Maya’s out on her date with Josh. Which means we have some private time to ourselves when we get back from Sotto Voche. Don’t worry, I’ll put the rubber band on the doorknob so no one could walk in on us.”

“That’s nice.” Lucas smiled slightly with Riley noticing that there’s something not right with Lucas.

“Lucas, what’s wrong?” Riley asked.

“It’s nothing to worry about. I don’t want you to know.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, I’m your fiancée. You’re supposed to tell me everything if we’re going to get married.” Riley said. Lucas held Riley’s hand as the both sat down on Riley’s bed. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

“I’ve got an email from the registrar of NYU. They’re placing me under academic suspension. They’re kicking me out of school.” Lucas said.

“What? They can’t do that. Why are you on academic suspension?” Riley asked.

“My GPA. That’s why.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, you have been busy with your schoolwork, being on the baseball team and also me. I’ll call Uncle Jonathan and my dad about this. They’ll try to talk to the Dean Hollander about this.” Riley said reaching over to her nightstand to grab her pink cell phone until Lucas stops her from grabbing it.

“Riley, don’t. There’s no need to call them.” Lucas said.

“Why? We have to tell them. Just let me…..” Riley said.

“No!” Lucas yelled.

“Lucas, don’t yell at me.” Riley said.

“I’m sorry, Riley. There’s something else that I want to tell you. I won’t be coming back to NYU, because I’m joining the police force.” Lucas said as Riley looked at him in disbelief after hearing his news.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Riley asked.

“No, I’m serious. The NYPD hired me to work at the 9th precinct. I’m gonna attend the police academy.” Lucas said. Riley walks away from Lucas, pacing back and forth whether or not if she would be happy for him or just tell him if he’s insane for joining the police force. “Well, aren’t you going to say anything to me?”

“Are you crazy? You can’t join the police force. Don’t you know what will happen? What if you don’t come home to me?” Riley asked worried about Lucas’ safety.

“Riley, you know me. I’ll be fine. Josh is in the same precinct that I will be going to…..” Lucas said.

“I don’t care. I don’t want you to go.” Riley interrupted him.

“Why can’t you just support me on this?!” Lucas asked yelling at Riley.

“Why are you yelling at me for? Don’t yell at me! The reason why I don’t want you to go is because….” Riley said.

“Riley, if you love me then you will support me.” Lucas said as he held Riley’s hand.

“I do love you, Lucas. I just can’t support you on this. I’m sorry.” Riley said as Lucas release her hand and took a few steps back.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing. My own fiancée doesn’t support me. I don’t think I’m in the mood to go out. I can’t be around someone who wouldn’t support me.” Lucas said.

“What are you trying to say to me, Lucas?” Riley asked.

“I—I—I don’t know. I just need some time alone.” Lucas said as he got out of Riley’s dorm room. Riley felt tears streaming down her face as she sat down on her bed, picking up her phone and began crying, fearing that their relationship might be over.

(End Flashback)

“Riles, door. It’s for you.” Charlie said as Riley wipes the tears off of her face and closed out of Facebook. Riley walked down the stairs with Charlie and made her way over to the door to answer it. The pretty brunette began to look through the peephole first, only to see that it was her Uncle Josh standing in front of her door and unlocks the door to let him in.

“Uncle Josh, how good to see you.” Riley said as she hugged Josh.

“Hey there, niece. How are you?” Josh asked.

“I’m good. Thanks for asking.” Riley said. “Come in.” 

“Okay. Oh, wait, don’t close the….” Josh said as he enters the penthouse while Riley closes the door on Lucas, causing him to get hit in the face with the door.

“Ow! Son of a bitch!” Lucas yelled as he entered the penthouse and closed the door behind him.

“Unbelievable!” Riley exclaimed. “What is he doing here?”

“Hey, I’m here to protect you. Plus, I’m here to apologize to you. I’m sorry that my actions caused you any trouble.” Lucas apologized.

“You’re damn right you’re sorry. Are you trying to ruin my wife’s career as the overreacting detective?” Charlie asked.

“Watch it, Gardner. I overreacted. I thought the guy had a gun. I didn’t mean to attack him.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, right.” Charlie rolled his eyes. “Why do we even bother with this guy? He’s lucky that he didn’t kill somebody.”

“You’re about to be the first person that I’m gonna kill today. Don’t fuck with me, Charlie. I’m not in the mood.” Lucas said as Josh held him back, trying to stop him from pulling his gun out on Charlie.

“Charlie, Lucas. Stop!” Riley shouts at them.

“Sorry, Riley. I’ll be in the kitchen getting something to drink. Want anything, Josh?” Charlie asked.

“Give me a Coke.” Charlie said.

“What about you, Friar? Would you like a Jack Daniels?” Charlie asked.

“I’m on the wagon, dumbass.” Lucas said as Charlie and Josh make their way into the kitchen, leaving Riley and Lucas alone. “Look Riley, the reason why I didn’t take the day off from watching you is because I wanted to apologize to you and I want you to forgive me for what I’ve done. Look, I brought you a bag of gummy bears. The red ones. Your favorite.”

Lucas hands Riley the bag of red gummy bears.

“You think that red gummy bears would make me forgive you for what you’ve done? I’ll take the gummy bears but I’m not going to forgive you that easy.” Riley said.

“It’s not like your father is going to assign us the forgiveness project again?” Lucas asked.

“Nope.” Riley said as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Lucas said as he walked over to the door, looking through the peephole only to see the postman holding a package that’s delivered to Riley.

“I have a delivery for Riley Gardner.” The postman said as he hands the package to Lucas. Lucas closed the door and entered the living room while Riley was sitting on the couch texting Maya as she began to notice the package in his hands before sitting it on the table. 

“It’s for you.” Lucas said.

“What is it? Is it a gift from you? I think you’ve gone a long way to forgive me. So, what’s in the box?” Riley asked.

“It’s not from me.” Lucas said.

“Maybe it’s from Charlie.” Riley said.

“Nope, not from him either.” Lucas said while looking for a name on the box.

“I guess it’s from a fan who loves my stories.” Riley said smiling as she grabbed a letter opener from out of the end table and began to open up the box.

“Riles, are you sure about opening that box? I don’t think you should do that.” Lucas warns her.

“Just relax. It’s not like there’s a bomb in the…….AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!” Riley screamed. Lucas walked over to Riley and saw something in the box that disturbed him. Lucas grabbed Riley by her arms and held her, trying to keep from looking at the box as Josh and Charlie ran into the living room after hearing Riley’s scream.

“What the hell?” Charlie asked while looking what’s inside the box.

“Mother of God.” Josh said.

What was in the box was a severed horse’s head, sitting in a pool of blood with a piece of paper sitting on top of the head. 

“Here, take her.” Lucas said handing Riley over to Charlie. The young detective picks up the piece of paper to read what it said.

“What does it say?” Josh asked.

“Puttana.” Lucas said reading what it said.

“What does that mean?” Riley asked as Lucas turned to her.

“Charlie, get Riley to another room.” Lucas said.

“No, not until you tell me what that means.” Riley said.

“Now!” Lucas shouts. Riley walks out of the living room with Charlie, heading into the bedroom.

“Lucas, why are you yelling at my niece for? What is it?” Josh asked.

“It’s from Taglialucci. It’s a little message for her to shut her up. On the paper, it said “puttana”. That’s Italian for whore. Lucas said as Josh’s eyes widened in shock.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Josh said.

“No, let the FBI deal with him.” Lucas said.

“No way. Nobody calls my niece a whore in Italian and gets away with it.” Josh said while looking at the horse’s head in the box. “God, she’s lucky that she didn’t wake up in bed with it.”

“Dude, bad timing. Bad timing.” Lucas said. “I’m not gonna let him come near Riley, even if it means if I have to kill him.”


	10. Her Worst Fear

New York City. March 26, 2030. 9:30 PM

Riley was in the bathroom taking a nice hot shower. She began to think about what happened, but the image of the horse’s head in the box was beginning to haunt her. Lucas was setting the security cameras up while Josh was in Riley’s office talking to Lieutenant Keegan and Agent Mayes, asking for the profile on Joseph Scalisi. Charlie was sitting in the bedroom watching the movie Purple Rain on VH1 Classic. After taking her shower, Riley stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, drying her body and her hair before wrapping the towel around her and stepping out of the bathroom.

“Charlie, what are you watching?” Riley asked walking over to the bed.

“Purple Rain. Originally, I was watching The Godfather on AMC but because of the horse head scene, I didn’t want you to see that since….you know. Sorry, if I brought it up.” Charlie said. “How are you doing?”

“I’m a little shaken up. You know, these guys are idiots. I already spoke to the cops.” Riley said. “You think a little warning is going to scare me?”

“Riles, you’re not scared about this?” Charlie asked giving Riley a look.

“Of course I’m scared, damn it!” Riley exclaimed as she got up from off of the bed. “Charlie, I don’t know what I’m gonna do. What if Taglialucci sends someone out to get me? Hell, he could have a sniper aiming at me and he’s ready to pop me in the state of grace.”

“Don’t talk like that! There’s no way in hell that guy is going to come near you. I don’t know if we should trust Lucas to be around you. You two were engaged. What if something happens between you two?” Charlie asked.

“I’ve told you, I don’t have feelings for Lucas. They’re long gone.” Riley said.

“Oh, really?” Remember New Years Eve? Farkle revealed your secret that you were still in love with Lucas.” Charlie said bringing up the incident that happened back in 2015. Riley walks over to Charlie, wrapping her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes as she pressed her lips against her husband’s, sharing a deep and passionate kiss with each other.

“Riley, I don’t think that we should be making love right now. What if Lucas or your Uncle Josh walk in on us?” Charlie asked.

“Don’t worry, those two are busy in the living room keeping an eye out on things. Plus, I put the rubber band on the doorknob so nobody will walk in on us. It’s something that my dad used to do back in college.” Riley said giving Charlie a seductive grin on her face. Charlie moves his hand up Riley’s body and removed her white bath towel, letting it drop to the floor to reveal her beautiful naked body.

“Wow, you look really beautiful.” Charlie said taking in the full sight of his wife standing in the middle of the room. Charlie lifts Riley up, feeling her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down. The pretty brunette fingered the bottom of his black NYU sweatshirt and lifts it off to reveal his toned chest.

“Charlie…” Riley said softly.

“Yes, Riley?” Charlie asked.

“I love you.” Riley said as she held Charlie’s hand, lacing her fingers with his and gazed deeply into his green eyes. This reminds her of the time that she lost her virginity to Lucas back in high school. Charlie has the same eye color as Lucas, emerald green.

“I love you too, Riley.” Charlie said right before crashing his lips on top of hers. The kiss was soft and romantic at first, then it became heated and passionate. Her entire body tingled from his touch. Riley began to feel Charlie’s tongue touching her bottom lip, begging him for entrance as he slid his tongue inside her mouth after she lets him in her mouth. Riley moaned softly into the kiss as Charlie continues to dominate her mouth.

“Hey, Riley. I’m about to order a…oh god!” Lucas exclaimed after walking in on Riley and Charlie’s passionate lovemaking session. Charlie breaks the kiss and looks back as him and Riley began to notice Lucas standing in their room. 

“Lucas!” Riley shouts as she covers up her nude body with the silk bed sheets.

“I’m….I’m sorry. I-I—I didn’t mean to walk in on you two.” Lucas apologized.

“Well, you should be!” Charlie yelled.

“Charlie, please.” Riley pleaded.

“Get out of here, you pervert! I don’t want you taking pictures of me and my wife!” Charlie shouts at Lucas. The young detective leaves their bedroom and walked down the hall after witnessing Charlie and Riley in bed together. Josh steps out of Riley’s office, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

“Hey, what’s with all the yelling?” Josh asked.

“Ask James Deen. He’s in the bedroom trying shove his…….” Lucas said before Josh interrupts him.

“I don’t want to know what Charlie was about to do my niece in there.” Josh said. “And which James Dean are you talking about, the guy from Rebel Without a Cause or the porn actor who was in that god-awful Lindsay Lohan movie?” 

“I’m talking about the guy who says that he’s only aggressive on film. Zay brought in a film with him in it banging Sara Luvv and Cali Carter at the same time on my bachelor party. He brought that movie and All-Girl Lesbian Massages. Oh, wait. Farkle brought that one. He’s lucky that Isadora didn’t find that movie. He didn’t tell her about the bachelor party.” Lucas said remembering his bachelor party before he married Yvonne.

“Good times.” Josh chuckled. “Remember when Billy got drunk and the stripper named Tiara kicked him in the nose?”

“I remember that.” Lucas laughed and noticed the piece of paper in Josh’s hand. “What this?”

“While you were setting things up around the penthouse, I spoke to Keegan and Mayes and I needed them to fax a copy of Joseph Scalisi’s profile. Want to look it over?” Josh asked.

“Sure.” Lucas said. Josh hands Lucas Scalisi’s profile as he pulls his glasses out from out of his jacket pocket and put them on his face.

“I didn’t that you wear glasses.” Josh said,

“It’s my dirty little secret. Yeah, I wear glasses. Don’t tell anybody.” Lucas said while reading over Scalisi’s profile. “Joseph Scalisi, born Joseph Connor Scalisi. Age 37 and he was born on March 12, 1993 in Boston, Massachusetts. Caucasian. Irish-Italian. Hmm, here’s something about him, he served in the military. His rank staff sergeant. Awards: 1 Silver Star, 1 Navy Cross, 1 Navy good conduct medal. He was in the U.S. Navy Seals, Seal Team 7. His primary weapons were Heckler & Koch HK MP5SD suppressed submachine gun with red dot sight and ACOG scope. Secondary weapon Beretta M9. His specialties close combat with knives, sniping, explosives and stealth. Holy shit, this guy is deadly.”

“Yeah, here’s something else about the guy, he was in the CIA’s Third Echelon program, he was an elite Splinter Cell agent. He assassinated the former President of Georgia Kombayn Nikoladze. After the assassination of President Nikoladze, an ex-Spetsnaz-turned-mercenary named Vyacheslav Grinko wanted revenge. He went after Scalisi and killed his girlfriend in an assassination attempt on his life and Scalisi killed Grinko.” Josh said.

“Who was the director of Third Echelon?” Lucas asked.

“Irving Lambert, he was the director in charge.” Josh said.

“Call Agent Mayes, I need to speak to Lambert about his Splinter Cell agent.” Lucas said picking up his phone.

“I don’t think you want to do that.” Josh said.

“Oh, yeah. Why’s that?” Lucas asked.

“Because Scalisi turned rogue and killed Lambert. Shot him point blank in the eye. Gave him the Moe Green-special. Lucas, this guy means business. Scalisi’s a bigger threat. If Taglialucci sends him, he will do whatever it takes to kill her and anyone who gets in the way.” Josh said.

“If Scalisi dares come near Riley or try to kill her, I will kill him.” Lucas said as he takes off his glasses and turned to see Riley entering the living room in her pink robe.

“Lucas.” Riley said.

“Riley. Look, about what happened back there in your room, I’m sorry that I walked in on you and Charlie.” Lucas apologized.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t in the mood anyway.” Riley said as she sat down on the couch next to Lucas and sees a profile of Joseph Scalisi and his photo of him. Riley recognized where he saw him from as she froze up in fear. “Oh, my god. That’s Joey. That’s the same man that I saw killing Wyatt. He’s coming after me, isn’t he?”

“Riles…” Lucas said.

“Answer the question? Is he coming after me?” Riley asked in a serious tone. Lucas looks at Riley for a moment and nods his head without saying another word. Riley stayed silent and looked away as she rests her head on Lucas’ shoulder while Lucas tries to comfort her.


	11. Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Rape/Sexual Assault/Sexual Content ahead. Reader discretion is advised.

Long Island, New York. March 26, 2030. 11:30 PM

It was around 11:30 PM and Lucas just arrived home from Riley’s, leaving Josh alone with his niece and her husband to make sure she’s safe. He parked in the garage and turned off the car before picking up Joseph Scalisi’s profile. He got out of his silver and black Ford Mustang and entered the house. As he entered the house, Lucas began to hear the television playing in the living room, sitting Scalisi’s profile down on the kitchen table and entered the living room only to see Yvonne asleep on the couch while Late Night with Joey Bragg was playing on the television.

“Yvonne.” Lucas called as he kissed the sleeping beauty on her cheek. Yvonne opened her eyes, only to come face to face with her husband as her dark brown eyes met with his smoldering emerald green eyes.

“Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were at Riley’s.” Yvonne said.

“Josh is taking over for me. I’ve decided to come home and see you. How was work?” Lucas asked.

“Work was fine. Had a long day working for the Hastings campaign. God, I need a vacation.” Yvonne said as she picked up the remote control to turn of the television. “How was you day and how’s Riley? Was she still upset about your actions yesterday?”

“Let’s just say she won’t forgive me that easy. And her husband Charlie, boy I can’t stand him. He had the nerve to accuse me of trying to ruin Riley’s career. I was this close to pulling my gun out and shoot him but Josh stopped me. It’s a good thing he did because I could’ve popped him.” Lucas said.

“Anything interesting happened?” Yvonne asked.

“Oh, it’s a long story.” Lucas said wanting to talk about something else. “Why don’t we talk about it in the morning?”

Lucas leans in and kiss Yvonne. Yvonne wraps her arms around Lucas’ neck as the young detective deepens the kiss.

“Lucas.” Yvonne said.

“Yeah.” Lucas replied.

“Let’s take this upstairs.” Yvonne said giving Lucas a seductive grin as she took his hand and got up off of the couch, walking up to the staircase. Yvonne leads Lucas into the bedroom, closing the door behind them and jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as Lucas was checking her out in her red dress.

“God, you look sexy in red. I wouldn’t mind taking it off of you.” Lucas said.

“Ooh, are you trying to seduce me detective?” Yvonne asked giving Lucas an innocent look. With Yvonne wrapped around him, Lucas pushed Yvonne against the door and kissed her passionately. Their tongues danced in an epic makeout session. Lucas moved his hand up Yvonne’s body, gently fondling her breast and squeezing it, making Yvonne moan into the kiss while she kicks her black heels off of her feet. His fingers entangled through her hair as he deepened the kiss. Yvonne’s body burned for him. Lucas continues to fondle Yvonne’s breasts while lightly grinding into her center.

“Bed…now…” Yvonne moaned. Lucas began to kiss his wife’s neck for a bit, lightly sucking on her special spot that made her throw her head back in pleasure. The two made their way over to the bed as Yvonne took off Lucas’ jacket and his tie, then unbuttoned his light blue button-down shirt. The young detective threw Yvonne down on the bed and made a whooping sound with Yvonne smirking at him as he removes his shirt off of his body to reveal his muscular body. Lucas sat down on the bed with Yvonne straddling his lap, his hand reached the back of Yvonne’s dress and pulled the zipper down and pulled the dress down her waist to reveal her black lacy bra that covered her breasts.

“Let me get this off of you.” Lucas said as he unhooked Yvonne’s bra and threw it across the room. Yvonne bit her lower lip and looked at Lucas while her hand trailed down his body. The brunette beauty looked at her husband’s toned chest, using her fingertips to lightly trace the scars on him.

“It’s a very dangerous job that you’re in.” Yvonne said before looking into Lucas’ eyes. Lucas kissed Yvonne and switched places with her, this time he’s on top of her, leaving a trail of kisses down to her beautiful C-cup breasts, taking her left nipple in his mouth and teased her while suckling on her. 

Yvonne gasped at the feeling of Lucas’ tongue swirling around her erect light brown nub while Yvonne pushed her dress down completely off of her body to reveal her matching black panties. His free hand made his way down her body, slipping his hand inside her panties and rubbed her heated core before slipping a finger inside her.

Lucas locked eyes as he continued to pleasure Yvonne, he couldn’t believe how beautiful she looks. He knew how to touch her, he knew how to make her feel good. Lucas went back to suck on her hard nubbins while Yvonne gripped Lucas’ hair tightly as he continued to finger her for a few minutes.

“Lucas!” Yvonne moaned as Lucas gently bit her nipple, causing her to arch her back. Yvonne pushed Lucas’ head down, urging him to go lower and lower down her body. Lucas pulls his fingers out of Yvonne and began to leave a trail of wet kisses down her stomach, stopping at her hips as he pulled her panties down. Lucas spreads Yvonne’s legs wide and threw them over his shoulders as he began to slowly lick up and down her dripping wet slit, licking around her entrance before pushing his tongue inside her. Yvonne continued to loud softly from the feeling of Lucas’ tongue going in and out of her core while she bucks her hips and grinds herself onto his face. Lucas gazes deeply into Yvonne’s eyes, watching her pleasurable expressions on her face. Every fiber of Lucas’ being was urging him to be inside his wife right now.

Lucas stops his oral assault on Yvonne and unzipped his jeans to reveal his black boxers. He kicks his shoes off and pulls his pants down as Yvonne got underneath the covers. After removing his boxers, Lucas was now completely naked and climbed into bed, spreading Yvonne’s legs apart and lines up his erect member in front of her dripping wet entrance. He slid inside her, pushing inch by inch until he was completely inside her.

“Oh, fuck. You’re so tight, Yvonne.” Lucas groaned.

“Mmm.” Yvonne moaned.

The pair’s moans filled the room as Lucas thrusts slowly. While thrusting into Yvonne, Lucas began to think about his first time with Riley. Remembering the cute and passionate sound that she makes, the way she looks and how she felt. But with Yvonne, it’s much different. Yvonne looked up and gazed deeply into Lucas’ eyes as she wraps her leg around his waist. The young and handsome detective picked up his pace and thrusts harder, faster and deeper inside her. Yvonne moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails into his back, making Lucas wince in pain.

“Lucas, baby I’m so close. Mmm, I’m about to cum.” Yvonne moaned.

“I’m close too.” Lucas moaned out feeling ready to load up inside her. With her cries of pleasure filling his ear, Yvonne gave out one final scream as she came, her walls clenching tightly around Lucas’ member, gripping him tightly like a vise. Lucas moaned out Yvonne’s name and gave her one final thrust and buried himself deep inside her, shooting his load inside her womb, filling her with each pump until waves of pleasure subside. Lucas slowly eased himself out of Yvonne and lied down next to her to catch his breath. Lucas pulled Yvonne close and wraps his arm around her while she lays her head on his sweaty chest.

“Wow…that….was….amazing.” Yvonne panted.

Lucas looks at Yvonne and smiles at her, kissing her tenderly as they both drift off to sleep.

New York City. March 27, 2030. 10:15 AM

“Riley, you look a bit tired. Do you want me to get you a cup of coffee or a croissant?” Skylar, her publisher asked while Riley was looking out the window.

“Huh? Uh, no thanks Skylar. I’m good.” Riley said as she walked away from the window and sat down on the chair.

“So, how are things going? Has the talented Riley Gardner come up with an idea for a new story?” Skylar asked.

“Well, I was trying to start my new story but then I ended up having some writer’s block. Then, my ex-fiancé came over with my uncle.” Riley said.

“Is it the same guy who’s your bodyguard and he beat up somebody because he thought that they had a gun?” Skylar asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Yep, that’s him. He’s the detective.” Riley said.

“Whatever happened between you two? Did he cheat on you with another woman or he break up with you?” Skylar asked.

“It’s a story that I’ll tell another day. I don’t like to dive into my personal relationship with Lucas. I don’t want him trying to distract me from writing my new story.” Riley said as she heard the text notification on her phone, pulling it out of her purse to see who’s texting her.

Where’s Lucas? Did he come in yet?

Charlie

Riley sighed as she put her phone back in her purse.

“It’s Charlie. Look how about we talk about the new story later? Because I have a lot of things on my mind. Plus, I’m meeting my brother Auggie for lunch.” Riley said.

“Okay. Tell Auggie and Charlie that I said hi. If you started writing the new story, let me know. Okay.” Skylar said.

“Okay.” Riley said as she leaves Skylar’s office and heads into the elevator. As she stepped into the elevator, Riley pressed the button to go down to the lobby of the building while trying to text Lucas to see where he is. The elevator stops at the lobby, Riley steps out of the elevator and took the stairs down to the parking garage.

Riley entered the parking garage and pulled her keys out of her purse. The notification ringtone went off as she reached in her purse to pull it out. The brunette let out a sharp gasp when she felt a strong hand yanking her hair, pulling her back around the corner and slammed her against the car. The masked man threw Riley down to the ground and pulls out a knife with a jagged blade, holding it against her throat.

“I wouldn’t scream if I was you, Mrs. Gardner.” The masked man said.

“Ple…please don’t hurt me. I’ll give you money.” Riley begged.

“You’ve been talking to the cops, haven’t you?” The masked man asked. “You saw what I did to your friend? You saw out faces. You saw my face.”

“He’ll come for me. He’ll come for me and he’ll kill you.” Riley said.

“Who? Detective Friar? I doubt it. I’ll make sure to kill him before I kill you. Do you remember my name?” The masked man asked.

“Y-y-yes. You’re Joseph Scalisi and you work for…..ahhhhhh!” Riley screamed after Scalisi slaps her hard in the face.

“Shut the fuck up, you cunt!” Scalisi shouts. “I’m going to have a little fun with you before I kill you.”

“No, stop.” Riley cried.

“Shut up.” Scalisi said as he licked the side of Riley’s face.

Riley squirmed around trying to break free from Scalisi’s grasp until Scalisi began to rip off her white blouse. Riley tries to scream out for help until she felt Scalisi ripping off her bra. Riley shut her eyes tightly as she felt Scalisi slipping his hand underneath her skirt, pushing her panties to the side before pushing his fingers inside her. Tears ran down her face, staining her cheeks. Scalisi fingered Riley roughly for a bit before ripping off her baby blue satin bra, revealing her bare breasts. Riley continues to whimper silently, hoping that Lucas will come to the rescue. The brunette kept her eyes shut as she reached into her purse to pull out a can of pepper spray. 

“You little sex toy. Aren’t you a good little slut.” Scalisi leaned down and kissed every inch of Riley’s body, using his knife and ran the blade down to her stomach.

Riley pulls out her can of pepper spray and sprayed Scalisi in the eyes with it. Scalisi screamed in pain as Riley kicks him hard in the groin, pulled out her whistle and starts blowing on it to get someone’s attention as she ran throughout the parking garage.

“Help! Help!” Riley screamed until somebody heard her. A woman and her husband saw Riley running towards them.

“What is it?” The woman asked. 

“There was a man wearing a mask. He…he tried to….” Riley couldn’t finish the sentence and starts crying in the woman’s arms as her husband called the police.

Long Island. New York. March 27, 2030. 10:45 AM

Lucas woke up in bed from the sun shining in his face, looking down at his wife who was sleeping peacefully on his chest and her arm draped around his stomach, his arms were around her shoulders and their legs intertwined. Lucas smiled and lightly kissed the top of Yvonne’s head as he began to reflect on last night.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Lucas said softly as Yvonne wakes up.

“Good morning, Prince Charming.” Yvonne said. “So, how did you sleep?”

“Pretty good. What about you?” Lucas asked.

“I slept perfect. I dreamed.” Yvonne said.

“Really? What did you dream about?” Lucas asked.

“You and me walking down on the beach on our romantic getaway. The feeling of the water hitting our feet. It was much better than the time we went to the Jersey Shore on our fourth date.” Yvonne said smiling at Lucas.

“I really enjoyed last night.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, I’m glad that you came home last night. How about we both stay in today and have breakfast in bed?” Yvonne asked as she straddled Lucas’ lap and kissed him. “Maybe we can go for another round in bed.”

“I like the sound of that.” Lucas said as he kissed Yvonne back. The young detective gently gripped the hair on the back of Yvonne’s head, pulling her head and kissed her deeply while she began to lightly massage chest.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Lucas groaned and grabbed his phone from off of the nightstand and answered it while Yvonne began to kiss and nibble on his chest.

“Hello? Agent Mayes, good morning. No, I was home with my wife. Huh? What?! God damn it. Alright, I’ll be right over in a couple of minutes. Bye.” Lucas hung up and looked at Yvonne.

“Let me guess, Riley?” Yvonne asked as Lucas nods. “Right, that’s what I thought.” 

Yvonne got out of the bed and put on her panties and grabbed one of Lucas’ shirts and put them on and walked out of the bedroom before Lucas could say anything.


	12. Guilt

New York City. March 27, 2030. 11:30 AM

Lucas rushed into Riley and Charlie’s penthouse, where several police officers stood in front of the door guarding it. One of the officers, a man who’s in his mid-twenties with blonde hair and brown eyes stopped Lucas from entering the penthouse until Lucas flashed his badge to get through. The officers let him in as a frantic Lucas rush through to check on her.

“Billy, where is she?” Lucas asked.

“She’s in the living room with Charlie and she’s being questioned by some of the FBI agents about what happened. The question is, where were you?” Billy asked as Lucas moved him out of the way and entered the living room, where Riley was sitting on the couch drinking some tea with Charlie sitting next to her and comforting her while Agent Mayes was there to question her. Riley looks up and began to notice Lucas standing in the room.

“Lucas?” Riley asked. Charlie and Agent Mayes also noticed Lucas.

“You fucked up, Friar!” Agent Mayes exclaimed. “Where the fuck were you?!”

“I was at home with my wife. What did you expect?” Lucas asked.

“I expected you to be here watching over Mrs. Gardner like a hawk. But instead, you had your mind on some pussy that you wouldn’t mind banging.” Agent Mayes said.

“You watch what you say about my wife, Agent Mayes. I didn’t know that Scalisi will be there to strike. I didn’t know that he would try to….” Lucas said.

“Listen here, Friar. For now on, you keep your eyes on her. You go everywhere with her. Don’t even think about doing something else rather than watching her. If you do not follow directions, I will rip you a new asshole! You got it?” Agent Mayes said in a threatening tone.

“Yes, sir asshole.” Lucas mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get that. Could you please repeat that, detective?” Agent Mayes asked.

“I said yes, sir asshole. Did you get that loud and clear, Agent Asshole?” Lucas asked as Agent Mayes chuckled for a bit.

“You comments like that will make you lose your badge. Don’t piss me off, Friar.” Agent Mayes said as he walked out of the living room as Charlie got up from the couch and marched over to Lucas.

“It’s all your fault, Friar! You weren’t there to protect my wife while some monster tried to rape her in the parking garage. She was very lucky that she protected herself with a can of pepper spray!” Charlie hissed at Lucas.

“Charlie, how was I supposed to know that Scalisi would be there?!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Oh, yeah. You would rather be at home with your wife. I hear that she’s working for Senator Hastings. Does she even know about you and Riley?” Charlie asked.

“Where are you getting at, Gardner?” Lucas asked.

“Last night. I watched you and Riley. She had her head on your shoulder and you arm wrapped around her.” Charlie said as Riley looked up at him in shock.

“Charlie.” Riley called.

“I was trying to comfort her. Her life was in danger.” Lucas said defending himself.

“Listen here, Friar. You’re married to your wife. You and Riley are over because you blew your moment with her all because of your stupid mistake to drink heavily and hit her!” Charlie yelled putting his hands on Lucas.

“Charlie, stop it!” Riley exclaimed as she got up from the couch.

“If you ever put your hands on me one more time and if you ever bring up what happened between me and Riley…” Lucas said.

“Or what? You’re gonna hit me like you hit Riley. Go ahead, Friar. Do it. I want to see Texas Lucas right now.” Charlie said.

“Don’t fuck with me, Charlie.” Lucas said as Charlie tries to hit him. Lucas grabs Charlie’s wrist and punched him in the mouth, slamming him down to the floor hard while Riley screams at them to stop. Agent Mayes, Billy and the two police officers who were standing in front of the door enter the penthouse only to see Lucas putting Charlie’s hands behind his back

“Lucas, Charlie! Stop it! STOP IT!” Riley screamed at the top of her lungs.

“LUCAS!” Billy rushed toward Lucas and pulled him off of Charlie with Agent Mayes helping Charlie up.

“COME ON, FRIAR! HURT ME! COME ON, DO IT!” Charlie yelled.

“YOU SHOULDN’T TEST ME, GARDNER! I WILL SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND!” Lucas exclaimed in a threatening tone.

“Is that a threat?” Charlie asked.

“No, it’s my cold-blooded promise.” Lucas said.

“STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!” Riley called out fro the top of her lungs. “Stop it. A psycho is out to get me and you two are acting like a bunch of boys with toys. Now, I know that you two don’t like each other back in the eighth grade and in high school. For my sake, please just get along and not kill each other over me. Charlie, Lucas was just trying to comfort me. Please, can you two just do this? For me?”

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Charlie said as Agent Mayes hands him a handkerchief to wipe the blood off from the corner of his mouth. Riley turns to Lucas and looks at him.

“Lucas?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. I’ll do it, for you only.” Lucas said as he walks out of the living room the cool off with Billy following him. 

New York City. March 27, 2030. 8:00 PM

Later that evening, Lucas was in the living room, looking out the window to enjoy the breathtaking view of the New York skyline. Lucas walks around the penthouse to check everywhere, walking down the hall until he ears voices coming from the other room. It was Charlie’s and Riley’s voices. The two were talking in the guest room arguing about something.

“…I just think that you should think twice about having Lucas over….” Charlie said as Lucas listened in on their conversation.

“…I don’t want to talk about it, Charlie. You promised me that there won’t be any problems between you and Lucas.” Riley said.

“He wasn’t there to protect you.” Charlie said.

“Charlie, I was almost raped! That psycho had his hands all over me. He threatened to slit my throat. I can still feel his fingers forced inside of me. I felt dirty. I was lucky. I defended myself and called for help. I wasn’t going to become a helpless victim. And don’t blame Lucas. It’s not Lucas’ fault that I was almost raped.” Riley said pacing around the room.

“This is a stupid idea that you’re gonna testify against Taglialucci in court when the FBI catch him. This guy has people in the organization. I’m not going to live my life in the Witness Protection Program because a killer is out to get us.” Charlie said.

“Who said anything about Witness Protection?” Riley asked getting agitated.

“What if Lucas fucks up again?” Charlie asked.

“Please, stop cursing. I don’t like it when you cuss.” Riley said.

“Sorry. What if Lucas screws up and he ends up getting you killed? I will never forgive him for what happen to you. The son of a bitch can’t even do his job right. Hell, he can’t even treat you right while you two were engaged back in college. He chose the police academy over you. He chose alcohol over you. Not only that, he treated you like shit and he abused you. He hit you in front of your friends, your uncle, your brother and your parents.” Charlie said. After hearing Charlie mentioned his downward spiral, Lucas’ heart shattered into tiny little pieces.

“He never abused me. I tried to talk to him about his drinking problem. We all tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t listen. Lucas only hit me once. It was my fault that I tried to stop him from taking that drink and I hated him for drinking and I hated him for hitting me.” Riley said. Lucas stepped away from the door and entered the living room, walking over to a mini bar and began to think about the night Riley tried to stop Lucas from drinking.

Riley: Lucas, you have a problem.

Lucas: I do not have a problem. Maybe you’re the one with the problem.

Maya: Lucas, don’t talk to Riley like that.

Lucas: Stay out of this, Maya. This isn’t about you and me. This is about me and the nagging weirdo.

Maya: I’m trying to help you out.

Lucas: Aww, what’s the matter? Is the girl who’s father left her and her mother for another family gonna cry? Should I feel sorry for you? Mmm, maybe not. This is too fucking hilarious!

Cory: That’s enough, Mr. Friar.

Lucas: Shut up, Mr. Matthews! You can’t tell me what to do because I’m Lucas Fucking Friar!

Riley: Lucas! Stop!

Lucas: Leave me alone, Riley!

(Riley screams)

Lucas slams his fists down on the bar, trying so hard not to remember that painful memory. 

“It’s all my fault. All my fault.” Lucas said to himself as he grabs himself a glass and a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label whiskey. Lucas opened up the bottle and pours himself a glass and picks up the glass, holding it up to prepare to take a drink.

“This is it. No turning back. Say hello to the old Lucas.” Lucas said bringing the glass up to his mouth until he began to feel someone’s hand on his wrist, stopping him from taking that drink. Lucas turns his head to the right and sees Riley.

“Lucas, don’t. Please don’t ruin your life again.” Riley said.

“Why? I’m a failure. I was a failure to you as your fiancé and I’m a failure to you as your bodyguard. Maybe you should have somebody else to watch over you because I’m no good. I might end up getting you killed. I should’ve been there with you. I should’ve been there and it’s all my fault.” Lucas said feeling guilty about his actions.

“Don’t blame yourself, Lucas. You’re not a failure.” Riley said as Lucas looks at her.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” Lucas apologized as he sits the glass down on the bar.

“It’s okay, Lucas. I forgive you but I don’t like it when you drink. Just promise me that you will be there for me all the time.” Riley said.

“I promise. I promise that I will be there for you all the time. No one will harm you ever again, not while I’m around.” Lucas said as he hugged Riley tightly. Charlie enters the living room and clears his throat as Riley and Lucas broke apart.

“Charlie.” Riley said. “What are you doing here?”

“I came in here so I can talk to Lucas. Friar, I just want to apologize to you for what happened between us earlier. I know that you were just doing your job. So, I would just like for you and me to start everything over on a clean slate.” Charlie said.

“I forgive you, Charlie.” Lucas said as he shook Charlie’s hand.

“Listen, sweetie. The hospital called, they need me right away. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Okay?” Charlie asked as he puts on his jacket.

“Okay.” Riley said as Charlie kissed her and gave her a hug while Lucas looked away from them. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Take good care of her, Lucas.” Charlie said. 

“I will.” Lucas said as Charlie grabs the keys from off of the bar and kissed Riley again before he heads out of the penthouse.


	13. The Wife and the Ex-Fiancée

New York City. March 28, 2030. 12:45 PM

It was just a regular Friday afternoon at Riley and Charlie’s penthouse. Lucas was out on patrol while Zay comes back with a few items from the police station. Lucas looked around the perimeter, going from room to room except for the bedroom where Riley was getting dressed. Lucas stood by the windows, making sure that there’s nothing funny going on from one of the buildings, just in case he sees a sniper. After checking all the rooms, Lucas sat down on the white couch and pulled his gun out from the holster and sit it on the table before checking his Facebook page on his phone, going through his photo album and began to look at some of the photos of him and Yvonne and some old pictures of him and Riley back in high school. It was a photo of him with Riley on his back and her arms wrapped around him. The young, intrepid detective began to think about some of the good times that he shared with Riley and began to think about what if he didn’t ruin his relationship with her. A door opened as the sound of footsteps came from across the room. Lucas quickly picks up his pistol and aims it at the man at the front door, who was holding a black duffle bag and holding it up to his face for cover. It was his partner Zay.

“Don’t shoot! It’s me Zay!” Zay yelled as Lucas sighed and sits his gun back down on the table.

“Christ! Zay, what were you thinking? I almost shot you!” Lucas exclaimed.

“What are you trying to do your imitation of Dick Cheney? There are no quail here in this penthouse!” Zay exclaimed as he closed the door behind him and locked it before he made his way over to the couch.

“Sorry about that. I’m a little on edge after what happened to Riley yesterday. I’m just being on-guard. I’m tellin’ you, Zay. I want this Scalisi. I want him bad.” Lucas said as Zay’s eyes widened in shock.

“By “you want him bad”, do you mean…?” Zay asked.

“Not like that, you idiot! I mean I want to kill this guy for what he tried to do to Riley.” Lucas said.

“You know that violence is not the answer. Riley doesn’t want to see you turn into The Punisher. You’re not the type of person who would kill someone for revenge.” Zay said. 

“Yeah, but I still want to kill him.” Lucas said. “So, did you get the supplies?”

“Yep. I got you a bulletproof vest, a stun gun and a few more weapons.” Zay said as he pulled out an M16A3 machine gun and extra clips, am 870P Magnum shotgun and extra shotgun shells and an MP5K with laser-sight and a suppressor to go with it, a SCAR-H machine gun and a G36C machine gun with ACOG scope and laser sight.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Zay, are you trying to turn me into Charles Bronson here? What’s with all the firepower?” Lucas asked.

“For us to be prepared for Joseph Scalisi.” Zay said.

“Zay, this psycho was in the CIA’s Third Echelon program. He’s Sam Fisher piss and shit in his pants making him run home crying for mommy. You think that the five of us would take on one guy?” Lucas asked.

“Well, yeah.” Zay said.

“You must think that I have a death wish.” Lucas said.

“I love that movie! Ever seen Death Wish 3? Ooh, those guys should not mess with Charles Bronson. Even when he’s armed with a Browning machine gun and the gun from the Dirty Harry movie Sudden Impact that can destroy the Starkiller base with one shot.” Zay said as Lucas raised his eyebrow at him and gave him a look. “Anyway, the bulletproof vest is for you.” 

“I’ll be fine. I don’t need it.” Lucas pushed the bulletproof vest away.

“Sounds like you definitely have a death wish. You want the same thing happened to you the last time.

“What happened to Lucas the last time?” Riley asked as she entered the living room with Lucas and Zay looking back at her and threw the guns back in the bag along with the bulletproof vest for Lucas.

“It’s nothing, Riley.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, don’t lie to me. Something happened to you.” Riley said.

“Don’t worry about it. Can we just drop it?” Lucas asked.

“Why can’t you tell me? Lucas, we used to talk about everything to each other. Why not now?” Riley asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Riley, stop! I don’t want to talk about it. For once in your life can you just drop it?!” Lucas yelled.

“Whoa!” Zay exclaimed as Riley looked down at sadness.

“Sorry I yelled at you. I don’t want to talk about it. Nothing happened to me. Just relax.” Lucas said. Somebody knocked on the door as Lucas walked over to the door to check who’s at the front door while Zay keeps an eye on Riley. Lucas looks through the peephole, only to see two beautiful women standing in front of the door. The detective began to unlock the door and open it up to let them in.

“Hey there, Detective Howdy.” Maya said as she hugged Lucas.

“Really? Do you have to call me that?” Lucas whined.

“Hey, I gotta come up with something.” Maya said as she began to notice Zay standing in front next to Zay in the living room.

“PEACHES!” Riley smiled and ran towards Maya, giving her a big hug.

“Pumpkin, I missed you. How are you?” Maya asked.

“I’m doing good. What about you?” Riley asked.

“Pretty good. Josh is doing good and so is your goddaughter Mallory. I’m telling you, she is going to be like her mother. Well, she wants to be a princess.” Maya said.

“Awww, how sweet of her.” Riley said as she looked behind Maya, noticing Lucas giving his wife a hug and a kiss on the lips. “I guess that must be Lucas’ wife.”

“Yeah, want to meet her?” Maya asked.

“Sure.” Riley said as Zay begins to mumble something under his breath. “What was that?”

“Oh, nothing.” Zay said. Yvonne and Lucas walked toward Riley and Maya with Lucas holding a pizza box that Yvonne ordered from NYPD Pizza.

“Riley, I would like for you to meet my wife, Yvonne Phillips-Friar. Yvonne, this is Riley Matthews-Gardner.” Lucas said as he introduced Yvonne to Riley.

“Hi, Riley. Lucas has told me all about you.” Yvonne said as she shook Riley’s hand.

“He did, did he?” Riley asked looking at Lucas.

“Yeah. He told me that you’re a wonderful person. I love your book The Last Rodeo. I cried throughout the whole book after the main character breaks up with her lover. You are a brilliant, brilliant writer.” Yvonne said.

“Thank you for reading my book.” Riley said smiling at Yvonne. “Lucas told me all about you too. You’re the one that helped him stop drinking. You’re also a lobbyist for Senator Veronica Hastings too. She’s going up against my Uncle Eric.”

“Wait, that goofy guy is your uncle? He’s the senator of New York?” Yvonne asked.

“Yep. Senator Eric Matthews.” Riley said.

“Hey, Riles. Remember the Feeny call that we did years ago while we were in Philadelphia and your dad was digging up the time capsule?” Maya asked.

“Oh, yeah. FEENAY!” Riley shouts.

“Fee-hee-hee-hee-heenay!” Maya performs Eric’s signature Feeny call while Yvonne and Zay looked at them very confused.

“Dude, your ex-fiancee and your ex-crush are weird.” Zay said. Lucas makes a facepalm and Maya glared at Zay while Yvonne turns to her husband and crossed her arms at him.

“Ex-fiancee? What does Zay mean your ex-fiancee?” Yvonne asked.

“Funny story. Well, you see, about me and Riley. We….” Lucas said until Maya interrupts him.

“Ranger Rick and Princess Riley were engaged back in college.” Maya said.

“Maya!” Riley exclaimed.

“What? She needed to know at some point.” Maya said.

“How long you were planning on telling me that you were engaged to Riley?” Yvonne asked.

“I was going to tell you, but I didn’t know how you were going to react after you found out that I was engaged to Riley.” Lucas said as Yvonne sighed.

“I want to talk to you in private. Uh, Riley? Do you have a room where me and my husband could talk in private?” Yvonne asked.

“You two can talk in my office.” Riley said as Lucas leads Yvonne to Riley’s office so they can talk in private. As they entered Riley’s office, Yvonne closed the door behind her.

“You two were engaged? You’re protecting the woman who was your fiancée?” Yvonne asked.

“It’s complicated but I’m the only one that could do this.” Lucas said.

“And you can’t tell me that you were engaged to her?” Yvonne asked.

“I don’t want to lie to you, Yvonne. Please don’t ask me again.” Lucas said.

“Do you hear how that sounds? I thought that we were in this marriage together. I thought that we could tell each other everything about our past. And now you hid this from me.” Yvonne said in disgust.

“I’m sorry.” Lucas apologized as Yvonne opened the door to leave.

“I have to get back to work.” Yvonne said as Lucas tries to stop her from leaving.

“Yvonne, wait….” Lucas said.

“I won’t let you keep secrets from me. And I won’t let you turn me into the woman that says pick me not her.” Yvonne said as she walks out of the office.

“Shit! Yvonne!” Lucas said as he follows Yvonne into the living room. “Yvonne, can we talk about this?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t stay. I have to get back to work. It’s nice to meet you Riley and Maya I’ll see you later.” Yvonne said as she looks at Lucas, not saying another word to him as she leaves the penthouse. Lucas walks over to the door and closed the door, then turned back at Riley, Maya and Zay, giving his partner the death glare.

“Thanks a lot, Zay! You just had to open your big mouth!” Lucas exclaimed as he walked out of the room.

“Don’t look at me! Short stack’s the one to blame too!” Zay points at Maya.

“Oy!” Maya rolled her eyes at Zay.

“Besides, you’re the one who yelled at Riley to shut her up so she won’t find out that you got shot.” Zay said as Riley looks at Lucas without saying a word to him.

“I knew this was going to happen to you. I told you that it was going to be too dangerous for you.” Riley said as she leaves the living room with Maya following her.

“Zay.” Lucas said.

“Yes, Lucas?” Zay asked.

“Next time you open your big mouth, I will blow your head off.” Lucas said as he steps out on the terrace for some fresh air.

“Well, who pissed in your coffee this morning?” Zay asked.


	14. Shots Fired

New York City. March 28, 2030. 8:52 PM

Riley, Charlie, Maya, Josh, Auggie and Ava met up at Emmett’s Pizza restaurant for dinner. Lucas was sitting at the table with them looking at a menu while waiting for his wife Yvonne to text back. Zay and Farkle were sitting in the car around the corner keeping an eye out on things while eating some stuffed crust pepperoni pizza. Riley looks at Lucas who was still looking at his menu until Charlie noticed her staring at him for a long time. She still want to know why he got shot and bothered not to tell her about it.

“Riles.” Charlie called as Riley turns to his attention.

“Hmm?” Riley asked.

“Are you alright? You’ve been looking at Lucas for a while and not saying anything to him.” Charlie said.

“Let’s just say that Lucas is not in a talkative mood right now.” Riley said as Charlie glares at Lucas.

“What did he do? Did he hurt you?” Charlie asked.

“No. He didn’t do anything to hurt me. He’s just upset about his wife. She’s upset at the fact that me and Lucas were engaged.” Riley said.

“I guess she didn’t take the news very well.” Charlie said sipping his glass of mimosa.

“But it’s not reason why Lucas and I are speaking to each other. I found out something about him that I wasn’t supposed to hear about.” Riley said.

“What is it that you found out about Moral Compass here?” Charlie asked. Riley looks at Lucas for a bit until Lucas looks back at her, then checked his phone once more. Riley sighed and turned to Charlie. “I’ll tell you about it later. Right now, want to have a great time with my little brother and see what’s going on with him.”

Lucas took a sip of his Mountain Dew as a waiter walks over to their table with their food. Charlie had the Emmett’s grass fed burger with lettuce, tomato, pickles, onions and cheese with a side of house cut french fries. Riley had the Caesar salad with a side of housemade dressing. Josh and Maya shared a medium 10” deep dish pizza with pepperoni, bacon, green peppers, caramelized onions and fresh tomatoes. Auggie had a Chicago-style hot dog with french fries and Ava had the arugula salad. Lucas however ordered a blues burger with french fries.

“Is there anything else that I could get you?” The waiter asked.

“Yeah, I would like another refill of Sierra Mist, please.” Auggie said.

“Okay. One Sierra Mist coming right up.” The waiter said as he grabbed Auggie’s glass and went back into the kitchen to get his refill.

“So Lucas, I see that you’re a detective now. Riley told me and I told my parents that you’ve been promoted. They wanted to know if you’re okay.” Auggie said as he took a bite of his hot dog.

“I’m fine, Auggie. I’m being careful on the streets and taking on specific cases with my partner Zay.” Lucas said while eating a french fry.

“They’re kinda like Det. Lennie Briscoe and Det. Ed Green from Law & Order. You’re not going bust out some one-liners, are you?” Maya asked.

“Maya, do I look like the type of person who would throw in a couple of one-liners now and then?” Lucas asked raising his eyebrow at Maya.

“Yeah.” Josh said as Maya starts laughing.

“How’s the writing going, Riley? And why is Lucas here with you 24/7?” Auggie asked as Lucas and Riley both looked at each other.

“Well, you see Auggie, Lucas is my bodyguard.” Riley said.

“Why do you need a detective as a bodyguard for? Are you in some kind of trouble?” Auggie asked.

“No, I’m not in trouble. I just need Lucas for protection.” Riley said as she eats her salad while Lucas got up and heads to the bathroom.

“Riles, you need to talk to him.” Maya said.

“Why do I need to talk to him? I have nothing to say to him. I told him not to join the police force because he would end up getting himself shot.” Riley said.

“Just talk to him about it. Maybe he’ll tell you about what happened on the night that he, you know, decided do his imitation of Harrison Ford from Regarding Henry.” Maya said.

“Well, I’m still upset at him.” Riley said as Ava taps her glass with a fork to get everybody’s attention.

“I have an announcement to make. Well, actually me and Auggie have an announcement to make.” Ava said.

“What is it, Ava?” Josh asked.

“Yeah, what do you and my brother-in-law have to tell us?” Charlie asked.

“Auggie and I are going to have a baby. I’m pregnant!” Ava said with a smile on her face. Riley smiles and hugged her little brother while congratulating him and Ava as Maya called the waiter over for him to bring a bottle of champagne. While all that was going on, Lucas stood by the men’s bathroom and called Yvonne, waiting for her to pick up. Yet, there was no answer.

“Hey, Yvonne. It’s Lucas. Listen, I’m going to make this up to you. I promise. I’m very sorry that I didn’t mention to you about me and Riley. Call me back. I love you.” Lucas said as ends the message, then proceeds to call Zay.

“Hello?” Zay asked.

“Hey, I tried to call Yvonne.” Lucas said.

“Anything?” Zay asked.

“Nope. She didn’t answer. She’s still upset about me and Riley’s history together. Plus, having dinner with Riley and her husband makes things a bit too awkward and Riley’s not speaking to me either.” Lucas said.

“Look, I’m sorry for opening my big mouth in front of Yvonne and Riley. I shouldn’t have done that.” Zay apologized.

“Eh, they were going to find out sooner or later. I just want to get this evening over with so I can go home and talk to Yvonne more about our history. So, how’s everything out on your end?” Lucas asked.

“Just boring. Farkle and I are busy listening to the Knicks/Mavericks game.” Zay said.

“So who’s winning?” Lucas asked.

“Knicks have 23 points.” Zay said.

“What about the Mavericks?” Lucas asked.

“You don’t even want to know.” Zay said.

“Alright listen, I’ll talk to you later. I need to get back to Riley and keep an eye out on things. I’ll call you if there’s any trouble.” Lucas said.

“Alright.” Zay said. Lucas ends the call and walked back over to the table and noticed the bottle of champagne on the table.

“What’s with the champagne? You know that I don’t drink.” Lucas said.

“It’s okay, we ordered you another Mountain Dew.” Maya said.

“We’re celebrating.” Josh said.

“What are we celebrating?” Lucas asked.

“Auggie and Ava. Ava’s pregnant.” Charlie said.

“Really? That’s great! Congratulations, you two. You know, your kid is going to have a father that loves the both of you.” Lucas said.

“Thanks, Lucas.” Auggie said as he hugged Lucas. Lucas looks at Riley while she looked away from him. After they finished their dinner and took their meals to go, Lucas paid the check and stepped out of the restaurant with Riley, Auggie, Charlie, Maya, Josh and Ava. Lucas checks the perimeter to make sure that the coast was clear while Riley walks over to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

“Lucas, we need to talk about what happened to you.” Riley said.

“Why do we need to talk? I don’t want to talk about what happened to me.” Lucas said.

“No, I am not going to leave this alone. Zay said that you got shot. Why didn’t you tell me?” Riley asked.

“Riley, can we just drop it? You don’t even know what happened to me because you weren’t in my life at that time. You were in Charlie’s life. Just please leave me alone.” Lucas said.

“If you don’t tell me what happened to you, then I am never speaking to you again.” Riley said in a serious tone. Lucas sighed and looked up at a building when suddenly, he sees a small shine in a distance from the rooftop.

“RILEY!” Lucas shouts as he grabbed Riley and tackled her down on the ground as three shots rang out. They were being sniped. Lucas pulls out his gun and hid behind his car with Riley while Charlie and Ava took cover with Josh pulling out his snub-nosed .38 while trying to keep Maya safe. 

“Lucas!” Riley exclaimed.

“Stay down!” Lucas commands. 

“Lucas, did you see anything?” Josh asked while looking around for the shooter.

“Yeah. There was a sniper on top of that building. He was trying to get…oh my god, Riley!” Lucas exclaimed as he noticed some blood on Riley’s white floral embellished top and teal ruffle jacket.

“Riles…” Maya looks at Riley. Riley looks down at her shirt and noticed the bright red stain on it. Charlie ran towards Riley and pushed Lucas out of the way to check on her to see if there’s a bullet wound on her.

“It’s not my blood. It’s not my blood.” Riley said as a scream was heard. Charlie turns around as him and Riley looked in horror from what they saw. “Oh, my God.” 

It was Auggie. Lying on the ground with Ava holding him in her arms. Her hands were covered with his blood from trying to stop the bleeding coming from the wound on his chest.

“AUGGIE! Riley cried in horror as Lucas called for an ambulance.

“There’s been a shooting on 50 Macdougal Street. Bring an ambulance here, immediately!” Lucas said as he ends the call. Ava cries from seeing her boyfriend bleeding profusely. Josh calls for backup while Lucas grabbed Riley to keep her from seeing her little brother like this.

“Auggie, please. Stay with me. Don’t do this! Please!” Ava cried as tears streamed down her face. Charlie checks for a pulse and fears for the worst.

“I’m sorry. Auggie’s gone.” Charlie said as Riley looked up in pure disbelief.

“No. No. No, he can’t be! Not him!” Riley cried.

Lucas could not believe at what just happened. The kid that he once knew was now murdered in cold blood by Joseph Scalisi. Lucas slammed his fist down on the roof of his car and looked up at the roof as Zay and the rest of the cops arrive at the restaurant with the paramedics.


	15. Rest in Peace, August Matthews

New York City. St. Patrick’s Cathedral. April 5th, 2030. 11:00 AM

It was a cloudy Friday morning in New York. Everybody arrived at St. Patrick’s Cathedral for Auggie’s funeral. Cars pull up into parking spots, everybody was dressed in black. Lucas arrived at the church with Yvonne, stepping out of the car and entered the church with Zay, Vanessa and their son Zay Jr. following them. People were walking up to the dark brown, wooden coffin that was sitting at the front of the church. Lucas sees Riley sitting in the front pews with Charlie and her parents. Josh, Maya, Farkle and Smackle were sitting in the pew behind them. Lucas turns to Yvonne and looked at her. Yvonne looks back at Lucas and held his hand as he kissed her forehead while making their way over to Riley and Charlie.

“Hi, Riley.” Lucas said as Riley looked up at him while wiping off her tears off of her face.

“Lucas. Hi, Yvonne.” Riley said.

“I’m sorry about your brother, Riley. I wish that I have met him.” Yvonne said.

“Thank you, Yvonne.” Riley said. Cory gets up from his pew with his wife Topanga and walked over towards Lucas and Yvonne.

“Mr. Friar.” Cory called.

“Sir.” Lucas said as he shook Cory’s hand.

“Hello, Lucas.” Topanga said.

“I’m sorry about Auggie, Mr. Matthews. It’s…it’s…” Lucas said.

“Lucas, don’t blame yourself.” Topanga said.

“No. It’s my fault that Auggie is dead instead of Riley.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, you were there. You saved my daughter’s life. There was nothing you can do.” Cory said.

“Sir, may I speak to you in private? I wanted to talk to you about something.” Lucas said.

“Yes, but can it wait till after the funeral?” Cory asked.

“Yeah. It could wait.” Lucas said. Riley looks at Lucas with him looking back at her without saying another word as he sat down next to her. Yvonne sits next to Lucas as the priest walks up to the podium.

“We are all gathered here today to celebrate the life and to honour the memory of August Matthews. It is the death of our friend that has brought us together but his life that we wish to remember. We are drawn here by our common love, our common respect and our common grief. This is certainly an occasion for sorrow but it also be an occasion for thanksgiving because we are thankful for the gift of life and we are thankful that Auggie lived among us. We will have here today a mosaic: happy thoughts, sad thoughts, seeking to paint the best picture we can of our emotions and our loss. Let us pray. Lord, Auggie is gone now from this earthly dwelling, and has left behind those who mourn his absence. Grant that we may hold his memory dear, never bitter for what we have lost nor in regret for the past, but always in hope of the eternal Kingdom where you will bring us together again. Through Christ our Lord. Amen.” The priest said.

“Amen.” Everybody in the church said.

“And now, Katy Hart-Hunter, will perform her solo of Amazing Grace.” The priest said as Katy walked up to the podium. The organ player starts playing the music as Katy starts singing.

“Riles…” Lucas said. Riley turned to Lucas and felt his hand touching hers as she held onto his hand tightly, with Yvonne looking in disgust at her husband. Charlie noticed Riley holding Lucas’ hand and looked back up at Katy, who was still singing. 

After the funeral ended, the recession was being held at Riley and Charlie’s penthouse. Lucas was standing out on the terrace talking to the medical examiner about Auggie’s death. Cory steps outside and sees Lucas talking on the phone.

“….Listen, I’ll talk to you later. I’ll make sure to tell Agent Mayes. Bye.” Lucas said as he ends the call. “Mr. Matthews.”

“Hey, Lucas. It’s been a while since the last time we spoke to each other.” Cory said.

“I have been busy in the police force. You knew that I’m now a detective, correct?” Lucas asked as he sips his soda.

“Yeah. Riley told me about it a couple of weeks ago. I see that you’re okay and not drinking anymore.” Cory said.

“Yeah. And it’s all thanks to my wife Yvonne. She helped me quit drinking and I thank her for that. Also, I’m doing fine out on the street. Mr. Matthews…” Lucas said until Cory interrupts him.

“Cory. Call me Cory.” Cory said.

“Cory, I’ll do whatever it takes to bring your son’s killer in. It’s the same guy that wanted Riley dead. He works for mob boss Vincent Taglialucci.” Lucas said.

“I want you to keep my little girl safe. I don’t want to lose another child. She cares about you a lot. Riley knows that you will always be there for her. But when you bring in this Scalisi fella, you’re not going to turn into Texas Lucas, are you?” Cory asked.

“Sir, I’m not going to kill him. I don’t want Riley to see me turn into Texas Lucas again like the last time. I hurt her while she was trying to tell me to stop drinking and I hurt her. And after all the things that I’ve said to you and everybody…” Lucas said.

“I forgive you, Lucas. Just please, be there for Riley. I don’t want her to lose you and I don’t want to lose her either.” Cory said as he shook Lucas’ hand. “I think she needs you to be right by her side right now.”

Lucas nods as he steps inside the penthouse with Cory as he makes his way down the hall, making his way past the guest bedroom as he overheard Charlie talking on the phone. Lucas stood by the doorway to listen in on Charlie’s conversation.

“Look, I don’t care! I wanted the job done last night! You messed up big time. I wanted you to take care of her and look what happened! Listen, I’m going to be out of town for a couple of days. I’ll be in Chicago. It better be done by the time I get back. If not, it’s your ass buddy! I got to go, talk to me later, okay?” Charlie said as he hung up the phone. Lucas walked away from the door, fearing that Charlie is planning on something. Trying to make himself not look suspicious, Lucas enters Riley’s office to check on her, seeing the pretty brunette sitting in front of her desk holding a photo of her and Auggie. In the photo, Riley and Auggie were sitting by the bay window in Riley’s bedroom with Auggie sitting on Riley’s lap. Lucas walked up to Riley and put his hand on her shoulder.

“I remember that photo. This was taken during our freshman year at Abigail Adams High.” Lucas said as Riley looks up at him and smiled slightly at him.

“Yeah. That was when we became boyfriend and girlfriend. I remember you gave me that stuffed goose on our date to Coney Island and you won it for me. You were playing the ring toss game.” Riley said as she remember her date with Lucas.

“I remember that we went on the Cyclone together. We were sitting next to each other. Right when we’re going up the ramp, I held onto you tightly as we went down the ramp.” Lucas said as Riley chuckled a bit.

“We had a lot of good memories about that day.” Lucas said. Josh enters the office and sees Lucas standing next to Riley while trying to comfort her.

“Lucas.” Josh called. Lucas and Riley turn around to see Josh standing in the doorway.

“Hi, Uncle Josh.” Riley said.

“Hey, niece. What’s going on?” Josh asked.

“Riley and I were just talking. What’s up?” Lucas asked.

“Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you about the crime scene and what CSI found.” Josh said. 

“What did they find?” Riley asked.

“Riles, I can’t tell you. This is police business.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, tell me. I want to know where did the bullet come from. I want justice for Auggie.” Riley said in a serious tone.

“Riles….” Lucas said as Riley grabs him by his black suit jacket and pushed him against the wall.

“I don’t want to hear it! Don’t try to calm me down! You, Zay, Farkle, Billy and Josh better get Joseph Scalisi. I don’t care what you do, just get him!” Riley said raising her voice at Lucas as tears streamed down her face. Cory and Topanga enter Riley’s office and see Riley grabbing onto Lucas for dear life.

“Riley. Riley, let Lucas go.” Topanga said in a soft tone as Riley broke down crying into her mother’s arms.

“I want Auggie back!” Riley cried.

“I know, sweetie. I know.” Topanga said while trying to console her firstborn child. Cory walks up to Lucas and Josh to try to figure out what was going on in the room.

“What happened?” Cory asked.

“Nothing, sir. Just nothing.” Lucas said as he walked out of Riley’s office.


	16. Suspicion

New York City. April 5th, 2030. 9:52 PM

Riley was standing outside on the terrace, checking out the beautiful skyline of the city still thinking about her brother while her parents help clean up the living room. Her mind was concerned about Scalisi trying to kill her and wanting to enter the Witness Protection program. Lucas sees Riley standing outside as he opened the door and walked out to talk to here.

“Shouldn’t you be inside?” Lucas asked as Riley turned to see him standing by the door. “I don’t want anything happening to you.”

“Sorry. I needed to get some fresh air.” Riley said as she rubbed her arms. Lucas removes his jacket to cover Riley up so she can stay warm and sat down on a chair. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” Lucas said as he sat down next to Riley. “Look, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. One of the detectives found a shell casing that came from a sniper rifle with armor piercing rounds. This guy Scalisi is a pro and Taglialucci is not going to stop until you are dead. I’ve talked to Agent Mayes for him to keep the press out of this.”

“What about you?” Riley asked.

“Well, I will be around you 24/7. Would you like me to get you anything? An English muffin? Tea? Anything?” Lucas asked.

“No thanks. I’m fine.” Riley said. “So, what time do you have to be home?”

“I’m relieved at 4:00 A.M. I’m sure that Charlie will take good care of you while I’m away.” Lucas said as he placed his hand on top of Riley’s hand and held it. “If you want me to stay…”

“No, it’s fine. I’m sure that Charlie will take care of me while you’re away. Your wife misses you and she probably want you home.” Riley said as Charlie steps out on the terrace and see her and Lucas talking to each other until he began to notice Lucas holding his wife’s hand. The young doctor knocked on the door as Riley and Lucas turned to see him after he moved his hand away from Riley’s.

“Hi, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Charlie said.

“No, you’re not interrupting anything, Charlie.” Riley said.

“I should probably get inside. I suggest that you two do the same.” Lucas said as he enters the penthouse.

“Who does this guy think he is?” Charlie asked.

“Charlie, not now.” Riley said as she stops her husband from saying anything bad about Lucas. The couple entered the penthouse and walked over to the white couch where Maya was sitting down next to her daughter Mallory, who was asleep on the couch, while her husband Josh was talking to Cory, Topanga and Ava in the kitchen. Charlie sits down on the couch and took a deep breath as Riley began to notice that there was something bothering him. “Charlie? Charlie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, princess. I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Charlie said.

“Talk about what?” Riley asked as Charlie looks back at Maya and Mallory, then turned to Cory, Topanga, Josh and Ava.

“Uh, maybe we should talk about this in private.” Charlie said.

“No, that’s okay, Cheese Soufflé. We’ll let you guys talk. We’re about ready to go.” Maya said as she gently picked up Mallory. “Uh, Josh. I think it’s time for us to go. We need to give Charlie and Riley some privacy.”

“What about Lucas?” Josh asked.

“Lucas is talking to Farkle in the other room and watching television with him. Besides, we need to get Mallory into bed so you and I could have our “private” time together.” Maya said.

“Right. You guys are going to give Ava a lift home?” Josh asked.

“Yes. Ava, you’re welcome to stay with us if you like.” Topanga said.

“Thanks for the offer, Topanga. But I would like to be alone for a while.” Ava said.

“No, don’t be. I want you to stay with me and Cory. Please.” Topanga said.

“Alright.” Ava said as she got up from her seat and walked over to Riley and gave her a hug before she left the penthouse with Cory and Topanga.

“We’ll call you when we get home, okay?” Cory asked.

“Okay.” Riley said as her father kissed her forehead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.” Maya said as she hugged her best friend.

“Alright, peaches.” Riley said as Cory, Topanga, Maya, Josh and Ava left the penthouse. Charlie closed the door behind them and locked it up while Riley enters the kitchen to fix herself a cup of herbal tea. “So, what is it that you want to talk about?”

“Well, a friend of mine from Chicago called me. I have to fly down to Chichaco tomorrow to perform a heart transplant on a dying 15-year-old teen. He’s suffering from dilated cardiomyopathy.” Charlie said.

“Tomorrow? You have to leave tomorrow?” Riley asked.

“Yeah.” Charlie said.

“But can’t you get somebody else to perform the operation?” Riley asked as she poured water into the teapot.

“No, they need me right away.” Charlie said.

“How long will you have to be in Chicago for?” Riley asked.

“For a couple of days. I’ll be in Chicago for a couple of days.” Charlie said. “Don’t worry, Lucas will be there to watch over you while I’m away. I’m sure that you two will think of something to do.”

“Well, if you’re going to save a teenager’s life. Then fine. I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” Riley said as she wraps her arms around Charlie’s neck while Charlie wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer towards him.

“I don’t want my girl to get hurt.” Charlie said as he kissed Riley and hugged her. “I love you, Riley.”

“I love you too, Dr. Gardner.” Riley said.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Farkle were sitting in the other room talking about the night Auggie was murdered. Farkle pulls out a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket pocket showing him the details about the weapon.

“CSU has found some evidence from the night that Auggie was killed and the coroner removed the bullet from out of Auggie. Turns out that the bullet came from a sniper rifle.” Farkle said.

“Really? Well, no shit. Scalisi specializes in using sniper rifles. What kind of sniper rifle was it?” Lucas asked.

“An XPR-50 sniper rifle. It carries 8 rounds. 11 with the extended clip. This weapon is extremely lethal, deadly from the chest up.” Farkle said.

“Jesus! Where did this guy get that kind of firepower?” Lucas asked.

“Well, I went with Agent Mayes and his men a couple of weeks ago before Auggie died. We were investigating the arms deal that was going on. An arms dealer named Julian Jerome is selling weapons to Taglialucci. State of the art weaponry. They’re like something off of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. He sold him a shit ton of weapons. Lucas, I know that you’re trying to protect Riley and all and wanting to catch Scalisi for what he did to her and Auggie but we better step our game up. Who knows the next time Riley goes out with someone that she cares about? Scalisi will get to her. Even if it means he will kill you. Riley cares about you a lot and you care about her too, just don’t try to get yourself killed.” Farkle said.

“Buddy, I’ll be fine. I’m not going to get killed and neither will Riley or anybody else. But there is something else that I wanted to talk to you about.” Lucas said as he sat down on the wooden chair. “Earlier today, I was going to check up on Riley in her office and I overheard Charlie talking to someone the phone. I have reason to believe that he’s plotting against us. He was talking about wanting the job done.”

“You have reason to believe that Charlie Gardner, the man who stole your girl and married her while you were in the police academy, is in bed with Scalisi? You’re treading on thin ice. What if we tell Lt. Keegan and Agent Mayes about this? Mayes will be extremely pissed off. Besides, there’s nothing sketchy about Charlie. You’re probably thinking that he’s a doctor and he wanted somebody to perform the operation for him while he’s away. Look at how much he adores Riley. He would never harm her.” Farkle said.

“But what if I’m right? I have to tell Riley right away.” Lucas said.

“You can’t! Look, until we get proof that Charlie is plotting against us, you don’t tell Riley. She won’t believe you. I know that you and Charlie don’t like each other but you gotta stay professional.” Farkle pleaded as Lucas sighed in disgust.

“Fine. I have to get going. I know that I’m supposed to leave at 4:00 A.M. but I’m really tired at the moment.” Lucas said.

“Alright. You go home and get some sleep. I’ll take over from here.” Farkle said as Lucas leaves the room, relieving him of his duty. Lucas walks down the hall and sees Riley and Charlie in the kitchen together with Charlie holding Riley in his arms. Lucas sighed and shook his head as he walked pass the kitchen and made his way over to the door.


	17. A Birthday to Remember

New York City. April 6th, 2030. 11:52 AM

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The weather was a warm 65 degrees, sunny and not a cloud in the sky. Lucas was lying in bed looking at a photo of him and Riley on his 18th birthday during their junior year of high school. The two were at Topanga’s celebrating Lucas’ birthday. On the photo, Lucas was sitting on a chair with Riley sitting on his lap. Lucas was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a blue jean jacket and Riley was wearing a cute pink dress and white flats. On the photo, Riley was sitting on Lucas’ lap, holding a plate with a piece of yellow cake with sweet cream icing on it and lemon filling in between the cake with her and Lucas feeding each other the piece of cake. Lucas smiled as he thought about that evening. Lucas sits the picture down on the nightstand and picked up the remote control, turning on the television and changing it to Law & Order on TNT. It was the episode from season three where Paul Sorvino’s character Sgt. Phil Ceretta gets shot by a black market arms dealer played by the guy from Hector “Tio” Salamanaca from Breaking Bad. The episode was getting close to the end where Javier Gaitan gets killed outside the courthouse by a man named Cristobal until Yvonne enters the room with a plate that has a red velvet crepe on it with a candle lit on top of it.

“Happy birthday, Lucas.” Yvonne said as she smiled at Lucas and entered the bedroom, walking over towards their bed.

“Hey, babe. What’s this?” Lucas asked noticing a crepe on his plate.

“It’s a red velvet crepe. I was having breakfast with my parents at IHOP. I wanted to wake you up so you can join us, but you must be tired from last night after watching over Riley. I’ve decided to order you this for your birthday.” Yvonne said as she hands Lucas the plate.

“Wow, thanks Yvonne. A red velvet crepe. I’ve never heard of that before. I guess it’s like a red velvet cake. But it’s a crepe with sweet cream cheese icing inside.” Lucas said.

“Why don’t you make a wish.” Yvonne said as she sits down on the bed. Lucas looks at his beautiful wife as he blew out the candle and pulls the candle out of the crepe before picking up his fork and taking a bite out of his crepe. “So, how is it?”

“It’s pretty good. Not bad.” Lucas said as he took another bite on his crepe.

“I’m glad that you like it.” Yvonne said. “So, I was thinking since you’re off today, maybe we can go to the movies together. We can go see The Stockholm Affair, The Mole, Batman Triumphant and This I Swear. Or we can go see an action movie. How about The Renegade?” 

“These movies sound good.” Lucas said as he continued to eat his crepe.

“Then after the movies, we can go out to Lure Fishbar for dinner. I called them and made reservations for us to eat there. I’ll get the steamed red snapper and you could get the New York strip. And for dessert, we’ll have the michel cluizel flourless chocolate cake. It’s cake with raspberry Chambord sauce, chocolate snow and vanilla ice cream.” Yvonne said.

“Sounds great, babe. But,,,” Lucas said .

“But what?” Yvonne asked as Lucas didn’t say another word. “Oh, come on Lucas. You can tell me. It’s not like you have something else planned today for your 30th birth….”

Yvonne began to notice the photo of Lucas and Riley sitting on the nightstand.

“Oh. I see. Her.” Yvonne said in disappointment.

“Yvonne…” Lucas said until Yvonne cut him off.

“You would rather spend your birthday watching over the woman who dumped you than spending it with your own wife? I’m sorry, I can’t take it anymore. You’re never home all day and you get home at four in the morning.” Yvonne said.

“Oh, come on. So, it’s about my job that you’re getting mad about?” Lucas asked as her turned off the television.

“I’d like you to switch to the day shift, Lucas. I want you to be home for me. That’s why either Zay, Farkle, Josh and Billy have the morning shift. I don’t want you take the night shift anymore.” Yvonne said carefully.

“So, all of a sudden my own wife talks to me about what shift I’m going to take?” Lucas asked while getting out of bed.

“Unless there’s some particular reason why it feels better to be around your ex-fiancée at night.” Yvonne said as Lucas looks at her.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous. There’s nothing going on between me and Riley.” Lucas said.

“What about what happened between you and her at her little brother’s funeral? I saw you holding her hand.” Yvonne said crossing her arms at Lucas. Lucas walked away from Yvonne and entered the bathroom. Yvonne began to sense some deception from her own husband. “Lucas, are you still in love with Riley?”

“What?! No, I’m not in love with Riley. I love you. What’s with all the accusations? Why are you accusing me of being in love with Riley.” Lucas said while turning on the shower.

“Right. Don’t lie to me, Lucas. I know that you still have feelings for her. How long will you be doing this with her?” Yvonne asked.

“Until we get Taglialucci and Scalisi, then it would all be over.” Lucas said.

“Good. Until it’s all over, I want you to stay away from Riley. For good.” Yvonne said as she walked out of the bathroom and left the bedroom while Lucas looked in pure disbelief at what she said to him. Those words upset Lucas. His own wife can’t tell him what to do, he cares about Riley a lot. What will he tell her?

New York City. April 6th, 2030. 12:05 PM

Riley was sitting in her living room, waiting for Lucas and Farkle to arrive at her penthouse. Charlie was already on his way to Chicago and won’t be back till a couple of days. Remembering that it’s Lucas’ birthday, Riley began to look through the gallery on her phone, swiping through photos of her and Charlie, her and Maya and her and Lucas. Riley came across a photo of her and Lucas on his 18th birthday party, reliving memories of her and Lucas, remembering their special night together.

(Flashback, April 6th, 2018)

Riley and Lucas entered Lucas’ apartment after leaving from Topanga’s. His mother was at work and won’t be home for a while. Riley closed the door behind her and made her way over to the kitchen where Lucas was in the kitchen grabbing them something to drink.

“I really had a great time tonight, Riley. Thanks for the birthday party.” Lucas said as he hands Riley her can of soda.

“You’re welcome, Lucas. I’m glad that you had a great time.” Riley said as she opened her can of soda and began to take a drink. The pretty brunette followed Lucas into the living room, watching him sit down on the couch and turned on the television, changing it to her favorite show Red Planet Diaries. He started watching it ever since he watched it with Riley and he kept it a secret not to tell Zay and Farkle that he watch the show. If they found out, then it would definitely kill him. Riley walks over to the couch and sat down next to Lucas, sitting her can of soda down on the coaster that’s sitting on the couch, propping her feet up on the couch and laid her head on Lucas’ chest. Lucas wraps his arms around Riley and held her tightly while looking deeply in her brown eyes.

“Oh, wait. I have something to give you. I should’ve given it to you back at the party but I wanted to wail till I give this to you.” Riley said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen table, pulling out a box that’s neatly wrapped in cowboy wrapping paper with a little red bow on it. Riley walks back to the couch and sat back down as she hands the gift over to Lucas.

“What’s this?” Lucas asked.

“Open it and you’ll see.” Riley said as she smiled at Lucas. Lucas began to unwrap his gift, revealing a black case. He began to open the case only to see a silver and black Armani mens watch that was inside.

“Riles, is that a….how?” Lucas asked.

“I’ve been working overtime at the bakery to save up to get your gift. I also saved up some of my birthday money that my grandparents sent me.” Riley said as Lucas puts the watch on his wrist. “So, what do you think?”

“I love it. Riley, it’s the best gift ever.” Lucas said as he leaned in to kiss Riley on the lips.

“Lucas, I’ve wanted to ask you something.” Riley said.

“Sure, go ahead.” Lucas said as he grabbed the remote from off of the table and turned off the television.

“We’ve been dating for three years now. I…what I’m trying to say is….I think we’re ready to take our relationship to the next level.” Riley said.

“You mean, you want to have sex?” Lucas asked. Riley gave Lucas her most adorable smile and nods her head as she took his hand as she leads him into his bedroom. The pretty brunette closed the door behind him and walked over to Lucas, wrapping her arms around his waist as she began to kiss him on the lips. The two sat down on the edge of the bed as Riley removed Lucas’ jean jacket from off of him. Riley and Lucas lay next to each other, kissing each other very passionately while Lucas ran his hand up her thigh, feeling her soft skin. The handsome Texan stuck his tongue out and began to lick Riley’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Riley parts her lips open to grant Lucas access as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and began to flick it against Riley’s tongue, making her moan softly into the kiss.

Soon, Lucas reached behind Riley’s pink dress, pulling the zipper down slowly while she kicks her flats off of her feet. After pulling the zipper down, Lucas began to strip Riley out of her dress, leaving her in her silk blue bra and matching panties. Riley reached down and lightly tugged on his blue shirt, pulling it off to reveal his muscular chest and toned abs. The pretty brunette ran her hands up and down his abs for a couple of minutes while moving her hand further down, slipping it inside his black jeans. Lucas got up from off of the bed and stood in front of Riley while Riley stood on her knees, unzipping Lucas’ jeans and pulling them down to reveal his red boxers.

Things got heated between the two as Lucas reached behind Riley’s back, unhooking her bra and pushed the straps off of her shoulders while kissed her soft flesh, sending shivers down her spine. As her bra fell to the floor, Riley’s bare breasts were exposed to Lucas. Riley looks at Lucas while he looked up and down at her body.

“You’re beautiful, Riley.” Lucas said. Riley began to blush at Lucas’ comment as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. Lucas moved his hands down to Riley’s butt, gently massaging it for a bit before pulling them down while Riley pulls Lucas’ boxers down. They were now completely naked in front of each other. 

“Go ahead and take your time with me, Lucas.” Riley said.

Lucas grinned at Riley as he began to leave a trail of kisses down her body. Riley breathed softly as she watched her boyfriend’s hands running down her body, she was craving for his touch. Lucas leaned down and took Riley’s nipple in his mouth.

“Lucas….” Riley moaned from the feeling of Lucas sucking on her left nipple.

Lucas continued his actions on the left nipple before moving on to the other, using his sensual teasing with his tongue by swirling it around her erect light brown nub. After working on her breasts for a few minutes, Lucas began to kiss and lick down Riley’s body until he was in between her legs. The handsome Texan teen began to lick her sensitive clit, making Riley gasp and threw her head back in pleasure.

With his emerald green eyes locked with her brown eyes while he pleasured her, Lucas could not keep his eyes off of the brunette beauty. Lucas pushed two fingers inside Riley, slowly pumping in and out of her while torturing her love button with his expert tongue. Her back began to arch and her toes curled, she gripped the bed sheets tightly with one hand while gripping Lucas’ brown hair.

“Oh, god…Lucas!” Riley cried out as she felt her first orgasm hitting throughout her whole body. Lucas smirked after hearing Riley crying out his name out loud, hearing her cute moans fill the room. Lucas slowly eased his fingers out of Riley and grabbed a condom from out of his sock drawer and leaned down to kiss her while putting it on quickly. 

“Are you ready?” Lucas asked.

“Yes, and Lucas. Be gentle with me.” Riley said.

“I will, Riley. I love you.” Lucas said as he kissed Riley.

The handsome Texan was now on top of him as Riley felt his hardness hitting against her thigh. Riley spreads her legs open and raised them a little as Lucas slowly slid himself inside her until he’s halfway inside her. Riley closed her eyes tightly, preparing herself for what’s about to come. The pretty brunette felt a big thrust and a quick sharp pain as she winced a little while sucking in her breath. A little blood began to dribble out of her as Lucas penetrated her. They were now one. Lucas grabbed Riley’s smooth hips and thrusts into her slowly and deeper before picking up the pace.

“God, Riley.” Lucas moaned as he picked up his pace, thrusting harder, faster and deeper inside her, pounding into her as Riley moaned in intense pleasure as he hits her G-spot over and over again. 

The pairs moans filled the bedroom as Lucas leaned down to capture Riley’s lips with his, kissing her passionately while he feels her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his back until they were both closing in on their intense climax.

“Riley….I’m…I’m so close, babe.” Lucas moaned, feeling his orgasm coming.

“Do it, Lucas. Do it.” Riley moaned. Lucas continued to give Riley a couple more thrusts until he’s ready to load up inside the condom. Riley and Lucas both screamed out each other’s names as Lucas filled the condom with his cum. After filling up the condom, Lucas slowly eased himself out of Riley, lying down next to her and watched her breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath after having her intense orgasm.

“Happy birthday, Lucas. I love you.” Riley said as she held Lucas’ hand.

“I love you too, Riley.” Lucas said as he kissed Riley.

(End Flashback)

That night was a night to remember for Riley and Lucas. She truly missed those days where her and Lucas are happy together. Sadly, those days are over now. He’s married to Yvonne and she’s married to Charlie. But deep down, Riley still has feelings for Lucas, he would do anything to protect her, making sure that no harm will come to her. Someone began to knock on the door as Riley got up from the couch and walked over to the door, looking through the peephole to see who it was. The pretty brunette opened the door, only to see a handsome young man who was wearing a blue Arizona raglan Henley tee, black jeans, a pair of white Nike Airs and a jean jacket. It was revealed to be Lucas.

“Lucas.” Riley smiles at Lucas.

“Hi, Riley. May I come in?” Lucas asked as he smiled at Riley.

“Sure, come on in.” Riley said as Lucas enters the penthouse.


	18. Memories of Me

New York City. April 6th, 2030. 12:07 P.M.

Lucas entered Riley’s penthouse after Riley lets him in. He walked down the hallway and entered the living room while Riley enters the kitchen and fixes him something to drink. Lucas sits down on the couch and looked at Riley’s cell phone that was sitting on the coffee table, noticing the photo of him and Riley on his 18th birthday.

“I never gotten rid of the photo. I kept photos of you and me together on my phone. I wanted to remember some of the happy times that we’ve shared together.” Riley said as she enters the living room, handing Lucas a glass of iced tea with a lemon wedge on the glass. Lucas smiles at Riley and took a sip of the iced tea.

“Still have the photo of us together on my 18th birthday as well.” Lucas said as he sits his glass down and took a deep breath. Riley began to notice something wrong with Lucas and sits down next to him on the couch.

“Lucas, what’s wrong? Today’s your birthday. You’re supposed to be happy not sad.” Riley said.

“I’m sorry, Riley. It’s just that I have some things going on in my mind and at home.” Lucas said.

“Well, you can talk to me about it. I’m always here to listen.” Riley said as she sits her hand on Lucas’ hand.

“I don’t know if I should tell you.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, I can handle it. You can tell me.” Riley said as she held Lucas’ hand. Lucas looked down at Riley’s and looked back up, staring into her brown eyes and looking at her adorable smile.

“Yvonne and I got into a fight. Apparently, she made some plans for my birthday. She made reservations at Lure Fishbar and she got upset about finding out that I will be working on my birthday. She wanted me to switch to the day shift instead of working on night shift. And get this, she accused me by asking me if I’m still in love with you.” Lucas said.

“Well, are you?” Riley asked.

“Am I what?” Lucas asked.

“Are you still in love with me?” Riley asked as Lucas got up from the couch and walked over to the window, looking at the New York skyline. Riley got up from the couch and walked over to Lucas to try to get an answer from him. “Lucas, please answer my question, do you still love me?”

Lucas looked in her eyes and turned his body to face his ex-fiancée as he held both of her hands.

“I…I…Riley, I…. Please, I can’t answer that.” Lucas said.

“No, don’t avoid this. I want you to answer my question. Do you still love me?” Riley asked.

“I do, Riley. I still love you and I know that you do too. I regret ruining our relationship and ending our engagement because of me drinking and me hitting you. If I could turn back time, we would still be together instead of being apart.” Lucas said as Riley turned her body and looked at the window. “Hey, remember the time that we went ice skating on our date at Rockefeller Center while we were in the ninth grade at Abigail Adams High?”

“Yeah, I remember that. I remember that we were skating and I keep falling on my butt and you keep helping me up. You were graceful out on the ice. You showed me how to turn on skates and I showed you how to fall gracefully. I also remember that we went paintballing one winter morning because Zay suggested paintball for us. Not to mention that we had a blast. You and I worked together taking down the other players and it brought us closer. I realized that I could truly depend on you to have my back.” Riley said smiling at Lucas as they remember their dates on December of 2016.

“Hey, you talked me into doing yoga together. Zay and Farkle were making fun of me until Vanessa and Smackle took yoga with them. Although, I have to admit, it’s pretty hot for me and you to do yoga together and watching you try to master the various yoga poses can be both hilarious and hot.” Lucas grinned at Riley. Riley chuckled for a bit and smiled at Lucas before turning to him. Lucas turned to Riley and smiled at her,

“We had a lot of great memories together.” Riley said as she looks at the jean jacket that Lucas is wearing. “I see that the jean jacket still fits you since high school. Looks like time has been good to you. You wore that on your 18th birthday. You also wore that when we first went to Abigail Adams High. You wore that when you said…”

“That I said that you were just too much for me. That was our first fight.” Lucas said. “Sorry, if I brought up a bad memory.”

“It’s okay.” Riley said. “I know that you still love me, but we’re both happily married. You’re married to Yvonne and I’m married to Charlie. We can’t ruin that. You will always be my friend. Always.”

“I know.” Lucas said.

“Look, I don’t want you to be down on your birthday because of your fight with Yvonne. I know a great Chinese restaurant in Chinatown that we could go to. It’s the same restaurant where we went to for your birthday dinner before we went to the birthday party at the bakery.” Riley said as Lucas smiled at her, remembering the restaurant where they had his birthday dinner.

“I remember that place. China Panda. We both had the supreme flounder and dumplings.” Lucas said.

“I’m glad that you remember.” Riley said as she hugged Lucas. Riley hugged Lucas a little longer than usual and kissed his cheek until Farkle walked in on them.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Farkle said as Riley and Lucas separate themselves.

“Hi, Farkle.” Riley greeted her best friend with a hug.

“Hey, buddy.” Lucas said.

“So, how about it? Birthday dinner at China Panda. You, me and Farkle?” Riley asked.

“Sounds good. Hey listen, when we go out I’ll have to make sure to call it in.” Lucas said.

“Alright. I’ll be right back, I have to call Karma and talk to her about something. Then, I’ll check up on Charlie to see how he’s doing.” Riley said as she grabbed her phone off of the coffee table and left the room, leaving Lucas alone with Farkle.

“Okay, could you please explain to me what was that all about?” Farkle questioned Lucas.

“What was what?” Lucas asked shrugging his shoulders.

“The extra-long hug and the kiss on the cheek. She kissed you on your cheek again. “And don’t lie to me. You’re a terrible liar. I know that you’re still in love with Riley. Don’t you know that she’s married to Charlie?”

“Yes, I know that. I’m not an idiot. I still love Riley. Nothing’s going to happen between us while we’re alone.” Lucas said.

“What about Yvonne? How would your wife feel about you being around Riley if you’re still in love with her? Let’s not forget the paparazzi and the tabloid reporters for TMZ and Just Jared. They’ll think that you’re Riley’s rumored boyfriend.” Farkle said.

“Relax, Farkle. Everything’s going to be fine. No one is going to bother us. Now, just relax because today is my 30th birthday and we’re going to have a great time.” Lucas said.

“I thought that you and Yvonne had plans.” Farkle said as he sits his bag from Five Guys Burgers and Fries down on the kitchen counter and grabbed a plate.

“We did but I’m supposed to work today and Yvonne got pissed off at me.” Lucas said.

“Who can blame her?” Farkle asked as he ate a french fry. Lucas gives him a look and playfully slaps him in the back of his head.


	19. Birthday Blowout

New York City. Chinatown, April 6th, 2030. 8:30 P.M.

Lucas and Riley were enjoying the supreme flounder that the waiter brought out for them while Farkle was eating his pepper steak dinner. Lucas and Riley were talking to each other and laughing about the good times that they had shared when they were together. The two of them shared some spicy & sour lamb dumplings and ordered some green tea.

“So, how’s everything?” A waiter asked after walking up to their table.

“Everything’s excellent. Thanks for asking.” Lucas said.

“Would you like anything else?” The waiter asked while sitting a plate of fortune cookies down on the table.

“Lucas, would you like anything? Don’t worry, it’s on me.” Riley said.

“Are you sure?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah.” Riley said.

“Well, I’ll have the New York-style cheesecake with raspberry sauce.” Lucas said.

“Could I get a refill? It’s Pibb Xtra.” Farkle said as he hands the waiter his red cup. The waiter heads back to get Lucas’ dessert and Farkle’s drink ready.

“We can both split a cheesecake together.” Riley said.

“Just like on my birthday.” Lucas said as Riley chuckled. “Thanks Riley, I needed this. Well, we both needed this.”

“I know. I have been depressed over these past few days about Auggie. Things haven’t been the same with him around. I feel really bad for Ava and the baby. Her child is not going to have a father in her life.” Riley said as she looked down at her food while Lucas placed his hand on top of her hand and held it. Riley looks up at Lucas and gave him a small smile. The waiter returns with Lucas’ cheesecake and Farkle’s soda.

“Here’s a fork for you and your wife.” The waiter said as he hands Riley and Lucas a fork. Riley began to blush after hearing the waiter refer to her as Lucas’ wife.

“Actually, we’re not married.” Riley said.

“Oh. Well, you two would make a pretty good couple.” The waiter said as he smiled at both Riley and Lucas before walking away from their table. Lucas looks at Riley and smiled at her, picking up a fortune cookie and hands one to Riley. Lucas began to crack open his fortune cookie and read his fortune.

“What does your say?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, Lucas. What does your fortune say?” Farkle asked as he took a sip of his soda.

“To the world you are one person, but to one person you are the world.” Lucas said as he read his fortune.

“Awww, that’s sweet.” Riley said as she cracked open her fortune cookie while Lucas eats his cheesecake. 

“What does your fortune say, Riles?” Lucas asked.

“May the love you share be as timeless as the tides and as deep as the sea.” Riley read her fortune. “Looks like we’re getting fortunes involving true love. How cute. Just like last time.”

“Yeah.” Lucas grinned as he fed Riley some cheesecake. Farkle started watching Riley and Lucas being all cutesy with each other, noticing that their love for each other never died.

“So, I spoke to Charlie earlier. He made it out to Chicago safely. He’s staying at the Trump International Hotel & Tower. He want me to tell you happy birthday. He also told me that when he gets back from Chicago, he’ll bring me a deep dish pizza from Giordano’s and s’mores pizza from Bar Toma’s. He’s such a sweetie.” Riley said.

“Riles, there’s something that I have to tell you.” Lucas said as Farkle signaled him not to tell Riley about his suspicions on Charlie.

“If it’s about Yvonne, then I we could talk about it.” Riley said while eating some cheesecake.

“Actually, it’s about… It’s about Charlie.” Lucas said.

“What about Charlie?” Riley asked.

“I overheard a conversation between your loving husband and somebody else. He was talking about getting a job done and threatening the guy. I have reason to believe that Charlie is conspiring against me.” Lucas said. Riley just stared at Lucas without saying another word to him.

“Are you trying to say that my own husband is working with the mob and plotting against you? I don’t believe you. I don’t believe a word you’re saying to me. My own husband would never try to hurt me, he loves me.” Riley said.

“He loves you? Riley, get out of Rileytown! This is real fucking life! Why do you think Charlie is out of town? So, he could have Scalisi to finish the job and make sure that he does it right. Riley, there’s another side to Charlie…..” Lucas said until Riley interrupts him.

“No! You know what I think? I think that there’s another side to you. You’re always jealous of Charlie. You can’t stand me being around Charlie so you make-up some bullshit story about him working for the mob and wanting me dead! I thought that you were my friend, Lucas. I never thought that you would stoop so low. When this is all over, stay out of my life, for good.” Riley said as she got up from her seat. Lucas grabs Riley’s wrist aggressively to stop her from leaving. “Lucas, let go of me!”

“I’m not letting you leave until you listen to me.” Lucas said in a serious tone.

“You’re hurting me!” Riley exclaimed.

“Not until you listen to what I say.” Lucas said as Riley yanked his hand off of her wrist, giving him a hard slap in the face as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

“You can go fuck yourself, Lucas!” Riley exclaimed as she grabbed her purse. Lucas sighed and looked over to the door, only to see two men running into the restaurant. Both of the men are wearing black ski masks, black leather jackets, and black jeans. One of the men wore black boots and the other wore white sneakers. Farkle noticed the men too, but this time only to see them pull out military-grade weaponry from out of their jackets. One of the men pulled out an M8A1 assault rifle and the other masked man pulled out a Skorpion EVO sub-machine gun with an extended clip. His secondary weapon was a Five-Seven semi-automatic pistol that was in his holster.

“RILEY!” Lucas shouts as he pulled Riley down to the floor as the masked men took aim and open fired at the restaurant while trying to hit Riley. The people in the restaurant started screaming when shots rang out in the restaurant. Farkle pushed the table down for cover and pulled out his TAC-45 semi-automatic pistol from out of his gun holster and opened fired at the two men.

“Get behind cover!” Farkle shouted.

Lucas pulled out his Smith & Wesson Model 5906 pistol while keeping Riley down. Riley starts screaming as Lucas shoots at the two men. One of the masked men shot at some of the chefs in the kitchen, a woman who was having dinner with her two children and a waiter, instantly killing them, instead of the bullets hitting the children. A few more innocent people were shot and killed also while trying to run out of the restaurant. Noticing that the two children were crying over their mother who was lying dead, Farkle stops taking cover and ran over to the children to keep them safe. The second shooter takes aim at Farkle and the children and shoots Farkle, instantly hitting him in the leg. Farkle screams in pain as Lucas shoots at the masked shooters to get their attention. Lucas and the masked shooters continue to shoot at each other until Lucas shoots the second shooter in the foot.

“AHHHH! Fuck!” The second shooter screamed.

“Come on, let’s get the fuck out of here!” The first shooter yelled as he helped the second shooter out of the building. 

“Are you alright?” Lucas asked a crying Riley. Riley nods her head as Lucas makes his way over to Farkle and the two crying children. “Oh, God. Farkle, are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. God, Smackle’s gonna get pissed. Did you get them?” Farkle asked.

“I got one of them in the foot.” Lucas said.

“Go get them. I’ll keep an eye on the children and Riley.” Farkle said as Lucas ran after them.

“Lucas, wait…” Riley said as Lucas left the restaurant.

Lucas sees a black 2028 Ford Fiesta and the two armed men. The first shooter was sitting in the driver’s seat trying to start the car up while the second shooter was about to enter the car.

“Freeze, you assholes!” Lucas points his gun at the shooters. 

“Fuck you, cop!” The second shooter yelled and pulls out his Five-Seven pistol, taking aim at Lucas and open fired at him, instantly hitting Lucas in the arm. Lucas winced as the bullet grazed his right arm and shoots at the second shooter twice in the chest and once in the stomach. The first shooter starts his car up and began to drive off as Lucas chased after him and fired off a couple of rounds at his car until a bullet hits the shooter in the back of his head, causing him to swerve uncontrollably and crash his car into a closed store. Lucas looks at the second shooter who was still alive and groaning in pain. Wanting answers to know why these two men are after Riley, Lucas walks over to the mortally wounded shooter, pulled his mask off only to reveal a man with tanned skin and he was in his late twenties. The wounded shooter starts spitting out blood while Lucas rips open his blood-stained shirt, revealing a tattoo of an eagle on his chest.

“Audentis Fortuna Iuvat. I don’t believe this.” Lucas said as he grabbed the wounded shooter by his shirt. “Alright, you son of a bitch! I want you to answer my question. Who sent you?”

“De Santis…Antonio. March 21, 2001. Sergeant, New Sons of Liberty…..Double-OH-Four….” The shooter named Antonio coughed.

“Double-OH-Four? What are you, James Bond, minus three? Answer my god damn question!” Lucas growled.

“…De Santis, Antonio. March…21, 2001. Serg….sergeant….New Sons of Liberty. Double-OH-Four….” Antonio said trying not to give Lucas an answer.

“Don’t give me that shit! If you don’t tell me who sent you right now I will make you eat this fucking bullet!” Lucas exclaimed as he stuck the gun barrel in his mouth to threaten him. “Give me a name right now! I want a fucking name!”

Antonio started saying another word until another shot rang out from a distance as the bullet hit Antonio in his head. Lucas points his gun up, looking for the shooter who shot Antonio while he was trying to give him an answer.

“Shit!” Lucas exclaimed as Riley steps outside, noticing Lucas holding a gun in his hand and sees him standing over De Santis’ dead body. Lucas turned around to see Riley standing in horror.

“Lucas…” Riley said softly as she walked over to Lucas.

“Riley, go back inside. I don’t want you to see….” Lucas said as Riley ran to him and hugged him tightly while she cried in his arms. “It’s okay, princess. It’s okay. You’re safe now.”


	20. Aftershock

New York City. Chinatown, April 6th, 2030. 9:00 P.M.

It was about 9:00 P.M. after violent shootout at the restaurant that Riley, Lucas and Farkle were eating at. The New York Police Department were everywhere while a forensic photographer took pictures of the crime scene and reporters flooded the area. Riley was still inside the Chinese restaurant being questioned by Detective Wilden. The sight of the two shooters shooting at her was still playing in her mind. Lucas stood outside, staring at Antonio De Santis’ dead body that was covered by a white sheet. Lt. Keegan checked on Farkle for a bit before making his way over to Lucas to see how he’s doing.

“Friar. Friar, are you alright?” Lt. Keegan asked after noticing the grazing wound shot on Lucas’ arm. “Do you need the EMTs to check you out?” 

“No, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” Lucas said.

“Are you sure?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Lucas said while looking around the crime scene.

“What the hell happened here? Why did two masked gunmen enter a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown, armed with military-grade weaponry try to kill Riley Gardner?” Lt. Keegan asked. “Who were they? Are they working for Taglialucci?”

“No, they’re not working for Taglialucci. I checked De Santis while he was still clinging on to life before another shooter killed him while I was trying to get an answer from him. I noticed a tattoo of an eagle with the words “Audentis Fortuna Iuvat”, that’s “Fortune favours the brave” in Latin. That tattoo is for a group known as the New Sons of Liberty. They declare themselves POWs in a war against the government. These guys are right-wing militants known for their acts of terrorism. Take a look at this weapon, it’s a Skorpion EVO sub-machine gun. This is military-grade weaponry. Probably the same weapon that the FBI found.” Lucas said as he described the deadly militia group and points at the gun.

“Why would they go after Riley? What did she ever do to them?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“I don’t know. Mike, could you do me a favor? Call Zay to tell him to find out the location of the New Sons of Liberty and find out some of the members and what they’re trained in. I also need the profile on Antonio De Santis and the other shooter that I shot in the back of the head.” Lucas said as he looked back at Riley, who was sitting in the restaurant while Detective Wilden questioned her. Riley looked up and stared at Lucas for a bit.

“I’ll let you go talk to Riley.” Lt. Keegan said as Lucas entered the restaurant to check on Riley to see if she’s ok.

“Look, Mrs. Gardner. We can do this all day. I just give me answer and I’ll let you go. Why are the New Sons of Liberty after you?” Detective Wilden asked.

“I’ve already told you for third time I don’t know why they’re after me.” Riley said.

“Come on, I know that you can tell me. If you don’t give me an answer, then I will have to…” Detective Wilden said.

“You’re not going to do anything to her, Darren. Leave Riley alone, she’s been through enough.” Lucas said.

“Stay out of this, Friar. I can take it over from here.” Detective Wilden said.

“You’re interrogating her like a suspect. She didn’t do anything wrong so just back off.” Lucas said as pushed Detective Wilden out of the restaurant, leaving him and Riley alone together. “Hey, Riles. I know that this is hard for you right now, I just want to know if you’re okay.”

“I’m a little shaken up right now. I just need to clear my head right now and not think about it. Why do should I not think about it? The image of you standing over that dead guy, it brought back memories of seeing Auggie. I…I….” Riley said as Lucas hugged her.

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m fine. Look, about what I said about Charlie…” Lucas said as Riley crashed her lips on top of his and kissed him.

“No, what only matters is that you were there and saved my life. Thank you, Lucas.” Riley said as she held Lucas’ hand. “Look, I don’t want to be alone tonight. Could you please stay with me?”

“I’ll stay with you tonight, Riley. I’ll make sure that nothing will happen to you.” Lucas said as Riley began to notice the grazing wound on Lucas’ arm.

“Lucas, you’re hurt. We should see a doctor to get that checked out.” Riley said.

“It’s just a scratch, Riley.” Lucas said.

“Better yet, you need that wound taken care of.” Riley said.

“Hey, your husband’s a doctor. Doesn’t he have like a first aid kit at home?” Lucas asked.

“Thanks for reminding me that.” Lucas said as turned back only to see Agent Mayes marching into restaurant, checking out the damage and he was furious more than ever.

“Friar, may I have a word with you?” Agent Mayes asked crossing his arms.

“Not now, Matt.” Lucas said.

“Now, Lucas!” Agent Mayes exclaimed.

“Agent Mayes, if you have something you want to tell me, then tell it to me right now.” Lucas said.

“Fine, I will tell it to you right in your face. Just tell me what the fuck is going on here! A Chinese restaurant has been shot to shit, a few people died not to mention a mother of two is dead and on her way to the morgue. Another detective is going to the hospital. And we have two dead guinea punks! And we don’t know why or what the hell they want with her! And who the hell told you to take her out of the penthouse? She’s supposed to stay there.” Agent Mayes said.

“Let me explain, Agent Mayes. Today is Lucas’ birthday and I wanted to take him out to dinner.” Riley said taking the blame for Lucas.

“I don’t want to hear it from you! I want to hear from this fuck-up.” Agent Mayes said pointing to Lucas.

“Watch it, Mayes. I saved Riley’s life from those two men. There’s something that you need to know about the two men that tried to kill Riley. They’re from the New Sons of Liberty and if we can find out about some known associates and find their location…” Lucas said.

“You are not going to do anything! Your only concern is to watch over Mrs. Gardner! I swear to you if you fuck this up I’ll rip out your eyes and piss on your brain.” Agent Mayes said in a threatening tone.

“Is that a threat?” Lucas asked. “Because if you’re threatening me I will kill you myself.” Lucas said as Riley’s eyes widened from hearing his threat to Agent Mayes. The angry FBI agent glared at him as Lucas began to notice a bunch of reporters crowding the building, wanting to get an interview with Riley. “What the hell is this?! Why are they crowding the building?”

“They need to interview Riley.” Agent Mayes said.

“Forget it. I don’t want them around Riley. She’s been through enough just keep the fucking reporters away from her.” Lucas ordered.

“You are not the one in charge here, Friar.” Agent Mayes said.

“Just do it!” Lucas shouts at Agent Mayes. The young detective took off his jacket to cover Riley, preparing themselves for what’s coming. The two of them held hands as they walked out of the building.

“Riley! Riley! Over here! Mrs. Gardner, could you please ask us what happened?” The reporters and photographers were trying to fight for Riley’s attention. Lucas pushed the reporters out of the way so he could get Riley into his car.

“Hey, could you please just back off and leave her alone!” Lucas yelled.

“And who the hell are you, her boyfriend?” A photographer from TMZ asked.

“No, her friend. So back off or else!” Lucas furiously replied.

“Fuck you! I’m not leaving until I get my shots.” The photographer said.

“You want your shots? Here! Here’s your shots!” Lucas snarled as he snatched the photographer’s digital camera and threw it down on the ground hard, instantly breaking the camera.

“DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?!” The photographer yelled.

“You come near her and I’ll hit you so hard I’ll kill your whole family!” Lucas exclaimed as he entered the car and drove off to avoid the reporters.


	21. A Love Returns

New York City. April 6th, 2030. 9:30 P.M.

After their horrifying night in Chinatown, Lucas and Riley finally arrived at her penthouse. The two entered the penthouse with Lucas closing the door behind him and locking it up while Riley walks down the hallway, heading into her bedroom with Lucas following her. As the two entered Riley and Charlie’s bedroom, Lucas watched as Riley took off her black flats from off of her feet and entered the bathroom to grab a first aid kit to treat Lucas’ wound.

“Do you want anything to drink? Want me to get you a glass of water or something?” Lucas asked as he sat down on the bed.

“No, thanks. I’m fine.” Riley said. Lucas removed his denim jacket, setting it down on the chair, looking back as he sees Riley stepping out of the bathroom with the first aid kit and sat down next to him. “Alright, let me see. Hmm. Jesus, Lucas. You were very lucky that guy didn’t kill you.”

“They don’t call me Lucky Lucas for nothing.” Lucas said as Riley rolled up his sleeve, making him wince in pain for a bit.

“Sorry.” Riley apologized.

“It’s okay. Since when do you know how to treat wounds?” Lucas asked.

“I’m married to a doctor, remember? Charlie taught me how to treat a bullet wound.” Riley said as she picked up a white cloth, then opened up a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and poured it on the cloth and began to clean the area of the bullet graze wound. Lucas hissed from the burning sensation after the hydrogen peroxide came in contact with his wound.

“Christ! Sure you’re not using iodine? Because that stuff stings like a bitch! Pardon my French. I know that you don’t like hearing me curse in front of you.” Lucas said.

“That’s okay. And it’s only hydrogen peroxide. I’m not going to torture you with iodine. Yet.” Riley teased as Lucas chuckled a bit. Riley grabbed a clean cloth to stop the flow of blood by applying pressure on the wound until the bleeding subsides. “I need to bandage your arm, could you take off your shirt, please?”

Lucas nods as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his body, revealing his toned abs and muscular chest. While bandaging the wound, Riley began to notice the scar on Lucas’ chest. Lucas looked at Riley, watching her bandaging his arm while she kept her focus on his scar. Riley began to look at Lucas and looked away quickly after she finishes bandaging his wound.

“There. You’re all bandaged up. Lucas, before you say anything, I want you to answer this question. If not, then that’s fine. I won’t bug you about it anymore. Do you want to talk to me about what happened to you when you got shot on that night?” Riley asked. Lucas sighed and got up from the bed as Riley watched him walking toward the window, looking at the stunning New York skyline.

“I was off-duty that night. I was a patrolman three years ago.” Lucas said.

(Flashback, Three Years Ago)

I was on my way home after a long day of work. I stopped at a 7-Eleven to get me a cup of coffee. I was about to pay for my coffee, until I heard someone screaming. I’ve decided to check it out myself and I see this kid. An African American male who was only seventeen years old.

“Give me the money in the register!” The teenage boy exclaimed, aiming his MP-443 Grach at the Middle Eastern clerk.

I see this kid holding his gun sideways, gangster style. I couldn’t believe what I’m seeing. A young kid trying to rob a store. I began to focus on the scene, watching as the clerk hands the teen the money. I didn’t want to shoot the kid, I wanted to talk him out of making the biggest mistake of his life without any bloodshed.

“Hey!” Lucas yelled out after he came out from behind the candy aisle as the teenage robber turned around and aimed his gun at him. Lucas stood still and raised his hands up. “Whoa, easy now. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m a cop. I’m a cop.”

“Back up! Back the fuck up!” The teenage robber yelled.

“Listen, you do not want to do this. Just put your gun down so nobody would get hurt.” Lucas said trying to calm the robber down.

“Why should I listen to you?” The teenage robber asked.

“Because I’m the person that’s going to change your life forever. Look, you have your whole life ahead of you. You have a family who loves you. Friends as well.” Lucas said as he noticed the clerk trying to reach for something from underneath the counter. “Sir, don’t even think about it. I’m trying to calm this kid down. Son, what’s your name?”

“Amir. My name is Amir.” Amir answered.

“Hello, Amir. My name is Officer Lucas Friar. I work at the NYPD. Police officers will be on their way and they will be armed to the teeth.” Lucas said.

I tried to talk Amir out of this. He tried to hand the gun over towards me. I look behind him as I began to notice the clerk pulling out a FP6 shotgun. I yelled at the clerk from trying to kill him, until Amir turned around and shot the clerk in the head. I pulled my gun out and aimed it at the kid, but I was too late. Amir fired two rounds into my chest. He quickly dropped his gun and a horrified look appeared on his face. I begin to collapse against the wall, looking down to notice a pool of blood forming around my chest. Amir ran out of the store as the cops arrived. I collapsed to the floor and just laid there motionless, trying to stay awake.

(End Flashback)

“I felt that I was about to die. It wasn’t my time to go yet. In my mind, the only thing that I thought about was you. You coming to my funeral and seeing my lifeless body in the coffin, mourning my death. I didn’t get a chance to see you. I’ve talked to Farkle about seeing you again. I didn’t know that you still hated me for what I’ve done.” Lucas said as he continued to look out the window, noticing the storm clouds rolling in. Riley wiped the tears from off of her face and walked over to Lucas. The pretty brunette looks at Lucas and held his hand as Lucas turned to her and gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. “I always thought that you had the most prettiest eyes. I never thought of looking at them again.”

“Looks like God gave you a second chance at life. Lucas, I don’t want you to get hurt during the job. Why don’t you quit the police force and settle down? Get out and live a peaceful life. Whatever happened to the Lucas Friar that I loved? The boy that I met on the subway after I fell on his lap. The boy who I told him to conquer the bull. The boy who knew about my feelings for him on New Year’s. Just don’t get yourself killed after what happened tonight. I already lost my brother and I am not going to lose you.” Riley pleaded as Lucas placed his hands on Riley’s face and gazed deeply into her eyes.

“Lucas….” Riley said softly. “I…I…

Lucas began to kiss Riley, pressing his velvet-soft lips against hers. The kiss lasted for five seconds until Lucas breaks the kiss to look at Riley.

“I love you, Lucas. I never stopped loving you.” Riley said.

“I know.” Lucas said as he bit down on his lower lip, checking out every part of her. His arms are wrapped around her waist as he removes the belt on her burgundy floral Free People dress. Lucas watched as Riley ran her hands up and down his chest.

“God, I miss touching you.” Riley said. Lightning flashed and thunder strikes. The only thing that was heard were the sounds of rain hitting the window. Lucas reached up and softly kissed her lips. The handsome detective moved his hand down her dress, unbuttoning it to reveal her red silk bra. Lucas moved one hand inside her dress, feeling the heat coming off of her body as he gently cupped her left breast.

Riley moaned softly as Lucas continued to fondle her for a bit. Riley’s dress dropped down to her ankles, leaving her in her bra and panties. Lucas moved his hands down to her firm butt, gently grabbing it and lifts her up, feeling her legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned her against the wall, kissing her passionately more than ever. Riley felt Lucas’ tongue licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance as she parts her lips open. Lucas slid his tongue inside Riley’s mouth to explore her. Their tongues fought for dominance, tasting each other. Riley moaned softly into the kiss as Lucas dominated her mouth, pinning his tongue against hers while grinding into her, She could feel his throbbing erecting bumping against her heated core.

“Lucas…” Riley breathed heavily as she gazed deeply into his eyes while he continued to grind into her, feeling her slickness leaking through the fabric of her panties. After their intense make-out session, Lucas carried Riley over to the bed and laid her down, watching her stand on her knees while he removed his black socks from off of his feet and got on the bed, standing on his knees as a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning hit the room.

“You’re so beautiful, Riley.” Lucas said as he brought his hand and lightly caressed her cheek. “I dreamed of nights like this. Being right here with you again, touching your soft skin. Kissing your soft, supple lips. You don’t know how bad I want you.” 

Riley shuddered as Lucas lightly traced her lips with his thumb. Lucas turned Riley around, this time her back is facing him, as he starts kissing her neck while running his hands up and down her body. Lucas nipped lightly at the special spot on her neck that drove her wild, making Riley close her eyes and moan softly. The handsome detective began to knead her bra-covered breasts gently while he moved a hand down to her matching silk panties, slipping his hand inside and began to rub her highly-sensitive clit.

“Ohh…Lucas...mmm…” Riley moaned as Lucas stroked her sensitive flesh before slipping a finger inside her. Riley reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Lucas pulled the bra straps down her shoulders, letting it fall to the bed and continued to play with her exposed flesh, pinching her erect nipple with his fingers. Lucas continued to pump his finger nice and slow while teasing her clit with his thumb by rubbing in a circular motion. Riley looked deeply into Lucas’ emerald green eyes and grabbed the back of his head to pull him in for a heated yet passionate kiss. 

“God, Riley. You’re so wet.” Lucas whispered huskily into the pretty brunette’s ear. Lucas eased his fingers out of Riley’s drenched core as he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He wanted to make sure that he would take his time with her.

Riley watched as Lucas leaves a trail of scorching wet kisses down her body, hooking his fingers to both sides of her soaking wet panties down, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Lucas stops his actions as he studied every part of Riley. She was more beautiful than ever. Lucas spreads Riley’s legs wide, taking her right leg and threw it over his shoulder as he leaned down to take a long lick at her wet slit. Riley moaned as Lucas kissed and licked her bundle of nerves, her body began to tremble from his touch.

“Oh, my god…” Riley moaned. Her gaze never left his as he continued to pleasure her orally, sucking on her folds sensually and enjoying how good she tastes, spreading her vaginal lips apart to push his tongue in and out of her opening. Lucas gently gripped Riley’s smooth hips as he continued his oral assault on the woman that he still loves.

“Don’t stop, Lucas…” Riley whimpered breathlessly as she gripped the sheets on the bed tightly till her knuckles turned white. The pretty brunette moved her free hand down to Lucas’ head, gripping his light brown hair as she felt his fingers inside her while he continued to suck on her sensitive love button. Her back started to arch, her hips were bucking into his face and her toes began to curl as wave after wave of pleasure hit through her whole body, sending her closer to her climax.

“Cum for me, Riley. I want you to release for me. Let go.” Lucas said. Hearing those words come out of Lucas drove Riley wild as she began to scream out his name. Her whole body trembled as she exploded all over Lucas. The handsome detective eased his fingers out of Riley and slowly licked her slit to taste her once more. Watching Riley panting heavily while trying to recover from her intense orgasm, Lucas licked his lips and climbed up to her, lowering himself onto her and captured her lips once more. Riley reached down to unbuckle Lucas’ belt and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down while he grasped at her hips.

Lucas looked at Riley once more as he lined up his thick cock in front of her dripping wet entrance. Riley began to moan as Lucas pushed his pulsating member inside her womanhood, moving at a slow and steady pace. Lucas thrusts his hips into Riley, meeting her doe eyed gaze and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Riley and Lucas both moaned from the amazing sensation. His hand held hers and their fingers were laced together, their lips met as they kept a rhythm going, making this romantic moment last forever. Riley wrapped her left leg against Lucas’ leg as he increased his pace, going harder and deeper inside her until their intense orgasm comes.

“Lu…Lu…Lucas…” Riley moaned as Lucas recaptured her soft lips with his, keeping the there for a long time while he continued to pound her, he couldn’t hold back any longer. And with one last thrust, Riley cried out in pure bliss as Lucas let out a loud, prolonged moan, shooting his seed deep inside her womb while thrusting into her to make sure that she’s completely filled. 

After filling Riley up with his love, Lucas eased himself out of Riley and laid next to her, throwing the covers over their nude bodies. Riley lies her head on top of Lucas’ chest to hear his heart beating while Lucas threw his arm around Riley. Lucas looked down and watched Riley sleeping on his chest.

“Goodnight, princess. I love you.” Lucas said as he kissed Riley’s forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	22. A Deadly Price to Regret

New York City. April 7th, 2030. 9:00 A.M.

Riley’s eyes fluttered open as the morning sun shined on her eyes, waking up in Lucas Friar’s arms that were wrapped around her. Their nude bodies were wrapped in the grey silk sheets of the bed. A smile appeared on Riley’s face as she watched Lucas sleeping peacefully, her hand softly strokes the side of his face. Her hand trailed down to his chest, lightly tracing the scar with her fingertips. Lucas opened his eyes, only to see Riley looking at him.

“Morning.” Lucas said.

“Morning.” Riley said as she kissed Lucas. “So, how did you sleep?”

“I slept great. You?” Lucas asked.

“I slept like a baby. Thanks for asking. Lucas, about last night. What happened between us, do you have any regrets?” Riley asked.

“Nope, I don’t have any regrets. You?” Lucas asked.

“I don’t have any regrets either. I thought about this moment my whole life. It’s Sunday, I was supposed to go out with Maya and do some girl stuff together. Maybe you and I could stay in and have breakfast in bed.” Riley said as Lucas looked at her, tucking her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

“Sounds good. How about I fix us some breakfast and bring it to you?” Lucas asked.

“I like the sound of that.” Riley grinned at Lucas, leaning in to kiss him again before he got out of bed. Riley watched as she stared at Lucas’ butt, watching him put on his grey boxers and his jeans. Lucas enters the bathroom while Riley picks up her panties and put them on before walking over to the closet, grabbing one of Charlie’s shirts and put it on to cover her naked torso. Riley stared out the window, smiling as her mind replayed the events that happened between her and Lucas last night. 

“So Riley, after breakfast I was thinking that we could do something together. Maybe we could go out. I’ll have to call in and check to see if they need me to come in to work today. If they do, then you and Maya have a great time.” Lucas said.

“Don’t worry, we will. Uh, Lucas. About what happened last night, I don’t want my husband and your wife to…” Riley said as Lucas stepped out of the bathroom.

“We don’t want them to know what?” Lucas asked.

“About our affair. I want us to keep our relationship secret without anyone finding out, including the press. Especially Farkle, Zay, Josh and Billy. Oh, and Maya too. I know that I’m going to feel bad about keeping a secret from her.” Riley said as she walked away from the window and sat down on the bed. Lucas walked over to Riley and sat down next to her.

“There’s nothing to worry about. Nobody is going to find out about us. I love you and I want out romance to be a secret. Consider us to be secret lovers. Okay?” Lucas asked as he kissed Riley on the lips slowly. The pretty brunette smiled at Lucas, kissing him back while they lay down on the bed. Riley straddled Lucas’ lap and leaned down to continue their heated make-out session.

Unknown to Lucas and Riley, three men quietly snuck into the penthouse. The three men were dressed in all in black and wearing black ski masks to cover their faces.

“Lucas, don’t you think we should get dressed?” Riley asked while Lucas lightly sucked on her neck.

“Why should we?” Lucas grinned as he began to unbutton Charlie’s light blue shirt that Riley was wearing. 

The three men followed the sounds of Riley’s moans coming from the bedroom.

“Get your weapons ready.” The first masked man said as he pulled out his .44 magnum from out of his gun holster. The second masked man pulled out a Pharo sub-machine gun with an extended clip, laser sight attachment and a suppressor attachment. The third masked man pulled out a KN-44 assault rifle with laser sight and a suppressor attachment. Two more men rappelled down from the roof and landed on the terrace, taking cover behind the door while trying to take a shot at Riley. The fourth masked man held a KRM-262 shotgun and the fifth masked man held an M8A7 assault rifle with reflex sight and a suppressor. A sniper took point from across the street in another building. The sniper pulls out an SVG-100 heavy bolt-action sniper rifle with a recon scope, a red dot attachment and a suppressor attached to it.

“I’m taking aim at the target now.” The sniper said while looking through the scope, taking aim at Riley who was still on top of Lucas.

Lucas leaned up as Riley wraps her legs around his waist, kissing his way down to her breasts, moving his hand up and taking her luscious mounds in his hands.

“On my mark, get ready to breach. Kill the detective but leave the girl to me. I want to finish what I’ve started.” The first masked man said.

Lucas breaks the kiss and began to notice a red dot aimed directly at her body. The detective looked at the mirror to notice the two armed men’s reflection and looked back. Lucas grabbed Riley and threw her down to the floor as the sniper starts shooting at them, but misses. Lucas grabbed his gun from out of his holster and fired round after round at the two masked men.

“He took them out! Kill that son of a bitch!” The sniper shouts.

“Breaching! Go, go, go!” The first masked man yelled as the second masked man kicked the door down.

“Lucas!” Riley screamed. Lucas turned around, taking aim at the masked killers, firing off round after round, then took cover behind the dresser as the two masked shooters open fired at him while Riley screamed. Lucas fires his gun again, this time hitting the third shooter in the eye and the second shooter in the arm. The first masked shooter grabs Riley by her hair, making her cry out in pain.

“AHHHH!” Riley screamed.

“Shut up!” The first masked shooter pistol-whips Riley in the mouth with his pistol, sending her down to the floor. Blood spilled out of Riley’s mouth as Lucas began to notice Riley holding her mouth and getting kicked in the stomach by the masked man.

“You leave her alone, you ba…..” Lucas ran over to the masked man who was attacking Riley, but stopped as he felt the bullet from the sniper hit him in the stomach. Riley looks on in horror from seeing the man she loves collapse to the floor. 

“No…..NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Riley screamed from seeing Lucas laying in a pool of his own blood. The masked man grabbed Riley and threw her down on the bed, pulling out a white scarf from out of his pocket to tie up her wrists to the bed. Riley tries to kick the masked man off of her while he ties her ankles up to the bed. The masked man pulls out another scarf to gag Riley. Once she was bound and gagged, the masked man pulls out his combat knife, dragging the blade down her body as Riley began to whimper.

“I should’ve killed you in the parking garage, you bitch.” The masked man said as he took off his mask to reveal himself to her. Riley could not believe what she’s seeing, the masked man was Joseph Scalisi. A sinister grin appears on Scalisi’s face as he dragged the jagged edged-blade of the knife down Riley’s stomach and drove the blade into her abdomen slowly.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Riley screamed in pain as she felt the sharp, stinging pain shooting through her stomach.

“No, Lucas!” Riley shouted as she shot up to a sitting position, holding the covers closer to cover up her nude body and looked over at her alarm clock, it was 3:00 in the morning. She looked around, checking to see if there was anyone else in the room or out on the terrace just to make sure that she was not in any danger. Riley looked down and sees Lucas lying in bed with her, with his back facing her. He was sleeping peacefully. Riley jumped in fear as she heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand, picking it up to see who it was. Riley sighed in relief to see who it was as she answered the phone.

“Hello?” Riley asked.

“Hey, babe. It’s me.” Charlie said on the other line.

“Hey, Charlie. You startled me there for a moment.” Riley said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I’ve heard about what happened on the news and I was trying to call you to see if you’re alright. I’m glad that you’re okay.” Charlie said.

“I’m fine, Charlie. I’m just a little shaken up at the moment. I’m thankful that Lucas was there to save me.” Riley said.

“Remind me to thank him when I get back.” Charlie said.

“So, how’s things in Chicago?” Riley asked.

“Pretty good. I wish you were here with me. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I miss being around you.” Charlie said.

“Awww, that’s sweet of you.” Riley said.

“Listen, I’ll let you get back to sleep. I have to be at the hospital tomorrow morning And honey, I’m glad that you’re safe.” Charlie said.

“I know. I’ll call you tomorrow to check up on you. Get some sleep now.” Riley said.

“I will. Goodnight.” Charlie said.

“Goodnight and sweet dreams. Charlie, I love you.” Riley said.

“I love you too, Riley. Talk to you later.” Charlie said. Riley ends the call and sits the phone down on the nightstand. The pretty brunette laid down and watched Lucas sleeping, taking several deep breaths to calm herself down without trying to think about the nightmare that she had.

“Please don’t leave me, Lucas.” Riley said softly as she rolled over to try to get back to sleep.


	23. Secret Lovers

New York City. April 7th, 2030. 10:30 A.M.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in New York and Riley was still in bed sleeping peacefully. Her eyes fluttered open from the sun hitting her face, waking up in her bed only to find an empty spot on her bed where Lucas was supposed to be laying at. Riley held the covers close to her nude body while looking around the room.

“Lucas?” Riley called. There was no answer. The pretty brunette climbed out of her bed, picking her silk red panties from off of the floor and put them on. With her naked torso still exposed, Riley walks over to the closet to grab one of Charlie’s button-down shirts and put it on to cover up her breasts. Riley leaves the bedroom and walked down the hall, making her way into the kitchen, only to find Lucas standing in front of the stove cooking a steak in the skillet in only his jeans. Riley stood by the doorway and watched Lucas fixing breakfast, enjoying the sight of seeing his shirtless figure. The pretty brunette entered the kitchen, creeping up behind Lucas and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Looks like somebody’s awake.” Lucas grinned as Riley puts her head on his shoulder and smiled at him.

“Morning, Detective Friar.” Riley said as she kissed Lucas. 

“So, how did you sleep? Did you sleep well?” Lucas asked while cooking the steak.

“Pretty good, I think. So, what are you cooking for breakfast?” Riley asked.

“Well, I already made some coffee and some freshly squeezed orange juice. I’ve already made some scrambled eggs, they’re in the oven to keep them warm while I cook the steak.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, that New York strip steak was meant for me and Charlie for when he returns from Chicago. We were planning on having a romantic dinner together. Which means New York strip steak, a baked potato and steamed vegetables.” Riley said.

“It is? Oh, I didn’t notice. Well, I can replace the steaks when I leave from work.” Lucas said while seasoning the other steak.

“Charlie ordered them from Omaha Steaks.” Riley grinned.

“Well, shit.” Lucas chuckled a bit. “So, about last night. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes, I want to talk about it. Lucas, I never had any regrets about what happened between me and you. I know that we’re married. You’re married to Yvonne and I’m married to Charlie. Our feelings for each other came back. It’s just that I don’t want anyone to find out about me and you.” Riley said.

“I know. I don’t want them to know about our affair. Should we keep our relationship a secret without anyone knowing and especially the press? I’m mostly worried about the press.” Lucas said as he continued to cook the first steak until it’s well done.

“I guess that makes us secret lovers.” Riley said as she grinned at Lucas.

“Yeah.” Lucas said. “Hey, remember when we were in our senior year of high school at Abigail Adams High? You invited me over while your parents and Auggie were out of town.”

“Yeah, and you made this big romantic dinner for us. You made baked chicken with tomatoes and garlic. The power went off in the neighborhood and we had our little power outage date and our romantic dinner turned into a candlelit dinner, which ended in a night of passion between us. The next day, you were making breakfast and you were in your jeans and I was wearing your shirt.” Riley said.

“Look at us now. I’m making breakfast with no shirt on and you’re wearing my…well, you’re wearing Charlie’s shirt. Now, how did it go between me and you?” Lucas asked as he puts the steak in a pan.

“I believe that you wrapped your big, strong arms around me.” Riley said as Lucas wraps his arms around Riley’s waist while Riley wraps her arms around his neck.

“Next, we begin to kiss.” Lucas said as he leaned in and kissed Riley on the lips. The handsome detective moves his hand down to Riley’s butt, gently squeezing and rubbing it for a bit before lifting her up and sitting her down on the kitchen counter.

“I remember that part.” Riley said as Lucas began to kiss on her neck, making her moan softly. Mmm, I definitely remember that.”

Riley licked her lips in pleasure as she felt Lucas’ irresistible lips touching her warm flesh while his hands toyed with the buttons on Charlie’s shirt that she was wearing.

“Next, I began to unbutton my shirt, only to leave it open to reveal your beautiful body.” Lucas said after he unbuttoned the teal button-down shirt, opening it up and places his hands on her breasts, gently squeezing them and teased her light brown nipples with his fingertips, leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Lucas takes Riley’s nipple between his lips, sucking on it for a while, then uses his tongue to tease the hardened peak making Riley moan out his name. The pretty brunette ran her fingers through Lucas’ brown hair and gripped tightly. Lucas stops sucking on Riley’s nipples and moved his hand down between her legs, slipping his hand inside her panties and began to lightly rub her clit.

“Fuck…” Riley choked out as Lucas rubbed her outer vaginal lips.

“Did I just hear Riley Matthews-Gardner cuss for the first time? I think it’s pretty sexy of you.” Lucas grinned at the brunette beauty. “And you’re very sexy.”

Riley spreads her legs wider as Lucas slipped his index finger inside her, then adds his middle finger inside, pumping slowly. Riley arched her back and breathed heavily, gripping the edge of the kitchen counter as he captured her lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Lucas ruthlessly teased Riley’s clit with his thumb in a circular motion while he fingered her harder and faster, feeling her cum surrounding his fingers.

“God, you’re so wet.” Lucas said as Riley wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as he felt her inner walls clenching tightly around his fingers. Riley pulled Lucas in and kissed him passionately, feeling herself getting toward the brink of her climax.

“Lucas…” Riley moaned.

“Cum for me, Riley. I want you to cum for me.” Lucas said as he increased his pace.

“Okay, so I went to Dunkin’ Donuts and bought us some breakfast sandwiches. I got you the angus steak and egg sandwich and a bacon supreme omelet breakfast sandwich and I bought myself an egg white flatbread because Vanessa wants me to eat healthy. I’ve decided to be sneaky and bought myself a chicken bacon sandwich. I got you some hash browns and a hot macchiato and for me some oatmeal and a blue raspberry coolatta. Oh, and I got us some donuts and for Riley, a bagel with cream…whoa!” Zay exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, only to see Riley sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around Lucas while he’s pleasuring her. Lucas removed his fingers out her while Riley climbed off of the counter to button up her shirt.

“Christ, Zay! Don’t you ever knock?” Lucas asked.

“Hey, Riley gave me a spare key. I didn’t expect to see you and Riley getting freaky in the kitchen like Ezra and Aria from Pretty Little Liars.” Zay said while sitting the box of donuts on the kitchen table, along with their sandwiches and drinks.

“I’m just gonna go and take a shower.” Riley said as she gave Lucas a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Lucas alone with Zay.

“You fuckboy.” Zay said.

“Don’t call me that!” Lucas exclaimed.

“No, no, no! We need to talk about this. I thought you were at home with your wife after you left Riley’s. Yvonne is worried sick about you. You lied to Yvonne!” Zay points at Lucas.

“Will you take it easy? Nothing happened.” Lucas lied.

“You lied to Yvonne!” Zay shouts. 

“Can I just explain to you about what happened?” Lucas asked.

“Looks like I should give you a new nickname for you, Fuckboy Friar.” Zay said as he sits down at the table and grabbed his sandwich from out of the bag.

“Will you stop and shut the hell up for a couple of minutes. Something happened last night. Two men from the New Sons of Liberty tried to kill her at the Chinese restaurant. She was having a hard night and was afraid that they might come after her so I stayed over and I can’t tell you the rest since you know what you saw what was happening between me and Riley.” Lucas said as Zay noticed the bandage on Lucas’ arm.

“What happened to your arm?” Zay asked.

“The New Sons of Liberty. That’s what happened. One of the men shot me in the arm, now don’t worry the bullet grazed me. I’m alright.” Lucas said.

“That’s good to hear.” Zay said while taking a bite out of his egg white flatbread.

“So, did you find anything about the New Sons of Liberty?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah, but I’ll have to tell you at the station. Because Agent Mayes has found the location on those guys. So, get your shirt on and finish up breakfast with Riley and we’ll head down to the station.” Zay said as he got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. “Read the bible!”

Lucas rolled his eyes and starts fixing the other steak while Riley enters the kitchen wearing her blue bathrobe.

“Looks like Zay knows.” Riley said.

“Yep, he knows.” Lucas said.

“Do you think that he’ll tell Vanessa or Farkle?” Riley asked worried about their secret getting out.

“He won’t tell.” Lucas said as he continued to cook Riley’s steak. “This is just between me and you.”

“I know.” Riley said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas and kissed him.” I love you, Lucas.” 

“I love you too, Riley.” Lucas said.


	24. Casualties of War

New York City. NYPD 9th Precinct. April 7th, 2030. 11:15 A.M.

Lucas was sitting at his desk, taking a sip of his coffee while checking his phone for any messages. He saw on his phone that there was one from Smackle, who was pissed off at Lucas for almost getting her husband killed last night. He checks the next message, which was from Zay, about him telling him that his wife Yvonne is worried about him. Lucas checks the third message, this time it’s from his wife Yvonne.

Y: Lucas, where are u? You’re starting to worry me. I just want to know if you’re alright. Just please talk to me. I’m sorry about yesterday.

L: I’m fine, Yvonne. No need to apologize. I was the one that broke off plans. I’m alright. Somebody tried to kill Riley last night. Farkle’s alright. He took a bullet in the leg. Isadora is mad at me. Riley is fine, she’s just a little shaken up. One of the officers and I stayed over to keep an eye on her.

Y: Good. I’m glad that Riley is alright. Listen, how about we go out for lunch tomorrow? That way we can make up for yesterday?

L: Sounds good. I’ll talk to you when I get off of work. I love u.

Y: I love u, too.

Zay stepped out of Lt. Keegan’s office and walked towards Lucas’ desk, holding a few files in his hand and a DVD.

“I’ve got some files on the New Sons of Liberty that you might want to read. We should probably go in the other room to check it out.” Zay said. Lucas nods his head, grabs his phone and his coffee and got up from his desk, following Zay into an empty room.

“Do you have the profiles for the two members of the New Sons of Liberty that I’ve killed?” Lucas asked as he sat down at the grey table.

“Yeah. It’s all in this file.” Zay said as Lucas pulls out the profiles for the two shooters from last night. Lucas pulls out a black leather glasses case from out of his pocket and put on his glasses while Zay just stood there and gave him a look.

“What? You dare tell anybody about me wearing glasses, I’ll kill you.” Lucas said.

“Hey, you’re lucky that I didn’t blab your secret to anyone about you and Riley performing acts of sexual pleasure in bed that would definitely turn into an excellent softcore pornographic show on Cinemax. Hmm, they should call it Secret Fantasies: From the Letters of Penthouse on Cinemax After Dark. Our first episode is about a pretty brunette who’s in love with a handsome Texan detective. I call this Riley’s Unicorn.” Zay said as Lucas gave him the death glare. “I’m sorry, I should just keep my mouth shut before it gets me in trouble.”

“Your mouth always get you in trouble.” Lucas said as he pulled out the shooters’ profiles and starts reading them. “DeAndre Jai White, age 37. He’s from Houston, Texas. African-American. He served with the U.S. Marine Corp. his honors were Medal of Honor and the Purple Heart. His primary weapon is the rail gun. Secondary weapon is the M240 with ACOG scope and heartbeat sensor with armor piercing rounds. His specialties are heavy weapons. Who does this guy think he is Vulcan Raven from Metal Gear Solid? Now, I know this guy. Antonio DeSantis, age 29. He was born in Rio De Janiero, Brazil. Get this, he’s been gun fighting since he was 10 years old. I guess Call of Duty couldn’t cut it. Didn’t serve in any military branches, DeSantis has defended the Favela of Rio very well against corrupted government forces. No honors. Main weapon, SCAR-H assault rifle with target finder sights, fore grip and grenade launcher. Secondary weapon P90 sub-machine gun. His specialties include gun fighting , interrogation tactics, hand to hand combat. He’s an expert in Capoeira and Muay Thai, Brazillian Jiu-Juitsu black belt. This guy can kick my ass in a heartbeat. But that doesn’t answer the question about why the New Sons of Liberty are after Riley.”

“Well, here something that you should know about your friend Scalisi.” Zay said as he sat down at the table and grabbed the laptop, picking up Scalisi’s profile and handed it over to Lucas. “Turns out that Scalisi is one of the members of the New Sons of Liberty.”

“What?! Are you trying to tell me that this sick son of a bitch who tried to rape and murder Riley and murdered her little brother works for the mob and the militia group?” Lucas asked.

“Same guy. Since he works for the New Sons of Liberty, he sent White and DeSantis over to Chinatown to kill Riley and you on your birthday. And to show you that these guys mean business, here’s some of their acts of terror that they performed: cyber attacks against the FBI and hacking their system, taking out members of the FBI, taking out the police force in Rio siding with the people in the Favelas, setting up a clean ambush against members of the SAS or Elite Task Force 141 and even attacking U.S. military bases.” Zay said while inserting the DVD in the laptop.

“What did you just put inside the laptop?” Lucas asked.

“This is security footage from a robbery that happened back in 2016 at the Federal Reserve Bank of New York.” Zay said as he played the security footage. In the security footage, three members of the New Sons of Liberty wearing black ski masks, one of the assailants wore a red hoodie, black jeans and black military boots. The two masked men also wore grey suits and body armor. The three masked men were armed with mini-uzis and they robbed an armored van, one of the guards shot one of the men in the eye with his M9 pistol, instantly killing him while the man in the red hoodie opened fired at the guard, shooting him in his back and shot a few civilians who were in the building. The second guard shoots at the second member of the New Sons of Liberty as the masked man in the red hoodie fires his sub-machine gun at the guard, mortally wounding him and left the area.

“Jesus. That happened on June 5th. Six people were killed that day.” Lucas said.

“Let’s not forget they teamed up with the Inner Circle, the Russian terrorist organization on August 12th, 2016. Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow, Russia. One of the men was a CIA operative who was deep undercover under the alias “Alexei Borodin”. Hundreds of civilians were massacred. Joseph Allen, the CIA deep undercover operative broke his cover and shot one of the members of the New Sons of Liberty. Okay, now what I’m about to show you is between me and you. I hope that you have a strong stomach. This happened back in 2029. Leon Vorgitch, born Leonid Konstantin Votgitch, a Russian-American who works for the New Sons of Liberty, he worked in Brighton Beach for mob boss Vladimir Makarov of the Faustin crime family. He’s friends with the late Dimitri Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin. Last year, Vorgitch went on a killing spree and held students hostage in a public school, which resulted in bloodshed.” Zay said as she showed Lucas the photos of the aftermath of the hostage situation. Lucas felt sick to his stomach from seeing photos of dead young children.

“God, I just want to kill that guy.” Lucas said.

“Well, you’re too late. Apparently, the father of one of the students who was killed by Vorgitch, shot Vorgitch in cold blood in the courtroom. And guess who was the prosecutor working on the case when it happened. Riley’s mother, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews. She was there when it happened.” Zay said. Lucas looked and his eyes widened in shock after he heard Topanga’s name.

“Could her mother have something to do with this?” Lucas asked.

“Probably. That’s why they were probably sending a message to Topanga by killing Riley. But Taglialucci wants to silence her. Lucas, we need to be more careful with those guys. You, Farkle and Riley were very lucky last night. What would’ve happened if Farkle died? Then Isadora would be devastated. What would Riley do without you if you died?” Zay asked.

“You’re right, I’m trying to do my best to stay alive for her. I still love her, Zay. Why couldn’t I stay with her instead of becoming a drunk and ending our engagement?” Lucas asked as Zay sighed.

“What about Yvonne? What are you going to tell her about you and Riley? You know what they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” Zay said quoting English playwright and poet William Congreve. Lucas turns off the security footage just as Josh enters the room.

“They’ve found the location of the New Sons of Liberty.” Josh said.

“Where?” Lucas asked.

“I was listening in on Agent Mayes’ conversation, apparently he has an FBI agent who’s deep undercover. He infiltrated the group and now the FBI’s gonna move in on them.” Josh said.

“Goddamn it! Where are they located at?” Lucas asked.

“Windham. They’ve occupied a mountain house on the hill.” Josh said.

“Alright, get Lt. Keegan. Tell him to contact the Windham Police Department. They’ve got a group of armed men with military-grade weaponry in their town. Call Commander Balagot of the N.Y. S.W.A.T. team. We might need some help. Looks like the NSOL are now shit out of luck.” Lucas said as he put on his sunglasses with Josh and Zay give him a “what the hell are you talking about?” look.

“Really? Did you have to do your imitation of David Caruso from CSI Miami?” Zay asked crossing his arms and raised his eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up.” Lucas said as he put on his jean jacket and grabbed his gun.


	25. Guns of the Patriots

Windham, New York. April 7th, 2030. 1:15 P.M.

Lucas, Zay, Josh and Billy arrived at the location of the New Sons of Liberty with the New York S.W.A.T. team, Lt. Keegan and the Windham Police Department. As they arrived at the scene, they find Agent Mayes and a few FBI agents with Detective Darren Wilden and some of the New York detectives, getting ready to make their assault. While talking to Detective Wilden, Agent Mayes turn around to see Lucas’ Ford Mustang, Lt. Keegan’s Toyota Corrola and the S.W.A.T. team arriving with the Windham police.

“What the fuck is this? Hey! What the hell is this?! You’re not supposed to be here.” Agent Mayes said, marching over to Lucas’ car. Lucas rolled his eyes and got out of the car with Zay, Josh and Billy. “Get out of here, Friar. You’re out of your jurisdiction.”

“No, way. These guys tried to kill Riley, Scalisi killed her brother and he tried to rape her. He’s mine. And why did you have to bring Dickless here with you?” Lucas asked pointing to Wilden.

“Shouldn’t you go watch Riley Gardner?” Detective Wilden asked.

“This is more important. My men will get the job done. This is my operation, not yours. So, why don’t you and your men stay out of this.” Lucas said while walking over to the S.W.A.T. team. Agent Mayes grabs Lucas by his arm to stop him.

“Just who do you think you are to give out orders? I give the orders here, not you! Don’t think I’m gonna let you off that easy for destroying that paparazzo’s camera. The captain is pissed off at you for going against authority. You’re lucky that he didn’t suspend your ass in a heartbeat.” Agent Mayes said.

“Agent Mayes, I suggest that you move your hand away from my arm. You should probably know that I am strong as a horse. And if you ever put your hands on me, buddy, I’ll kick your ass so hard you’ll have to unbutton your collar to shit!” Lucas said in a threatening tone as he yanked himself away from Agent Mayes’ grasp, making his way over to Zay and the S.W.A.T. team who are planning their strategy.

“What was up with you and Agent Mayes back there?” Zay asked.

“It was just Agent Mayes being an asshole.” Lucas said. “Commander Balagot, what do you have planned for the assault?”

“Detective, I’m going to have some snipers hidden behind the trees. Our men are trained for this. We’re going to send a few men with you to breach from the back while we provide covering fire. Zwick, Menell, Nelson, Jacobs, Pace and Russ will go with you, Babineaux, Matthews and Ross while Colcord and Yeager snipe from their positions.” S.W.A.T. Commander Balagot said.

“Alright, make sure your men provide covering fire for us.” Josh said.

“We will. The shooters from the helicopter will also provide covering fire as well.” Commander Balagot said.

“Alright, great. So, let’s get everything set up and kick some ass.” Billy said as he grabbed an M27 assault rifle with armor piercing rounds.

“Billy, you should probably be careful. These guys mean business.” Zay said.

“And we mean business too. That will teach the New Sons of Liberty not to fuck with the NYPD.” Billy said. Lucas, Zay and Josh moved to the back of Lucas’ car, grabbing some weapons and body armor. Lucas hands Josh an M27 assault rifle and body armor, then hands Zay a Vector K10 sub-machine gun and body armor. After grabbing some body armor and handing it over to Billy, Lucas picks up an S-12 shotgun and a few clips for his gun.

“Uh, Lucas. Aren’t you forgetting something?” Zay asked.

“Right. Some flashbangs.” Lucas said grabbing a couple of flashbang grenades.

“Lucas, that’s not what I’m talking about.” Zay said as he grabbed the last body armor from out of the back of the car and hands it to Lucas. “You’re forgot your body armor.”

“I’m fine without it, Zay.” Lucas said as he sticks his pistol in his holster.

“Will you for once stop being so stubborn and put this body armor on. This isn’t an action movie, you’re not the bulletproof detective. Think about Riley. How would she feel if she lost you? She would be devastated. She was your one and only true love. So come on, put this body armor on, for Riley.” Zay said.

“Fine, I’ll do this for Riley.” Lucas sighed as he put the body armor on.

Once everybody was set up and in their positions, Lucas, Zay, Josh and Billy followed the S.W.A.T. team to the back of the mountain house. Agent Mayes and Lt. Keegan were sitting in the surveillance van listening in on the arms deal that’s going on, coming from the FBI agent’s hidden wire. Some of the FBI agents, police officers and the S.W.A.T. team took cover behind vehicles, trees and brick walls. Lucas and the S.W.A.T. team carefully snuck to the back, only to see two members of the New Sons of Liberty standing in front of the backdoor. Both of the men are armed with the Man-O-War assault rifle.

“I have two men standing in front of the door.” Yeager said as he spots the two armed men.

“Should we take them out or let the snipers do it?” Zay asked.

“No loud noises, we need to be silent as possible. Lethal takedowns only or we can arrest them.” Lucas said. To distract the first guard, Lucas take a bullet out from the clip and threw it at a nearby rock to get his attention.

“You hear that?” The first member asked. 

“Go check it out.” The second member said as the first member makes his way over to the rock. Lucas snuck up behind the second member, grabbing him by his neck and breaking it while Zay runs over to the first guard, punching him in the face multiple times and performed an RKO outta nowhere on him, spiking the armed gunman’s skull to the rock, instantly killing him. After killing the NSOL member, Zay performed his Randy Orton pose over his dead body. Lucas and Josh both gave Zay a look while he did that.

“What?” Zay asked.

“Seriously, Zay. You couldn’t think of anything more stealthier?” Josh asked.

“Have anything else in mind?” Zay asked. Josh rolled his eyes and made his way over to the door with Lucas, Billy and the S.W.A.T. team. Officer Zwick pulls out his tactical pole camera and scope, turning it on and monitoring how many members of the New Sons of Liberty are inside.

“Joel, how many are in there?” Lucas asked.

“About six of them in the entertainment room. There’s a weapons cache in the back room. What the hell is that guy holding?” Officer Zwick asked noticing the light machine gun that medium-skinned member of the New Sons of Liberty was holding. “Looks like a Chain SAW light machine gun with a laser sight attachment.”

“Light machine gun?” Zay whispered. “We’re not cut out for this! They’ll cut us down to bits and pieces with that thing.”

“Any ideas?” Billy asked. “We can’t just kick the door down like we’re Arnold and shoot the place up.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll think of something.” Officer Menell said.

“Any sign of Scalisi?” Lucas asked while Officer Zwick checks the room.

“No sign of him.” Officer Zwick said. Suddenly, a helicopter arrives at the scene, with a member of the FBI holding an SVU semi-automatic marksman rifle. Lucas looks up and noticed the helicopter.

“Are you kidding me? What are they doing?” Lucas asked noticing the FBI’s elite counterterrorism unit. A gunshot rang throughout the house, it came from the second floor. “Shit! Shots fired! Shots fired!”

“We’re going to have to breach and clear the room. Jacobs, place the water impulse charge on the door.” Officer Zwick said as Officer Jacobs gets to work on placing the charge on the door while the FBI, S.W.A.T. team and the NYPD shoot at the New Sons of Liberty. Members of the New Sons of Liberty stood by the window, firing their KN-44 assault rifles and XR-2 assault rifles.

“They’re killing us!” One of the members of the FBI yell out.

“Pull back! Pull back!” Agent Mayes yelled out. Members of the Windham police department took cover behind the cars. Three FBI agents and two police officers were gunned down by the New Sons of Liberty. Officer Jacobs of the New York S.W.A.T. team quickly tries to breach the door.

“Almost there. I almost got it. Almost…..” Officer Jacobs said until he was shot in the head by one of the members of the NSOL, who was armed with a KN-44 assault rifle.

“Jacobs is down! Repeat, Jacobs is…” Officer Menell said, but was shot in the chest by the same shooter. Josh takes aim at the gunman and opened fire at him, shooting him in the kneecaps, sending him down to the ground. Four members of the New Sons of Liberty came out from the back as Lucas, Zay, Josh and Billy took cover behind the bricks while the New Sons of Liberty killed Zwick, Nelson, Pace and Russ.

“Friar! What’s happening back there?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“They’ve killed the Officer Zwick and his men are killed! We need fire support!” Lucas exclaimed as the FBI helicopter appears with the FBI agent gunning down the four members.

“Alright!” Billy said.

“Josh, you and Billy take the back, while me and Zay take the side of the house.” Lucas said.

“Got it.” Josh said.

“Good luck and be careful.” Billy said.

“Same to you.” Zay said as he followed Lucas to the side of the house. As they make their way to the side, Lucas and Zay find Detective Wilden standing in front of the door, getting ready to enter the mountain house.

“Wilden, what are you doing?” Lucas asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing.” Wilden replied.

“Dude, get away from that door, you don’t even know what they’re capable of.” Zay said. Wilden ignored Lucas and Zay as he kicked the door down.

“Freeze!” Wilden shouts. The Chain SAW-armed member of the NSOL sees Wilden and brutally guns him down. Detective Wilden screamed as he felt the high-calibur bullets hitting his body. Lucas grabs a flashbang grenade and threw it in the house to stun the armed gunman. The young detective entered the house and fired his shotgun twice at the shooter. Lucas and Zay check each room for any more members of the New Sons of Liberty. Lucas and Zay hear an explosion coming from outside as they make their way over to a window, only to see the FBI helicopter going down, landing on the FBI cars. One of the members were armed with an MK32 grenade launcher and opened fire on the NYPD S.W.A.T. team.

“Jesus Christ! This is like being back in The Troubles!” Zay exclaimed.

“Zay, The Troubles ended back in 1998. Although they're turning this area into Belfast.” Lucas said. “Sir, one of them are armed with a grenade launcher. Can somebody take that guy out?”

“EMP!” One of the members of the FBI yelled out as the grenade launcher-armed member threw an EMP grenade out at the FBI and S.W.A.T. team, temporarily disabling their electronics.

“Shit! They used an EMP. We’re gonna have to take this guy out ourselves.” Lucas said as Zay runs into the living room. “Zay!”

“Freeze, motherfuckers! Drop it!” Zay shouts pointing his gun at the two gunmen. The gunmen turned around and aimed their weapons at Zay. “Holy shit!”

Zay hides behind the bar as the two gunmen open fire at him. Zay grabs a bottle of liquor and threw a couple of bottles at the gunmen.

“Here, have a drink!” Zay shouts, throwing a bottle of Jack Daniels Winter Jack at one of the gunmen, hitting him in the face. The gunman with the XR-2 assault rifle screamed in pain from feeling the bottle hitting his face. Zay grabs another bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey, this time it’s a bottle of Jack Daniels Sinatra Select. As he was about to throw the bottle at the gunmen, the second gunman with the KN-44 assault rifle shoots the bottle out of his hand as Zay ducks down for cover as they open fire at him again. Lucas crashes through the window and fires his shotgun at the two gunmen.

“Are you alright?” Lucas asked helping Zay up.

“About time you show up.” Zay said picking up his Vector SMG. Billy and Josh enter the room to check if Lucas and Zay are alright.

“We took out a few of the New Sons of Liberty downstairs. We should check upstairs.” Billy said.

“Alright, let’s move up.” Lucas said as they head upstairs. The four of them stood in front of the door as Lucas quietly opened the door to the bedroom a bit to check how many of them are in the room.

“Lucas, how many of them are in the room?” Josh asked.

Lucas looks around to see how many of them are there. There was a man with the grenade launcher on the balcony, a member of the NSOL who was armed with a Kuda sub-machine gun, another member of the NSOL who was armed with a Weevil sub-machine gun with reflex sight and grip, Joseph Scalisi who was armed with a .44 magnum, Julian Jerome the arms dealer who was putting the weapons in the box, and another member of the NSOL who was armed with a 205 Brecci semi-automatic shotgun with the long barrel attachment.

“About six. Wait, there’s somebody else.” Lucas said as he sees a man’s body on the wooden floor. “Counting the dead guy, about seven.”

Lucas pulls out his flashbang grenade, pulled the pin and quietly opened the door to throw the grenade in the room.

“It’s in!” Lucas exclaimed as he threw the flashbang grenade in the room and slammed the door shut. Scalisi, Jerome and four of the NSOL members turn around to see the flashbang grenade sitting on the floor.

“Oh, fuck! Flashbang!” The first member of the NSOL yelled out as the grenade went off. Lucas breached the room and shot the man with the grenade launcher in the arm with his pistol. Zay, Josh and Billy entered the room and points their weapons at the rest of the members. Lucas points his gun at Scalisi and glares at him.

“All clear!” One of the members of the S.W.A.T. team shouted as they entered the house with the FBI and the NYPD.

“Okay, nobody move and don’t even think about picking up your guns. If you do, I will shoot you where you stand.” Josh said as Billy checks the other room filled with weapons.

“Looks like we’ve hit the mother load. You guys are in a lot of trouble.” Billy said.

“A well-regulated militia being necessary to the security of a free state the right of the people to keep and bear arms shall not be…” The man with brown hair and blue eyes said as Josh walks up to the guy and hits him in the face with the stock of his M27 assault rifle.

“Shut up!” Josh said as the man groaned in pain. The FBI and the NYPD entered the room to arrest some of the members. Agent Mayes check the slain man who was lying in a pool of blood. The dead man was revealed to be an FBI agent. While arresting some of the members, Zay walks over to Lucas and Scalisi to try to keep ‘Texas Lucas’ contained.

“Looks like you two are getting better acquainted with each other. Joseph Scalisi, allow me to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Lucas Friar. Lucas Friar, Joseph Scalisi.” Zay said. Lucas puts his pistol in his holster and clutched his fists tightly as he stared at Scalisi. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands right now.

“So, you’re Joseph Scalisi? You’re the man that tried to rape a very good friend of mine. You’re the one responsible for killing her little brother. You’re also responsible for sending your boys out to kill her, you sick bastard!” Lucas exclaimed as he punched Scalisi hard in the stomach. Zay grabs Lucas to stop him from trying to kill Scalisi as Lucas picked him up and pushed him face first into the wall.

“Easy, Lucas. No need to bring ‘Texas Lucas’ out. Think about your job.” Zay said.

“Yeah, you’re right. You see this, Scalisi? I’m not going to kill you, I’m going to arrest you. Joseph Scalisi, you are under arrest for the attempted rape of Riley Matthews-Gardner and the murders of Wyatt Boyer and August Matthews. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can or will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford to hire an attorney, one will be appointed for you before questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” Lucas asked after reading Scalisi his rights.

“Bite me!” Scalisi exclaimed as Lucas chuckled a bit from his comment.

“Go ahead, bite him.” Zay joked as Lucas drags him out of the house.


	26. Rage... Pure Rage

New York City. NYPD 9th Precinct. April 7th, 2030. 2:30 P.M.

Lucas, Zay and Josh were standing outside the interrogation room waiting for Lt. Keegan and Agent Mayes to arrive so Lucas can interrogate Scalisi. Lucas kept looking over Scalisi’s profile while checking his phone to see if Riley left him a message.

“Hey, buddy. Are you going to be okay?” Zay asked placing his hand on Lucas’ shoulder.

“I don’t know. I’m trying to keep ‘Texas Lucas’ under control. It’s just that when I look at him, I want to murder him with my bare hands.” Lucas said as he walked away from the window.

“Hey, I feel the same way too. I want to murder him and his men for going after my niece.” Josh said.

“You broke the guy’s nose with your gun.” Zay said.

“I know. They should learn that if you mess with my family, you mess with me.” Josh said as he walked over to Lucas. “Lucas, now I know that Riley told me about you getting thrown out of school for getting into fights, if you go in there and question him by beating him to a bloody pulp, you are going to get kicked off of the case.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Josh. I’ve got everything under control.” Lucas said.

“I don’t want my niece to worry about you after getting into another shootout. It’s bad enough that you’re boinking her again.” Josh said as Lucas turned to him to face him.

“How did you know that I slept with Riley last night? Nobody knows that I had sex with her, except….” Lucas said as turned to his best friend and gave him a death glare. “Goddamn it, Zay!”

“What? He made me.” Zay said trying to act all innocent.

“How did he make you?” Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrow.

“Well, he asked me what was going on between you and Riley, and then I said…” Zay said.

“Would you like to hear a Riley and Lucas story?” Lucas and Zay both said at the same time.

“Dude, I cannot believe that you and my niece had sex with each other last night. Not to mention, Zay caught you two in the kitchen and you wanted more than breakfast.” Josh said.

“Alright, so Riley and I had sex. Thanks a lot, Zay! You just had to open up your big mouth. One of these days, your mouth is going to get you killed if you keep running it.” Lucas said. Lt. Keegan and Agent Mayes entered the interrogation room as Lt. Keegan gave Lucas the files from Scalisi’s days in the CIA.

“Is that everything on Scalisi?” Lucas asked.

“Yes. You don’t have to do this, you know.” Lt. Keegan said.

“I know. But I want to. I want answers.” Lucas said.

“Friar, I hope you know what you’re doing. I don’t want you to do anything stupid that would jeopardize your career.” Agent Mayes said.

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Lucas said as he entered the soundproof room, noticing Scalisi sitting in an uncomfortable chair. Lucas sits down in front of the desk and sits Scalisi’s file down on the table. Zay, Josh, Lt. Keegan and Agent Mayes watch the process from the other side of the room to see Lucas’ interrogation techniques.

“What are you doing here? Are you planning on punching me in the stomach?” Scalisi asked.

“No, I’m not going to do that. You see, I could’ve blown your brains out back at the mountain house. But no, I’m not like that. I’m not the type of person who’s out for revenge. You killed a good friend of mine. My ex-fiancée’s brother. I’ve known him since he was five years old. Why did you have to kill him? Why? He was living a good life. Now, his child is going to be fatherless thanks to you.” Lucas said as Scalisi just stared at him without saying another word. “No answer? Let’s take a look at your file, shall we?”

Lucas opens up Scalisi’s file and starts reading it.

“You see, I know all about you. You served in the military. You were in the U.S. Navy Seals, Seal Team 7. You were in the CIA’s Third Echelon program for a few years until you turned rogue and blew your director’s brains out. How much is Taglialucci paying you and the New Sons of Liberty to kill Riley?” Lucas asked.

“Like I want to tell you how much my boss is paying me. The little cunt was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She should’ve kept her nose out of other people’s business.” Scalisi said as Lucas closed the folder.

“Listen here, you call Riley that one more time, you’re going to have a good look at this face. Because this is going to be the last thing you’re ever going to see before I kill you.” Lucas said in a threatening tone as Scalisi starts giving him a sinister chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“You must think you’re tough trying to keep ‘Texas Lucas’ inside. You want to kill me don’t you? You want to lose control. I bet you want to kill me with your bare hands. I know all about you, Detective Friar. Ex-alcoholic. You ruined your engagement to Riley because of your drinking and joining the police force. You’re married to a woman who works for Senator Hastings. How does your wife feel about you fucking Riley? I bet that would really piss her husband off. Let me ask you this, detective? While you’re fucking Riley, is it me that she’s thinking about while raping her? Is it my cock penetrating her while I keep the knife at her throat?” Scalisi asked trying to get under Lucas’ skin as Lucas clenched his fists tightly. “You can’t protect her all the time. You may think she’s safe now, but you having me here makes things a whole lot worse. Maybe Hanzo could be hunting her right now unless he’s dead.” 

And in a fit of rage, Lucas stood up and pushed his chair down to the floor, grabbing Scalisi by his black sweatshirt and slammed him down on the table as he proceeds to pound on his face until Lt. Keegan and Zay entered the room to hold him back.  
“LUCAS, THAT’S ENOUGH!” Lt. Keegan yelled out at the top of his lungs. He was getting furious at how Lucas was acting during the interrogation.

“LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO! YOU GO NEAR RILEY, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU AND I WILL MAKE IT MY MISSION IN LIFE!” Lucas yelled out as Lt. Keegan and Zay pulled him out of the room.

“That is it, Friar! You’re done for today! Take the rest of the day off!” Agent Mayes exclaimed.

“But…” Lucas said.

“That’s an order!” Agent Mayes exclaimed. Right before Lucas stormed out of the interrogation room and slammed the door behind him.


	27. Addicted to Him

New York City. April 7th, 2030. 4:15 P.M.

“Oh, Riles? I’m alone in the bay window. I’ve been forsaken, abandoned and a third word for alone.” Maya said as she watched Riley, who was laying on her bed typing away at her laptop. “Riley. If you’re creating a fake profile again, I will take a sledgehammer and smash it. We’re not going to repeat the whole “Jexica” thing again like back in high school.

“I’m almost done working on chapter one of my new story.” Riley said with a smile on her face, swinging her legs back and forth.

“What’s it about?” Maya asked.

“I’m not telling you. You’re just going to have to wait until I finish the whole story.” Riley said as Maya tries to peek over Riley’s shoulder.

“You’re not going to tell me? Riles, I have ways to make you talk.” Maya said.

“Ways? Are you working for the KGB? What are you doing?” Riley asked as Maya stood on the bay window. Riley shrieked as Maya jumped on her back. The blonde tries to grab Riley’s laptop from out of her hands to see what she’s writing. “Maya, I don’t want you to read this!”

“Too late, I’m reading it anyway.” Maya said as she takes Riley’s laptop away from her and began to read it. “Her Protector, by Riley Matthews-Gardner. He was the man that he’s supposed to protect me. I never thought of falling in love with him while he was protecting me…Oh, my God. This…this story is about you and Lucas.” 

“No, it’s not. It’s about Jessica Valentine, a young woman who witnessed a murder. New York detective Logan Blade is hired to protect her….” Riley said as a smile appeared on Maya’s face.

“It’s about you and Lucas! Please tell me that something happened between you and Lucas.” Maya said, trying to contain herself.

“If you want to know, last night I took Lucas out to Chinatown for his birthday. Farkle tagged along with us so he can keep an eye out. You’ve must’ve heard about the shoot-out that happened last night?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, I’ve was watching the news when I’ve heard about it. I cannot believe that the three of you were involved when those two guys shot at you. It’s a good thing that Lucas and Farkle are safe. Farkle is definitely lucky. Also, I think Smackle is pissed at Lucas for getting her husband shot in the leg. But, Lucas took them out.” Maya said.

“He saved my life, Maya. I don’t know what I’ll do without him. Something else happened between me and Lucas last night. After, we left Chinatown, we were at the penthouse and I saw that Lucas was shot in the arm. Don’t worry, the bullet grazed him, so I took care of the wound. And then I saw the scar on his chest from where he got shot, he told me the story about the time he got shot.” Riley said.

“YOU AND LUCAS HAD SEX!” Maya screamed out while jumping up and down on the bed in joy.

“Maya!” Riley exclaimed.

“I can’t believe that you and Huckleberry had sex. So, give me the details on the sex. Was it better than the last time you two had sex?” Maya asked as Riley blushed hard.

“Maya, I can’t give you any details.” Riley said as she continued to type up the first chapter of her story.

“But what about your husband? What about Yvonne? Think about what you’re doing to Lucas’ wife. She’ll be pissed off at you about you and Lucas.” Maya said.

“Well, I’ll be worried about Charlie, as well. He’ll try to kill Lucas. But you have to promise me one thing, don’t tell Josh about this. He’s your husband and he’s my uncle and all, I don’t want him telling my parents about that.” Riley said until she forgot about one person. “Dang it! Zay. Now, I’m really nervous because he caught me and Lucas in the kitchen together.”

“You’re screwed, princess.” Maya said. 

Lucas enters the penthouse as he walked down to hall to go see Riley. The young detective stops in front of her bedroom door, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He couldn’t stop thinking about the things that he said about Riley that caused him to turn into Texas Lucas. Lucas started wishing that he could’ve killed him in the interrogation room. 

“Riley.” Lucas called as he entered the bedroom, only to see Maya and sitting in the room together.

“Hi, Lucas.” Riley smiled at him.

“Hey, Huckleberry.” Maya said with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Hi, Maya. Sorry if I’m interrupting your girl time. I’ll come by later.” Lucas said as he tries to leave the room.

“No, it’s okay. I have to pick up Mallory from my parents and meet Josh at Mighty Qunn’s BBQ. You two are welcome to come, if you like.” Maya said.

“I’m good. You enjoy your family time. I promise Lucas that we might do something together just to make up for last night.” Riley said as Maya as she grabs her grey peep toe slingbacks and put them on her feet. Riley gets up off of the bed and walked over to Maya and gave her a hug.

“You take care and good luck on your story. Tell Charlie that I said hi.” Maya said.

“I will, peaches.” Riley said.

“Lucas, you keep a good eye on my girl and protect her. Keep her safe from the bad guys when you two go out. Just make sure not to have too much fun, if you know what I mean.” Maya winked before walking out of Riley’s bedroom.

“What did she mean about…she knows, didn’t she?” Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow at Riley.

“Yeah. She found out.” Riley said.

“Well, she’s not the only one that found out. Zay blabbed to Josh about us back at the station after we got into a big shootout with the New Sons of Liberty and arrested some of their members.” Lucas said. Riley’s eyes widened in shock after hearing about Lucas getting into another shootout.

“What?! Lucas, after what happened last night, you get yourself, your best friend and my uncle in a shootout with the same people who try to kill me. What were you thinking?!” Riley exclaimed.

“Riley, I’m fine. We’re fine.” Lucas said.

“Oh, God!” Riley sighed as she sat down on the bed again.

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Lucas said.

“You don’t want me to worry? Do you just expect me not to worry?!” Riley asked. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed and that could’ve been Zay or Josh who could’ve gotten killed. I would never forgive you if you died.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. We had to arrest Scalisi. He’s sitting in a jail cell right now. Don’t worry, when you identify him in a line-up, then this whole thing will be all over.” Lucas said as he sits next to Riley. Riley looks at Lucas for a bit then looked down at her bare feet.

“What about us?” Riley asked.

“What?” Lucas asked.

“What about you and me when this is all over?” Riley asked. “You’re married to Yvonne and I’m married to Charlie. We’re back with the ones we love. And I do love you, with all my heart.”

Lucas gently lifts Riley’s head by her chin and gently cups her cheek without saying another word. Lucas felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he pulled it out to see who it was.

“It’s Keegan. Let me take this for a minute, then we’ll talk some more. Okay?” Lucas said as he gave Riley a quick kiss on the lips. Riley gives Lucas a slight smile and watch him leave her bedroom. After leaving the bedroom, Lucas enters the living room to answer the call.

“Friar.” Lucas answered.

“Lucas, we need to talk about what happened back there during interrogation. What happened back there with Scalisi? You almost murdered him with your bare hands and Mayes is pissed off at you. He’s thinking of kicking you off of the case.” Lt. Keegan said on the other line.

“I’m sorry, Mike. I lost it. He was trying to get into my head and started threatening her life. I just don’t want that sick fuck going near her when we send him away. Along with Taglialucci.” Lucas said.

“About that, he’s being released.” Lt. Keegan said.

“What?! But I got him! He’s in jail! Wasn’t that the point?!” Lucas asked.

“Apparently, Taglialucci sent a good lawyer to the precinct to bail him out.” Lt. Keegan said.

“And after all that? After I apprehended him, he gets released. The system is a load of shit! This fucker got a good lawyer who works for New York’s number one mob boss and now Riley can’t identify him because he’s been released.” Lucas said.

“I’m sorry, Lucas.” Lt. Keegan apologized.

“Yeah, I guess I’m sorry too.” Lucas hung up and threw his phone down on the couch. “Fuck!”

“Lucas?” Riley called as she entered the living room quietly.

“Riley.” Lucas said.

“Are you okay?” Riley asked.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. It’s just work. You don’t have to worry about it.” Lucas said picking up his cellphone. “Hey listen, why don’t we go out right now? How about we go to the movies? My treat.”

“Sure. Just let me get ready real quick and we’ll be on our way out.” Riley said as she leaves the living room. Lucas sighed as his phone after it starts to vibrate in his hands, noticing a text message from an unknown number and opened it to read the message.

You have made the biggest mistake ever. If you think it was bad now, this is just the beginning. –A Friend.

“Oh, no.” Lucas whispered after reading the threatening text from Scalisi as he begin to fear for Riley’s safety. Riley enters the living room and put on her denim jacket while Lucas deletes the threatening text message.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Riley said.

“Great. Should we take my car or your car?” Lucas asked as he grabbed his keys to his car.

“We’ll take your car.” Riley said as she held Lucas’s hand while walking out the door of her penthouse and locking the door.


	28. Remembering Our Love

New York City. April 7th, 2030. 6:30 P.M.

A couple of hours have passed, Lucas and Riley left the movies and took a nice walk around Central Park, talking about some of the good times that they’ve shared together while they were dating. After their walk, Lucas and Riley drove to a little bar & grill at University Place where him, Zay, Farkle, Josh and Billy hang out at after work. Lucas steps out of the car and walked over to the passenger side of his vehicle to open the door for Riley.

“Thank you, Lucas.” Riley said as she steps out of the car. “What is this place? Why are we at a bar and grill? I thought that you stopped drinking.”

“I did. I want to introduce you to the place where I always go to unwind after work. Don’t worry, I didn’t go back to drinking when I went back to this place. It’s owned by a very good friend of mine. You’ll like him.” Lucas said as he entered the bar and grill with Riley. The restaurant was filled with police officers who were looking to unwind and other people who left from work. A man with black and grey hair and blue eyes was standing in front of the bar, noticing Lucas and Riley standing in the restaurant.

“Lucas? Lucas, is that you?” The man asked with an Irish accent.

“Dory!” Lucas waved as Dory got out from behind the bar.

“Lucas Friar. How are you?” Dory asked as he shook Lucas’ hand.

“I’m doing pretty good. And how are you?” Lucas asked.

“I’m pretty good myself. It’s been awhile since you came here. How’s Yvonne?” Dory asked as he showed Lucas and Riley to a little booth in the corner and hands them their menus.

“Yvonne is doing good. I’ve been working a lot lately on a case while she’s busy with the Hastings campaign. In fact, I want you to meet someone who’s very important to me. Dory McKenna, this is Riley Matthews-Gardner. Riley, this is Dory McKenna. He’s a retired police sergeant and he owns this place.” Lucas said as he introduced Riley to Dory.

“Nice to meet you, Dory.” Riley said as she sits down.

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Gardner. Wait, You’re the same Riley Matthews-Gardner who wrote The Last Rodeo? My wife loves that book.” Dory said.

“Why thank you.” Riley smiled.

“So, when’s your next book coming out? My wife is dying to read another one of your stories.” Dory said.

“I’m currently working on a new story right now. I just started working on it today.” Riley said while Lucas smiled at her and looked through the menu.

“That’s great to here. Oh, there’s no need to look through the menu, Lucas. How about I whip up something nice for you and Riley. I’ll surprise you.” Dory said.

“Ooh, I love surprises.” Riley said, smiling at Dory and Lucas.

“Before I get started with your meal, would you like something to drink?” Dory asked.

“Yes, I would like a Shirley Temple.” Riley said.

“Alright, one Shirley Temple. And Lucas, the usual right?” Dory asked.

“Yep. Cranberry juice with lime.” Lucas said.

“Alright, I’ll back with your drinks in the moment and get started with your meal. Hey, Lucas. Riley’s a very lovely woman. You treat her right.” Dory said.

“I will, Dory.” Lucas said as Dory leaves to get their drinks. The young detective turns his head to Riley and looked at her for a moment. Riley looks back at Lucas and smiled at him while holding his hand. The pretty brunette began to think about the time they went to prom together.

(Flashback, ten years ago)

Tonight was the big night at Abigail Adams High School. It was the night of their prom. Cory and Shawn were in the apartment, pacing around the living room back and forth while waiting for their wives Topanga and Katy to finish up with getting Riley and Maya ready for prom. Cory looked at his watch and sighed while Shawn gets his camera ready.

“How long are they going to be in there?” Shawn asked.

“Relax, Shawnie.” Cory said.

“Relax? Your daughter is in there with my stepdaughter and our wives getting ready for their big night. Not to mention, they want to look beautiful for their boyfriends.” Shawn said.

“Shawn, it’s not like Riley and Maya are going to a hotel for the night with Lucas and Josh. Hell, we both gave our daughters “the talk”. Well, just me. You fainted.” Cory said.

“I fainted? That wasn’t me, Cor. You were the one that fainted while giving them the talk.” Shawn said, crossing his arms at Cory.

“I did not faint!” Cory exclaimed.

“Actually, you two fainted.” Topanga said as she entered the living room with Katy.

“Topanga and I gave our girls “the talk” after you two chickened out.” Katy down, sitting down at the table while Topanga pours a cup of coffee for her.

“Ah, I remember my prom night. It was with Cory. We were prom king and queen. We shared our romantic evening in that hotel room together.” Topanga said as Cory turns to her and gave her a “what are you talking about”-look.

“No, we didn’t. We didn’t even have sex in the hotel room. I didn’t get any action! And my daughter is gonna get some action from him!” Cory growled at the thought of Riley losing her virginity to Lucas on prom night. Right before Cory could sit down with Katy and Topanga, Riley and Maya entered the living room together. Riley wore an a-line/princess sweetheart floor-length tulie prom dress with fuggle beading sequins in dark navy, a pair of matching dark navy closed toe studded flats and she had her brown hair in a cute ribbon braid. Maya wore a red scoop neck babydoll homecoming dress with closed toe 3” black pumps and had her long blonde hair in glam curls with a black rose feather fascinator headband. Topanga and Katy both smiled at their beautiful daughters while Cory and Shawn just stood there speechless.

“You look beautiful, baby girl.” Katy said. 

“Thanks, mom.” Maya said, smiling at her mother then turned to Shawn. “So, what do you think, dad?” 

“You look amazing, Maya. Josh is going to love the way you look.” Shawn said as he hugged Maya. “If Josh makes a move on you, then I will hurt him.”

Maya rolled her eyes at Shawn and chuckled a bit while Cory and Topanga both stared at Riley.

“Oh, look at my angel. She looks so…so…Oh, God, Cory!” Topanga cries as she gets out of her seat and walked over to Riley and gave her a hug. Cory walks over to this wife and pulled her away from Riley.

“It’s okay, sweetie. It’s okay. Just sit down and relax.” Cory said.

“Relax? Look at them! Look at our babies! They’re so….” Topanga continues to cry once more while Shawn takes pictures of Riley and Maya.

“You look really beautiful, Riley.” Cory said.

“Thanks, daddy.” Riley said.

“Yeah, you look really great, sis.” Auggie said.

“Aww, why thank you Auggie.” Riley said. Lucas knocked on the door as Cory walked over to the door to let Lucas and Josh in. Lucas and Josh enter the apartment, looking dapper in their tuxedos. Lucas wore a Calvin Klein two-button super 100’s framed notch lapel tuxedo with a duet coral reef-colored tie and Josh wore a Pronto Uomo white two-button satin edge peak lapel tuxedo with a Tuscany black-colored bowtie.

“My brotha!” Cory greeted, shaking Josh’s hand.

“My brotha!” Josh greeted.

“Good evening, Mr. Matthews. Mrs. Matthews, Mr. Hunter, Mrs. Hunter.” Lucas said.

“Hi, Lucas.” Katy greeted.

Riley and Maya both made their way over to their boyfriends as Lucas and Josh both stared at them in awe. When Riley saw Lucas, her knees buckled from the sight of him standing in the living room. Lucas couldn’t keep his eyes off of Riley as well. She looked perfect….like a princess.

“Hey, princess.” Lucas said.

“Hi, Lucas.” Riley smiled as Lucas and Josh both walked up to her and Maya.

“I have something for you.” Lucas said as he pulls out a package from out off his tuxedo jacket, opening it up to reveal a dreamy pink corsage and tied it around Riley’s wrist.

“I hope it’s alright.” Lucas said.

“It looks great.” Riley smiled at Lucas. Maya and Josh continued to look at each other for a moment until one of them says something.

“You look so stunningly beautiful, Maya.” Josh said as Maya blushed and smiled in front of him.

“Thanks, Josh. You look really handsome tonight.” Maya said as Shawn, Topanga and Katy took a couple of pictures of the two couples, a few photos with just the girls, a few photos with just the guys and a few group shots were taken as well.

“Well, we should get going. We don’t want to keep Smackle, Farkle, Vanessa, Zay and the limo driver waiting. We got a big night ahead of us.” Lucas said as he held Riley’s hand while Josh held Maya in his arms. Just as the two couples were getting ready to walk out of the apartment, Cory and Shawn both stopped them from leaving.

“Alright, hold it! You are not going anywhere.” Cory said.

“Dad!” Riley exclaimed.

“You two are not leaving here until we tell you this.” Shawn said.

“Oh, God. Here we go.” Maya sighed and rolled her eyes.

“This is your prom night. The biggest night of your lives. Your senior prom can be a night to remember and a lot of things can happen in a minute that could change your lives forever.” Cory said.

“What we’re trying to say that if you girls are planning on losing your virginity tonight, your boyfriends might need this.” Shawn said as he hands both Lucas and Josh a condom package. Riley and Maya’s eyes widened in shock and Topanga and Katy both looked at him in disgust, causing Katy to slap him in the back of his head.

“What’s the matter with you?!” Katy exclaimed.

“What? It might happen. They might end up going to a hotel and….” Shawn said.

“Dad, stop.” Maya said.

“You guys have fun.” Cory said as Riley, Lucas, Maya and Josh left the apartment.

(End Flashback)

“I still remember that night. I remember after prom, we went to the New York Hilton in Midtown and we spent the night there. Farkle made reservations for us. A room for me and you, a room for Maya and Josh, a room for Farkle and Smackle and a room for Zay and Vanessa. Although I lost my virginity to you on your birthday during sophomore year, we had a very romantic evening together on prom night. Josh and Maya were getting loud in the room next to us. Let’s not forget that Zay and Vanessa conceived Zay Jr. that night. All in all, it was a great night.” Riley said, smiling at Lucas.

“I know. Hey, do you still think that if I didn’t join the police force, do you think that things will be different if we were still together. I could’ve stayed in college and I could’ve become a veterinarian.” Lucas said as he held Riley’s hand.

“I know, Lucas.” Riley said as Dory arrives with their dinner.

“Here we go. I made you my famous t-bone steaks. Well done and cooked to perfection. Topped with a baked potato with all the fixings and creamed spinach.” Dory said, sitting their plates down along with their drinks.

“Wow, everything looks great, Dory.” Riley said as she grabbed her fork.

“Thanks, Dory.” Lucas said.

“I’ll be back to check on you two to see if you need anything. Maybe if you two have some room for dessert, I’ll fix you two a chocolate soufflé for two. It’s on the house.” Dory said.

“Wow, thanks Dory. Riley would love to try that.” Lucas said.

“Enjoy your meals.” Dory said after placing their silverware next to their plates.

“Thank you, Mr. McKenna.” Riley said as Dory heads back to the bar. Lucas grabs a bottle of A-1 steak sauce to pour on his steak while Riley examines the meal to start off what to eat first. “Boy, everything looks so good. I don’t know where to start.”

“Then just close your eyes, take up your fork and hope for the best.” Lucas smiled at Riley as the two start eating.


	29. Elevator Ride

New York City. April 7th, 2030. 9:00 P.M.

Lucas and Riley entered the lobby of her Fifth Avenue apartment. Tonight was a great night for the both of them and a lot of reminiscing of some of the good times that they’ve shared together. The two walked up to the elevator as Lucas pressed the button for the elevator to come down.

“Thank you for a very lovely night, Lucas. I’ve had a great time.” Riley said as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer towards him.

“Same here. We had a great time at dinner without anyone trying to kill us.” Lucas said as Riley looked down at her feet. “I’m sorry if I brought that up again. I know that you’re trying to forget about it.” 

“I know. But there’s one thing that I wouldn’t forget.” Riley said as she leaned in to kiss Lucas on the lips. “I wouldn’t forget about our night of passion. Every moment. Every kiss and every touch. That’s what I’ve missed about you.”

“That’s what I’ve missed about you as well, Riley. Hey, remember when we went to the hotel after prom with Maya, Josh, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Vanessa and we got our keycard for the room, we were in the elevator together, just you and me.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, I remember. Why?” Riley asked as Lucas gave her a mischievous look, knowing what he wants to do. “Lucas, are you trying to tell me that you want to reenact our magical night together?”

“Yeah.” Lucas said as the elevator arrived. The elevator doors opened up as a group of friend stepped out of the elevator car. Riley chuckled under her breath as Lucas grabbed her hand as they both entered the elevator. Riley stood in the corner while Lucas stood next to her while selecting the penthouse level to the apartment. As soon as the doors closed, Lucas moved closer towards Riley, pushing his body closer towards hers. The pretty brunette bit her bottom lip as she felt Lucas’ hands undoing her light denim blue flared jeans, feeling his hand slip inside her jeans to rub her through her heated core through the fabric of her lime green and pink panties.

“Oh, God. This reminds me of the elevator scene from Fatal Attraction.” Riley moaned as Lucas fondled her.

“Really? Did you have to mention that movie? You know that movie scared the shit out of me. It scared the shit out of every man in America.” Lucas said.

“Well, at least Maya, Smackle, Vanessa and I let you guys watch it with us. That’ll teach you a lesson not to cheat on your wife with a crazy woman.” Riley giggled and moaned at the same time. Lucas smirked as he leaned in to kiss Riley, crashing his lips on top of hers. Lucas gazed deeply into Riley’s brown eyes, lightly cupping her cheek, seeing pure innocence in her eyes. Lucas slipped his hand inside Riley’s panties and continues to rub her drenched core, making the pretty brunette moan into the kiss. The handsome detective pushed his index and middle finger inside Riley while rubbing her sensitive love button with his thumb.

“Oh, God…Lucas…” Riley moaned as she looked up and began to notice the camera in the elevator. “Lucas…Lucas?”

Lucas leaned down to her neck and starts licking and sucking on her pulse point while Riley tries to get his attention.

“Lucas, stop.” Riley said.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked. Riley grinned at Lucas and points at the camera that was in the corner of the elevator. Lucas looked back and noticed the camera that was catching their erotic actions. “Oh, crap! I guess we should stop right now and wait till we get to the penthouse. I just hope that the security guards didn’t catch us.” 

“I hope so too.” Riley chuckled as Lucas eased his fingers out of Riley while she straightened herself up. Riley and Lucas just stood in the elevator, acting as if everything was normal. They hear the “ding” of the elevator and the doors begin to open, with Riley stepping out of the elevator and walked over to the door to her penthouse, opening it up and looked back at Lucas as he stepped out of the elevator to follow her inside the penthouse. Lucas entered Riley’s penthouse, closing the door behind him and locked it up. Lucas began to notice a trail of clothing that Riley left on the floor.

“Just like our prom night.” Lucas said to himself, grinning as he continued to follow the trail of Riley’s clothing, leading him into her bedroom. He began to hear the sound of water running coming from the bathroom. “Oh yeah, this is our prom night all over again.”

Lucas pushed open the bathroom door, seeing the wave of steam pouring out of the room. Lucas sees the pretty brunette standing in the shower with her back to him as he studied her body: the smooth lines of her legs, the soft, round globes of her firm butt, the curves of her C-cup breasts, Lucas couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He watched as Riley washed her nude body, running her hands over her breasts and down her stomach. Wanting to join her in the shower, Lucas strips out of his clothes while he continued to watch Riley showering. Lucas kicked off his black shoes and stepped out of his black jeans. His hands reach the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up over his head and threw it down on the pile of clothing. After removing his boxers, Lucas makes his way over to the shower, opened the shower door and stepped inside to join the pretty brunette.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around Riley’s waist as the warm water hit their nude bodies. Lucas turned Riley around so she’s facing him.

“Looks like you want to reenact our prom night.” Riley said. Lucas moved his hands up to Riley’s face, cupping each side of her face while gazing deeply into her brown eyes, leaning in to capture her soft, pink lips with his. Lucas placed his hands down to Riley’s butt, gently squeezing it for a bit before lifting her up as their passion for each other intensified. Their tongues danced in an erotic tangle of pure bliss. Riley wrapped her legs around Lucas’ waist while he pinned her against the shower wall, running her finger through his wet brown hair while they continued to passionately make out with each other. The two former lovers break the kiss and looked at each other for a moment.

“Let’s take this in the bedroom.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, let’s.” Riley said as Lucas turned off the shower and carried Riley into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed flat on her as he peppered her body with scorching wet kisses. Her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. Lucas looked at Riley as she watched him kiss her in between her breasts. Lucas kissed down the side of her breast, using his tongue to lick his way up to her nipple and took it in his mouth. A soft moan escapes from Riley’s lips as Lucas nipped and sucked on her light brown nub, flicking his tongue against it.

“Lucas, enough teasing.” Riley whined as she moved her hand down to Lucas’ head, pushing his head down while feeling his tongue trail down her stomach until his head is in between her legs.

Lucas grabbed Riley’s legs and threw them over his shoulders, placing his hot wet kisses on her inner thigh to tease her for a bit. Riley whined as she felt Lucas’ hot breath hitting her skin right when his tongue made contact with her dripping wet slit, running his tongue up and down. Riley moaned as Lucas continued to eat her out, moving his free hand up to her breasts and played with them for a bit. Lucas looked up at Riley as he watched the pleasurable expressions on her face as he continued to eat her out. The handsome detective used his fingers to spread Riley’s pink folds open, easing his tongue in and out of her while using his hand to rub her highly sensitive clit.

“Mmm, God. Lucas…MMM!” Riley moaned as Lucas continue to thrust his tongue in and out of her until he starts to taste a bit of liquid leaking out of her, she was getting close to her orgasm. Riley gripped Lucas’ hair tightly till her knuckles turned white and her toes began to curl. The pretty brunette bucked her hips into her protector’s face as her intense orgasm arrives. Wanting to make Riley cum again, Lucas replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding them inside her slick heat, pushing them in and out of her nice and slow.

“Lucas…please…” Riley whined, moaning as Lucas took her sensitive clit in his mouth and starts sucking on it while pushing his fingers in and out of her in a quick pace. Lucas and Riley kept their eyes locked on each other as Lucas flicked his tongue against her sensitive nub. Her walls clench tightly around his finger while he gently bit down on her sensitive clit, sending her over the edge. Riley’s knees buckled and her juices squirt out all over his fingers as Lucas slowly eased them out of her and climbed up on the bed and laid beside her, capturing her lips with his, tasting herself all over his lips and tongue. This turned Riley on and made her want Lucas even more as she climbed on top of him, reaching down to grab his erect member before lowering herself on him.

“Time for you to ride your unicorn.” Lucas said as Riley chuckled a bit.

Once Lucas was now inside her, Riley placed her hands down on his chest and began to ride him nice and slow. Riley moaned while rocking her hips back and forth, feeling Lucas’ hands moving up to her breasts and played with them. His fingers began to tease her erect nipples, Lucas leaned up to take Riley’s nipple in his mouth while she rode him.

“Oh, fuck. Lucas.” Riley moaned. Lucas was surprised to hear that kind of language coming out of Riley’s mouth. Riley pushed Lucas down on the bed and giggled and moaned at the same time while picking up her pace. Lucas grabbed Riley’s hips and began to thrust into her, harder and faster until their orgasm nears. Riley leaned down and kissed Lucas passionately and deeply as he continues to slam himself deeper inside her.

“Lucas…Lucas…LUCAS!” Riley cried out as her and Lucas came at the same time, with Lucas loading up deep inside her, filling the pretty brunette up with his seed. Riley collapsed on top of Lucas to recover from her intense orgasm while Lucas slowly gave her a couple more slow thrusts until she’s completely filled up. Their bodies were covered in sweat. Riley climbs off of Lucas and laid beside him, feeling his big, strong arms wrapped around her as he pulled her in closer towards him, Riley lies her head on his chest and looked up at him before kissing his chest. Lucas watched as Riley lightly traced the scar on his chest.

“Riley.” Lucas said as Riley looked up at him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Lucas.” Riley said as she kissed him on the lips before drifting off to sleep.


	30. The Truth Comes Out

New York City. April 8th, 2030. 12:15 P.M.

After leaving from Riley’s penthouse after she heads out to meet Karma and her publisher Skylar for lunch, Lucas heads back home to get himself ready to meet his wife Yvonne for lunch. He took a quick shower just to get rid of Riley’s scent on him so Yvonne won’t get suspicious. After his shower, Lucas stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Lucas could see the mark from the bullet that grazes his arm healing up from Saturday. Lucas puts on a pair of light denim blue jeans and grabbed his dark blue sweater and put it on before putting on his blue and white Nike Airs. His phone began to vibrate on the bed as he picked it up to see who it was. Lucas opened the message and the message was from Yvonne.

Hey, can’t wait to see you at lunch. Miss u.  
-Yvonne

Lucas smiled a bit and sent Yvonne a text message. But then began to think about what happened between him and Riley last night and the night before, wondering if he should tell her or not.

Can’t wait to see you too. Miss u more.  
-Lucas

After he finished getting himself ready for Yvonne, Lucas left the house and entered his Ford Mustang, sticking his key in the ignition to start it up and drove back into the city to meet Yvonne at a little café in Brooklyn. Once he arrived at the restaurant, Lucas parked his car in front of the restaurant and exited out of the car. The young detective entered the café and looked for Yvonne, until a waitress brown hair and green eyes walked up to him and greeted him.

“Hello, and welcome to Stone Park Café. How many today?” The young waitress asked.

“Yes, I am meeting someone here for lunch and…” Lucas said as he looked around for Yvonne.

“Lucas.” Yvonne waived at Lucas and smiled at him.

“I think I see her.” Lucas said as he made his way over to a table that sitting next to a window that looks out on the East River. Lucas gives Yvonne a kiss and sat down in a chair across from her.

“Hey.” Yvonne said, smiling at Lucas.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Lucas said.

“I’m glad that you made it. I didn’t know that you would show up because you were occupied with watching over Riley.” Yvonne said.

“Well, she’s meeting her manager and her publisher for lunch. Then she’s going to hang out with Maya and Mallory at the penthouse with Zay, Vanessa and Zay Jr. You know, it’s interesting that some of our friends have kids and we’re the only ones that don’t have kids.” Lucas said while looking through the menu.

“You know, I was thinking that I should stop taking birth control so we can start having children of our own. It would be nice to have a little Friar child running around the house and they could play with Zay and Vanessa’s son, Farkle and Isadora’s son and Josh and Maya’s daughter. What do you think? Maybe when this is all over and when you finally catch the guy, we can work on having a child.” Yvonne said as she held Lucas’ hand.

“Well, about that. Yesterday, I caught the guy after huge shoot-out what Josh, Zay, Billy and I were in. Apparently, his lawyer bailed him out and let’s not forget that he’s suing me for assaulting the guy for threatening Riley.” Lucas said as Yvonne sighed.

“Lucas, when will this all be over? Last night, you didn’t come home and the night before. I want my husband home with me, not being around a woman that he was engaged to. Riley’s a married woman, she has a husband to take care of her.” Yvonne said.

“Yvonne, we’ve already discussed this. Her husband is out of town, so I’m going to be busy for a couple of days being around Riley. Don’t worry, this will be all over soon. This guy Scalisi is a nut job. We’re bound to put him and Taglialucci away in Riker’s Island for life.” Lucas said.

“What is it? Is there some reason why you want to be around her all week long?” Yvonne asked.

“It’s nothing, Yvonne. What do you want to drink? We could both have the iced tea.” Lucas said as he continued to look through the menu. Yvonne looked at Lucas for a bit, then began to notice a red mark on his neck. This could only mean one thing. She began to sense some deception as her eyes started watering.

“It’s nothing? How do you explain the mark on your neck?” Yvonne asked as Lucas looked up at her, noticing her distress. “Lucas, what’s going on between you and Riley? Don’t lie to me. I want the truth and I want it now.”

Lucas stayed silent, looking at Yvonne as she puts her hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from crying.

“Yvonne, last Saturday…” Lucas said as he looked down at the table.

“What? Say something to me. I don’t need this ridiculous silence!” Yvonne exclaimed, her eyes were flushed with tears.

“Last Saturday, something happened between me and Riley.” Lucas said.

“Something happened between the two of you. What do you mean?” Yvonne asked as Lucas took a deep breath. 

“Riley and I…we…we kissed. But there’s more.” Lucas said as Yvonne gasped in shock to hear this coming from Lucas.

“You son of a bitch. I never thought that this would happen to me. You fucking son of a bitch!”

“Yvonne, just let me explain.” Lucas said as Yvonne threw water in his face as the customers look on at them.

“How dare you do this to me?!” Yvonne’s voice began to tremble. “I just want you off of this case. But it looks like you’re not because you fucked Riley! If that’s who you prefer, then don’t come home.” Yvonne said as she bolts from the room with Lucas following her, leaving out of the restaurant. Yvonne heads to the parking lot and walked towards her car, with Lucas walking towards her and grabbed her by the wrist.

“Yvonne, let’s talk.” Lucas said, trying to calm his wife down.

“Get away from me, Lucas! If Riley means that much to you, then you stay with her. Just get your things and you stay with her. Don’t even think about coming back home.” Yvonne said.

“Yvonne, I’m sorry. I do love you. You are a lady with respect and I have so much respect…” Lucas said until he was caught off-guard by Yvonne taking a swing at him, hitting him directly in the nose and in the mouth, instantly knocking him down on the ground. Lucas looks stunned as he lied on the ground bleeding while Yvonne screams at him.

“You dumb motherfucker! You cheating cocksucker! Don’t you dare tell me how much respect you have! Get off of this case and stay away from Riley for good or don’t come home!” Yvonne screamed as she entered her car and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving Lucas alone as he watched her drive away.

“Shit.” Lucas said silently.


	31. Riley's Feelings

New York City. April 8th, 2030. 2:15 P.M.

After meeting her publisher and her manager for lunch in one of New York’s trendiest cafés, Riley was sitting in the living room in her penthouse with her best friend Maya and her six-year-old daughter Mallory. Maya just got off of work and decided to pick up her daughter from kindergarten class at the Goddard School while her husband is at work. Riley was sitting on the couch, working on chapter five of her new story while Maya was helping Mallory out in the kitchen with her homework, which was creating a house made from popsicle sticks for her class.

“Maya, be careful in there. Try not to make a mess in the kitchen.” Riley said while typing up her story.

“Riles, relax. Mallory and I are not going to make a huge mess. If we do, then we’ll clean it up. Besides, don’t you have a maid that comes in every day?” Maya asked.

“She’s taking a day off.” Riley said as Maya left the kitchen, leaving Mallory alone in the kitchen.

“So, what chapter are you on now?” Maya asked as she sat down next to Riley, picking up the remote from off of the coffee table, turning on the television to change it to a soap opera that was on. It was The Gorgeous Dawn that was on ABC, it came on right after another soap opera. “Ugh, soap operas? I can’t stand them.”  
“What’s wrong with soap operas?” Riley asked.

“What? Don’t tell me that you like watching soap operas. I get bored from watching them. And my own mother is starring in one and that’s on NBC.” Maya said as she flipped through channel to channel. “Besides, if I want to tune into a story that I would be interested in, I would rather tune in to the greatest love story of all time. You and Lucas. I mean, your whole life is turning into a soap opera.”

“I know. You don’t have to remind me.” Riley said.

“You and Lucas still love each other and you two slept with each other one time.” Maya said.

“Well, actually we had sex again. So, that was the second time that we had se…made love.” Riley said as Maya’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Again? Riles, you do know that he’s married and he knows that you’re married. How did you feel after you and Lucas had sex?” Maya asked as Riley stopped typing on her laptop and closed it, turning to Maya to face her. The brunette stayed silent for a moment and played with her wedding ring on her finger before looking down at it, remembering the time that Charlie proposed to her, then remembered Lucas proposing to her before they broke up.

“Maya, remember the whole love triangle thing between you, me and Lucas?” Riley asked.

“How can I forget?” Maya said.

“Lucas was torn between me and you, deciding on who he would want to be with. You were going through this identity crisis-phase and you were acting like me. I remember the purple cat that you painted. You never lost your voice. I mean, how many times could I fall on Lucas’ lap? I love Lucas. I never stopped loving Lucas. It’s always been Lucas since day one. The reason why he chose me was because it was always me. On the other hand, I don’t anything between him and Yvonne go bad and I know that he doesn’t want anything between me and Charlie go bad.” Riley said.

“What would’ve happened between you and Lucas if you two didn’t break up?” Maya asked. 

“Then, Lucas and I would still be together. We would’ve had kids. We would’ve seen little Lucas Jr. and Mallory playing together with Zay Jr. and Michelle.” Riley said.

“I spoke to Farkle and Smackle yesterday. They’re doing pretty good. Farkle’s hanging in there and taking it easy. He’s planning on taking a desk job, even though Smackle called him a hero for saving those two kids who’s mother was shot. The father visited him and thanked him. I’m very proud of him.” Maya said.  
“Maya, have you ever worried about Josh all the time while he’s out on the streets with Lucas, Zay and Billy?” Riley asked.

“Every single day. Every time when I think about him out on the streets busting criminals, I pray to God that he stays safe so he can come home to me and Mallory. Mallory loves her father, he’s her hero.” Maya said as Mallory enters the living room and jumped up on her mother’s lap. “Hey, there princess.”

“Mommy, are you going to come back and help me with my popsicle house?” Mallory asked.

“Well, of course. Just let me finish talking to your Aunt Riley and I’ll come back in and help…” Maya said until she began to notice something on Mallory’s ear. “Mal, what is that on your ear?”

“It’s my diamond earring. I’m a princess.” Mallory said, smiling at her mother.

“Oh, no. Those are my diamond earrings that your father gave to me on my 25th birthday. Mallory, you’re not supposed to wear those.” Maya said.

“But I’m a princess and I need earrings.” Mallory said.

“Mallory, you don’t need earrings to be a princess. All that you have is your tiara and your locket. You’ll always be my little princess. You want to be just like Hanna Marin. You want to be like her because she’s your role model and you always watch her show all the time with mommy and daddy.” Maya said as Mallory nods her head. “Awww, well, don’t you want to be like your mommy? I mean, I’m an artist and things inspire me and my art. And do you want to know who inspires me?”

“Who?” Mallory asked.

“Your daddy and you. When you were a baby, your father held you in his arms and I painted a pictures of the two of you.” Maya said.

“Let’s not forget that your mommy once painted a purple cat in high school.” Riley said grinning.

“Oh, really? Did you have to bring that up? Give me a reason not to bring up an important issue in front of my little girl.” Maya said as Riley turned around and started to sing. “Really? You’re trying to change the subject while I’m trying to talk to you about… Lucas.”

“La.” Riley said as she stopped singing.

“What about Charlie? What are you going to tell him? Do you want to stay married to Dr. McCreepy or do you want to leave McCreepy and get with Fred Dryer?” Maya asked.

“Who?” Riley asked.

“Fred Dryer. The ex-football player who played Det. Rick Hunter on the NBC cop drama Hunter. It ran from 1984 to 1991, I bet your grandparents watched that show. The point is, I’m calling your lovah Hunter because he’s a rule-breaking detective who’s always using lethal force on criminals.” Maya said, referring Lucas to the television character.

“I….I don’t know. As much as I love Charlie, he can’t compete with Ranger Rick Hunter. Oh, great. Now I sound like you.” Riley said as someone began to knock on the door. The brunette got up from off of the couch, making her way over to the door to see who it was and opened the door, only to see Lucas standing in front of the door. His nose and lip was still bleeding from getting punched in the face by Yvonne. “Oh, my God. Lucas.”

“Hey, may I come in?” Lucas asked as Riley just stared at him while he entered the apartment, carrying a suitcase in his hand.

“Lucas, what happened?” Riley asked.

“My wife Yvonne. I had to tell her what happened between me and you and she got upset at me.” Lucas said, sitting the suitcase down.

“So, that’s why she ended up turning you into a human punching bag?” Maya asked.

“Works for me.” Lucas said while Riley enters the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the blood off of him.

“I knew that you were going to say that!” Maya chuckled.

“What the hell is she talking about?” Lucas asked as Maya slapped him on the arm.

“Hey, watch it! My daughter is in the same room.” Maya said as Mallory spots Lucas.

“Uncle Lucas!” Mallory exclaimed as she ran towards Lucas to get a great big bear hug from him.

“Hey, Mallory. How are you?” Lucas asked.

“I’m fine. I’m a princess because I’m wearing mommy’s earrings.” Mallory said. Maya cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Mallory Katy Matthews, give me back the earrings now.” Maya said as Mallory took off her mother’s earrings and handed them over to her.

“I thought diamonds were forever.” Mallory pouts.

“Yeah, well nothing lasts forever.” Maya said.

“You told your wife about us?” Riley asked wiping the blood off of Lucas’ face.

“Yeah. I didn’t tell her that much. I told her that we kissed and she got extremely upset. Well, she was livid. That’s about five shades of…” Lucas said as he looked at Mallory and Maya, remembering that her daughter was in the same room as him and Riley. “Eh, I’m not going to say that word. Just say that she was livid.”

“And she popped you right in the kisser.” Maya said.

“Ooh, Looney Tunes!” Katy exclaimed as she smiled at her mother.

“That’s right, Mal.” Maya said.

“Uncle Lucas, mommy called you Hunter because of your job.” Mallory said.

“Hunter, really? Did you have to call me Hunter?” Lucas asked, crossing his arms at Maya.

“Well, yeah. You’re always using lethal force on criminals.” Maya said.

“Well, not all the time.” Lucas said.

“But you’re good looking like Fred Dryer.” Maya smirked as Riley gave her a look.

“Back away from my protector, peaches.” Riley said.

“What? I’m just saying.” Maya said as Lucas leaves the living room to put his bag in Riley’s room. As he entered Riley’s bedroom, Lucas sat down on the bed, looking down at the ring on his finger and taking it off while holding it in his hand as he began to remember what Maya said to him after she found out about his engagement to Riley.

(Twelve Years Ago, New York University)

(Lucas was sitting in his dorm room, getting ready to meet with Riley, Cory, Topanga and Auggie at Joe’s Pizza on Bleeker Street. Maya opened the door and knocked on his door while he sprayed a bit of Nautica cologne on himself.)

Maya: Hey there, Huckleberry.

(Lucas looks up and sees Maya)

Lucas: Hey, Maya. What are you doing here?

Maya: Oh, I just wanted to talk to you before you go out to tell Mr. and Mrs. Matthews that you and Riley are engaged until he tries to kill you.

Lucas: Really, Maya?

Maya: Yeah. (Sits down next to Lucas on his bed) Riley told me about the good news. Look, I know that I’ve been teasing you a lot and you are right for my best friend. She loves you a lot and you love her too. I just want you to know that I am very happy for you and Riles.

Lucas: Thanks, Maya.

Maya: And I am going to say the same thing to you when you two started dating three years ago. If you try to hurt my best friend in any way, I will come back with a sledgehammer and hobble you.

Lucas: Geez, you watch too much Misery.

(Maya laughs)

Lucas: I know that Riley is making plans for the wedding and….

Maya: She chose me to be her bridesmaid in the wedding. And I guess you chose Farkle, Zay and Josh to be your best men.

Lucas: Yeah. And Riley picked Smackle and Vanessa as the bridesmaids.

(Maya nods and gives Lucas a hug)

Maya: Hey, good luck tonight. And if your future father-in-law comes after you with a giant knife, run for your life.

(Lucas rolled his eyes at Maya)

(End flashback)

“You still love Riley don’t you?” Maya asked as Lucas looked up to see her standing in Riley’s room. “You wish that you were married to Riley instead of Yvonne?”

“I guess that you’re upset about me cheating on Yvonne.” Lucas said.

“I should be, but to be honest with you I like you and Riley together. Yvonne is not like Riley.” Maya said as she walked over to Lucas and sat down next to her. “When you and Yvonne got married, I was upset. I was upset at the fact that you were getting married to her and I was upset at the fact that Riley was getting married to Charlie.”

“My alcoholism really screwed me up. I messed up the best thing in my life, my relationship with Riley. I’ve said a lot of horrible things to people during my intervention. I’ve said some horrible things about you and Cory. But most of all, I’ve hurt Riley. She tried to talk me out of drinking, and then I hit her. She didn’t want to be with a man who drinks and is an abusive asshole of a fiancé.” Lucas said.

“You think that Riley wants to be married to Rick Hunter? You think she wants to hear the bad news about you killed in the line of fire? I worry about Josh every single day. And Vanessa worries about Zay and Smackle worries about Farkle. She fears for her life every night, thinking that this creep Scalisi will try to kill her or worse you. Look, I know that I’m not supposed to tell you this but she told me that she had a nightmare about you getting killed while protecting her.” Maya said.

“Me?” Lucas asked as Maya nods.

“Yes. Lucas, please stay safe, for Riley. She loves you too much that she doesn’t want you hurt, or worse.” Maya said as Lucas hugged her before she left the room.


	32. Foreseeable Events

New York City. April 8th, 2030. 9:30 P.M.

“Lucas, where are we going?” Riley asked as Lucas covered her eyes with his bare hands while they walk down the street to their location.

“I can’t tell you, Riley. Like I told you back at the penthouse, it’s a surprise.” Lucas said.

“Ooh, are we going to go see Rent the Musical? I remember the time while we were dating, you took me to go see West Side Story on my seventeenth birthday.” Riley said with a smile on her face as she talks about the time her and Lucas went to go see West Side Story.

After walking down a few more blocks, Lucas and Riley finally arrived at their destination as they stood in front of the building. Nervous about Riley’s reaction, Lucas took a deep breath and uncovered Riley’s eyes, he began to notice her bright smile fading away as she looked at the building that has a picture of a gun painted on the wall and a sign that said “Gun Club”. They were now at the Ammu-nation Gun Club.

“Lucas, what is this?” Riley asked.

“It’s a gun club, Riley. I’m taking you to a gun club.” Lucas said.

“I was expecting a date at a pizzeria or a diner or a hot dog stand where we could have chili dogs because all cops eat chili dogs. But not at a gun club. Why are we at a gun club?” Riley asked, looking at Lucas.

“Okay, first off don’t listen to Maya and stop watching cop show, not all cops eat chili dogs all the time. You know that me and my friends always hang out at Dory’s. Okay, sometimes I do eat chili dogs. Just because I eat chili dogs doesn’t make me Rick Hunter or Sonic the Hedgehog.” Lucas said as he noticed a confused look on Riley’s face.

“Why would a hedgehog eat chili dogs?” Riley asked.

“Riley, I told you before when we played Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Generations. I also told you this while we were watching The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic SatAM, Sonic Underground and Sonic X. It’s his favorite food to eat. And second, why brought you here is because after what happened on my birthday and your attempted….” Lucas said as Riley looked down at her feet right before he was about to mention her attempted rape. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up. Look, the point is that you need to protect yourself.”

Lucas held Riley’s hand as he entered the gun shop. Riley felt uncomfortable being at a gun club as she looked around the store, noticing the body armor hanging on one side of the wall, a clerk wearing a red bandana and a black muscle shirt and sunglasses standing by the glass counter and some automatic weapons, shotguns, sniper rifles and rocket and grenade launchers sitting on the wall behind him. The two walked up to the counter as the clerk greeted him.

“Hey, detective!” The clerk in the red bandana greeted Lucas.

“Hey, Melvin. How’s it going?” Lucas asked as Riley gave him a look.

“What? You know him?” Riley asked.

“Well, yeah. Lucas knows me. He’s always coming here to practice his shooting at the gun range.” Melvin said. “So, who’s this lovely lady?”

“Lovely? You think I’m lovely?” Riley asked, blushing.

“This is Riley. Riley, this is Melvin. He’s the owner of this shop. He’s always giving me the police discount on weapons for me and my friends when we made our assault on the New Sons of Liberty yesterday.” Lucas said as Riley shook Melvin’s hand.

“So, you’re the lovely and talented Riley Matthews that Lucas told me about. Melvin said.

“Yes, I am.” Riley said.

“So, I guess you’re here for some more ammo for your gun.” Melvin said.

“No, I’m just here to teach Riley here how to use a gun. So, what’s the best gun for her to use for her first time?” Lucas asked as Melvin placed a couple of pistols out on the counter for Lucas to pick for Riley. The pretty brunette continued to look around the gun story and began to notice the American flag hanging on the wall and a poster of former President Ronald Reagan shooting a gun at former Soviet statesman Mikhail Gorbachev.

“Okay, so here are the top choices for her to use. What we have here is the GLOCK 42. The smallest pistol Glock has ever introduced, making it idea for pocket carry and shooters with smaller hands. Then we have the Walther PPK for her to use. Not to sound sexist, since she’s a woman and women are known to use this weapon to protect themselves, I suggest that she should try out the .38 snub nose magnum, the Rossi model 46292. It’s a bit larger than the other revolvers. This delivers six shots of .357 magnum power.” Melvin said as Riley picked up the magnum and held it in her hand while looking at it. “Want to try it out?”

Riley looked up at Melvin and put the gun down on the counter, then picked up the Walther PPK.

“I think I’ll try this one.” Riley said.

“Good choice. I’ll show you to the gun range.” Melvin said as he led Riley and Lucas to another room that leads to the gun range. Lucas and Riley picked up their safety glasses and safety earmuffs from off of the table, and entered the empty gun range.

“I’ll be up front if you two need anything.” Melvin said.

“Alright, I’ll let you know.” Lucas said as Melvin nods and left the gun range.

“Lucas, I don’t get the whole point of this.” Riley sighed as Lucas placed the gun down on the stand. “You know that I don’t like guns. I’ve read that 100, 000 people in America are shot in murders, assaults, suicides and suicide attempts, accidents or by police intervention. 31, 537 people die from gun violence and 11, 583 people are murdered. Think about the celebrities who committed suicide by using guns. Nirvana singer Kurt Cobain, singer Mindy McCready, Kansas City Chiefs linebacker Jovan Belcher, Soul Train’s Don Cornelius, Lee Thompson Young from that Disney Channel show The Famous Jett Jackson and Rizolli & Isles, Junior Seau, actor Jon-Erik Hexum, NFL player Jeff Alm, rapper Freddie E., Vincent Van Gogh, TV news reporter Christine Chubbock, great American novelist Ernest Hemingway, Freddie Prinze, Terry Kath the frontman of the classic rock band Chicago, the lead singer of the Plasmatics Wendy O. Williams. And let’s not forget Sawyer Sweeten from Everybody Loves Raymond. Also, think about the victims of gun violence who died like singer Christina Grimmie, the victims of the Pulse Nightclub shooting, Virginia Tech, Columbine…”

“Riley.” Lucas said.

“I’m not going to use a gun. I’m sorry, Lucas. I know that you’re a detective and all but you can’t teach me how to use a gun.” Riley said.

“Oh, really? What if Scalisi comes back and tries to kill you? You think that he’ll come after you with a Saturday night special and takes us both out?” Lucas asked.

“But…” Riley said as she gazed deeply into Lucas’ eyes while Lucas held her hand.

“Riley, I would love you and protect you until the end. But if I am killed, I can leave this life knowing you know how to protect yourself.” Lucas said as Riley moved her hands away from him and stayed silent. She began to think about the nightmare about Lucas’ death at the hands of Joseph Scalisi. Riley stood in fear as she began to notice a bloodstain forming on his shirt.

“Oh, my God. Lucas.” Riley said. The dream kept replaying in her head, hearing the sound of the gunshot and seeing Lucas’ lifeless body lying on the ground. “No, this can’t be real. This can’t be real.”

“Riley, what’s going on?” Lucas said as he tries to put his hand on Riley, until she slaps his hand away from her.

“Don’t touch me!” Riley exclaimed as she picked up the Walther PPK from off of the stand and aimed the weapon at Lucas. Instead of Lucas that she’s seeing standing in the room with her, she sees Scalisi with an evil grin on his face and holding a bloody knife in one hand and a Desert Eagle in the other. “Just stay away from me.”

“Riley, take it easy. It’s just me.” Lucas said as he slowly walked toward Riley to take the gun out from her hand. “Easy, just give me the gun and talk to me.

Riley put the gun down and looked at it, realizing what she was doing.

“Oh, God. Lucas…” Riley said as tears formed in her eyes.

“Riley, what’s going on? What happened? Why were your pointing the gun at me?” Lucas asked as Riley looked away from him.

“I…I…I can’t.” Riley said.

“Why?” Lucas asked as Riley stayed silent. “Riley, you can tell me.”

“Yesterday, I had a nightmare. Before you ask what it’s about I should tell you right now. What you said to me about you getting killed and you leaving this life knowing that I know how to protect myself. What you said to me triggered me to think about that dream. I see you getting killed by Scalisi right in front of me, seeing you lying down on the floor in a pool of your blood. I see you and then I see my little brother. I want to kill the man who killed Auggie. I saw his face in my dream, I couldn’t stop remembering his face, the feeling of the blade of his knife piercing me, hearing his laugh while he killed me. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you getting killed while saving my life. Which worries me because I don’t know if you will die. I don’t want you to leave me again.” Riley said as look down at her feet. Lucas held Riley’s hand and gently lifts her head up until their eyes met each other.

“Riley, I promise you. I’m not going to get killed. You do know that I will always protect you and keep you safe.” Lucas said as Riley nods. “Okay, now let me teach you how to use a gun, then we’ll get back to your penthouse and have dinner there.”

Riley stood in front of the stall with Lucas behind her as she picked up the Walther PPK from off of the stand. 

“Alright, let’s get you into a proper firing stance.” Lucas said as he prepares to get Riley into a firing stance, getting her feet shoulder-width apart, with the foot opposite her dominant hand about a step past the other foot. “Alright, now lean forward slightly with your knees bent, that way you’re firmly balanced.”

“I guess you’ve done this before.” Riley said, looking at Lucas.

“Well, I have been using my Pappy Joe’s gun while I was in Texas visiting him.” Lucas said. “Never aim the gun sideways or with a bent wrist like they do in the movies or in television. It is extremely dangerous.”

Lucas helped Riley aim the gun at the target by aligning the front sight with the rear sight, giving her a good “sight picture” when aiming at the target.

“Alright, make sure to keep your focus on the target. Wait, before I forget, always load your gun.’ Lucas said.

“Like this?” Riley asked as she puts a clip in the pistol, then loads a round into the chamber by pulling back the slide and releasing it.

“Not bad.” Lucas said.

“I learned it from watching reruns of Castle.” Riley said as Lucas grinned at her. “I guess that this is you idea of our date.”

“Well, I would’ve settled of making a home-cooked meal at the penthouse.” Lucas said. “Now, don’t forget to turn the safety off.”

Riley began to turn the safety off while she took aim at the target. Riley took a deep breath and held it before pulling the trigger. Lucas watched as Riley opened fire at the target, firing of one bullet after another. Lucas’ eyes widened from watching the woman that he loves shooting at the target, he was amazed at how good a shot she was for her first time.

“Wow. Not bad.” Lucas said, placing his hands on Riley’s hips. Riley gasped softly as she felt her back pressed against his chest while Lucas takes the gun away from her and sits it down on the stand in front of her, removing her earmuffs and her safety glasses from off of her face.

“Detective Friar, I know that you’re not going to have your way with me in a public place.” Riley smirked.

“No, but I was thinking of a nice, hot bath together when we get back to the penthouse.” Lucas said as he kissed Riley.

“Lucas.” Riley said.

“Yes, princess.” Lucas said.

“Please don’t leave me.” Riley said, lacing her fingers with Lucas’ and held his hand.


	33. The Unexpected Guest

New York City. April 8th, 2030. 10:05 PM

After teaching Riley how to shoot a gun and treating her to pizza from NYPD, that’s New York Pizza Delivery, Lucas was in the bathroom with Riley. The two of them were sitting in the bathtub, gently massaging her back while Riley was drinking a glass of sparkling cranberry juice. The smell of cinnamon incense filled the bathroom.

“Mmm, this is pretty nice. Ooh, that’s the spot. You’re doing pretty good.” Riley said, feeling Lucas hands massaging her shoulders.

“You know, I miss giving you my special massages. Back when we were dating, I’ve been giving you some of my massages until Maya ends up walking in on us with me giving you more than a massage.” Lucas said as Riley grinned at him, feeling his lips touching the back of her neck and began to kiss her ear, lightly sucking on her ear lobe gently, making the pretty brunette moan softly.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Lucas whispered in Riley’s ear.

Riley began to blush as Lucas gave her neck a few soft kisses before she leaned against his muscular chest. Lucas held Riley in his arms, moving his hands up and down her breast and stomach, making small circles around her nipples with his fingertips. The warm water and silky bubbles surround their naked bodies. Lucas let his hand slide down her body as he watched Riley closing her eyes and sighed softly as she felt his hand trailing down her stomach. Once his hand was in between his lover’s legs, Riley spreads her legs open a bit as Lucas began to gently caressing her vagina, using the tips of his fingers to caress the outer edges before sliding a finger inside her. Lucas added another finger inside Riley, sliding them in and out of her dripping wet hole, while using his thumb to tease her sensitive clit for a bit.

“Lucas…” Riley whimpered a bit as Lucas fingered her. Pushing both of his fingers inside her, picking up his pace while toying with her clit. Lucas stopped teasing her clit, sitting up and turned around to face him after he eased his fingers out of her. The pretty brunette put her legs on either side of Lucas, lowering herself down on his throbbing manhood and began to slowly ride him, wrapping her arms around his neck while Lucas gently cups her cheek, leaning in to kiss her soft pink lips. Lucas deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Riley’s mouth to explore her mouth.

“Mmm…” Riley moaned.

“God, Riley.” Lucas groaned, gazing deeply into Riley’s brown eyes.

Riley moved up and down on Lucas, moaning softly while they kiss. Their tongues hungrily explored each other. Lucas guided Riley back against the edge of the tub and begin to thrust in and out of her dripping wet opening.

“Mmm. Yes, keep going Lucas.” Riley moaned, lightly biting down on Lucas’ shoulder, feeling every inch of him going deep inside her. Water started splashing between Lucas and Riley and over the side of the tub as the handsome detective continues thrust harder, deeper and faster inside his princess, feeling her cum surrounding his member, quickening his pace while kissing Riley more passionately until he feels himself getting ready to load up inside her. And with that last thrust, Lucas shot his seed deep inside Riley, slowly thrusting his hips into her to make sure that she’s completely filled up with his life. Riley and Lucas held each other for a moment, lying in the warm, soapy water together, until Lucas heard a sound coming from the other room.

“What the..? What was that?” Lucas asked.

“What? What’s wrong?” Riley asked as Lucas got out of the tub to dry himself off, grabbing his boxers and jeans and putting them on before checking out to see who’s in the penthouse. “Lucas?”

“Shh. Just stay in the bathroom and don’t get out until I tell you to.” Lucas said grabbing his pistol from off of the bathroom sink.

“Lucas, just tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.” Riley said.

“Just do as I say. I’ll be fine.” Lucas said, giving Riley a kiss on her forehead before stepping out of the bathroom. Lucas stealthily walked out of Riley’s bedroom, quietly walking down the hall with his gun in his hand. Lucas hid himself in the shadows to keep the assailant from spotting him. He began to notice an unknown person looking through the living room, walking around and going through Lucas’ suitcase. Lucas took aim at the unknown assailant, getting ready to open fire, but then remembered some of the tenants from below. Wanting to go for a more quieter approach, Lucas waited until the assailant made his way towards the hallway. The assailant moved closer and closer towards Lucas, until Lucas tackled the assailant down to the ground, keeping his gun pointed at the man. Lucas reached over to the lamp, turning it on only to see a familiar face. The man was revealed to be Zay.

“Zay? What the hell are you doing here?! I almost blew your head off, for Christ sake!” Lucas exclaimed.

“I was looking for you. Where the hell have you been? I have been looking for you. You didn’t come into work. I didn’t see you at Dory’s. You weren’t at Farkle and Smackle’s. I went over to Josh and Maya’s to see if you were there and Maya tells me a great Lucas and Yvonne story. Do you want to hear it?” Zay asked.

“I already know. I told Yvonne about me and Riley and she got pissed off at me. That’s why I packed up some of my clothes and moved into Riley’s penthouse for the time being until I find a place for me to live. So, when Charlie comes back, I would either stay at your place or at Josh and Maya’s.” Lucas said as he climbed off of Zay so he could get off of the floor.

“Well, I would let you stay with me and Vanessa. Zay Jr. missed his Uncle Lucas. But then, I’ll end up telling Vanessa a great Riley and Lucas story since she’s friends with Yvonne. Hell, Maya and Smackle are also friends with Yvonne. You know, I think that Maya doesn’t like your wife.” Zay said as he sat down on the couch while Lucas sits his gun down on the coffee table. Zay began to notice that his partner wasn’t wearing a shirt or socks, which could mean only one thing. “So, let me guess, you and Riley decided to get a little freaky with each other, for the third time?”

“Oh, come on, Zay. I’m not going to talk about it.” Lucas said as he entered the kitchen, walking towards the refrigerator and pulled out two cans of soda for him and Zay.

“Lucas, I’m a little nervous with what’s going to happen. I’ve already walked in on you and Riley in the kitchen. What if it’s next time you and Riley are together in bed and Charlie catches you two? He will kill you. Yvonne found out and she is livid. She wouldn’t mind talking a shot at her.” Zay said as Lucas hands him a can of orange soda. Riley enters the living room wearing a cute baby blue bathrobe and wore her brown hair in a ponytail.

“Hi, Zay.” Riley said.

“Oh, hey Riles. What’s up? I see that you and Lucas had a little fun with each other.” Zay said.

“You know, Zay. You should stop blabbing your big mouth about me and Lucas. It’s bad enough that Josh and Maya knew about it and that you knew about it. One of these days your big mouth is going to get you killed.” Riley said.

“Hey, we’re talking about you and Lucas here. You two have been apart for years married to someone else. Lives have been hurt.” Zay said.

“Zay, if you care about me and Riley, I suggest that you let us do our own thing.” Lucas as Zay rolled his eyes at him before following Riley into her bedroom.

“So, what should we do? I mean Zay is right about you and me and hurting the ones we love.” Lucas said.

“I don’t know. Why don’t we talk about it in the morning? You must be tired.” Riley said, moving closer towards Lucas and wrapped her arms around his neck while Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. In fact. Why don’t you let me watch over you?”

“I like the sound of that.” Lucas said as he kissed Riley on the lips.


	34. Prince of Darkness

New York City. April 9th, 2030. 1:30 A.M.

Things are quiet in Riley’s penthouse, Lucas was in Riley’s bedroom, laying next to Riley, watching over her while she’s asleep. Zay was sitting in the living room keeping an eye out while sitting on the white couch, looking for something good to watch on television, turning on to the POP channel where they’re showing a rerun of Beverly Hills, 90210. Then decided to change it to FXX, where they were showing the episode of Archer where the Royal Canadian Mounted Police enlist the help of Archer and his team to transport a captured Canadian terrorist named Kenny Bilko, the member of the Nova Scotia Liberation Front and there was a funny moment in the episode where Archer is trying to track down Cheryl’s pet ocelot named Babou. Zay was watching the ending of the episode where Archer gets arrested by Canadian Mounties and he’s sitting in the back of the squad car with Babou.

“YES! ALL OF IT! YOU FOX-EARED ASSHOLE!” Archer yelled at the ocelot while Zay starts laughing.

“Oh, man. This is too funny. Best line ever from Archer.” Zay said, picking up the remote to change the channel. “Hmm, I wonder what movies they’re showing on Cinemax.

Zay changes the channel to watch a movie on Cinemax. What he doesn’t know is that when he changed it to Cinemax, he ended up turning on a softcore pornographic movie. A look appeared on Zay’s face as he heard the sound of a woman moaning loud, filling the living room while he quickly turned the volume down to make sure that Riley and Lucas or the tenants below them hear the obscene noise. After turning the volume on the television down, Zay quickly changed the channel to 5 Star Max, in which he ended up watching K19: The Widowmaker.

“Alright you two. I know that Riley is a screamer in bed, so I suggest that you two keep it down in there.” Zay shouted, blaming the orgasmic noises coming from Remy LaCroix on Riley. Zay looked at his watch to see what time it is. It was about 1:32 A.M. and Zay decided to get himself something to eat, but he doesn’t want to leave his post. The detective picked up his phone from off of the coffee table and began to text his wife Vanessa to check up on her. Unknown to Zay, a shadowy figure appeared on the terrace. A shadowy figure dressed in black and wore a hybrid night/heat vision goggles. The mysterious killer quietly picked the lock on the door and pushed the door open while Zay was texting Vanessa. The killer keeps himself out of sight to make sure that Zay doesn’t see him, then pulled out his .45 caliber Desert Eagle with a silencer attachment, laser dot sight and an ACOG scope attachment. Zay stopped texting Vanessa and stood up from off of the couch and started stretching his arms out while the killer takes aim at him. Zay stopped stretching and began to notice a red dot on Liam Neeson’s head.

“Hmm, I don’t remember seeing a red dot on Liam Neeson or on Harrison Ford in the movie. Must’ve been the director’s cut. I swear if Lu…” Zay said turning around only to see the killer aiming at him. “Freeze!”

Zay quickly pulled his gun out from his holster, getting ready to open fire at the killer, but it was too late. The killer fired three shots at Zay, a bullet hitting Zay in the shoulder and another bullet hitting him in the chest, knocking him down to the ground. The third bulled hit the television, instantly destroying it. The killer dragged Zay’s body out of the living room and into the kitchen. The only two people that are left for the killer to take out are Riley and Lucas.

(With Riley and Lucas)

Riley fell asleep in Lucas’ protective embrace while Lucas was still asleep and keeping an eye out on things. He began to sense something was wrong as he sits up and put on his boxers and his jeans. Riley began to open her eyes and quickly sat up, holding the silk sheets against her nude body while she see Lucas holding his gun.

“Lucas, what is it?” Riley asked.

“Riley, put this on and hide.” Lucas said as he threw his dark blue plaid shirt over to Riley.

“What is it? What’s going on? You’re scaring me.” Riley said as she puts on Lucas’ plaid shirt.

“Just do as I say.” Lucas said as Riley puts her panties on after putting on Lucas’ shirt, buttoning it up quickly and hid in the bathroom while Lucas leaves the bedroom and walked down the hall quietly, checking the corners to make sure that he doesn’t get ambushed.

“Zay?” Lucas called, looking around the living room for Zay. Lucas felt the cool air hitting his bare chest as he begin to notice the door to the terrace opened. He began to walk over to the door and closed it before turning around only to see the 55-inch UHD television destroyed and a trail of blood on the floor. The killer snuck up behind Lucas, pistol whipping him in the back of his head, knocking him down to the ground.

“Hello, Detective Friar.” The killer said as he kicked Lucas in the stomach, making him scream out in pain. “I told you, you have made the biggest mistake ever to fuck with me!”

“Scalisi?” Lucas asked, recognizing Scalisi’s voice.

“Glad that you remember.” Scalisi said, kicking Lucas in the face. Scalisi puts his gun away in his holster, kicking Lucas’ gun to the side. Scalisi began to pin Lucas down to the floor and pulled out his knife to stab the detective. Lucas grabs Scalisi’s wrist to keep him from stabbing him. Scalisi lowered the knife down to Lucas’ head. 

“What’s the matter, Friar? I thought you were strong as a horse.” Scalisi said as he cut Lucas above his left eye. Lucas reached over to the end table, knocking the phone down on the ground, preparing to use it as a weapon.

“Here! You got a phone call!” Lucas exclaimed as he hits Scalisi in the face with the phone, knocking the hit man down to the ground. Lucas gets himself back up and grabbed Scalisi by his black leather jacket. Scalisi took a swing at Lucas with his knife, making contact on his left forearm cutting him. Lucas grunted in pain and head butted Scalisi, giving him a couple of hard rights to the face and a hard left. Scalisi retaliated by kicking Lucas in the stomach and gave him a right uppercut.

“LUCAS!” Riley screamed. Scalisi turned around, noticing Riley standing in the hallway. Lucas looked over at Riley and began to notice her as well.

“Riley, run!” Lucas yelled. 

Scalisi chased after Riley and grabbed her by her brown hair. Riley cried out in pain as Scalisi threw her down to the ground and climbed on top of her, pinning her. The hit man began to wrap his hands around Riley’s throat to strangle her. His grip tightened around her while Riley tries to get him off of her.

“This is it, Riley. I am gonna send you to a deep, dark place and I am gonna have fun doing it!” Scalisi exclaimed. Riley’s vision darkened, her hand reached down to Scalisi’s knife as she grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the abdomen. Scalisi screams out in pain as he felt the jagged blade pierce his skin. After letting go of Riley, Scalisi made his retreat and ran out of the penthouse by going through the front door. Riley coughed and gasped for air as she made her way over to Lucas to check on him.

“Lucas? Lucas?” Riley called, helping Lucas up off of the floor.

“Riley? What happened? Where’s Scalisi?” Lucas asked while Riley wiped the blood off of his lip.

“He’s gone. I got him, Lucas. I took his knife and I stabbed him. He was trying to kill me and I…” Riley cried as Lucas hugged Riley.

“You did good, Riley. I’m proud of you. Hey, shh. You protected yourself from that psycho.” Lucas said, wiping the tears from off of Riley’s face. Riley began to notice the cut above Lucas’ eye and the cut on Lucas’ forearm.

“Lucas, you’re hurt. We need to get you to a doctor.” Riley said. A groaning noise was heard as Riley and Lucas raced into the kitchen, only to see Zay laying in a small pool of blood.

“Oh, my God.” Riley gasped as Lucas ran towards him and held him up.

“Call a doctor, now!” Lucas exclaimed as Riley ran to her bedroom to call an ambulance.

“God, I am so stupid. Why didn’t I spot that guy?” Zay asked wincing in pain. “I’m lucky that I have my bulletproof vest on, but that one bullet hit my shoulder. What was in that bullet? Was it a .45 caliber?”

“Thank God that you’re alright.” Lucas said with a grin on his face.

“What does this guy think this is? Every single movie where the black guy dies first? Well, that’s not going to happen today, bitch! OW!” Zay yelled after lifting his arm up. “Lucas, remember when you and Riley told me that my big mouth would try to get me killed?”

“Yeah.” Lucas said.

“I promise you, I will keep my big mouth shut as long as I live.” Zay said.

“Deal.” Lucas said.

New York City. Mount Sinai Hospital, April 9th, 2030. 2:00 A.M.

Riley, Maya and Josh were sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Lucas to come out while the doctors are operating on Zay to get the bullet out. Vanessa entered the waiting room with a cup of coffee in her hand and handed it to Riley while Maya tries to comfort her.

“I can’t believe that I got him. He was trying to kill me.” Riley said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Take it easy, Riles. You did good. I would’ve done the same if that sick bastard tries to kill me and my family. I would’ve just shot him with my husband’s gun.” Maya said as she hugged her best friend. “I’m telling you right now, nobody tries to pull a Homer Simpson on my best friend and gets away with it.”

Josh walks over to Riley and Maya to tell his niece the news about Scalisi.

“Well, any luck?” Riley asked.

“We’re looking for Scalisi. No sign of him yet. Riley, we’ll do whatever it takes to bring in the son of a bitch and put him away in Riker’s for life.” Josh said.

“So, this psycho is going to be roaming through the streets while you guys look for him? He’ll come back for Riley!” Maya exclaimed.

“We’ll get him, Maya. I know that you care about my niece’s safety. Let us do our job and…” Josh said until Riley noticed Lucas entering the waiting room.

“Lucas.” Riley said as she ran over towards Lucas, giving him a hug and a kiss while Maya, Josh and Vanessa look on. Riley looked up at Lucas and noticed the band-aid above his eye and gauze on his left forearm. Riley cupped Lucas’ face and lightly touched Lucas’ cut above his eye, making him wince a bit. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay. When they put the stitches in, it hurt like a mother.” Lucas said.

“Are you going to be alright?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. But the most important part is that you’re alright. I thought that I was going to lose you when Scalisi tried to kill you. You knew how to handle yourself back there.” Lucas said.

“I’ve learned from the best.” Riley said, grinning a bit as she kissed Lucas. Maya, Josh and Vanessa walked over to Riley and Lucas to talk to them.

“Hey there, Nelly,” Maya smirked, giving Lucas a new nickname.

“Seriously, Maya? Did you have to call me that?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. You have a band-aid above your eye.” Maya said.

“And from what I’m seeing from you two, it’s getting hot in here.” Vanessa said.

“Please don’t take your clothes off.” Josh said as Riley chuckled a bit.

“Relax, Josh.” Riley said. Lt. Keegan and Agent Mayes stepped out of the elevator with another officer wearing a suit.

“How’s Babineaux?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“He’s doing good. Took a bullet in the shoulder.” Lucas said.

“Yes, we’ve heard. We’ve heard a lot. Do you have anything that you like to tell us, detective?” Agent Mayes asked.

“What are you talking about, Agent Mayes?” Lucas asked.

“Is there anything that you want to deny, Friar? Don’t lie to me.” Agent Mayes said. “I know what’s going on between you and Mrs. Gardner.”

“Excuse me, I don’t know who you are but you don’t know jack shit about my best friend and her ex.” Maya said.

“Mind your own business.” Agent Mayes said as Josh marched his way over towards him.

“Don’t you dare talk to my wife like that, Agent Mayes. If you want to talk to somebody, you talk to me.” Josh said.

“Detective Matthews, this doesn’t concern you. I’m Ed Tucker and I’m from Internal Affairs. We’re here to talk to Lucas Friar about a certain sex tape that leaked. A sex tape involving him with Riley Matthews-Gardner.” Ed said.

“Sex tape? Agent Mayes, there was not sex tape involving me and Lucas. You got it all wrong.” Riley said.

“Mrs. Gardner, we would like to take Detective Friar to the station for further questioning.” Ed said taking grabbing Lucas’ wrists and placing the handcuff on him.

“Hey! Get the damn cuffs off of me!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Lucas, no!” Riley cried.

“I’ve got to stay with Riley!” Lucas shouts.

“Forget it, Friar! That’s not going to happen. Let’s go.” Agent Mayes said. Maya ran over to Agent Mayes and hits him repeatedly on the back to let Lucas go.

“Let him go! He needs to be with her, you son of a bi…!” Maya exclaimed as Agent Mayes pushed her down to the ground. Josh looks on in pure rage after seeing his wife getting knocked down by the FBI agent, as he ran over towards him and gave him a right hook to the face.

“Don’t you ever put your hands on my wife again!” Josh shouts, helping Maya up.  
Riley looked on as Vanessa gave her a hug, crying her eyes out while watching a handcuffed Lucas in the elevator.


	35. A Fool for Love

New York City. NYPD 9th Precinct. April 9th, 2030. 10:36 A.M.

It was about 10:36 A.M. in the NYPD 9th district. Lucas was sitting in an office with Lt. Keegan standing by his side to back him up. Along with them were FBI Agent Matthew Mayes, Internal Affairs officer Ed Tucker, Captain Jordan Ashford and New York Mayor Janice Lomax. The four of them were sitting at a desk watching the video of Riley and Lucas having sex on the night the New Sons of Liberty tried to kill her in Chinatown, along with Lucas and Farkle. Mayor Lomax was getting disgusted from the sight Riley and Lucas on their knees, with Lucas behind her with his hand inside her panties, pumping his fingers furiously inside the pretty brunette while kissing her passionately and played with her bare breasts as the sounds of her passionate moans coming from the laptop filled the office.

“Ohh…Lucas…MMM….” Riley moaned.

“God, Riley. You’re so wet.” Lucas whispered huskily into Riley’s ear.

“Turn this mess off. I can’t watch any more of this smut.” Mayor Lomax said as Agent Mayes turned off the video and closed the laptop. “So, you must be very proud of yourself, Detective Friar. I never expected this coming from a young detective like you. Taking advantage of that poor girl.” Mayor Lomax said.

“For your information, Mayor Lomax. I did not take advantage of Riley. The only question at hand is that where the hell did that tape come from?” Lucas asked.

“Detective, somebody emailed us the video of you and Mrs. Gardner in her room.” Ed said.

“And don’t forget about the media. The news is talking about it. A detective in the NYPD having sexual relations with the woman he’s protecting. You have really made a name for yourself with the photographers. The photographer that you assaulted outside the studio of The Jade Pettyjohn Show and the TMZ photographer’s camera that you recklessly destroyed in Chinatown, where they caught you holding hands with her. They also got a photo of you and Mrs. Gardner together holding hands and kissing her before entering a little bar.” Captain Ashford said as he showed Lucas the photos of him and Riley together and another photo of him and Riley entering her Fifth Avenue penthouse.

“Detective Friar, I want you to answer this question, do you have a history with Riley Matthews-Gardner?” Mayor Lomax asked.

“I’m not answering that question.” Lucas said.

“You will answer the question.” Mayor Lomax said.

“Forget it, I’m not going to be interrogated like this. We’re not talking about my sex life here.” Lucas said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the door. “I’m out of here.”

“Lucas.” Lt. Keegan said, trying to stop Lucas from leaving the room.

“Sit down, Friar!” Agent Keegan yelled.

“Fuck you! You can’t tell me what to do. I’m not answering anymore of your questions. Now let me go. I need to go back to Riley. She needs me!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Detective Friar, I suggest that you sit down or I will have you arrested.” Mayor Lomax said. Lucas glared at the female mayor, then turned to Lt. Keegan.

“Mike, you have to trust me on this one. I can’t let anything happen to Riley. I need to be with her, please.” Lucas pleaded.

“I know, Lucas. But please, answer their questions. You’re in enough trouble as it is. Hey, her Uncle Josh is watching her right now. She’ll be fine. Okay?” Lt. Keegan asked as Lucas could only nod in response while going back to his seat.

“Alright, now answer the question. Do you have a history with Riley Matthews-Gardner?” Mayor Lomax asked as Lucas took a deep breath before answering the question.

“Riley and I were engaged a couple of years ago back in college.” Lucas said.

“How long did it lasted?” Mayor Lomax asked.

“A couple of months before I went to the police academy.” Lucas said.

“Is it true that you were an alcoholic?” Ed asked.

“Now wait a minute. This has nothing to do with the reason why Lucas is here or about his relationship with Riley. Don’t answer that question, Lucas.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Answer the question. Detective. Were you an alcoholic?” Ed asked.

“I used to drink. I was a heavy drinker while Riley and I were together….” Lucas said.

“Is it true that you were abuse to Mrs. Garner?” Ed asked.

“I only hit her one time and it was a mis….” Lucas said as Mayor Lomax cut in.

“How can we trust you to be around her if you’re not going to hurt her. I see there were histories of abuse in your….” Mayor Lomax said.

“That is all bullshit! I only hit Riley one time while I was drunk. You idiots don’t know jack shit about me and you accuse me of being abusive towards her? Well, how about I punch you in the face.” Lucas said as he threatened the mayor.

“Lucas.” Lt. Keegan said as he stopped Lucas.

“Watch it, you’re talking to the mayor here. One more threat like that and I will personally send you to jail.” Agent Mayes said.

“Now answer this question, are you still in love with Riley Matthews-Gardner?” Captain Ashford asked as Lucas stayed silent for a moment.

“Sir, I do not want to answer this question. What happened between me and Riley is private.” Lucas said.

“Answer the fucking question!” Agent Mayes yelled.

“Leave Lucas alone, Agent Mayes. Lucas told me about him and Riley before you decided to interrogate him like a criminal. He’s still in love with her.” Lt. Keegan told Agent Mayes.

“This is a bad situation for him. He ruined his marriage to the woman who’s part of the Hastings campaign trail. Detective Friar is now in the face of the media. And because of his actions, we’ve got to protect the NYPD’s image and the Precinct too.” Mayor Lomax said.

“Detective Friar, you are off this case and suspended for two weeks. You are no longer to go near that woman until she’s no longer under police protection and this case is closed.” Captain Ashford said.

“But, you can’t do this to me. Riley need me by her side.” Lucas said.

“You should’ve thought about it before making the news. Please turn in your gun and your badge.” Mayor Lomax said.

“No. Never. You cannot keep me away from Riley. No one can protect her better than I can. And you’re going to send some officer to protect her? Taglialucci will have ways to come after her. Let’s not forget Taglialucci, if he’s not dead, then Riley is an open target for her. And I’m not going to rest until I take this son of a bitch out.” Lucas said.

“That is enough, Friar! Hand in your gun and your badge!” Mayor Lomax yelled as Lucas looked on in disbelief.

“Is it “love,” Friar? I hope so. I want it to be worth it, for your sake.” Ed said,

“Your badge?” Mayor Lomax asked.

“Here. Here’s my badge.” Lucas said as pulled his badge out from his jean jacket and threw it in the trash can before walking out of the office. “You fuckers can get it out yourself. Because I quit.”

Lucas walked out of the office, angered by the fact that he’s been kicked off of the case and been ordered to stay away from Riley. As Lucas headed his way to his desk to pack up his belongings, his phone began to vibrate in his pants pocket, pulling the phone out and saw who it was.

We need to talk. Meet me back at the penthouse after you get out. I love you.  
-Riley


	36. Is It True About Riley?

New York City. April 9th, 2030. 1:45 P.M.

It was about 1:45 P.M., Riley was sitting in the living room, holding a piece of paper in her hand while looking at her phone that was laying on the coffee table, waiting for Lucas to text her or call her. She was getting nervous about what’s going on with him and Agent Mayes wanting to question him. Riley was watching the news on her laptop, it was a news report about her and Lucas and the sex tape scandal. They were showing a report about it on WNBC Channel 4.

“…And for today’s top story, a sex tape of famous romance novelist Riley Matthews-Gardner has been leaked. Our sources told us that Gardner was seen with New York detective Lucas Friar, the same detective who made a name for himself after assaulting a young man who was trying to get Gardner’s autograph outside the studios of The Jade Pettyjohn Show. A few days ago, Gardner and Detective Friar were seen holding hands while escorting her out of the Chinese restaurant where she was the target of an assassination attempt from the militant group the New Sons of Liberty, who her mother Topanga Lawrence-Matthews was the prosecutor for the case involving the shooting death of New Sons of Liberty member Leo Vorgitch.” Reporter Jack Champion said as Riley turned off the video and closed her laptop, then she started to hear someone knocking on the door. She quickly picked up the butcher knife that she had sitting underneath the couch pillow for protection just in case Scalisi comes back. Riley got up from off of the couch and walked over to the door, peeking through the peephole only to see Lucas standing in front of the door as she quickly unlocked the door to let him in.

“Lucas, thank god you’re alright. I was worried sick about you.” Riley said, hugging Lucas tightly with a great big bear hug while holding the knife in her hand. Lucas breaks away from the hug, only to notice the knife in Riley’s hand.

“Riley, put the knife away. You’ll try to hurt me with it.” Lucas said.

“Sorry, Lucas. I guess I’m just scared about Scalisi coming back to finish the job.” Riley said as she sits the knife down on the kitchen counter. “I cannot believe what’s going on right now. The news is talking about me and you and that sex tape that was leaked. My career is going to be ruined. Mom and dad found out about what’s going on after watching the news, and let’s not forget my manager Karma and my publisher Skylar. Lucas, what am I going to do?”

“Riley, we need to talk.” Lucas said, holding Riley’s hand, then walked away from her as Riley feared what’s going on with him.

“Lucas, what’s going on? Did you speak to Agent Mayes and internal affairs?” Riley asked as Lucas stood by the window. 

“I did. And I spoke with the captain and Mayor Lomax. They suspended me.” Lucas said.

“What? They can’t do that. You’re a good detective. Just because a sex tape was leaked doesn’t mean for them to suspend you….” Riley said.

“Riley, would you please just listen to me for a second? There’s something that you need to know. Just, sit down.” Lucas said, leading Riley over to the couch. The duo sat down on the couch, with Lucas holding Riley’s hand and gazed deeply into her brown eyes. “Riley, you need to listen to me and you need to listen good. I can’t be around you anymore.”

Riley felt her heart shatter into tiny little pieces from hearing Lucas’ news.

“Wha…what? I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Are you saying that you can’t protect me anymore from Scalisi? After all we’ve been through together. You tell me that you love me and you sleep with me and then you protect me from certain death and you’re telling me that you can’t protect me anymore. Oh, let me guess, it’s the NYPD’s idea to protect their image.” Riley said.

“They’re going to send someone else to watch over you. They’ll send Billy, Josh and one of the members of the FBI to watch over you. As for me, I can’t be around you anymore until they catch Taglialucci.” Lucas said as Riley felt her eyes welled with tears. “Riley? Riley, I’m so…”

Lucas felt a hard slap hitting him across his face.

“You bastard. You fucking bastard!” Riley exclaimed as she repeatedly hits Lucas. Lucas grabs Riley by her wrists to stop her from hitting him, causing the paper that was sitting on the couch to fall on the floor as Lucas looked down to see what it was.  
“Riles, what is this?” Lucas asked.

“Lucas, wait…” Riley said as she tries to stop Lucas from picking up the piece of paper. 

“Riley, why do you have this piece of paper here with you?” Lucas asked. Riley looked at Lucas, biting her lower lip and looked away from him as tears streamed down her face while trying not to say a word to him. “So now you’re not going to say another word to me? Is there something you’re hiding from me?”

Riley stayed silent for a moment.

“Goddamn it, Riley!” Lucas yelled, slamming his fist against the wall as Riley jumped in fear. “Will you please stop keeping secrets from me and just tell me what’s going on?!”

“Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! I can’t stand you yelling at me! You’re scaring me, Lucas! I don’t know if I want to be with a man who would want to be in my life and their child’s life forever. And I don’t think that you’re that person.” Riley said as Lucas gave her a look and his jaw dropped a bit.

“What?” Lucas asked.

“Nothing. Just…just forget it and get out of here. And take your stuff with you as well.” Riley said, wiping the her tears off of her face. Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down next to Riley while looking at the paper, realizing that it’s her pregnancy test results. 

Patient Information  
Gardner-Matthews, Riley  
DOB: 12/08/2001 Age: 28  
Gender: F  
ID: 59033

In Range Out of Range Reference Range

Positive

“Riley, is this…is this true?” Lucas asked while looking at her pregnancy test.

“After you left with Agent Mayes and Officer Tucker, a doctor examined me to check to see if I was alright. I was scared about telling you. I didn’t want our child to be put in danger. I just don’t want my child to be without a father. I worry about you every single day, hoping that you will come home to me. After what happened last night, I thought that Scalisi would kill us….” Riley said as Lucas grabs her by her arms and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Riley. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for putting you in danger.” Lucas said.

“It’s not your fault, Lucas. What are we going to do? I mean, the NYPD kicked you off of the case and you’re ordered not to go near me.” Riley said.

“I want you to marry me.” Lucas said as Riley’s eyes widened in shock.

“What?” Riley asked. “Lucas, I can’t leave Charlie. He’s my husband.”

Lucas looked down in disappointment.

“Riley, please.” Lucas said as he held Riley’s hand. “I want you and our baby to be in my life forever. To hell with the NYPD. I don’t care what they say. I love you. That’s why I won’t go back. I’m finished being a detective. It’s time for me to live the rest of my life with the woman that I love and our child.”

Riley looked at Lucas for a moment and looked down at his hand, lacing her fingers with his, until Charlie enters the penthouse only to see the two of them holding hands.

“What is he doing here?” Charlie asked, sitting his suitcase down on the floor as Lucas and Riley turned to his direction and moved their hands away from each other. “Get out of here, Friar. You are no longer welcome here. Agent Mayes told me about what happened. I leave out of town for a couple of days and I hear on the news about Lucas filming a sex tape with you. You’re out to ruin her life, aren’t you?”

“It’s not true, Charlie. Somebody hacked my….” Riley said as Charlie interrupts her.

“I cannot believe that you’re buying into this nonsense! He thinks he’s got everything but he broke the most important rule, sleeping with another man’s wife. How many times did he have sex with you?” Charlie asked while walking towards Riley. “How many times and how long has this been going on between you and Lucas?”

Riley backed away a bit from Charlie after hearing him raise his voice at her a bit, fearing that he would hurt her. Riley bit her lower lip and nervously played with her fingers, turning her back to Charlie and looked at Lucas, who was standing in the middle of the room, getting ready to punch out Charlie in case he tries to attack him or put his hands on Riley. Charlie walks over to Riley, grabbing her by the wrist roughly.

“Charlie, let go of me.” Riley said, feeling Charlie’s grip tighten. “Charlie, you’re hurting me.”

“How many times have you been sleeping with him? How many times!?” Charlie yelled.

“Three! Now will you let go of me?!” Riley cried out as Lucas ran towards them, pushing Charlie away from her.

“Leave her alone, Gardner!” Lucas exclaimed as Charlie gives him a sucker punch to the face, sending him down to the ground. Lucas recovered, getting himself back up off of the floor. What Charlie did not know is that he has just unleashed ‘Texas Lucas’. Lucas charged at Charlie, tackling him to the wall, unleashing a couple of power punches to the ribs with his right. Charlie lifts Lucas up and threw him down on the coffee table while Riley rushed over to him. Charlie gives Lucas a couple of punches to the face with his left until Lucas pushed him off of him.

“Stop it, you two!” Riley begged for her lover and her husband to stop fighting. 

Lucas grabs Charlie by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. Luca tries to give Charlie a powerful right hook to the face until his fist made contact with Riley’s face. Lucas looked over at Riley and saw that she was lying on the floor crying and holding the right side of her face.

“Oh, my god. Riley!” Charlie screamed in terror as he ran over to Riley. 

“God, no. Not again.” Lucas said to himself, realizing that he made a grave mistake of hitting the woman that he loved again. Lucas just stood there in horror watching Charlie trying to comfort his wife.

“Riley…I’m…I’m so sorry. I…I…I didn’t mean…” Lucas tried to apologize as Riley flinched, fearing that he would try to hurt her again.

“I think you’ve done enough, Friar. Get out and don’t you ever come back. If you ever go near my wife, I will have you arrested. Or I will kill you.” Charlie said. Lucas glared at Charlie after he threatened him. The ex-detective left the living room and entered Riley’s bedroom, grabbing his suitcase and putting some of his clothes inside his suitcase. Lucas looked at the photo of him and Riley that was sitting on her dresser. It was a photo of them on their ski lodge trip back in the ninth grade. This was the place where Lucas chose her.

“I’m sorry, Riley.” Lucas said to himself as he looked away from the photo and walked out of the bedroom, walking down the hallway and entered the living room, only to see Charlie checking on Riley and taking care of her. Knowing that he will never be a better husband and a better father, Lucas looked down and left the penthouse. He needed to be away from Riley. He needed to stay someplace else. He could only think of one place where he could stay at. He pulled out his cell phone from out of his pocket and started to call Josh.

“Hello?” Josh answered.

“Hey, it’s me. Listen could I come over to your place? We need to talk. It’s about me and Riley.” Lucas said.

“Sure, buddy. We can talk. What happened?” Josh asked.

“I’ll tell you when I get there. Uh, is Maya with you?” Lucas asked.

“No, she’s out. She’s about to pick up Mallory. Why?” Josh asked.

“Because I don’t want her to know what I did to Riley. I need to talk to you right away about this and I feel really bad about what I did to her.” Lucas said.

“Alright, just calm down. You can come over and we can talk. I’ll see you later.” Josh said as he hung up the phone.

(With Charlie and Riley)

Charlie was examining Riley, making sure that there’s not a scratch on her face, just a small bruise below her eye and handed her an ice pack. He could not believe that Lucas would just hit her while he was trying to take a swing at her. Riley winced a bit after putting the ice pack on her face.

“Careful. Hey, are you going to be alright?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m going to be alright.” Riley said, trying not to cry.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it. Don’t think about Lucas, you have your career to think about. I mean, you’ve started working on your new story and one of your stories is now a major motion picture. This sex scandal is not going to bring you down.” Charlie said as he removed the ice pack from off of Riley’s eye. “Friar is lucky that he didn’t give you a black eye. Now people are going to think that I abuse you. I’m sorry about what happened.”

“It’s not your fault, Charlie. It’s my fault for getting involved with Lucas. I just wish that I haven’t gotten involved with him.” Riley said as Charlie held her hand.

“Look, Lucas is out of our lives for good. So, how about I fix you something to drink that would help you relax.” Charlie said as he got up from off of the couch. “Does whiskey sound fine?”

“No! I mean. No, I don’t want any whiskey. Just give me a glass of strawberry milk.” Riley said.

“Okay. Does Nesquik sound okay?” Charlie asked.

“Nesquik’s fine.” Riley said as Charlie kissed her on the lips before heading into the kitchen. Riley sighed as she picked up her cell phone to text Maya about what’s going on between her and Lucas, until she starts hearing Charlie’s phone vibrating on the end table. Riley sits her phone down on the couch and looked over at the end table and picked up the phone to see who it was. She sees a text message from an unknown number as she opened it up to read what it said.

Hey, thanks for spending time with me for a couple of days. I know that you needed to be away from Rileytown. Hope that we can do it again sometime.  
-Missy

“What? Missy?” Riley whispered.


	37. Confronting Charlie

New York City. April 9th, 2030. 2:00 P.M.

“What? Missy?” Riley whispered to herself, fearing at the fact that her husband is having an affair with the woman who despises her back in the seventh grade. First, Lucas couldn’t watch over her and he hits her in the face after getting caught in the middle of his fight with Charlie, now she suspects her husband of cheating on her with Missy. Riley felt her whole world has come crashing down. The pretty brunette tries to keep herself from crying as she sits the phone down on the couch, but decides to confront Charlie about it. Charlie enters the living room, holding a glass of strawberry Nesquik in one hand and butter cookies in the other.

“One glass of strawberry milk for my lovely princess and some butter cookies for you to snack on to make you feel better.” Charlie said, noticing Riley holding his cell phone in her hand. “Riley, why are you holding my phone?”

Riley froze, looking up at Charlie as she showed him the text message Missy sent him.

“Are you cheating on me, Charlie? Are you cheating on me with Missy Bradford?” Riley asked.

“What? Riley, what are you talking about?” Charlie asked as he sits Riley’s glass of strawberry milk on the coaster.

“This message from Missy Bradford.” Riley said.

“You have no right going through my phone, Riley. And second, I would never do anything to hurt you.” Charlie said as he kissed Riley’s cheek softly, with Riley moving away from him. “Riley, what’s going on with you? I swear that I have nothing to hide.”

“Really? So, you think that it’s all in my head that you’re cheating on me with Missy, right?” Riley asked, crossing her arms in front of Charlie. “Or was the whole Chicago trip just a lie?”

“Riley, you know that I would never cheat on you with her.” Charlie said, putting his hand on Riley’s, lacing his fingers with hers. “I love you more than anything in the world. You are my love, my life, my princess. Hell, you are my queen. You made my dreams come true about starting a family with you. You have a successful career and I wouldn’t change anything.”

Riley moved her hand away from Charlie’s and got up from the couch as she made her way over to the window. Riley started looking out the window, playing with her wedding ring and began to think about Lucas and starting a family with him. She didn’t want to lose Lucas. Charlie sighed, looking down at the table and noticed Riley’s pregnancy test sitting on the table as he picked it up, reading the results and looked at Riley.

“Looks like I’m not the one keeping secrets from their loved one.” Charlie said. Riley turns around and looked at Charlie, noticing him holding the pregnancy test in his hand. “Let me guess, you cheated on me with Lucas and you are carrying his child.”

“Charlie…” Riley said until Charlie cut her off.

“I don’t want to hear it. I can’t believe you, Riley.” Charlie said.

“Don’t flip this around! You’re the one that’s cheating on me with Missy Bradford. You lied to me Charlie. You were never performing an operation on a teenage boy. Where did you go to?” Riley asked.

“I’m not answering your question. I want you to answer my question. Is Lucas the father of your child?” Charlie asked while Riley stayed silent.

“I think I know the answer. I wanted to start a family with you, Riley. You decided to have that huckleberry fuck you and impregnate you with his seed. I just…I…I don’t know if I could trust you anymore.” Charlie said.

“Trust me? I don’t trust you because of you and Missy and you’re not giving me an answer.” Riley said.

“It’s none of your concern. You however, you’re a slut.” Charlie said as Riley felt hurt from Charlie’s hurtful words. “I want you out of here. Get out of here right now, I mean it.”

“Charlie, please…” Riley pleaded.

“I’m not kidding! Get out of here! You go to Hell!” Charlie shouts, slamming his fist against the coffee table. Tears streamed down Riley’s face as she walked out of the living room and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Riley leaned against the bedroom door and slid down to the floor, covering her face with her hands as she cried her eyes out. Riley pulls her phone out and started to call Maya about what’s going on between her and Charlie.

“Hello?” Maya answered on the other line.

“May…Maya…” Riley said.

“Riles, what’s going on? Is there something wrong?” Maya asked.

“I can’t be around Charlie. I just can’t. I thought things were going great but it just turned to shit, that fucking bastard!” Riley cried.

“Riles, just calm down. Tell me what happened.” Maya said.

“I just need to be away from him, Maya. Just meet me at my parents’ apartment. I’ll be staying there for the time being. I’ll tell you about what’s going on.” Riley said.

“Okay, I’ll meet you there. Just let me drop off Mallory at home first, then I’ll be on my way. Is Lucas with you?” Maya asked.

“No, that’s what I want to talk about when you get here.” Riley said.

“Alright, I’ll be there. I’ll…I’ll talk to you later.” Maya said.

“Okay.” Riley said as she ends the call. The pretty brunette got up from off of the floor and walked over to her make-up table and looked at herself in the mirror, then looked down at her princess-cut cubic zirconia sterling silver wedding ring and picked up the wedding photo of her and Charlie on the day of their wedding. Riley wipes the tears from off of her face and removed the wedding ring from off of her finger, sitting it down on the dresser before grabbing a few of her clothes out from the drawers and some of her dresses and shoes from out of the closet, packing them up in her bags.

“If we’re here to confess about what we’ve done, then I’ll confess it to you. I didn’t fly down to Chicago to perform an operation. I flew down to see Missy. It’s been going on for about two months. You were with your friends and I was with Missy. The first time it happened was in San Diego while I was performing an operation. I ran into her on the street and we’ve decided to get together for the night.” Charlie said trying to fight back his tears while Riley continues to pack her bags. “We met up at a bar for dinner and drinks. And then, Missy went back with me to my hotel room. Riley, sweetie. I feel horrible about what I’ve done. I’m sorry about what I’ve said to you. I don’t want our marriage to end like this. What…what do you want? How do you want to handle it? You want to fight for us or bail? Look, I did a terrible, stupid, stupid thing, okay? I’m sorry. I wish I could forgive you too about your affair with Lucas, but I can’t.”

Riley began to cry her eyes out as Charlie wraps his arms around her waist and kissed her cheeks softly.

“I just can’t see us throwing away something we know is so damn good. I love you so much.” Charlie said as Riley pushed him away.

“No, Charlie! Don’t! You can’t just kiss me and make it all go away. It doesn’t work that way. It doesn’t just make it better. We’re through. I can’t be around you. I have feelings, but you’ve hurt every one of them. If you love Missy so much, then why don’t you marry her?” Riley said as threw her wedding ring at Charlie before grabbing her bags, her laptop bag with her laptop in it and walked out of the bedroom, leaving him all alone. Riley grabbed her keys and walked out of the penthouse, making her way over to her elevator.

New York City. Taglialucci Residence. April 9th, 2030. 2:35 P.M.

“Hey Vinnie, may I come in?” Fitz asked while Vincent is on the phone with another mob boss.

“Fitzhugh, come in. I’ve been waiting for you.” Vincent said as the Southerner enters his office and sits down in front of his desk while he gets up and walks over to the mini bar to fix him something to drink. “Whiskey?”

“No, thanks. I’m planning on meeting Kaitlin for dinner with her father and I’m taking my daughter with me. We’re meeting at Malloy’s. Today is Kaitlin’s birthday.” Fitz said while Taglialucci pours himself a glass of whiskey before walking back over to his desk.

“I would tell you to go to Fourth and Madison tonight, we’re going to be making that deal with the Lobos. But since you’ll be spending time with your wife, daughter and your father-in-law, you can send one of your boys with some of my men to meet them at the construction site. They’ve been expecting a shipment of their drugs, I’m fearing that the FBI would be keeping an eye out on the deal. If something goes wrong, if the Lobos try to fuck us, your men need to be prepared for anything.” Taglialucci said, taking a sip of his whiskey.

“You got it, hoss.” Fitz said.

“You’re always the Huckleberry.” Taglialucci said.

“So, anything on that Riley chick? Did Scalisi kill her yet?” Fitz asked.

“No, that little bitch is still alive. I could’ve sent Snakes over to kill her and that Texan detective.” Taglialucci said.

“Why do you trust that guy? He was in the government, not to mention he’s one of the members of the militant group that got arrested Upstate. Let’s not forget that Julian Jerome will be spending time in Riker’s. I’m telling you, Scalisi is a fucking screw-up. You need to do something about this guy.” Fitz said.

“I know. He’s been a failure. He’s fucking up big time. He killed her younger brother. And the Chinatown incident, sending two of his boys to kill her but instead they got killed by the guy who’s protecting her.” Taglialucci said.

“Do you want me to take care of her for him?” Fitz asked.

“No, don’t. If he doesn’t kill her, then I’ll do it myself.” Taglialucci said, taking another sip of his whiskey.

“Alright, hoss. I’ll talk to some of my boys about the deal with the Lobos and I’ll send some of them with your boys.” Fitz said. 

“Alright, give Kaitlin and Carmen my love.” Taglialucci said.

“See ya tomorrow, boss.” Fitz said as he shook Taglialucci’s hand and left the office, leaving Taglialucci alone. The mob boss got up from off of his desk chair and walked over to the mini bar to pour himself another glass of whiskey, looking up only to see the reflection of another person in the television screen. 

“So, you have any news on Gardner and Detective Friar?” Taglialucci asked.

“He’s kicked off of the case and he’s been suspended and has been ordered to stay away from her. I take it that your boy will get the job done after his fuck-up from last night?” The mysterious man asked.

“Good. Everything’s going according to plan. Since Friar’s away from Riley Gardner, I suggest that you’re going to go after Friar and kill him?” Taglialucci asked the mysterious man.

“I’ll deal with Friar. I haven’t found his location yet. But I will deal with him. Just make sure that your boy Scalisi kills the girl.” The mysterious man said.

“I got it. I’ll make sure that you will get paid, dearly. I’ll probably send you to a trip to Hawaii.” Taglialucci said as he shook the mysterious man’s hand before he left his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think the mystery man is?


	38. Sins of the Past

New York City. Matthews’ Apartment. April 9th, 2030. 3:15 PM.

Riley was sitting by the bay window in her bedroom, looking out the window and around her room, remembering the time she changed her bay window in the eighth grade, then about the time when she was seven, her best friend Maya came into her life. Cory and Topanga were in the living room talking to Ava about coming with them on their trip to Philadelphia to visit Cory’s sister Morgan. A tear streamed down Riley’s face from thinking about Lucas hitting her in the face. She knew it was an accident, but she was afraid that he might scare their child. Not only that but her marriage to Charlie ended and her career is on the line because of the sex tape of her and Lucas. Things are not going well for Riley.

“Riles, are you okay?” Maya asked as she entered through the bay window and sat down next to Riley. “Hmm, just like old times.”

“Maya, I’m not in the mood for laughing. I’m just so mad at him for what he’s done.” Riley said the smile on Maya’s face turned into a frown as one person that she could think of popped into her mind.

“I don’t believe it. Is it Lucas? I’m gonna kill him.” Maya said as she prepares to leave Riley’s room by going out through the bay window until Riley grabs her wrist to stop her.

“It’s not Lucas. Well, Lucas is a factor into this.” Riley said. Maya began to notice a small bruise below her eye.

“That son of a bitch. He hit you again! He saves your life multiple times and this is how he repays you? By going Chris Brown on you again?! I’m not going to let him get away with this.” Maya said as Riley grabs her by the wrist again to pull her back into her room. “Riley, what are you doing? Why are you trying to defend Lucas? Did he start drinking again and put his hands on you?”

“No. It’s not his fault. It was my fault.” Riley said as Maya looked at her. “You found out about the sex tape with me and Lucas, right? Well, Agent Mayes took Lucas in for questioning, a doctor wanted to examine me. He needed to do some tests on me and…”

“Well?” Maya said, noticing a few tears streaming down her best friend’s face.

“I’m pregnant.” Riley said.

“With Charlie’s baby?” Maya asked.

“No, with Lucas’ baby.” Riley said. Maya’s eyes widened in surprise from the news about Lucas being the father of Riley’s baby.

“Are you kidding me?!” Maya exclaimed as she jumped up from off of the window seat. “You’re pregnant with Detective Huckleberry’s baby?! Does he know?”

Riley nods her head in response.

“What about Charlie? Is this when Lucas hit you?” Maya asked.

“It happened during a fight between Lucas and Charlie.” Riley said.

“Holy shit! A fight between Ranger Rick and Cheese Souffle? Why didn’t you film the whole thing on your phone? You could’ve sent it to Worldstar!” Maya exclaimed. “So, who threw the first punch? Was it Lucas that threw the first punch on Charlie or was it Charlie that threw the first punch and brought out ‘Texas Lucas’?”

“Maya, you don’t understand! I was trying to stop them from fighting. I didn’t expect to get in the way and get his by Lucas. I know it was an accident, but I was scared because of what happened the last time he hit me. He was drunk at the time. And I am pregnant with his child. I need Lucas in my life and his baby’s life. But I don’t know if that will happen because Scalisi is still out there planning his next move. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to witness Wyatt’s murder? Why did Auggie have to die? Why did this sex tape between me and Lucas leaked on the Internet and on the news. Why did my marriage have to end? Why did I have to get involved with Lucas? After this is all over, I’m going to have to go into the Witness Protection Program and leave the country.” Riley said.

“No. No, I do not want to that about you leaving the country because you fear some asshole that tried to rape and murder you. It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault that you’re still in love with Lucas. He still loves you. He would do everything in this world just to be right by your side and protect you and the baby from any threat.” Maya said as she held Riley’s hand.

“Not anymore.” Riley said, walking over to her bed and sat down. “They suspended him and Agent Mayes ordered him to stay away from me.”

“The same Agent Mayes who put his hands on me at the hospital? Oh, Josh is lucky that he didn’t shoot him on the spot. I know I will. He doesn’t know what I’m capable of.” Maya said cracking her knuckles and her neck, preparing to go after Agent Mayes.

“Easy, peaches. I don’t want you going to prison for killing a federal agent. I’ve seen Oz and Orange is the New Black. I’ve seen what they do in prisons.” Riley said.

“What do you think I might do while I’m in prison? Cheat on my husband with a female inmate named Alex in the prison showers. Or maybe you can come over for a conjugal visit…” Maya said as she moved closer towards Riley.

“I’m not hearing this! I’m not hearing this! La, la, la! La, la, la.” Riley covered her ears and started singing.

“Relax, Riles. I’m not going to kill a federal agent and go to prison. I’m crazy, but I’m not that crazy. Agent Mayes should learn that he should never mess with the rebel. Besides, if Taglialucci or Scalisi go near you, they’ll have me to deal with first.” Maya said as Riley smiled slightly at her and gave her a hug. Cory knocked on the door and entered the room with Topanga, who was holding a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows, chocolate sprinkles and a mini Hershey’s chocolate bar on top.

“Hey, we’re just checking to see how you’re doing.” Cory said.

“I’ve brought some hot chocolate for you. Just the way you like it.” Topanga said, handing over her Princess Riley coffee mug to Riley.

“Thanks, mom.” Riley said. “So, are you going to have somebody serve the divorce papers to Charlie?”

“I’ll have somebody do that right away.” Topanga said.

“I cannot believe that little punk would cheat on my little princess with that…that…that…” Cory said.

“Tramp.” Topanga blurted out.

“Whore, slut, floozy, bitch.” Maya said.

“Maya!” Riley exclaimed.

“Well, it’s true about Missy.” Maya said. “Riles, you said that Charlie cheated on you two months before you even saw Lucas, correct?”

“Yes, why?” Riley asked.

“Well, you can spin this whole sex scandal cheating around if you can reveal to the reporters that Charlie was cheating on you.” Maya said.

“You think that will work?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. Then you can give him the divorce papers and divorce his cheating ass. That way you could be with Lucas. Do you want to be with Lucas?” Maya asked.

“Of course I want to be with Lucas. But not right now. I just need some time apart from him before I see him again.” Riley said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Riley, are you sure about this? I mean, this is Lucas’ child. He needs to be in his child’s life.” Topanga said.

“What he did to you was an accident. I don’t want you to go living the sins of your past. He’s a changed man. He changed for you. He stopped drinking for you. He’ll come around. Trust me.” Cory said as he gave Riley a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

“Is there anything else I could get you?” Topanga asked.

“No, thanks. I’ll be fine.” Riley said.

“Okay, I’ll be in the living room with your father and Ava if you need anything.” Topanga said as she left Riley’s room. Maya’s phone started buzzing in her pants pocket, pulling it out to see that it’s a text message from Josh.

Hey, Lucas is staying with us for a couple of days until this whole sex scandal thing blows over.

-Josh

“Well, speak of the devil. That was Josh. He just texted me saying that Lucas is staying over with us for a couple of days. I’ve got to go.” Maya said as she walked over to the bay window.

“Maya, please don’t hurt Lucas.” Riley said.

“What? I’m not going to hurt him. I’m just going to rough him up for a bit.” Maya said as she crawled out of Riley’s bedroom by going through the bay window. Riley closed the window and sat down on the window seat, sitting her cup of hot chocolate down on the floor and picked up her phone, going through it by looking at a photo of the two of them on their date night just a few days ago before the sex scandal. Riley sighed and placed her hand on her stomach, looking down at it.

“Lucas…” Riley said silently.

(Flashback, Nine Years Ago)

(Farkle and Zay are leading Lucas down the stairs to Topanga’s.)

Lucas: Guys, why are we here? Is it somebody’s birthday that I’m forgetting about?

Farkle: No, we’re just here to get a quick little snack before we head off to the police academy.

Zay: Consider this a little party for us.

Lucas: Ooh, a party? (Pulls out his flask from out of his jean jacket pocket) I’m glad that I’ve came prepared.

(Lucas takes a sip)

Lucas: Whoo! Alright, let’s get this party started!

(Lucas opened the door and entered the bakery, only to see Cory, Topanga, Maya, her boyfriend Josh, Shawn, Katy, Farkle’s girlfriend Smackle, Zay’s girlfriend Vanessa, Auggie and last but not least, his fiancée Riley, who was sitting in a chair with a worried look on her face.

Lucas: You guys invited my fiancée, her friend, her uncle, your girlfriends, her little brother and Riley and Maya’s parents at the party? I was expecting strippers to give me a lap dance but not this.

Topanga: This isn’t a party, Lucas.

Lucas: Hey, Mrs. Matthews! Are you going to dance for me?

Cory: Lucas, this is serious. This is not a party.

Lucas: Whatever you say, Mr. Matthews. I hope it’s not another shitty life lesson from you.

Riley: Lucas, I’m worried about you. We’re all worried about you.

Dr. Yeager: Hello, Lucas. My name is Dr. Mackenzie Yeager. Your fiancée Riley has told me a lot about you.

(Lucas takes a swig of whiskey from his flask)

Dr. Yeager: I don’t think that you should be drinking that.

Lucas: Oh, really? Who do you think you are my mother?

(Riley gets up from out of the chair and walked over to Lucas, snatching his flask from out of his hand before he could take another sip. The pretty brunette walked over to the sink and poured it out.)

Lucas: Riley, what the fuck?! I was drinking that!

Riley: You’ve had enough for tonight.

Lucas: What the fuck is going on? Can somebody please tell me what this is?

Farkle: It’s an intervention.

Lucas: An intermission? Farkle, buddy. We’re not at the opera.

Zay: Do you know what an intervention is?

Lucas: It’s a movie with Miles O’Brien from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Scarecrow from The Dark Knight movies.

(Farkle rolled his eyes.)

Zay: That’s Intermission.

Dr. Yeager: Lucas, an intervention is an orchestrated attempt by one, or many, people usually family and friends, to get someone to seek professional help with an addiction or some kind of traumatic or crisis, or other serious problem.

Lucas: Doc, I don’t have a traumatic event and I don’t have a crisis. I don’t get why I need one.

 

Dr. Yeager: Because Lucas, you have friends that care about you. Your fiancée cares about you a lot….

Lucas: And she needs to keep her fucking mouth shut!

Riley: Lucas!

Cory: Lucas, you need to listen to us. You have an addiction to alcohol. Let me tell you about a time about me and Shawn drinking….

Lucas: Oh, god! Your father’s going at it again. Can somebody please shut him up?

Shawn: Lucas, this is serious. Just shut up and listen.

(Lucas sits down and crossed his arms and sighed.)

Cory: Lucas, when I was about seventeen or eighteen years old at the time, I was going through a break-up with Topanga. About a certain incident that we don’t want to talk about.

Topanga: The Lauren incident at the ski lodge.

Cory: Shut up! After my breakup with Topanga, I was tired of being the depressing kid that everyone talks about. I’ve decided to drink alcohol at Kimberly Sussman’s party to get in the mood.

Shawn: He convinced me to drink. So we both started drinking.

Lucas: Let me guess, you two were drunk and you peed on a cop car. (Laughs) Riles, your father was a real party animal. Why can’t you be just like him?

Cory: Shawn, do something.

Shawn: You want me to tell him or should I just kill him?

Katy: Just tell him.

Shawn: Lucas, you should know this because I too drank a lot. I started drinking for a week and no one has noticed. Jack, my half-brother, saw me drinking and he reveals to me that alcoholism runs in the family and that my father was an abusive alcoholic. Riley’s parents, my half-brother and my ex-girlfriend Angela tried to convince me not to drink. You want to know what it did to me? It made me shove Angela into a door. She was hurt and horrified about what I’ve done.

Lucas: Oh, boo-hoo, Hunter. Cry me a fuckin’ river. Just give me a drink and I’ll be on my way.

Shawn: (Stayed silent for a moment) Okay, let me kill this little son of a b….

(Shawn tries to charge at Lucas to attack him until Katy and Topanga stop him.)

Topanga: Easy, Shawn. Easy.

Katy: We’re trying to help him out, not kill him.

Lucas: Will you all just leave me alone?! I’m not a drunk.

Dr. Yeager: Lucas, Riley told me that you’re upset at her because she wouldn’t support you joining the police academy.

Lucas: (Glares at Riley) I cannot believe that you told her. Couldn’t you keep your big mouth shut?

Riley: You know that I’m right.

Maya: Riles, I’ll handle this. (Walks over to Lucas and grabs him by his shirt) Listen up, Huckleberry. You have people in here who love you and you are hurting the ones you love. We’re trying to help you out here.

Lucas: Are you going to stand there or are you going to kiss me right now?

Maya: (Lets go of Lucas) Goddamnit Lucas! Will you shut up just one second and becoming a big fat jackass.

Riley: Lucas, please just listen to us. You have a problem.

Lucas: I do not have a problem. Maybe you’re the one who has the problem.

Maya: Lucas, don’t talk to Riley like that.

Lucas: Stay out of this, Maya. This isn’t about you and me. This is about me and the nagging weird of a fiancée.

Maya: I’m trying to help you out.

Lucas: Aww, what’s the matter? Is the girl who’s father left her and her mother for another family gonna cry? Should I feel sorry for you? Mmm, maybe not. This is too fucking hilarious!

(Lucas starts laughing)

Cory: That’s enough, Mr. Friar.

Lucas: Shut up, Mr. Matthews! You can’t tell me what to do ecause I’m Lucas Fucking Friar!

Riley: (Grabs Lucas’ arm) Lucas! Stop!

Lucas: I said leave me alone, Riley!

(Lucas gives Riley a hard slap in the face knocking her down to the floor. Maya runs over to Riley, pushing Lucas out of the way to help her up. Lucas is startled at the fact that he hit his fiancée in front of everyone.)

Maya: You monster! What were you thinking?!

(Riley looks at Lucas as tears streamed down her face.)

Lucas: Riley, I….

Riley: Leave me alone, Lucas. Just leave me alone. Stay away from me. I don’t like it when you drink. 

(Riley leaves out of the bakery with Maya following her. Lucas tries to follow Riley until Maya stops him.)

Maya: Don’t! Don’t you dare follow us. Just…stay away from Riley. For good.

(Maya leaves the bakery and follows Riley. Lucas looks back at everybody as Zay walked over to Lucas.)

Lucas: How did that just happen?

(End flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Her Protector, Maya confronts Lucas about Riley. Then, we’ll see Scalisi and another member of the NSOL named Hanzo, where they come up with a plan involving a double cross. Whoa! A double cross? Who is he gonna turn on?


	39. Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like a Fool)

New York City. Josh and Maya’s apartment. April 9th, 2030. 6:15 P.M.

Josh entered the neatly decorated West Village apartment, holding a brown bag filled with Chinese food from Wok Inn Express and an 8-pack of Cola Time soda that he brought from D’Agostinos Grocery Store. He entered the dining room, only to see Lucas sitting at the dining room table drinking a can of Hawaiian Punch while looking at divorce papers that were sent by Yvonne’s attorney, who works for Senator Hastings. Lucas was at the house earlier to pick up some of his things, only to notice the divorce papers that were laying on the coffee table.

“I see that Yvonne sent you some divorce papers from her attorney.” Josh said, sitting the bag of Chinese food down on the dining room table before setting four plates down.

“Yeah. She dropped them off at the house while I was getting some of my clothes.” Lucas said while looking at the papers.

“So, who’s going to get the house?” Josh asked as Lucas glared at him.

“Seriously? You had to bring that up?” Lucas asked.

“What? I just want to know who gets the house.” Josh said while getting the food out. “Is the house in your name? Is it in Yvonne’s name or is it in both your names?”

“It in both our names. Looks like she’s going to get the house and I’m going to have to go find an apartment to move into.” Lucas said.

“And probably have Riley living with you.” Josh said.

“Please, don’t talk about Riley. I’m not in the mood to talk about her.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, don’t blame yourself. It was an accident. You didn’t mean to hit her.” Josh said.

“You should’ve seen her. It brought back bad memories of my drinking days. I don’t know if she wants me to be around her and our child. I guess I should take some time away from Riley until I’m good and ready to see her again. If I see her now, then I’m afraid that she might keep me away from our child.” Lucas said, worrying about his future with Riley.

“I doubt that my niece will keep you away from your child. She loves you, she’s just afraid of her and the baby’s safety about this whole situation. It sucks that you can’t be around her. I cannot believe that Agent Mayes suspended you and ordered you to stay away from her. Who’s going to protect Riley? You’re the only one that she trusts to be around her every single day.” Josh said putting some pepper steak on his plate. “Well, you’re not the only one who’s suspended. Captain Ashford heard about my actions back at the hospital for punching Agent Mayes. They suspended me for two weeks. That guy shouldn’t have put his hands on my wife. I’m telling you, Zay was pretty lucky. You almost lost your best friend that night.”

“I know.” Lucas said as Josh begins to notice him picking up his phone to try to text Riley.

“Dude, seriously?” Josh asked, snatching the phone out of Lucas’ hand. “You two need some time apart. Which means no texting and no calling her. Just give her a couple of days. Then when you’re good and ready and when she’s good and ready, you can go see her.”

Lucas sighed, turning to his left only to see a family photo of Josh, Maya and Mallory that was sitting on a table. The photo was taken by Shawn last year.

“You know, Yvonne and I were planning on starting a family of our own one day. I guess being away from her while I was busy watching Riley all day and all night. Being around her 24/7, we haven’t had the time to do so. Do you think that I will be a great father?” Lucas asked, worried about his impending fatherhood.

“Hey, I know that you will be a great father. I’ve seen the way you are with Mallory. She lights up with joy every time you’re around. She does the same with Riley every time when she comes over or when we see her. I remember one time that she once sang a lullaby to her to help her go to sleep because she thought she saw a monster in her closet.” Josh said.

“I guess you can see me and Riley as great parents.” Lucas said.

“Mallory once saw a photo of you and Riley together. She said that you two look really happy in it. It was from your….” Josh said as he showed Lucas a photo of him and Riley together.

“It was from our third anniversary. We spent it at the place where we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Mount Sun Lodge. I remember that I chose Riley that day. I gave her a purple jellybean in an engagement box.” Lucas said.

“That was the time when Maya and I played the long game.” Josh said.

“You still think that I haven’t lost hope?” Josh asked.

“No, I don’t think that you haven’t lost hope. You want to know something? Maya and I haven’t lost hope in Rucas. And Farkle, Zay, Smackle and Vanessa haven’t lost hope in Rucas either.” Josh said as Lucas smiled slightly.

“That’s good to hear. But what about Yvonne?” Lucas asked.

“Dude, I don’t have any jellybeans. Mallory ate them all last night.” Josh said.

Lucas chuckled a bit as Maya enters the apartment with Mallory.

“We’re home. Sorry that I didn’t bring Mallory home. She wanted to see her grandparents, so I took her to see them while I went over to your brother’s apartment to talk to Riley.” Maya said.

“Oh, that’s okay. I was busy talking to Lucas.

“Oh. Hello, Lucas.” Maya said, giving Lucas the death glare.

“Uncle Lucas!” Mallory smiled as she ran towards Lucas and jumps on his lap.

“Whoa! Easy there, kiddo.” Lucas said as Mallory giggled. “So, how are you?”

“I’m fine. Mommy went to see Aunt Riley to talk to her. Will she be coming over?” Mallory asked.

“Honey, Aunt Riley has some things to do and so does Lucas. So, she wouldn’t be able to make it over. Anyway, I want to talk to your Uncle Lucas for a minute so why don’t you go to your room so your father and I talk to him in private.” Maya said as Mallory jumps off Lucas’ lap.

“Uncle Lucas, will you be able to join me and my dollies for tea party?” Mallory asked.

“Sure. Just right after your mother talks to me.” Lucas said as Mallory leaves the dining room and heads to her room. Maya rolls the sleeves up her denim jacket and walked over to Lucas.

“So, you must be very proud of yourself, Huckleberry. You think you could just knock up my best friend and stay away from her because of you hitting her in the face. I should do Riley a favor and kick your ass right now, you son of a bitch!” Maya exclaimed.

“Maya!” Josh exclaimed. “Our daughter is in the other room. Keep your voice down.”

“Maya, listen. I can ex….” Lucas said until he was cut off by Maya’s hard right hook to the face, knocking him down to the floor.

“Holy… Maya!” Josh’s eyes widened in shock from what his wife did. Maya grabs Lucas by his Brooklyn sweatshirt and slams him against the wall.

“What is the matter with you?! First, Charlie and now you. What is this, Kick the Living Shit Out of Lucas Friar-Day?!” Lucas exclaimed.

“You, Huckleberry! My best friend is scared of you now.” Maya said.

“Maya, it was an accident. She was in the way while I was trying to hit Charlie. I didn’t mean to scare her.” Lucas said.

“It was an accident.” Maya mocks Lucas in a Texan accent.

“Maya…” Josh stood up from his seat.

“Are you trying to defend him, Boing? Because if you’re trying to defend him, then I would take you out as well.” Maya said in a threatening tone.

“Maya, please let go of me. I’m sorry that I hurt Riley. I didn’t mean to.” Lucas said.

“I’m not the one who you should be apologizing to. You should be apologizing to her. She is carrying your child and she’s afraid that you might put her and the baby in danger because of ‘Texas Lucas’. You think she’s going to have a repeat of the intervention incident, then forget it! She was talking about leaving the country after they catch this Scalisi guy and Taglialucci. You need to patch things up with Riley before things get really worse for the two of you.” Maya said.

“I will, Maya. Just please. I need some time. Will you excuse me, I have some things to do.” Lucas said as Maya released her grip on him. Maya and Josh watched as Lucas grabbed the divorce papers from off of the dining room table and entered Josh’s office for privacy.

“What’s with him?” Maya asked.

“He’s been served with divorce papers. Just leave him be. He’s having a hard time because of Riley and Yvonne.” Josh said as Maya sits down at the table.

“I’m just worried about Riley.” Maya said.

“I know. I’m worried about her too.” Josh said as he hugged his wife.

New York City. Scalisi’s Apartment. April 9th, 2030. 7:00 PM

Standing in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror while his mistress is asleep in the other room, Joseph Scalisi looked down at the stab wound that he got from Riley. The vengeful hit man stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his bed, grabbing his .45 caliber Desert Eagle pistol with laser sight and ACOG sight with a suppressor attachment. Taking the empty clip out of the gun, Scalisi put some bullets in the clip. His Russian mistress woke up and wrapped her arm around his chest before kissing his neck.

“Hello, my beloved.” Irina, his Russian mistress said. “You were wonderful in bed.”

“Not now, Irina. I’m busy with something.” Scalisi said while loading up his gun.

“It can wait. I need you.” Irina said as Scalisi looked back at her, noticing her in only her sexy lacy bra and matching panties. The beautiful Russian woman reached back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the bed so Scalisi could get an excellent view of her firm breasts. “What are you waiting for?”

Right when Scalisi puts his gun away and leaned in to kiss Irina, someone starts knocking on the door.

“Wait here.” Scalisi said as he got out of bed and left the bedroom, walking over to the front door to see who it was. He opened the door and sees a man dressed in all black standing in front of the door.

“Hanzo, I’m glad that you came.” Scalisi said.

“Thanks for inviting me, brother.” Hanzo said as he shook Scalisi’s hand. “How are you feeling?”

“The wound still hurts, but I’ll be alright. How’s the shoulder?” Scalisi asked.

“My shoulder’s doing okay. I cannot believe that detective shot me. I have some news that might interest you.” Hanzo said as Irina enters the living room in only her bra and panties.

“Joseph, please come back to bed.” Irina whined. 

“Irina, get dressed and get out of here.” Scalisi said.

“You can’t kick me out of your apartment like I’m some kind of whore!” Irina exclaimed.

“I mean it, Irina! Get the fuck out of here!” Scalisi yelled as Irina curses at him in Russian while heading into the bedroom to get dressed. “So, what’s the news that you want to share with me?” 

“It involves Detective Friar and Riley Gardner. Turns out that because of the leaked sex tape of the two of them, Lucas Friar has been kicked off of the case and he won’t be around to protect her. Which means it’s your time to strike.” Hanzo said.

“Good. I want her to pay for what she did to me. The bitch stabbed me. Some of the members are killed or in jail. And all that’s left standing is Taglialucci.” Scalisi said.

“Here’s something that you might want to know. I listened in on Taglialucci and Fitz about a deal happening with the Lobos at midnight. A big drug deal on 4th and Madison at the construction site. I have a plan to take out some of Taglialucci’s men and the Lobos.” Hanzo said as he pours himself a drink.

“You mean we’re gonna double cross Taglialucci?” Scalisi asked.

“Yes. This guy wants you out of the picture. If he wants you dead, then we kill Taglialucci. Once Taglialucci’s gone, we’ll deal with Riley Gardner, Lucas Friar. I have two more targets who would be trouble.” Hanzo said, pulling out a photo of Riley and Maya sitting back to back with each other and another photo of Riley with her Uncle Josh and her niece Mallory. 

“Who’s that?” Scalisi asked.

“The blonde one right there, that’s Maya Hart-Matthews. She’s married to her uncle Josh Matthews. He’s also a detective and he’s friends with Lucas Friar. And the little one, that’s their daughter, Mallory Matthews.” Hanzo said.

“Hmm, a family. Matthews is going to be trouble along with Friar. His sister-in-law Topanga Lawrence-Matthews was the lawyer involved in Leon’s case.” Scalisi said.

“Should we deal with her parents first?” Hanzo asked.

“No, leave them be. We’ll deal with her best friend and her uncle. Then, we’ll go after Detective Friar and her too.” Scalisi said, pulling his knife out from the drawer and stuck the knife on the photo of Riley.


	40. I Will Never Leave You

New York City. Josh and Maya’s Apartment. April 9th, 2030. 11:15 PM

Josh was sitting in bed watching the movie Pretty Woman that was playing on HBO Signature while Maya was in Mallory’s bedroom reading Mallory Goodnight Moon. As for Lucas, he was at Dory’s Bar & Grill meeting Billy for a drink. Well, he’ll be drinking cranberry juice with lime since he stopped drinking alcohol. Josh picked up his phone of off of the night table to check on Riley. Josh turned to his left as Maya entered their bedroom wearing his red NYU t-shirt. 

“Well, Mallory is asleep and Lucas is out meeting Billy. And you are texting your niece to check up on her.” Maya said as she climbed into bed and grabbed the remote to change the channel.

“Hey, what are you doing? I was watching that.” Josh said as he looked up at the television, watching Maya flipping through channel to channel.

“I wanted to watch the news. Besides, we’ve seen Pretty Woman like a hundred times.” Maya said.

“Honey, I don’t think you want to watch the news because of…” Josh said.

“Because of what? My best friend and her ex-fiancé made it on the news because of a sex tape of them. Josh, I saw a video on TMZ where they called Riley a two-timing slut and Lucas the “darling detective”. How dare they?” Maya asked.

“Maya, what are you really worried about? You’re obviously troubled about something, so spill it.” Josh said.

“It’s Riley. I’m worried about Riley. Her marriage to Charlie is over because he cheated on her with that skank Missy Bradford, her career is going to be ruined because of the leaked sex tape and not to mention Lucas won’t be around to protect her and the baby.” Maya said as Josh moved closer towards Maya and wrapped his arm around her.

“I understand how you’re feeling….” Josh said.

“No, you don’t understand how I feel!” Riley has been through a lot and so has Lucas. Because of that psycho Scalisi, he sent her a horse’s head in a box, he tried to rape her, he murdered Auggie in cold blood and Ava’s baby won’t have a father in his or her life, he sent two men from that militant group to try to kill in Chinatown, Farkle got shot….” Maya said.

“But he lived. He only got shot in the leg.” Josh interrupted.

“Let me finish, Boing. And also, that sick bastard snuck into her place and almost killed Zay and he tried to kill Riley and Lucas. I’m just glad that she defended herself from that guy. But you know what I’m worried about mostly?” Maya asked.

“What?” Josh asked as he noticed tears streaming down Maya’s face while she looked down at his lap.

“You.” Maya said, looking up at Josh. “I’m worried about losing you.” 

“Me?” Josh asked.

“After hearing about you, Lucas, Zay and Billy getting into a shootout with the New Sons of Liberty. You could’ve gotten killed. I didn’t want to hear the news about your death and I don’t want Mallory to live her life without her father around.” Maya said. Josh gently cups Maya’s right cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tear off of her face while he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

“Maya, I promise you. I will never leave you. I will never leave Mallory as well. You two are the most important part of my life.” Josh said.

Maya smiled slightly at her husband as Josh leaned in closer to the blonde beauty, tilting is head a bit and pressed his lips against hers. Maya breaks the kiss and looked at Josh for a bit, biting her lower lip gently as her gaze trailed down his shirtless figure, then back up to his velvet-soft lips. Josh recaptured Maya’s lips, this time the kiss became more heated and passionate than the last kiss. The blonde beauty ran her fingers through Josh’s short brown hair, tugging at it for a bit while she straddles his lap. Josh stuck his tongue out and licked Maya’s lower lip, begging for entrance as she parts her lips open for him. Josh slid his tongue inside Maya’s mouth, swirling it around and flicking it against her tongue, dominating her mouth and explored every part of her and savored her taste. Maya began to slowly grind on Josh’s lap, moaning softly into the kiss.

“Oh, god.” Josh moaned as Maya continues to grind into him, feeling his erection bumping against her core. Josh slid his hands up her legs, then slips his hands underneath his NYU t-shirt cupping her breasts gently as Maya continued to moan softly into the kiss. Maya pulled back as Josh grabs the bottom of his NYU shirt, pulling it off of her body and threw it across the room and pushed Josh back down on the bed, giving him an excellent view of her breasts. Josh flipped Maya over, this time he was now on top of her, moving his hand down her body until he reached her heated core, slipping his hand inside her white cotton panties and gently teased her opening with his fingertips.

“Josh…” Maya moaned as Josh toyed with her clit while she reached down to his boxers and began to palm his throbbing erection through his boxers. Josh groaned as he moved Maya’s hand away, bringing his lips to hers again, kissing her with pure intensity as he moved his lips down to her neck, in between her breasts, using his tongue to lick around her belly button to tease her for a bit as he stops his playful teasing. Josh looked up at Maya as he pull her panties down, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

“God, you’re so sexy.” Josh said as he spreads Maya’s legs open. Maya shuddered in delight as she felt Josh’s lips touching her soft skin, licking her sensitive flesh to tease her a bit. Her whole body was on fire. Maya squirmed as Josh continues to kiss her inner thighs before his lips reached down to her moist center. Josh leaned down and began to kiss his wife’s sensitive bundle of nerves, then stuck his tongue out to lick around her pink vaginal lips. 

“Oh, god. Josh….mmm….” Maya licked her lips sensually and moaned as Josh ran his tongue against her folds, sucking on it, flicking his tongue against her sensitive clit.

Josh looked up at Maya and gazed deeply into her oceanic eyes while licking up and down and around her slit while he watched her play with her own breasts for a bit. Josh stuck his fingers in his mouth to get them nice and wet and slipped them inside Maya, pushing them in and out nice and slow while he worked his torturous strokes on her clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

“Oh, god….” Maya whimpered, gripping the white bed sheets tightly with one hand while gripping Josh’s hair with the other.

He picked up the pace, pumping his fingers harder and faster inside her. He wanted to make her cum hard for him. The pressure was building up inside her, she couldn’t take it anymore. Her back arched and her toes curled. Maya gripped the sheets harder till her knuckles turned white as she shut her eyes tightly while her climax arrives.

“Josh, I’m gonna cum! Mmm, right now!” Maya cried out. Her whole body erupted as her climax hits her. Her juices spilled out and all over Josh’s fingers. Josh eased his fingers out of Maya slowly and lapped up some of her sweet nectar that was leaking from out of her core. Josh licked his lips and kissed his way back up to Maya’s lips, capturing her lips once more and lifts her up, reaching behind her head to take her hair out of her ponytail and let it down.

Maya starts switching places with Josh, this time he was sitting on the bed as he watched Maya pull down his boxers. With his legs outstretched, Maya climbs on top of him and wraps her legs round behind his back while he pulls her towards him. Maya grabbed Josh’s cock and aimed it at her entrance, feeling him penetrating her. The blonde beauty let out a loud moan as she moved up and down on his thick member.

Eyes locked with each other and their moans filled the bedroom, Josh recaptured Maya’s lips once more, giving her a heated yet passionate kiss while she moved faster. Josh played with Maya’s breasts some more as she continues to ride him, feeling him hitting every spot. Josh grabbed Maya and rolled over on the bed, switching up to another position with him on top of her. Maya spreads her legs apart and raised them up in the air while Josh kneels in front of her and leans forward between her legs. Josh began to thrust back and forth while Maya keeps her legs in front of his arms.

“Mmm, Josh! Oh, fuck!” Maya moaned as Josh penetrated her deeply, instantly hitting her g-spot. 

Maya’s eyes met with Josh’s as she gently cupped his cheek and kissed him long and deep as their climax nears. With a few more thrusts, Josh loaded up deep inside Maya’s womb. After filling Maya up with his seed, Josh eased himself out of her as Maya wraps her arm around him and lies on his sweaty chest.

“I love you, Josh.” Maya said.

“I love you too, Maya.” Josh said as he kissed Maya before drifting off to sleep.

New York City. 4th and Madison, Construction Site. April 10th, 2030. 12:00 AM

“We’re here, Walter.” The driver said as he parked around the corner.

“Alright, let’s get this deal over with and make sure we get out safely.” Walter said as he got out of the Cadillac with two other men and the driver as they walked to the Mile High Club construction site to meet the Lobos. Unknown to some of Taglialucci’s men that they will be heading into a trap as Scalisi and Hanzo look on from another building.

“Targets have entered the construction site.” Hanzo said while Scalisi looks through the scope of his sniper rifle.

“Good.” Scalisi said. “We’ll wait till they meet the Lobos.”

Walter and the rest of Taglialucci’s men step into the elevator, pressing the up button to take them up the skyscraper to the 55th floor to where they’re meeting the Lobos. Once they’ve arrived at the floor, the four men stepped out of the elevator, noticing the gang leader and a few of his men. 

“Alright, we’re looking for Reynaldo Garcia.” Walter said.

“You’re looking at him.” Reynaldo said. “So, do you have the money?”

“Yeah, we have the money. Do you have the stuff? We want to see it.” Walter said.

“Not until I see the money first, cabron.” Reynaldo said.

“Look here, pal. You know the rules. Show me the drugs first and I’ll show you the money. Don’t fuck around here. Garcia.” Walter said as Reynaldo chuckled a bit.

“No me jodas. I don’t think you understand what’s going on, pendejo. This is a Lobos deal.” Reynaldo said as him and his men pull out their weapons, aiming them at Walter and his men.

“Motherfucker. Motherfucker! You think you could pull your guns out at me?!” Walter exclaimed as him and his men pull out their guns and aimed it at Garcia and his men.

“Do it.” Scalisi said as Hanzo pressed the trigger to explode the bombs, instantly killing Walter and the Lobos. Flames and smoke engulfed the room while Scalisi and Hanzo look on.

“Next up, Taglialucci. Then, I’ll send a message to Riley Gardner.” Scalisi said.

“Her uncle and his family?” Hanzo said.

“Not yet. The one person that she loves. Her husband.” Scalisi said.


	41. Dreams in Darkness

New York City. Josh and Maya’s Apartment. April 10th, 2030. 1:00 AM

Josh and Maya were in their bedroom, both asleep in bed with Maya asleep on Josh’s bare chest. Her arms draped around him as she snuggled into him. Josh was also asleep, his arm wrapped around Maya, holding her close and lightly caressing her shoulder as the white sheets cover up their bodies. The two were having a peaceful slumber until a noise is heard coming from the living room. Josh opened his eyes and rolled away from Maya, making sure that he doesn’t wake her up and pulls out his snub-nosed .38 from out of the drawer.

“Josh…” Maya opened her eyes as Josh looked over at her while he loads up his gun. “Josh, what’s going on?”

“Somebody’s in the apartment. I just heard somebody come in from the front door.” Josh said as he got out of the bed and put on his boxers.

“What?” Maya asked sitting up while holding the covers against her nude body. “Josh, I think you should call for back up.”

“Maya, I’m suspended. Besides, I can handle this one myself.” Josh said.

“Joshua Gabriel Matthews, you are not going to shoot anyone in our apartment. Mallory is in the other room. What if she walks out and sees you shooting a burglar? Forget it, this isn’t a scene from Splinter Cell: Conviction.” Maya said.

“Maya, just relax. You can go keep an eye on Mallory while I check it out.” Josh said as he kissed Maya before leaving the room. Josh closed the door behind him and walked over to Mallory’s bedroom, opening the door to see that she was still asleep in her princess-themed bed and closed the door behind him. The detective quietly snuck down the hall quietly, peeking from the corner only to see only one person walking around the living room. The burglar pulled his gun out from his jacket and sits it down on the coffee table.

“Shit.” Josh said a bit loud. The burglar hear Josh’s voice as he picked up his gun from off of the coffee table while Josh gets ready to arrest the man. Josh gets his gun ready as he jumped from out of the corner and aimed it at the burglar, with the burglar aiming his gun at him.

“Don’t even try it.” The man said as Josh recognizes a familiar voice, flipping the light switch on, seeing Lucas standing in the living room pointing his gun at him.

“Christ, Lucas. Are you out of your mind? I almost shot you.” Josh said as he lowered his gun.

“Sorry, Josh. Didn’t mean to startle you but you were aiming your gun at me.” Lucas said as he sits down on the couch while Josh sits down on his chair.

“Where were you? You’ve been out all night. You weren’t trying to look for apartments to move into at this hour or talk to Yvonne.” Josh said.

“No, I wasn’t looking for apartments and no I was not at my house to talk to Yvonne. And I wasn’t at your brother’s to try to talk to Riley.” Lucas said.

“So, where did you go?” Josh asked.

“I was at Dory’s.” Lucas said. “I was meeting Billy there for a drink and wings.”

“Wait, I don’t believe it. Are you drinking again?” Josh asked.

“What? No! I’m not drinking again. Why would you think that?” Lucas asked.

“Alright, how much have you had to drink? Lucas, I cannot believe that you’re back on the wagon.” Josh said, crossing his arms at Lucas.

“That’s to abstain from drinking. You meant “off the wagon”. That means you’re drinking again and I am not drinking again. I already had like two glasses of cranberry juice with lime.” Lucas said.

“Are you sure that there wasn’t any vodka in it?” Josh raised an eyebrow at Lucas.

“What do I have to prove to you that I am not drinking again? Do you want me to do a sobriety test to see if I mess up on the alphabet?” Lucas stood up.

“Say the alphabet. Start from C to Q.” Josh said.

“Are you kidding me?” Lucas asked.

“Do it. If you’re not drinking again, then say the alphabet.” Josh said as Lucas sighed in disgust.

“Fine. C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q. There, happy?” Lucas asked.

“Alright, I believe you. You’re not drunk.” Josh said as Maya enters the living room, only to see her husband talking to Lucas.

“What the? Huckleberry, what are you doing and where were you?” Maya asked.

“He was at Dory’s talking to Billy and having wings.” Josh said.

“Oh, really? Is that all he had? You.” Maya points at Lucas. “Yeah, you. How much have you had to drink? Did you start drinking again? You stupid Huckleberry. I don’t believe it. You’re drinking all because of Riley, aren’t you?”

“No, Maya! I am not drinking again. All I had was just cranberry juice with lime. God, why do you think that I was drinking again?!” Lucas asked as Maya stood their in silence.

“Lucas, I’m sorry. I didn’t know…” Maya said.

“Look, just forget it. You’re not the one who’s marriage is ending because of some fucking sex tape and I can’t be around Riley anymore. I need to be with her. I need to make sure that her and the baby won’t be harmed. I’ll be in your office if you need anything.” Lucas said as he left the living room. Maya turned to Josh and looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

“Josh…” Maya said.

“Yvonne sent him the divorce papers. He signed them.” Lucas said.

“So, it’s over between him and Yvonne?” Maya asked.

“Yeah. It’s over between the two of them.” Josh said as Maya sat down on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around him and gave him a kiss.

“Mommy.” Mallory called, entering the bedroom in her purple unicorn-printed pajamas while holding a stuffed pink pony with blue hair in her hand.

“Mallory, sweetie. What are you doing up?” Maya asked, walking over to Mallory and picked her up.

“I heard yelling and I couldn’t sleep.” Mallory said, rubbing her eyes.

“Aww, I’m sorry. That was your Uncle Lucas. He was just upset about something.” Maya said.

“Why is Uncle Lucas upset?” Mallory asked.

“He’s upset about not being around my niece.” Josh said as he got up from the red leather chair and walked over to Maya and Mallory.

“How come he doesn’t want to be around Aunt Riley anymore? Doesn’t he still love her?” Mallory asked.

“He does, Mallory. But the two of them are having a hard time right now and they think it’s best that they stay apart from each other.” Josh said.

“If they love each other, why couldn’t they stay together? Will you and daddy be like Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas?” Mallory asked as Josh and Maya looked at each other for a moment.

“We’re not going to be like them. You see, I love you and your mother very much. Nothing is going to tear this family apart.” Josh said.

“You promise?” Mallory asked.

“I promise.” Josh said.

“Now, let’s get you to bed. Because you have to go to school and I have to meet with your Aunt Riley to help her pack up some of her stuff from her place while daddy helps Uncle Lucas with looking for apartments after they visit Yvonne.” Maya said.

“I don’t want to go to sleep in my room, I want to sleep with you and daddy.” Mallory said.

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Mal. You see, your mother and I have some private time with each….” Josh said.

“Josh.” Maya said.

“Fine. You can sleep in our room with us.” Josh said as Mallory smiled before Maya leaves the room with her in her arms. Josh walked over to the end table and picked up his gun and unloading it. “Well, at least we both had our private time earlier.”

New York City. Greenwich Village. The Matthews’ Apartment. April 10th, 2016. 1:45 A.M.

Riley was sitting by the bay window in the living room, looking out the window to look at the stars, taking a sip of coffee from her coffee mug and started to think about Lucas and their life as parents as she sits her mug down on the floor and picked up the divorce papers that were sitting next to her, grabbing her pen and preparing to sign the papers while Topanga enters the room, walking towards the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water and began to notice Riley.

“Riley. Honey, what are you still doing up? Don’t you need some rest?” Topanga said while grabbing a pitcher of water from out of the refrigerator.

“Oh, I just needed some time alone and look at the stars while I sign the divorce papers and ponder a few things.” Riley said.

“I see. About Lucas?” Topanga asked as Riley nods her head. Topanga sits the pitcher back inside the refrigerator and walked towards her daughter. “Don’t worry, he just need some time. Okay?”

Riley nodded as Topanga gave her a hug.

“Goodnight. Try to get some sleep.” Topanga said as she walked out of the living room.

“Goodnight.” Riley said, sighing and placing her hand down to her stomach and look down at it. “I wish your father was here with me, little one.”

Riley continued to look out the window for a few minutes before heading to bed until somebody knocked on the door. The pretty brunette turned around after hearing the knocking sound. It could mean only one thing.

“Lucas?” Riley asked, making her way towards the door to let him in. Riley stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, preparing herself to greet the man that she truly loves. With her hand on the doorknob, Riley turns it to open the door. She thought that she was expecting Lucas, but it was somebody else. She was shocked to see a familiar face standing in front of her. The man was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. A bloody stab wound appeared on his abdomen and he was holding a bloody jagged-edge hunting knife. Riley looked up at the man and realized that the man was revealed to be Joseph Scalisi.

“Hello, Riley.” Scalisi said. Riley’s eyes widened as Scalis grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in closer towards him, stabbing her multiple times in the stomach. Riley felt the sharp sting of the blade going in and out of her stomach repeatedly before Scalisi disemboweled her by slicing her stomach open.

“AHHHHHH!” Riley screamed out as she shot up in the sitting position, placing her hands on her stomach and picked up her phone to see what time it was. It was about 2:15 A.M. and she had another nightmare about Scalisi. Riley saw that there was a text from an unknown number. Wondering who it’s from, Riley opened the text and read the message.

Think you’ve seen the last of me? You and your baby are not safe. As for your best friend, this will be the end of ring power. Thunder. Lightning. No more.  
-A Friend

“Oh, god.” Riley whispered as she curled into a ball, wishing that Lucas was here with her.


	42. No Mercy

New York City. Riley Matthews-Gardner’s Penthouse. April 10th 2030. 1:45 PM

Riley and Maya entered the penthouse by using Riley’s keys to the penthouse that she still had with her to unlock the door so she can get some of her clothes, books and pictures. After unlocking the door, the two looked around the penthouse, making sure that Charlie is not around so they can avoid conflict, and also keep Maya from killing him with her bare hands for hurting her best friend. Riley looked around and noticed that Charlie was not here but at work while Maya sits the empty box down on the floor.

“See? I told you he’s at work.” Riley said.

“At work or probably boinking that skank Missy Bradford.” Maya said as she turned to Riley, noticing her giving her an upsetting look. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. So, what are you trying to get from here?”

“Maya, we’ve went through this before. My books in my office, my shoes, my clothes, my awards and my pictures.” Riley said, entering the kitchen with Maya.

“Hold it. If these pictures have Charlie in them, then rip them up. Better yet, if you see anything that belongs to Charlie, burn ‘em.” Maya said.

“I also need to pick up some of the things that I own.” Riley said as Maya picks up the Nutri Ninja blender from off of the counter.

“What about this blender?” Maya asked.

“That’s Charlie’s.” Riley replied.

“Well…” Maya said as she throws Charlie’s blender down on the floor, instantly breaking it while Riley looks on in shock.

“Maya!” Riley exclaimed.

“Hey, I’m protecting my best friend from that two-timing fuckboy. Oh wait, that’s Lucas.” Maya said.

“Don’t call him that. Lucas is not a… you know.” Riley said.

“I know. I was just talking about Charlie.” Maya said.

“Well, just don’t break anything else….” Riley said until Maya end up breaking something else. This time, it’s Charlie’s “#1 Husband” beer mug that Riley gave him on their anniversary. Riley sighed and rolled her eyes as she leaves the kitchen with Maya following her and entered the office to grab some of her books and her awards.

“Will Smackle and Vanessa be over to help us out?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, I told them to bring a blunt object to smash some of his things.” Maya said, grinning at Riley.

“Maya, I’m not going to let my husb…. ex-husband come home to see some of his things broken and the penthouse in shambles.” Riley said as Maya sighed.

“Pumpkin, I have got a lot to teach you when your husband cheats on you. I’ve seen Waiting to Exhale.” Maya said, remembering the scene from the movie where Angela Bassett’s character Bernadine “Bernie” Harris vents her anger out on her husband John by burning his clothes and his car and selling the remainder of his wardrobe for $1 after John leaves her for a white woman. Maya grabs a book and puts it in a box, then grabs some of Riley’s awards in the box as well while Riley goes to her bedroom, going through some of the drawers to grab her clothes and some of her clothes that were in the closet. While pulling out her clothes, Riley looked over at the chair and noticed Lucas’ denim jacket that he left behind yesterday as she walked over to the chair and picked it up, then stood in front of the mirror to put it on.

“It still fits.” Riley said to herself as Maya enters the bedroom and sees Riley wearing Lucas’ jacket.

“I wonder why Huckleberry was talking about his jacket.” Maya said, walking towards Riley. Still fits perfectly on you, although the bullet hole in the arm is not a good touch. But still, time has been good to you.”

Riley pull out the divorce papers from out of her pants pocket and sits them down on the bed so Charlie could see them when he gets home.

“Riles, you don’t have to do this.” Maya said.

“I know. But I want to. I’ve already signed the papers. Now, he can sign the papers as well. I thought about it all night. I know what Lucas did was an accident. I know that he would never hurt me and the baby. I want Lucas. I want him to be in my life and the baby’s life. After this whole situation with Taglialucci and Scalisi is over, maybe Lucas and I would get married someday.” Riley said as she picked up some photos of her and Charlie, ripping them up along with their wedding photos while Maya watches her. 

“That stupid, cheating bastard! I gave him the best years of my life and he decides to cheat on me with that fucking bitch!” Riley exclaimed as she continues to rip every photo of her and Charlie.

“You’re doing good, Riles. Now, when he comes in I’ll punch him in the face to knock him out then we’ll do the same thing that Angela Bassett did on Waiting to Exhale.” Maya said.

“What did she do?” Riley asked while she pulls her phone out to talk to Charlie.

“Seriously? You haven’t seen Waiting to Exhale? I’ve watched it with Josh on movie night. You’ve never seen that movie? She torched her husband’s clothes and his car. Ugh! Okay, we’re going to sit at your parents’ apartment and watch it on Netflix. We’re having a girls’ movie night and I’m inviting Vanessa, Smackle, Sarah, Yindra, Darby, Jade, Haley, Nikki, Francesca, Marly and Ava, if she’s in a movie night mood.” Maya said.

“I got his voicemail. Charlie, this is Riley. I’m calling to tell you that I left something at the penthouse for you to sign. Call me back after you sign them. Bye.” Riley said as she ends the call.

“You called Charlie?” Maya asked.

“Yeah. I just want him to know about the papers before he signs them.” Riley said, grabbing the box filled with her clothing and some of her books and left the room while Maya looks for something else of Charlie’s to break before she leaves the penthouse. Maya looks around the penthouse and sees a vase sitting by the doorway and knocked it down with her elbow.

“Oops.” Maya said, walking out of the penthouse and closed the door behind her as she sees Riley standing in front of the elevator. The doors opened up as the duo stepped in the elevator to head down to the lobby, then they took the stairs down to the parking garage.

“Maya, did you break something else back there?” Riley asked as she enters the parking garage with Maya.

“Nope. It wasn’t me. It must’ve been a ghost.” Maya said as she walked to the car with Riley.

“Maya, you were the only one who left out of the penthouse after I did. So you probably broke something.” Riley said.

“Alright, fine. I broke a vase that was sitting by the doorway. It was probably Charlie’s.” Maya said.

“That was my from my late grandmother Rhiannon. That vase belonged to her and she gave it to me. How could you do that?” Riley asked.

“I didn’t know! Riles, how was I supposed to know that the vase used to belong to your dead grandmothe…. oh, my god!” Maya gasped.

“What?” Riley asked, looking over at her car. She gasped and dropped the box only to see some blood on her car, then looked down only to see Charlie tied up with tape and hung on a pipe with a noose around his neck, with his belly cut open and his intestines all over the ground. A message was written in blood on Riley’s car.

Payback, you whore!  
-A Friend

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Riley said as she ran to a corner to throw up while Maya calls the police.

New York City. Friar Residence. Long Island. April 10th, 2030. 2:05 P.M.

Lucas arrived at the house to pick up some more of his clothes and to give the divorce papers to Yvonne after he signed them last night. He was going to look for some apartments with Josh’s help. Lucas unlocked the door and enters the house, only to see Yvonne walking into the living room after getting herself a cup of coffee. Yvonne just stood there without saying another word while Lucas does the same and closes the door behind him as he walked upstairs to the bedroom to grab some of his clothes. Lucas goes though the closet, pulling out some of his shirts from out of the closet and sits them down on the bed just as soon as Yvonne enters the room.

“Don’t worry, I’m just getting my things and hand you the divorce papers.” Lucas said as he gathered some of his things. Beginning with some of his DVDs, he accidentally knocks his basketball to the floor. Lucas picks up his basketball and sits it on the bed before putting it in the box. “What are you doing here?”

“I took off work. You?” Yvonne asked.

“I’m suspended. Haven’t you watched the news lately? I thought you wouldn’t be here.” Lucas said. “I didn’t know that you were supposed to be here.”

“I took off from work. And yes, I watch the news, you smart ass. I didn’t want anyone at work to know that my husband is a fuckboy.” Yvonne said as she noticed Lucas taking a DVD. “Hey, you can’t take Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice. It’s the ultimate edition. That’s mine.”

“I bought it and it’s mine.” Lucas said as he places the DVD in the box.

“Whatever. You can have all of you DC and Marvel crap that you love to watch.” Yvonne said.

“I’m taking Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II and the reboot with Melissa McCarthy.” Lucas said.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot that she’s a feminist. She’s a big fan of the reboot.” Yvonne rolled her eyes.

“I’m staying at Josh and Maya’s for a couple of days before finding a new apartment.” Lucas said.

“How nice. You sure you’re not going to fuck Maya while Josh is away?” Yvonne asked as Lucas sighed while grabbing some more DVDs. “You are not taking The Godfather trilogy! You can have all of The Simpsons.”

“You gave me those for our anniversary.” Lucas said as he sits the divorce papers down on the dresser. “There, already signed them so you can give them to your lawyer.”

“Well, you certainly walked out on this marriage because you fucked Riley.” Yvonne said as tears streamed down her face.

“I didn’t just fuck Riley. She was very emotional and I cared for her deeply. I’m still in love with her.” Lucas said.

“And for what? For her to carry your child? We’ve planned of having a child together and you end up impregnating that little whore?!” Yvonne exclaimed as she insults Lucas.

“I don’t need to hear this shit coming from you. You have your divorce papers, just leave Riley the fuck alone.” Lucas said, grabbing his box.

“Fine! Then go! Run to your mistress so you could fuck her once more. Treat her like a little slut that she is now…” Yvonne said. And in a fit of rage, after hearing Yvonne insulting the woman that he loves, Lucas threw his box down on the bed and marched towards Yvonne, getting ready to slap her in the face as she gasped in shock. Lucas put his hand down and walked away from Yvonne, trying not to make the same mistake that he’s done before.

“You were about to hit me? You really are a woman beater!” Yvonne exclaimed as Lucas grabbed his box as she insults him even further.

“I’m not like that. I made the same mistake before and I’m not going to make the same mistake again because you’re not worth it.” Lucas said as he walked out of the bedroom, then walked down the stairs and out of the house to head to his car. Lucas sits the box on top of the car, opening the passenger side and pushed the seat down to put the box in the backseat as he felt his phone vibrating in his pants pocket, pulling it out to see that Riley sent him a text message and opened it up.

Lucas, I need you here immediately. Something happened. Please.

Lucas began to call Riley’s cell phone to talk to her.

“Hello?” Riley asked as she answered the phone.

“I just got your message. What is it?” Lucas asked.

“It’s Charlie.” Riley said, trying not to cry.

“What about Charlie? Did that son of a bitch hurt you?” Lucas asked, fearing that Charlie abused her.

“Charlie’s…Charlie’s dead.” Riley said.

“Oh, my god. Okay, I’m on my way over.” Lucas said, ending the call before getting another text from an unknown number, opening it only to see a photo of Charlie disemboweled a la Hannibal Lecter.

Bowels in or bowels out?  
-A friend

“Oh, Christ.” Lucas said to himself.


	43. Rumors Spread Like Wildfire

New York City. Riley Matthews-Gardner’s Penthouse. April 10th 2016. 2:05 PM

Lucas drives over to Riley’s penthouse, noticing a few cops here along with the FBI, a crime scene photographer, a coroner and a few reporters from CNN, MSNBC, CNBC, ABC, NBC, and CBS standing in front of the parking garage reporting the scene. Lucas pulled into the parking garage, parking his car into an empty parking space and turned his car off before exiting the vehicle. The ex-detective made his way over to the crime scene to examine the gruesome sight of Charlie and sees Riley and Maya being questioned by another detective. While trying to make his way over to Riley and Maya, a young police officer who was in his early 20’s with black hair and blue eyes noticed Lucas walking over towards them and walked over to him to stop him.

“Excuse me, sir. I can’t let you through here.” The young officer said.

“Yes, I know this woman over there and I need to go check on her right now. I’m a detective, well used to be a detective and she called me over for me see her.” Lucas said.

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you through. I know who you are Detective Gardner. I have orders from Agent Mayes to not let you near Riley Matthews-Gardner.” The young officer said.

“Fuck Mayes and fuck his orders. Let me through right now or I swear I will grab that baton of yours and shove it up your ass.” Lucas said, threatening the police officer and shoved him out of the way and walked over to Riley and Maya. Riley looks up at Lucas and sees him walking towards her. “Riley.” 

“Lucas.” Riley got up from the chair and ran to Lucas and hugged him tightly. “He killed him, Lucas. He killed Charlie.”

“I know. The sick bastard sent me a photo of him after I gave Yvonne the divorce papers.” Lucas said.

“You went over to see Yvonne?” Riley asked. 

“Just to give her the papers and to get my stuff. I’m just glad that you called me over.” Lucas said.

“I was scared. Just seeing Charlie’s body, I felt sick.” Riley said.

“Riles, I can call Josh if you want…” Maya said.

“No, don’t.” Riley said.

“But you lost your husb…ex-husband. You’re still in shock about what happened. At least let Lucas stay with you so he can keep an eye on you.” Maya said.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay over with you and Josh? I mean, Riley is safe at her parents’ apartment.” Lucas said.

“Are you serious? After what happened to Charlie? He’ll come after your parents and kill them.” Maya said.

“He’ll come after you, Josh and Mallory as well.” Riley said as Maya turned to her.

“What? What do you mean?” Maya asked.

“Riley, did Scalisi send you a message about threatening Josh and his family?” Lucas asked.

“He did. He also threatened Maya’s life. Lucas, he won’t stop. He won’t stop until the people that I love are killed. Even you, especially you. I’m the one he wants. Please, Lucas. I need you. I need you in my life forever. I need you to protect me and out child. You’re my knight in shining armor.” Riley said as Lucas looked over at Maya.

“She’s right, Lucas. Josh and I will be fine. He won’t go near us. Just stay with her at the apartment, I’m sure her parents won’t mind you staying with her. Josh and I will come over tomorrow to bring you the rest of your things until the two of you find yourselves an apartment to live in. I’ll call Darby to help you guys out.” Maya said.

“Thank you, Maya.” Lucas said.

“Hey, what are friends for?” Maya asked, smiling slightly as Lucas gave her a hug. Lt. Keegan arrived at the crime scene and sees Lucas with Riley.

“Lucas?” Lt. Keegan asked, walking over to Riley and Lucas. “Lucas, what are you doing here? Agent Mayes will be shitting kittens when he sees you with Riley. He’ll even arrest you or have you shot if you go near her.” 

“Lt. Keegan, don’t blame Lucas. I was the one that called him. What Agent Mayes did to Lucas was uncalled for. Lucas is the only person who could watch over me like no one else can. I love him and he’s my protector. You can’t keep me and Lucas apart because I’m pregnant with his child. If Lucas is not around, then the baby and I will be put in harm’s way. Please, let Lucas watch over me.” Riley pleaded as Lt. Keegan sighed, disobeying Agent Mayes’ orders to keep Lucas away from her. But after hearing Riley’s pleas, he knew that Riley truly loves him.

“Fine. I’ll let Lucas watch over you. But you have to get out of here quick before Agent Mayes see you.” Lt. Keegan said.

“But what about my car?” Riley asked.

“We’ll have to leave your car here since it’s evidence. We’ll get it cleaned up and send it back to you at the apartment.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Okay.” Riley said, turning to Lucas and held his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

“Is that fucking Friar over there?!” A familiar voice yelled out as Lucas sighed in disgust and closed his eyes after he recognized the voice, it was Agent Mayes. “Keegan, what is Friar doing here? I told him that he’s off of the case and he’s not supposed to be near Mrs. Gardner!”

“Agent Mayes, I can explain…” Riley said.

“I don’t need any of your explanations. This is it, Friar. You’re finish. You disobeyed a direct order.” Agent Mayes said after interrupting Riley.

“Piss off, Mayes! She needs me and you can’t keep me away from her because that guy is still out there and we don’t know who he’ll be coming after while you’re busy sitting on your fat ass.” Lucas said as Riley tries to stop him.

“Lucas…” Riley said until Maya grabbed her arm.

“Riles, don’t jump in. You know what happened the last time.” Maya said.

“Maya, I’m not going to stand around here and watch the father of my child get into a fight with a federal agent.” Riley said.

“Watch what you say or I’ll have you arrested.” Agent Mayes said.

“Really, Mayes? You’ll arrest me for being around Riley? Would you arrest me for doing this?” Lucas asked as he shoved Agent Mayes while Lt. Keegan and a few officer look on while Maya holds Riley back.

“That’s it! Officer, arrest Lucas Friar for assaulting a federal officer.” Agent Mayes said as another officer walks over to Lucas.

“No, that’s not assault. This is assault!” Lucas exclaimed as he gives Agent Mayes a hard right hook to the face. Mayes tackled Lucas to the squad car, giving him a few shots to the ribs, while Lucas knees him in the gut and gives him a right uppercut to the face. The other officers and Lt. Keegan try to pull Lucas away while Riley look on in shock and Maya cheers him on to kick his ass. The ex-detective tackles Agent Mayes to the ground and grabs him by the throat, pulling his right hand back to get ready to turn him into a bloody pulp.

“Go ahead. Do it. I want you to do it.” Agent Mayes said as Lucas grips his neck tightly while Riley walks over to Lucas to stop him.

“Lucas, don’t do it. Please. It’s not worth it. Just let him go. Think about me and our baby. Please, do it for us.” Riley said as Maya walked over towards them.

“She’s right, Huckleberry. He’s not worth it. Hell, I wanted Josh to kick his ass for putting his hands on me.” Maya said. Lucas closed his eyes, releasing his grip on Mayes’ neck and unballed his fist as he got up from off of the floor. Mayes gets up from off of the floor and gives Lucas the death glare.

“I knew it. You’re such a little pussy.” Agent Mayes said as Riley gives him a hard slap in the face with everyone, including Maya looking shocked from what happened. “You fucking little bitch.”

Agent Mayes balled up his fist, tempted to retaliate as Lucas steps in front of her to protect her and the baby by pulling out his pistol and aimed it at his stomach.

“Try it. If you put one hand on Riley, if you dare call her a name and threaten her, you’ll be the one down on the ground.” Lucas threatened Mayes as he puts his gun away before walking to his car with Riley and Maya to take them back to her parents’ apartment. Agent Mayes looks back and wipes the blood from off of his bottom lip, then turned to Lt. Keegan.

“If I see Friar again, I will personally have him shot.” Agent Mayes said as he walked away.

New York City. Greenwich Village. The Matthews’ Apartment. April 10th, 2030. 3:45 PM

It was raining later on that day in Greenwich Village, Lucas and Maya were sitting in the living room watching TV while Riley was sitting in her room by the bay window and Cory and Topanga were fixing them a cup of coffee. The two were watching a news report on Charlie’s murder and there will be further investigation on his death. Maya picked up Lucas’ phone from off of the coffee table and looked at the gruesome photo of Charlie before sitting it down on the table. Josh knocked on the front door as Maya got up from the couch and walked over to the door to let him in.

“Hey.” Josh said as Maya hugged him. “Where’s Riley?”

“She’s in her room. She’s still shaken up about Charlie. Where’s Mallory?” Maya asked.

“She’s with Shawn and your mother. Why? What is it?” Josh asked.

“Scalisi sent her a text last night. That sick bastard threatened my life.” Maya said.

“Oh, shit. And Lucas got into a fight with Agent Mayes? Please tell me he didn’t hit my niece again.” Josh said as Lucas got up from the couch and turned to him.

“I did not hit Riley. She stopped me from trying to mess him up.” Lucas said.

“That’s good for Riley. Because she doesn’t want her baby daddy in jail.” Josh said as Lucas chuckled. Cory and Topanga enter the living room to give Lucas and Maya their cup of coffee.

“Lucas, I would just like to thank you for staying over to watch over Riley. I know that she’ll be safe with you around.” Cory said.

“You’re welcome, Cory.” Lucas said as he took a sip of his coffee.

“So, what’s the deal with this Agent Mayes character?” Topanga asked.

“This guy has a hard-on trying to get under my skin. I don’t know but there’s something about him that I don’t trust. After he put his hands on Maya yesterday, Josh was lucky that he didn’t end up killing him and today, I was this close to putting a bullet in him because he tried to put his hands on Riley.” Lucas said as Cory spits out his coffee in shock and Topanga’s eyes widened.

“HE WHAT?!” Cory shouted.

“He tried to hit Riley.” Maya said.

“That son of a bitch! And he calls himself a federal agent. Lt. Keegan needs to call his superior in Washington so they could fire him.” Topanga said.

“Well, at least Lucas stopped him from trying to hit her.” Cory said.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to go check on Riley to see how she’s doing.” Lucas said as Cory nods at him. The ex-detective left the living room, walked down the hall and entered the room, only to see her sitting by the bay window. Her face was stained with tears because she’s been crying for over a half an hour.

“Riley?” Lucas called, walking over towards her. Riley looked up at Lucas without saying another word to him. “Riley, what’s wrong?”

Lucas looked down and noticed that Riley was holding her cell phone in her hand, checking her Twitter. Lucas looked at her phone and checked it for her until he noticed a few tweets about her on her news feed.

DancingSunshineFan tweeted the following: “Riley Gardner is a cheating slut.”

JacobRNewley tweeted the following: “So, Riley Gardner’s husband was mercilessly murdered by some guy. Maybe she hired somebody to kill him. What a lying little cunt!”

OMGItsBrini tweeted the following: “@PrincessRiley you should be the one that should die. You cheated on your husband with that cop and you hired somebody to kill him. You’re just a lying little whore that doesn’t deserve to live!”

Lucas closed Riley’s Twitter app and deleted it off of her phone as he sits down next to her, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her while she cries her eyes out.

“Why are they spreading these hateful rumors about me? I would never hire somebody to kill Charlie. And the names. The hurtful names. He was the one who cheated on me before I had an affair with you. I’m not a monster!” Riley cried as Lucas held her in his arms.


	44. You're Not Welcome Here!

New York City. St. Patrick’s Cathedral. April 27th, 2030. 1:15 PM

It was the day of Charlie’s funeral on this rainy and cloudy Saturday afternoon. Riley arrived at St. Patrick’s Cathedral with Lucas while Maya and Josh were behind them with Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Katy. Today was going to be a very difficult day for the young romance novelist. Aside from the hateful rumors about her and the leaked sex tape of her and Lucas on the night the New Sons of Liberty tried to kill her on Lucas’ birthday, Riley was now going to deal with her mother-in-law and Charlie’s sisters. Before they entered the church, Lucas turned to Riley and looked at her for a moment while she was watching a video from SmurfVlogs.

“…So, the news about Riley Matthews-Gardner is getting to ridiculous. Well, allow me to jump in the bandwagon but Riley Matthews-Gardner is a big fat slut!...” Smurf from SmurfVlogs said. Lucas sighed in disgust and turned off the video on her phone.

“Ignore what that dickhead and those other haters say about you. You know that you have people who care about you defending you. These rumors about you hiring someone to kill Charlie is not true. We’ll talk to your manager and maybe she’ll schedule an interview on 20/20 to clear up the whole thing.” Lucas said as Riley stayed silent for a moment. “Riley? Riley, you know you don’t have to do this. We can go back to the apartment if you want.”

“I know. But I want to if I’m going to deal with Charlie’s family. They think I’m a slut for cheating on Charlie. Hell, that Smurf guy thinks I’m a big fat slut as well.” Riley said.

“But you’re not. You’re a wonderful young woman. Just ignore what the haters say about you.” Lucas said as he held Riley’s hand. Riley smiled slightly and took a deep breath as she got out of the car with Lucas. The two walked up to the front of the church where Josh, Maya and Mallory were standing with Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Katy.

“Aunt Riley.” Mallory ran towards Riley and hugged her before Riley picked her up.

“Hi, Mallory.” Riley said.

“Are you and Uncle Lucas back together?” Mallory asked as Lucas and Riley looked at each other for a bit.

“Well, we’re working things out. She needs some time right now.” Lucas said.

“Because of Charlie?” Mallory asked.

“Honey, we’ll talk about it later when we get home.” Maya said as Riley passes Mallory over to her. “Hey, are you sure you’re going to be alright? I don’t want Cheese Soufflé’s mother trying to kill you about Charlie or slap you in the face.”

“Well, that’s not the only thing that I’m worried about. I’m worried that Missy Bradford will appear at the funeral.” Riley said.

“Leave Missy to me.” Maya said.

“Honey, you’re not going to get into a fight with Missy Bradford at a funeral.” Josh said.

“Why not? The tramp ruined their marriage.” Maya said.

“Grandma, what’s a tramp?” Mallory asked.

“Maya, you do realize that your daughter is standing right there?” Shawn asked.

“I’ll explain it to you when you get older, baby girl.” Katy said right before they entered the church, only to friends of Charlie’s sitting in the pews and a few friends of Riley’s walking up to the wooden coffin. Zay, Vanessa, Smackle and Farkle were there sitting in the pews, noticing Riley with Lucas and Maya as they sit down at the pew with Riley and Maya’s parents and Josh and Mallory. Riley closed her eyes for a bit while the organ player played some music, then opened them only to see a grieving woman with brown hair and green eyes who was in her early 40s, walking up to the coffin with two other women, one who has light brown hair and blue eyes and was really attractive and the other who’s 25 and has black hair and brown eyes. The three women were revealed to be Charlie’s mother Melissa and his two sisters Sophie and Ashley. Lucas turns to Riley and noticed her looking at Charlie’s mother.

“Riley?” Lucas asked.

“I have to talk to her.” Riley said as Maya turned to her as well.

“Riles, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. His mother is grieving over the loss of her son. If you go up there and talk to her right now, then all hell will break loose.” Maya said.

“Maya’s right. I don’t think you should do that.” Lucas said.

“I’m sorry, but I have to.” Riley said, getting up from the pew and walked over to Melissa, who was standing in front of the coffin, staring at her son’s lifeless body just lying there. “Melissa? Melissa, I just want to talk to you and tell you about how sorry I am about Charlie. I-I loved him very much and I came to pay my respects.” 

Melissa looked away and then turned to Riley, staring at her face to face. A pit of anger rose from her as she sees the woman who broke her son’s heart and had him killed.

“I just want you to know that I had nothing to deal with…” Riley said until Melissa cuts her off with a hard slap across the face. Maya, Topanga, Katy, Shawn, Cory, Josh and Lucas look on in shock as a stunned Riley just stood there, holding her cheek after getting slapped in the face by her ex-mother-in-law.

“How could you?! How could you show your face here on my son’s funeral?! My son is dead because of you! You bitch!” Melissa yelled as Lucas and Maya walked over to control the situation to make sure things don’t get really ugly. 

“Mrs. Gardner, she had nothing to do with Charlie’s death. She would never higher somebody to kill Charlie.” Lucas said, defending Riley.

“And what is he doing here? He’s not welcome here nor you and your bastard child. That should’ve been you in there! Not my son! You should’ve been the one that was killed! I hope that you and your unborn child dies!” Melissa shouted as Riley’s eyes welled with tears after hearing her hurtful remarks.

“I suggest that you watch what you say about my best friend, you bitch. Your son’s not the boy scout that he is. Your fuckboy you call a son cheated on Riley with another woman, so I guess the guy that killed him done a pretty good job with him because he got what he deserved. And if it wasn’t for that man who saved her life multiple times, she wouldn’t be here today.” Maya said as Cory and Topanga walk over to Riley to try to comfort her, but instead Riley ran out of the church crying.

“You two have done a good job raising that little harlot.” Melissa said.

“Melissa, I suggest that you watch what you say about my daughter. She’s having a very difficult time right now aside from losing her little brother and now her ex-husband, who she was about to divorce.” Topanga said. Wanting to avoid conflict, Charlie’s older sister Sophie walked out of the church, only to see Riley sitting on the steps crying her eyes out, reading an article about her on the phone and the rumors about her.

“Riley.” Sophie called as Riley looked up and wiped her eyes.

“Let me guess, you’re going to call me a whore just like your mother?” Riley asked.

“No, I’m not going to call you that. I just want to tell you how sorry I am that my mother yelled at you. My sister and I both know that you don’t deserve this. She’s just upset about the news and Charlie. Things have been hard with our family. Maya told me about Charlie seeing Missy Bradford while you two were married. I never expected this from him.” Sophie said as she sits down next to Riley while going through her purse to pull out a tissue.

“Thank you, Sophie.” Riley said blowing her nose. “I just hate what’s going on right now in my life.”

“I know and Ashley and I are defending you all the way. Is it true that you’re still in love with this Lucas guy?” Sophie asked.

“Yes, I still do. But…” Riley said.

“Don’t let him go. You and him both have a child together. I don’t think you want to live your life without Lucas. Also, I hope that they find the guy who killed my brother.” Sophie said.

“I hope so too.” Riley said.

New York City. Josh and Maya’s Apartment. April 27th, 2030. 3:00 PM

After Charlie’s funeral ended, Josh and Maya decided not to go to the recession that was being held back at Melissa’s house since Maya doesn’t want to get into a fight with her best friend’s ex-husband’s mother. Maya was in the bedroom changing into a pair of blue jeans and her red New York hoodie. The blonde stepped out of the bedroom and walked down the hall and entered the living room while Josh was in the kitchen grabbing himself a can of 1893 Pepsi soda.

“Do you believe Charlie’s mother bad-mouthing Riley like that? She was lucky that I didn’t kick her ass in the church.” Maya said, sitting down on the couch and put on her white Reebok sneakers on her feet after putting on her socks.

“Just be glad that you didn’t send her up there to join her son. Besides, I don’t think that Riley and Lucas don’t want to be around her. They’re just staying at my brother’s. But the good news is that Lucas finally found a place to live at and Riley will be living with him as well. It’s a nice little house at Toll Brothers at Four Corners. A little neighborhood community. It has three bedrooms, one where the baby could sleep in, and one that Riley could use as either an office or a guest bedroom for whenever we come over and visit them or when Mallory spends the night with them. It also have three bathrooms.” Josh said.

“That’s nice of them. You know, after we had Mallory, I was thinking that we should move into a little house of our own after Mallory got older or when we have a second child.” Maya said.

“And we still live in our neatly decorated apartment. Our daughter is six years old now and you’re thinking of selling our apartment and live in a big house in the suburbs?” Josh asked.

“Well, yeah. Besides, I think that Mallory would like it.” Maya said, wrapping her arms around Josh’s neck while Josh wraps his arms around Maya’s waist.

“God, you are so beautiful. I just want to take you right now instead of going out to dinner.” Josh grinned.

“Not right now, Boing. We promised Mallory that we take her to Chubbie Charlie’s Pizza for family night. Now, get out of your suit and change into something else so we can get going. Oh, do you want to invite Riley and Lucas or should we invite Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Vanessa and their children Melanie and Zay Jr.?” Maya asked.

“Riley and Lucas need some time for themselves. We’ll invite Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Vanessa and their children. Besides, Chubbie Charlie’s has a ball pit and a slide. Not to mention some fun games. I wonder if they still have the G.I. Joe arcade game.”” Josh said, taking off his tie while Maya playfully rolled her eyes at him as Mallory enters the living room wearing a princess tiara on her head, a pink long-sleeved shirt that’s written in blue lettering, Guess Kids little girl power skinny distressed jeans and a pair of hot neon pink canvas shoes. Josh looked at Mallory and began to notice something on her shirt. “Uh, Mal. What’s that on your shirt?”

“I’m graduating to big sister. That’s what it says on my shirt.” Mallory said as Josh chuckled and picked her up.

“Mallory, sometimes when a kid wears it that means that their mother is pregnant. Your mommy is not pregnant.” Josh said. Mallory looked at her mother and noticed her smiling, getting ready to tell her husband the big news. “Besides, I watch America’s Funniest Home Videos, I know when a husband reacts to the news about….”

Josh’s eyes widened in surprise as he turned to Maya, who was smiling at him and held First Response Gold pregnancy test stick in her hand.

“Maya…you’re….you’re….” Josh stuttered.

“Yeah.” Maya said biting her lower lip. “Surprise! I’m pregnant. Our daughter is graduating to big sister. Guess we’re gonna have to move into a bigger house with three bedrooms.”

“Oh, peaches. This is great.” Josh said as he kiss Maya.

“Eww!” Mallory said, giggling.

“What, you little ferret?” Josh asked.

“You and mommy kissing.” Mallory said.

“Well, that’s because I love your father very much. You’ll understand that for when you get older.” Maya said. “And as for you, change into something else because we have to go out to dinner.”

Josh smiled at Maya and gave her a kiss as he heads to the bedroom to change into something else. Maya’s phone starts vibrating on the table as she picked it up to see who it was. Unknown to her, it was from an unknown number as she opened up the message to read what it said.

Two best friends are pregnant. Which one of you will lose the baby, or the men that you love?  
-A friend

Maya gasped in shock after reading the text message and threw the phone on the couch with Mallory noticing.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Mallory asked.

“Huh? Oh, uh. Yeah. I’m fine, Mal. Go get your jacket from out of your room so we can get ready to go.” Maya said as Mallory left the room to get her jacket. Maya sat down on the couch and picked up her phone, looking at the text message from the same man who threatened Riley’s life and her family’s life. Now, he’s threatening both her life and Riley’s life and their unborn children. Josh entered the living room wearing his dark blue sweatshirt, a pair of stonewashed denim jeans and a pair of red and white Fila sneakers with Mallory following him.

“Okay, are we ready to go? Let’s all go out and watch some animatronic characters singing.” Josh said as he noticed Maya just sitting on the couch in shock. “Hey, sweetie. Are you okay? You look a little pale there.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I thought I was going to puke for a moment.” Maya said, getting up from off of the couch while Josh grabs his jacket.

“Are you sure?” Josh asked while Maya deletes the text from her phone.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Believe me, Josh. I’m going to be alright. There’s no need to worry about me.” Maya said. Josh just nods his head in response and kissed Maya’s cheek before they all left the apartment.


	45. Girl Meets Interview

New York City. The Matthews’ Apartment. Greenwich Village. May 1st, 2030. 1:52 PM

It was the first day of May and today was a big day for Riley. Today, someone from ABC’s 20/20. Once Riley told the news about her interview with her friends and family, they all had to be there. The crew from 20/20 arrived at the apartment getting everything set up in the living room while Maya was in Riley’s bedroom getting Riley ready for her interview. Josh was in the kitchen with Cory, Topanga and Ava, Zay and Vanessa were by the snack table grabbing a granola bar and a bottle of iced tea for her husband and Farkle was talking to one of the crewmen about the shootout that happened back in April while Smackle looks on.

“So there I was sitting at a table with my two best friends, who were having a little argument until two men wearing ski masks storm the restaurant spraying bullets at us with their machine guns. Lucas kept Riley down to keep her safe while I face off with the armed assailants, firing off a few rounds from my pistol. And while all that was going on, I see two children crying after their mother was killed. I couldn't just leave them there and get shot, so I ran over to the children to keep them safe while I shot one of the gunmen in the foot before they made their esca…..” Farkle said until Smackle taps him on his shoulder.

“That didn't happen, dearest. You got shot in the leg while saving the two children. Besides, Lucas was the one who shot those two guys.” Smackle said.

“That's because he decided to play cowboy with the gunmen.” Farkle rolled his eyes.

“Well, at least he didn't cry like a little bitch while they were getting the bullet out of your leg while you were in the operating room.” Smackle said.

“I didn’t cry! There was no crying.” Farkle said, trying to stick with his story while Smackle pets his shoulder.

“Sure you didn't cry. That reminds me, I slept with Lucas and I'm having his baby.” Smackle teased her husband as Farkle’s eyes widened in shock.

“Smackle!” Farkle exclaimed.

“I was just messing with you, dearest. I love you and our family. There’s no way that I would sleep with that….” Smackle said before turning around and sees Josh and points to him. “Boing!”

“Isadora Cecilia Smackle-Minkus!” Farkle exclaimed.

“What?! It's not my fault that Lucas and Riley’s uncle who Maya’s married to are smoking hot. Riley and Maya are both lucky, even though Riley’s ex-husband Charlie was murdered in a gruesome manner.” Smackle said.

“What? Aren't you going to say anything about Charlie?” Farkle asked, crossing his arms at Smackle.

“That creepy creep-creep? No. Who wants to have a crush on a guy with that ridiculous hairstyle? He certainly needed a haircut.” Smackle shook her head.

“You're right, Charlie does needed that haircut. He had that hairstyle since 2015.” Farkle said as Smackle grins at him and wrapped her arms around him.

“I am so lucky to be married to you. I should’ve told you this before but what you did to save those two children was very heroic.” Smackle said. Farkle smiled at his intelligent wife and kisses her until Riley’s manager Karma appears before Farkle notices her.

“Hello, sexy lady.” Farkle said as Karma rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust before going back to her phone to text her wife Amy. Smackle looks shocked and jealous, punching her husband in the arm, making him shriek out like a girl. “What?! I thought she was you!”

Smackle gives Farkle a look that translates to, “Try that shit again and I will cut dick off while you're asleep and throw it on the highway.”. A man with black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin enters the apartment. The man was revealed to Pat Cannon, an African American reporter for 20/20.

“Cory and Topanga Matthews?” Pat asked, entering the aparment.

“Yes?” Cory asked.

“Ah, yes. Hi, Pat Cannon 20/20.” Pat said as he shook Cory and Topanga’s hands after introducing himself. “Thank you for inviting me to your apartment to interview your daughter.”

“You’re certainly welcome, Mr. Cannon.” Topanga said.

“Please, call me Pat. Mr. Cannon is my father.” Pat said.

“Okay, Pat.” Topanga smiles.

“Alright, so I have some questions that I would like to give to your daughter. If it gets too personal and if I offend her in any way, then we’ll stop the interview.” Pat said while one of the crew members put a microphone on him.

“I think Riley will be okay to answer some of your questions. By the way, I’ve seen your interview with WWF wrestler David Schultz and why did you say to him that wrestling was fake?” Cory asked.

“Uh, Mr. Matthews. That was John Stossel. He was the one who interviewed Schultz back in late 1984. Plus, he was the one who got slapped in the face by Schultz.” Pat said.

“Oh, ‘The Slap Heard ‘Round the World (Wrestling Federation)’. Well, it’s not fake!” Cory exclaimed as he walked over to the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee.

“Well, anyway. Where’s Riley?” Pat asked as sounds of Riley throwing up was coming from the bathroom. “What was that?”

“That would be Riley. Did I mention that she’s pregnant?” Topanga asked as Pat silently shook his head while Riley continues to throw up in the bathroom until somebody starts shrieking out loud.

“Riles, no! Not on my watermelon shoes! Ohhh! That’s just great. My mom gave me those shoes and they were my favorite until you went all Exorcist on them.” Maya said as she stepped out of bathroom, taking off her Kate Spade watermelon heels from off of her feet and grabbed a dish towel to wipe it off as Cory looked on in shock.

“What are you doing? Don’t use the dish towel!” Cory whined as Maya glared at him.

“Cory, I don’t think that you should be messing with her right now. She’s pregnant.” Josh said as Cory rolled his eyes. After throwing up in the bathroom, Riley cleaned herself up and stepped out of the bathroom while entering the living room to greet Cannon.

“Hi. You must be Pat Cannon. I’m Riley.” Riley said as she shook Pat’s hand.

“Hello, Riley. So, are you ready to get this interview started?” Pat asked.

“Yes, I am.” Riley said.

“Good. Then, let one of the crew men put the microphone on you and we’ll start the interview.” Pat said as Riley nods her head. While everybody’s getting everything set up, Maya sits by the dining room table, playing with her bracelet while Josh walked over to her.

“Hey, is there something bothering you?” Josh asked, sitting next to Maya and hands her a bottle of Nesquik strawberry milk.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. I’m fine, Josh. I was just hoping that Lucas would be there to watch Riley.” Maya said.

“I don’t think that Lucas would be in the mood to deal with the media right now. Besides, he has some errands to run and he’s gonna be meeting with Yvonne and her lawyer.” Josh said as Maya sighed and continues to play with her bracelet. “Maya, what’s bothering you? It’s like you’re hiding something from me. So, spill it.”

“Could you please stop. Just stop it! I’m alright nothing is bothering me so just leave me alone.” Maya said as she moved away from Josh and walked over to where Cory and Topanga were standing at as the interview starts.

“Riley Matthews. It’s just me, you and America watching. Everyone wants to know, what is the history between you and Detective Friar?” Pat asked.

“Well, we met sixteen years ago. Me and my best friend, Maya were riding on the subway and we see this cute guy sitting on the seat reading a book. Long story short, Maya pushed me and I landed on his lap. Then, we started dating in high school before we were engaged in college. Before I started my career as a romance novelist, things weren’t working out between us and we were having problems in out relationship.” Riley said.

“Why did you cheat on your husband for a man that is supposed to be protecting you?” Pat asked.

“I still have feelings for Lucas. After he saved me from the two armed gunmen that tried to kill me. My husband cheated on me with another woman for months and he admitted it to me before he was killed by the same man that tried to rape and kill me.” Riley said.

“Were you involved with the murder of your ex-husband?” Pat asked.

“No, I am not involved with the murder of my ex-husband. People were spreading rumors about me doing that and I wasn’t even involved. People even defended me saying that I would never do anything like that. And as a target for one of Smurf’s vlogs, every single day he keeps bad-mouthing me and creating these ridiculous rants.” Riley said.

“What do you say to those that have seen your controversial sex tape?” Pat asked.

“I would just like to say to those people who have seen it, I would just like to say that I’m sorry if I offended you. I would never do anything like this. Somebody hacked the camera on my laptop and filmed it.” Riley said.

“Okay, I also have a few more questions for you, one regarding your pregnancy, is Detective Friar the father of your baby?” Pat asked.

“Yes, he’s the father of my child.” Riley said.

“Rumor has it that you and your ex-husband’s mother had a confrontation during the funeral, could you tell us what happened and why she allegedly slapped you?” Pat asked.

“At the funeral, I was going to go up to talk to Charlie’s mother to send out my condolences. She slapped me because she blamed me for the death of her son. She also said to me that she wished that I was dead instead of her son. That hurt me deeply. I never wanted my own mother-in-law to say something like that to me.” Riley said.

“What is your status of your relationship with Detective Friar?” Pat asked.

“We’re both still in love with each other.” Riley said.

“Okay, I have a few more questions before we wrap up this interview. Your first story The Last Rodeo, what is it based on?” Pat asked.

“Good thing you asked me that question, Pat.” Riley said, smiling at Pat. “You know after my book was published, a lot of people, including my friends and family have asked me what The Last Rodeo was based on and I’ve told them that it’s a secret. Well, I’m going to tell it to you and I want the whole world to know. The Last Rodeo is based on the relationship between me and Lucas while we were dating a few years ago.” Riley said as Cory, Topanga, Maya, Farkle, Smackle, Vanessa, Zay and Josh smiled from hearing her answer.

“When will your new book be released?” Pat asked. 

“It will be released in November. I might go for a September release.” Riley said.

“Do you plan to keep writing after the baby is born?” Pat asked.

“Well, after the baby is born, I might take a little break from writing. Then I’ll go back to writing.” Riley said.

“One last question, whoever killed Charlie, why would they be after you?” Pat asked.

“It’s because I’ve witnessed the murder of a friend of mine who went to school with me and my friends. I hope that the FBI and the NYPD would catch the man. He’s the same man that tried to rape me, he’s responsible for my little brother’s death and he sent two men from the New Sons of Liberty to kill me. He associates with them.” Riley said.

“Well, I hope that the person who’s trying to kill you is caught and put away for life.” Pat said.

“Is there anything else that you want to ask me before we end the interview?” Riley asked.

“Yes. What will you name the baby?” Pat asked.

“Well, I haven’t picked out any names for the baby until I find out the gender of the baby.” Riley said. 

“Okay. Thank you for answering my questions. I can’t wait to read your new story after it’s finished. And good luck to you and Detective Friar.” Pat said.

“Thank you very much and thank you for coming.” Riley said as she shook Pat’s hand.

A few hours have passed and Riley’s interview with Pat Cannon was finished. Him and the crew left the apartment to head back to the studio to work on editing the video. Riley was sitting by the window, picking up her phone to wait for a text from Lucas while Maya calls her stepfather Shawn for him and Katy to watch Mallory. Josh walks over to his beautiful blonde wife to talk to her for a bit.

“Hey.” Josh said after tapping on Maya’s shoulder. “Look, I don’t want us to argue here. You’re a little stressed out about work and the whole thing with Scalisi trying to go after Riley, I just want to apologize about asking you what’s wrong and what’s worrying you.” 

“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry that I went off on you. I’ve been a little moody because of the pregnancy. I remember dealing with mood swings the last time while I was pregnant with Mallory and boy you were scared of me.” Maya laughed as Josh chuckled.

“Hey.” Zay said as him and Vanessa walk over to Riley.

“Hi, Zay. Hi, Vanessa.” Riley said, looking down at her phone.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be here. He just had a few things on his plate.” Vanessa said.

“What if him and Yvonne work things out and get back together? That’s what I’m worried about or worse.” Riley said.

“I know Lucas, he’ll be alright. There’s no way that he’ll be going back with Yvonne because of what she said about you while he was getting some of his things from out of the house.” Zay said.

“What things?” Riley asked.

“She called you his mistress.” Vanessa said.

“Mistress? Mistress?! That bitch called me his mistress! How dare she?!” Riley exclaimed.

“Easy, Riley. There’s no need to go after Yvonne.” Zay said until he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out only to see a text message from Lucas before opening it up.

Get up to the roof. Bring Riley and everybody with you.  
-Lucas

Zay began to wonder why Lucas wants Riley and everyone up to the roof, then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

“Shit. Shit!” Zay yelled.

“Mr. Babineaux, language.” Cory said.

“Hey, there’s no time to act like Captain America here, Mr. Matthews. We need to head up to the roof right now. There’s no time to explain, we got to move. Now, now, now! Move it!” Zay exclaimed as he opened the door, leading everyone out of the apartment and made their way up the stairs to the roof.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Riley asked, looking worried.

“I’m not sure, sweetie.” Cory said.

“Zay, what’s going on?” Topanga asked.

“Alright. I’m going to tell you guys this but there’s no cause for alarm. But there probably will be.” Zay said.

“Zay, what is it?” Vanessa said.

“It’s nothing, Nessa. Lucas just wants us up on the roof because there might be a bomb in your apartme….SHIT!” Zay exclaimed as everyone yelled at him and slapped him.

“Isaiah Babineaux!” Vanessa exclaimed.

“Are you trying to get us killed, you moron?” Smackle asked.

“Everyone through the door!” Cory exclaimed, opening the door to the roof and pushed Zay out of the way with everybody else behind him, only to see that the roof was decorated with flowers. The whole rooftop was decorated in a fairy tale setting with flowers and lights that were hung. Riley’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise as she began to wonder who set this all up.

“Okay, what’s with all the flowers? And who did this when there’s a bomb threat going on in the building?” Topanga asked as Lucas appears from behind a row of flowers while holding a pink daisy in his hand.

“I did.” Lucas said.

“You?” They all said as they point to Lucas.

“Yeah.” Lucas said.

“Are you out of your mind, Huckleberry? You turn the roof into something off of a fairy tale story right when there’s a bomb in the apartment?!” Maya exclaimed, getting ready to beat up Lucas.

“Bomb? What bomb? There’s no bo…” Lucas said, right before giving Zay an evil-looking death glare. “Damn it, Zay! What did you do?”

“I thought you said something about a bomb. That’s why you said to bring Riley and everybody up to the roof because I assume that somebody put a bomb in there.” Zay said as Vanessa shook her head.

“I married an idiot.” Vanessa said.

“Lucas, what’s going on?” Riley asked.

“I wanted to surprise you, Riley.” Lucas said as he walked over to Riley and hands her the pink daisy. Riley looked at the pink daisy and looked up at Lucas and smiled at him.

“I’m surprised. All this just for me?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. There’s something that I want to give you.” Lucas said, reaching inside his denim jacket pocket and pulls out a red ring box as Riley began to notice the ring box in his hand.

“Maya!” Riley exclaimed as Lucas opened up the ring box, revealing a purple jellybean.

“It’s a jellybean.” Lucas said while Maya walked over to Riley.

“Stay where you are.” Riley said as Maya walked back.

“I remember, Lucas. I remember that you chose me. I never stopped loving you.” Riley said as Lucas hands her the jellybean.

“There’s something else that I want to give you as well.” Lucas said as her got down on one knee. Riley began to be teary eyed as Lucas pulled out another ring box, this time it’s a dark blue ring box, opening it up to reveal an actual ring. It was a princess cut amethyst stone wedding ring, the same ring that Lucas kept after his engagement to Riley ended. “I came across this ring while I was going through some of my things back at the apartment. I still kept it for years without selling it to a pawn shop. Riley, I love you. I love you so much. I have been a fool to yet you go and I’m not going to let you go this time.”

Cory, Topanga, Maya, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Josh and Vanessa kept quiet after not expecting this to happen.

“Maya…” Riley said after turning to Maya.

“You’re on your own, kiddo.” Maya said.

“Riley Amy Matthews, because of you this job brought me back to you and to love you again. I promise to protect you and the baby and I promise not to leave you, I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives. There’s something that you said to me before, “We have this one little life, and for a lot of it we just blow her out of the wind. But if we’re lucky, and we believe that life knows what’s best for us sometimes we land right on someone to talk to.” Riley, will you marry me?” Lucas asked as he placed the ring on Riley’s finger.

“Yes. Lucas Friar, I will marry you.” Riley said as Lucas got up and smiled at her, kissing her on the lips and picked her up and spun her around as everyone cheered for Rucas. Maya rushed to Riley and hugged her tightly, as well as Josh, Zay, Farkle, Vanessa, Smackle, Cory and Topanga.

“I’m so happy for you two. You better not break her heart again. If you do, then I will jack you up.” Maya said, pointing to Lucas after threatening him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to break Riley’s heart.” Lucas said, looking at Riley and smiled at her.

“You’re a lucky man, Lucas. Try to take good care of my niece.” Josh said as Lucas shook Josh’s hand.

“Thanks, Josh.” Lucas said.

“If it doesn’t work between you and Riley, we can still go to Hawaii together.” Smackle said as Lucas just gave her a look.

“Smackle, what did I say about keeping things to yourself inside your head?” Farkle asked.

“Right.” Smackle said, giving Lucas a flirty smile while doing a hula dance, which made Farkle and Lucas’ jaws dropped in shock.

“Step away from my man, Smackle.” Riley said.


	46. Wedded Bliss

New York City. Lucas and Riley’s House. May 6th, 2030. 9:30 AM

It was a beautiful sunny Monday morning, the newly engaged couple have finally moved into their new house in Hopewell Junction, NY. Riley was in the bedroom sitting by the bay window, singing in her usual bubbly self while Lucas is outside jogging around the block his morning routine. Today, Riley was going to meet up with Maya to look at some dresses for the wedding and a lunch date with Lucas at Dory’s.

“48, 49, 50. This is the song where I’m brushing my hair. What’s that? What’s that? Do the other side? Okay!” Riley sang, smiling as she starts brushing the other side of her hair as Lucas enters the bedroom. Riley puts her brush down and looks up at her handsome fiancé, who was wearing a white t-shirt, grey Nike jogging shorts and a pair of blue Nike jogging shoes.

“And there’s my handsome fiancé.” Riley starts singing again as she got up from the bay window and walked up to Lucas to give him a hug and a kiss, then makes a disgusted look as she felt his sweat-drenched t-shirt and backed away. “Ewww.”

“What?” Lucas asked.

“You’re all sweaty.” Riley said.

“Oh, I’m sorry babe. Been out exercising.” Lucas said.

“Well, I can see that. You need a shower. I want my fiancé to smell fresh and clean for me.” Riley said.

“You got it.” Lucas said as he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor and starts flexing in front of Riley. “You like what you see?”

Riley starts blushing and giggled at him.

“Oh, God. You’re such a tease. Will you just go take a shower?” Riley asked as Lucas left the bedroom and walked down the hall to take a shower while Riley walks over to the closet and grabs herself a pair of Free People Caspian tall lace up boots to go with her Free People This Town black and white polka dot button down shirt dress., Before putting on her lace up boots on her bare feet, Riley leaves the bedroom and enters the bathroom to go talk to Lucas.

“Lucas.” Riley called.

“Yeah, Riles?” Lucas asked.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Riley said.

“About?” Lucas asked, soaping up his toned chest with Old Spice Desperado body wash.

“About the wedding.” Riley said as Lucas pushed the shower curtains open a bit and stuck his head out.

“Oh, God. You’re not having second thoughts about the wedding?” Lucas asked.

“No, no. I want the wedding to happen. I was just wondering if we could have a small wedding at the church, or maybe on the roof of my parents’ apartment. I mean, I can invite mom, dad, Ava, Maya, Josh, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Vanessa, Billy, Shawn and Katy to the wedding.” Riley said.

“A small wedding?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. I mean, there’s not going to be a lot of people there. It’s just going to be our family and friends. You could invite Mike but I’m just a little nervous about what he’s going to say.” Riley said, looking down at her feet.

“Well, I haven’t told Keegan about it. Eh, I’ll talk to him about it. He’ll be fine. Let’s hope to God that Agent Mayes won’t be there….” Lucas said.

“Oh, no. Don’t mention Agent Mayes. I’m still pissed off at him for trying to hit me. It’s a good thing that you didn’t shoot him.” Riley said.

“I could’ve.” Lucas muttered under his breath.

“Lucas!” Riley exclaimed as her eyes widened in shock.

“What? The guy tried to hit you. You! The mother of our chilf. You don’t think that I was going to let him do that to you?” Lucas asked.

“You know that I wasn’t going to let you go to prison for killing a federal agent?” Riley asked walking up to the shower, pulling the shower curtain back only to look at Lucas’ naked body. Lucas turns to Riley, noticing her checking her out while he did the same. A grin appeared on Lucas’ face as he turned off the shower and grabbed his red bath towel to dry himself off while Riley just stood there and kept her eyes on him. The handsome Texan grabbed Riley by her dress, and pulled her in closer towards him.

“Lucas, you do know that I have to meet Maya in a couple of hours. And you do know that I’m pregnant?” Riley asked while Lucas messed with the buttons on her shirt dress.

“Oh, come on. When’s the last time since we’ve had sex?” Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow at Riley.

“Back in April. Besides, this is the first month of my pregnancy, then next I’ll have the pregnancy belly and I won’t be able to wear these clothes and I’ll have to wear maternity clothes.” Riley said.

“Well, before your belly gets bigger, I want us to share this very special moment together.” Lucas said, placing moving his hands down to her butt, staring into her eyes and noticed a lot of innocence in her eyes. His hands gently cupped her butt as he lifts her up and sat her down on the edge of the bathroom sink, crashing his lips on top of hers, kissing her nice and slow. Riley kissed Lucas back, this time she deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his wet hair. Lucas unbuttoned Riley’s shirt dress, then removed her red and black belt that was on her dress and threw it across the bathroom while he carried her out of the bathroom and to their bedroom as he felt Riley’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“But what about…Oh, God…. What about…Maya?” Riley asked, moaning softly from the feeling of Lucas’ lips sucking on her sensitive flesh,

“She’ll wait.” Lucas said as he continues to lick and nibble on Riley’s neck. Riley grabbed the bath towel and pulled it off of his waist, leaving him completely naked in front of her. The handsome Texan stripped Riley out of her dress and threw it across the room, leaving her in only her pink lacy bra and matching panties. Riley watched as Lucas climbed on top of her, feeling wet nude body pressed against hers.

Lucas licked Riley’s bottom lip, begging for entrance as Riley parts her lips open for Lucas to slip his tongue inside her mouth and swirled his tongue around while he played with her long brown hair. Riley reached behind her back and took off her bra and threw it on the floor to reveal her bare breasts to him. The two pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other for a moment. Their eyes locked, emerald green on chocolate brown, Riley reached up and gently cupped Lucas’ cheek right before Lucas kissed down her collarbone, kissed in between her C-cup breasts and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it gently to tease her for a bit. Riley whined in pleasure from her fiancé gently sucking her nipple as she lightly tugged on his wet hair for a bit. Lucas moved his hand down Riley’s body, slipping his hand inside her panties and rubbed her clit.

“Mmm. Lucas…” Riley moaned as Lucas massaged her sweet spot in a circular motion before pushing his fingers inside her. The pretty brunette bit her lip sensually as Lucas pumped his fingers in and out of her dripping wet hole. Lucas kissed his way down Riley’s body after easing his fingers out of her. Riley watched as her handsome fiancé hooked his fingers on the waistband of her lacy panties and pulled them down to her ankles. His eyes trailed over her nude body, taking in the wonderful sight of his fiancée. He wanted her right now.

Lucas lifted up Riley’s long silky smooth legs and put them over his shoulders while Riley grabbed the pillow, placing it under her hips to elevate her pelvis, giving Lucas a bit more breathing room. With her legs wrapped around his shoulders, Lucas starts licking up her dripping wet slit, making Riley shiver in delight. His tongue performed figure eights on her sensitive bud and gently sucked on her labia. The handsome Texan looked up at her while she watched him eating her out.

“Oh, God. Lucas!” Riley giggled and moaned at the same time from the feeling of Lucas’ stubble on his face tickling her and his tongue teasing her wetness. Wanting to kick things up a notch, Riley clutched Lucas’ head between her thighs and moved her hips in circles to maximize her pleasure. This was enough to send Riley over the edge. Riley gripped the sheets on the bed tightly till her knuckles turned white as she felt her intense climax hitting throughout her whole body, causing her to cry out Lucas’ name as she came all over his tongue. Lucas gave Riley one last lick before he released himself from her grip, planting some scorching wet kisses all the way back up to her lips, capturing them once more before moving on to the next step.

“Please, Lucas. I want you inside me right now.” Riley said softly while Lucas kissed her for a bit.

Lucas sat on the bed, with his legs outstretched while Riley climbed on top of him, wrapping her legs round his back while he pulls her towards him and began to move up and down at a slow pace. Riley moaned softly as she rode Lucas. Lucas closed his eyes and moaned, moving his hands up to Riley’s breasts, leaning in and took one of them in his mouth while Riley increased her speed so she could get very deep penetration. The engaged couple captured their lips with each other once more, moaning into each other’s mouths. Wanting to switch to a different position, Riley unwrapped her legs from off of Lucas waist and lied down on the bed with her legs apart and raised them up in the air. Lucas kneels in front of her, grabbing his thick Texas-sized cock and ran the tip up and down her moist slit to tease her for a bit before penetrating her. Lucas leans forward between her legs, thrusting back and forth while Riley kept her legs up in front of his arms. He started off slow at first, his eyes made contact with Riley’s as his gaze darkened in pure lust. 

“Go faster.” Riley groaned.

Lucas increased his pace by thrusting harder and faster and deeper inside Riley, instantly hitting her g-spot. With every deep thrust, Riley continues to moan out Lucas’ name. Riley arched her back and her toes began to curl as her second orgasm closes in, along with Lucas, who was feeling himself ready to load up inside her.

“Cum with me, Riley. That’s it, I want you to cum with me.” Lucas moaned, giving Riley a few more thrusts. The two moaned together as Lucas released his seed deep inside her. After filling Riley up with his love, Lucas eased himself out of Riley and laid next to her, catching his breath while Riley wraps her arms around him and smiled at him.

“Wo…wow….” Riley panted.

“I know.” Lucas said as Riley giggled before giving him a kiss, until her phone began to vibrate on the night table, picking it up only to get a text from Maya.

“Oh, crap!” Riley exclaimed as she quickly got out of bed and grabbed her clothes before leaving the bedroom to head to the bathroom to get dressed.

New York City. Taglialucci’s Mansion. May 6th, 2030. 10:05 AM

Scalisi and Hanzo entered the mansion for their meeting with Taglialucci. After being frisked by one of Taglialucci’s bodyguards, the two entered his office only to find him yelling about the meet back in April in which somebody killed his men and the Lobos. He suspects that somebody is trying to shut him down, and he’s not going to stop till he finds out who.

“A few of my men are dead. The Lobos are dead and the money is gone. Somebody wants me off the streets. Do you know who it is? Oh, you don’t. Well do me a favor, kill yourself!” Taglialucci yelled as he hung up the phone. “Ah, Joey. I see you and Hanzo made it. What is it?”

“I think there’s something that you should know about Riley Gardner.” Scalisi said.

“I don’t want to hear it, Joey. You fucked up. You fucked up on trying to kill her. And what did she do, she ends up stabbing you. You couldn’t kill one woman. For Christ’s sake, that detective is not protecting her anymore.” Taglialucci said.

“You should listen, Vinnie. It turns out that Friar is protecting her again and this time, they’re both engaged. The two are planning on getting married. So, Scalisi and I are planning an attack on their wedding. This is when we strike for the perfect opportunity to kill her.” Hanzo said.

“You want to kill her at the wedding?” Taglialucci asked.

“Yes. I’ll take a sniper position so I can get a clear shot at her.” Scalisi said.

“The last time you did that, her brother was killed by you. What makes you think that it’ll work this time?” Taglialucci asked.

“Are you doubting me, Vincent? Don’t forget that you hired me to work for you. You haven’t forgotten about what I did to Lambert. I can easily kill you the same way as I did to him.” Scalisi threatened his boss.

“Are you threatening me?” Taglialucci asked.

“Just watch what you say about me and let me and Hanzo handle this. I took out her ex-husband. Now, I will take her out myself. Matter of fact, I’ll take out both her and the detective.” Scalisi said as he got up from his seat, along with Hanzo. “See you later. I’ll fill you in on some more details.”

Scalisi and Hanzo left Taglialucci’s office as Carmine, one of Taglialucci’s hired goons, entered the office.

“So, how’d it go, boss?” Carmine asked.

“That motherfucker’s responsible for killing some of my men. He ruined the deal.” Taglialucci said.

“How do you know?” Carmine asked.

“My contact told me.” Taglialucci said as he got up from his desk and looked out the window. “You know? I would’ve expected this from the Punchinello Crime Family and Vladimir Lem, But not from Scalisi. I never should’ve trusted him. This guy is a loose cannon and he needs to be taken out immediately. He thinks he can betray me and walk away? I’m putting the word out: Five hundred grand for this clown dead, a million alive so I can teach him some manners first.” 

“But what about Friar and that novelist?” Carmine asked.

“Kill them as well.” Taglialucci said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, looks like there’s a price on Scalisi’s head. Will Taglialucci end up killing Scalisi? I hope you’ve all had enough holy water from that steamy Rucas love scene. Next time on Her Protector, Maya talks to Josh about the text message and a crisis hits close to home for Maya and Josh. What could it be and how would Josh react to the news of the threatening text message? Also, Lucas and Riley talk to Lt. Keegan about their engagement and their wedding. How will he react? Don’t forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, are you guys excited for Girl Meets Bear and what are you excited to see in the episode? I’ll see you guys next time for chapter forty-seven. Till next time, my fellow readers.


	47. The Warning

New York City. Central Park. May 11th, 2030. 2:35 PM

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in New York, Maya was spending some time with Josh and Mallory in Central Park before going over to Lucas and Riley’s house later on. Maya was sitting on the park bench, looking at the threatening text message that Scalisi sent her on the day of Charlie’s funeral. The blonde sighed, sitting her phone down and placed her hand on her stomach, then looked up at Mallory who was playing on the swings. Josh walked over to Maya holding three hot dogs that he bought from the Nathan’s hot dog vendor and sat down next to her.

“Okay, so I got us some hot dogs for us. I have a hot dog with mustard and ketchup. I got you a hot dog with mustard and ketchup and another one with mustard, ketchup, relish and onions.” Josh said, handing the hot dogs to his wife.

“Thanks.” Maya said as she takes the hot dogs from Josh. Josh starts eating his hot dog and noticed that Maya is not eating hers.

“What's the matter? I thought that you and the baby are hungry.” Josh said.

“Oh. I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things.” Maya said.

“What were you thinking about?” Josh asked.

“I was just thinking about the wedding.” Maya said.

“I thought you were happy for Riley and Lucas.” Josh said, taking another bite of his hot dog.

“I am, Josh. It's just that I'm worried that something bad might happen. Like what if it turns into a Dynasty/Game of Thrones-type wedding?” Maya asked.

“Honey…”Josh said as he wiped the mustard from off the corner of his mouth.

“Joshua Gabriel Matthews, you know that I'm serious. I'm afraid that it'll turn into the Moldavian Wedding Massacre of 2030. Somebody might include the Rains of Castamere in the program. You think I want my best friend to get stabbed in the stomach by some psycho?” Maya asked.

“Okay, first of all, relax. And second, you need to stop watching Dynasty and Game of Thrones on Netflix. You're getting too addicted to it. Besides, nothing bad is going to happen on their very special day. I promise. Hey, look at me. I'm not going to let anything happen to my wife and my daughter and I'm certainly not going to let some psycho go after my niece and her fiance.” Josh said as Maya smiled a bit, then looked away at the swings and begin to notice that something was missing.

“Josh.” Maya said.

“What?” Josh asked.

“Where’s Mallory?” Maya asked.

“She’s at the swings playing with some of the kids.” Josh said.

“I don't see her. Where did she go?” Maya asked as Josh looked back, only to notice that his little princess is gone. “Mallory!”

Josh and Maya got up from the bench and looked all over the park for Mallory, calling out her name as the began their search for Mallory. Maya could not believe that this is happening, her firstborn child has been abducted by some maniac who was giving her candy. Josh pulled out his phone from out of his pocket and called the police to tell them the situation.

“Hello, this is Detective Joshua Matthews and I would like to report a kidnapping. Yes, my daughter has been abducted. Her name is Mallory Matthews, she curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She’s six years old and she’s wearing a red solid fit & flare polo dress and a polka dot varsity jacket. She was last seen playing on the swings while I was sitting on the bench with my wife and we were talking.” Josh said while Maya continues to look around the park.

“Josh. I’m scared. My little girl is gone. What if she’s hurt or worse?” Maya asked.

“We’ll find her. Yes, I’m still here…..” Josh said until he sees a little girl with blonde hair walking up towards him and Maya and she was holding a red balloon in her hand. “Oh, my God.”

Maya turned around, only to see a familiar face.

“Mommy, daddy.” Mallory said with a smile on her face.

“Thank God. Mallory.” Maya said as she hugged Mallory. “Where were you? You had me and your father worried. Don’t run off like that again. Stay where your father and I can see you.” 

“I’m sorry, mommy.” Mallory apologized as Maya felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, pulling it out to read a text message from the same person who sent her the last text message, Joseph Scalisi. Maya just stood there in shock as she reads the new message from the man who tried to kill Riley.

Your little girl is lucky. Next time, she won’t be so lucky.

Josh looked over at Maya and walked over towards her, taking her phone from out of her hand and read the text message.

“Maya, what is this?” Josh asked as Maya stayed silent. “Maya, why is this sick son of a bitch sending you a text message and threatening our daughter? Maya, answer me right now!”

“Because he wants us dead as well. Scalisi wouldn’t stop. He sent me a text a few weeks ago threatening me and the baby and our family. He wants us dead so that way he could go after Riley.” Maya said.

“So, you kept this from me? Why couldn’t you tell me when he sent you that message?! Maya, I need an answer!” Josh exclaimed.

“Daddy.” Mallory said, looking at her father.

“Come on, Mallory. We’re going home.” Josh said, holding Mallory’s hand. “We’ll talk about this later.” 

“Josh…” Maya said as Josh ignored her and walked away. 

New York City. May 11th, 2030. 2:55 PM

Riley and Lucas were sitting in Dory’s Bar & Grill for lunch. Lucas ordered a bacon cheeseburger with everything on it and Riley ordered herself a chicken ceasar salad with vegetable soup and a glass of water. Dory walked up to their table with an order of french fries for Riley and sits it down on the table.

“Here’s your order of french fries with cheese sauce and bacon bits.” Dory said.

“Thank you, Dory.” Riley said, smiling at Dory.

“I would like to congratulate you and Lucas on your engagement.” Dory said.

“Thanks, Dory.” Lucas said.

“If there’s anything else that you two need, let me know.” Dory said.

“She’ll have a cake and a hot fudge sundae.” Lucas said, grinning at Riley as Dory left to get her dessert for later.

“Okay, so I came up with a list of people to invite to the wedding. So, I’ve invited my parents, Ava, Maya, Josh, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, Vanessa, Billy if he’s not busy with work, Shawn and Mallory.” Riley said, reading the list of names on the paper.

“Any ideas for the ring bearer and the flower girl?” Lucas asked.

“Well, I’ve picked Mallory and Zay, Jr. for the ring bearer and the flower girl. They’re gonna look so cute.” Riley said, smiling at Lucas. “Speaking of Ava, I’ve talked to her yesterday and she told me about the baby.”

“How is she doing?” Lucas asked, taking a sip of his cranberry juice with lime.

“She’s hanging in there with mom and dad’s help after Auggie died.” Riley said.

“What did she say about the baby?” Lucas asked.

“She went to the doctor for her appointment for the ultrasound. Mom and dad went with her. And she’s expecting a boy.” Riley said.

“A boy? That’s great.” Lucas said.

“I know. She also told me that she’ll be naming the baby after Auggie. August Matthews, Jr.” Riley said.

“That’s very nice of her, Riley. You’ll have a baby nephew named after your little brother. Auggie would be very happy.” Lucas said as he held Riley’s hand.

“I know.” Riley said, smiling at Lucas and looked up, noticing Lt. Keegan enter the bar. “Lucas, look who’s here.”

Lucas turns around to see Lt. Keegan walking towards them.

“Mike, hey.” Lucas greeted Lt. Keegan.

“Hi, Lucas. Hello, Riley.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Hi, Lt. Keegan.” Riley said.

“Mind if I join you two?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“Feel free to join us.” Lucas said as Lt. Keegan pulled the chair out and sits down.

“I see that congratulations are in order.” Lt. Keegan said.

“What are you talking about, Mike?” Lucas asked.

“Well, your engagement and Riley’s pregnancy.” Lt. Keegan said as Lucas sighed in disgust, knowing that Zay told him about it. “Don’t worry, Zay told me. When I heard about the news I began to think about how Agent Mayes and the press would react, not to mention that Smurf guy. Most of all, how would the people react when they find out?” 

“Mike, you can relax. We’re only having a small wedding. It’s not going to be a big event. We’re not expecting any paparazzi in front of the church. It’s not going to be on the news. And fuck Smurf.” Riley said as Lucas turned to her with his eyes widened in surprise. “What? I’m just sick of him saying mean things about me, at least Maya sent a message to him to stop with the mean comments.”

“Well, anyway, you think this is a good idea for the two of you to get married after everything that’s been going on like Charlie’s murder and Lucas’ divorce?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“Mike, you have been my friend for years. You helped me out with my drinking problem after I became a cop. Because of this job, I have been reunited with the woman that I’ve been in love with since middle school. The same brown-eyed girl that has this wide-eyed innocence. You could call her “Cory with Topanga’s hair.” I can sit in Madison Square Garden and watch the Knicks game with her because she’s a Knicks fan. I love everything about Riley and I don’t want to lose that again.” Lucas said as Riley smiled at him. “Mike, it would be nice if you can, you know, officiate the wedding.”

“Me? You want me to officiate the wedding?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“Yeah. Lieutenant, you have been very supportive of me and Lucas and we really want you to be there at the wedding.” Riley said.

“Well, if you want me to be at the wedding, then I’ll officiate the wedding. You two have my blessing to get married. As for Agent Mayes, to hell with him. He doesn’t need to know.” Lt. Keegan said as Lucas shook his hand.

“Thanks, Mike.” Lucas said.

“You’re welcome, Lucas. You know, I haven’t told you this before but you’ve been like a son to me.” Lt. Keegan said as Lucas grinned.

“Lucas.” Riley said.

“Riles.” Lucas said after turning to Riley.

“If it’s okay, I want to make one stop before we get married.” Riley said.

“Where to?” Lucas asked.

“I want to go to the cemetery and put some flowers on Auggie’s grave. I want to give something else to Auggie as well and talk to him.” Riley said.

“Sure, babe. We can do that. We’ll stop by the florist to buy some flowers and we’ll head down to the cemetery. Mike, would you like to come with us?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. I can come with you two. I will be right behind you.” Lt. Keegan said.


	48. A Walk Among the Tombstones

New York City. New York Marble Cemetery. May 11th, 2030. 3:15 PM

Lucas and Riley finally arrived at New York Marble Cemetery after stopping off at Starbright Floral Design on W. 26th Street to pick up some flowers to put on Auggie’s grave. With Lt. Keegan behind him, Lucas drove through the entrance and parked his car, turning it off before turning to his beautiful fiancée, who was nervously playing with her engagement ring on her finger. Riley felt her heart rate racing, this was the first time that she came to visit her little brother’s grave since the funeral back in April. She couldn’t face it before, but the moment has finally arrived and it was time for her to face it. 

“Riley?” Lucas asked, placing his hand on top of Riley’s hand. “You don’t have to do this, you know?”

“I know. But I want to. It’s been a while since I came to visit Auggie’s grave. I guess it’s that time for me to do so.” Riley said. Lucas smiled at Riley and held her hand before stepping out of the car. After exiting Lucas’ Ford Mustang, Lucas held Riley’s hand as he walked her down the cemetery with Lt. Keegan walking behind them and watched their surroundings, making sure there’s nothing fishy going on. Once they arrived at Auggie’s grave, Riley and Lucas looked down at her little brother’s headstone. Riley took a deep breath and laid the flower down on the grave.

“Riley, do have anything to say to Auggie?” Lucas asked.

“Hey, Auggie. It’s me. Sorry that I haven’t been able to come down to visit you. I guess I didn’t have the heart to come down here because I have been grieving over you. Ava missed you, and so does mom, dad, Josh and Maya. I also missed you as well, you little ferret. I spoke to Ava and you’re going to have a baby boy. Plus, she came up with the perfect name for your son. She’s going to name him after you. Your son’s name will be August Matthews, Jr. I also have some news to share with you as well. Actually, it’s about me and Lucas. First up, Lucas and I are going to have a baby. That’s right, I’m pregnant. You’re going to have a little niece or nephew. And second, we’re getting married. Lucas proposed to me on the day of my interview with 20/20. It’s going to be a small wedding, not a big one. I only invited family and friends and I was thinking that the wedding would be on the rooftop of the apartment or a church. Maya insists that Lucas and I get married in a church. As for the honeymoon, Lucas and I would probably go to Paris for our honeymoon. He always wanted us to go to Paris together.” Riley said, trying to stay strong. She then begin to pull something from out of her princess purse, it was her grandfather’s silver boxing gloves pendant which he earned by being the second best boxer in the US Navy and gave to her father and passed them down to Auggie. “I brought you the silver boxing gloves that dad gave to you when you were seven while we were looking for Barry the Bear bear.”

Lt. Keegan turned to Lucas and gave him a look. “Barry the Bear bear. What the hell is that?”

“It was Riley’s childhood teddy bear that her parents gave to her when she was little. She lost her bear fourteen years ago while we were in high school. Oh, did I mention that her little brother bit the face off of her bear when they were little?” Lucas asked.

“No, you did not mention that to me.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Well, he did do that, so she was carrying around a faceless teddy bear.” Lucas said.

“Why the hell would a little girl walk around with a faceless bear for years?” Lt. Keegan asked.

“Here parents tried to sew the face back on until the face fell into the garbage disposal. There was one time when Riley and I were looking in her room for Barry the Bear bear. We stopped looking for it because she has me now and I agree to be her new bear. She gave me a big hug that caused me to squeak like Barry and I started singing, “I love Riley and Riley loves me.” Good times.” Lucas said.

“Sounds like a cute story.” Lt. Keegan said as Lucas watched Riley get down on one knee and quickly kissed Auggie’s headstone. Tears begin to stream down Riley’s face as her emotions of grief and sadness got the better of her. Lucas walked over to Riley to try to console her.

“He was only in college. He had his whole life ahead of him. He has a child and bright future. He’s gone and Ava is all alone without him in her and the baby’s life. He won’t be at our wedding or see the birth of our his child, all because of that monster took his life away.” Riley began to cry as Lucas held her close. Lucas felt Riley’s tears staining his dark green button-down shirt.

“Your brother had so much to live for. Look at me.” Lucas said as he cupped the sides of Riley’s with his hands and looked deeply into her brown eyes. “I can tell you this, Scalisi will pay for what he did to Auggie. Justice will be served and I will not stop until I put him away for life.”

Suddenly, three men appeared from out of nowhere walked up to Riley and Lucas while they were standing in front of Auggie’s grave. Keegan began to notice the three men, the man in the middle was wearing a brown leather jacket and he had black hair and hazel eyes with a bit of stubble on his face.

“Excuse me, you Lucas Friar?” The man in the middle asked.

“Yes. Do I know you?” Lucas asked as Lt. Keegan walked up to him and Riley.

“Somehow I don’t think that he was about to tell you that you won the lottery.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Yeah, like I’d won the lottery. What is it that you want from me?” Lucas asked.

“This is regarding you and your fiancée. Our boss has a little message for you.” The man in the middle said. Riley turned to Lucas and looked at him, then looked at the three men. The three men reached into their jackets to pull out their weapons. One of the men pulled out a Mac 10, the man in the middle pulled out a P99 pistol and the third man pulled out a Skorpion machine pistol and aimed it at Lucas and Riley. 

“Lucas!” Lt. Keegan exclaimed as he pulled out his .44 magnum from out of his jacket. Riley screamed as Lucas grabbed her and took cover behind Auggie’s headstone. The man in the middle fired the first shot at Lucas and Riley, the bullet ricochet off of the headstone. Keegan aimed at the man in the middle, hitting him in the abdomen, then aimed his gun at the second man on the left, instantly shooting him in the neck.

“You fuck!” The third man yelled as he shot at Lt. Keegan, the bullet hit Mike in the arm. Keegan grunted in pain from the bullet hitting him as he shot the third man twice in the chest.

“Mike, are you okay?” Lucas asked as he got out from cover with Riley.

“I’m fine. Just get Riley out of here. I’ll take care of Taglialucci.” Lt. Keegan said as he ran up to the dead hit man’s body and picked up his P99 pistol. 

“No way. I am not leaving you alone so you can take care of these bastards by yourself.” Lucas said. “I’m staying with you.”

“Lucas, don’t be a hero. You have Riley and the baby to protect. I can handle it.” Lt. Keegan said.

“Lucas, listen to Mike. I don’t want to lose you. I lost my brother and I lost Charlie. I’m not going to lose you as well.” Riley pleaded.

“No. Forget it. This is the final time that they’ve gone after Riley. This ends now.” Lucas said as one of Taglialucci’s men run up, firing his Type 95 assault rifle at Riley. Riley screamed while staying in cover as Lucas shot the hit man in his head. “Come on, Mike. Let’s go, kill these fuckers and get out of here.”

Keegan gets up from off of the ground and picked up his gun as two more of Taglialucci’s men come in from the left. One man was armed with a SPAS-12 and the other was armed with an MP11 sub-machine gun. Riley stayed in cover as Lucas and Keegan took down both of the shooters. One of the shooters, this time the shooter was armed with an FAD assault rifle, took cover behind the angel headstone. Lucas stayed in a crouching position while Riley is down while they took cover behind the headstones with Keegan while the hit man shot at them as the headstones begin to break because of the bullet impact.

“This cover is not going to work. We need better cover.” Lucas said as he shot at the hit man. Three more men appeared from the right as one man armed with a Mac 10 shoots Keegan in the abdomen.

“Ahhhh!” Keegan screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

“No!” Lucas shouts as he shot one of the men in the eye before trying to make his way to a wounded Keegan, who was coughing up blood.

“Go. I can’t make it with you. You need to make a break for the car. I’ll hold them off from here. Now go.” Keegan said.

“Mike…” Lucas said.

“No. I’ll be fine. Take care of Riley. My time has come now.” Keegan said as Lucas turned to Riley, then looked at Mike once more.

“Good luck.” Lucas said as him and Riley make a run for it while Keegan holds them off. Keegan watched as Lucas and Riley run to the car, then turned to the armed gunmen heading towards him.

“This guy’s all alone! Leave Friar and the girl. Hanzo will deal with them.” One of Taglialucci’s goons said.

“You fucks are not going near those two!” Keegan yelled as he got out from cover and charged at Taglialucci’s goons. Keegan fired off a couple of shots at the shooters, two of them were gunned down by him while the other two stayed in cover. After running out of ammo. Keegan tries to reload his weapon, but it was too late. The two armed goons, one who was armed with a Five Seven pistol and the other who was armed with a Kuda submachine gun guns down Keegan while he made his last stand after taking some hits to his body, he got down on his knees as the other shooter took one last shot to him, this time he shot him in the head, execution style. The two goons leave the area, leaving Hanzo to deal with Riley and Lucas.

Lucas held Riley’s hand as they ran to Lucas’ car to get away from Taglialucci’s men. Lucas reached inside his pants pocket to pull out his keys to unlock the door until the car exploded right in front of him and Riley, knocking them down to the ground. Lucas held Riley close and watched as the burning fire engulfed his car. 

“What the fuck?” Lucas whispered, looking around the area to see where the shot come from, noticing a man with dark hair standing by an angel headstone all dressed in black, armed with a G36C with ACOG sight and a grenade launcher attachment. Lucas sees a tattoo on the man’s neck. The same tattoo he saw on one of the men that he shot in Chinatown last month, the tattoo of an eagle with the words “Audentis Fortuna Iuvat”. That could only mean one thing, the shooter is a member of the New Sons of Liberty. The shooter was revealed to be Hanzo Kazama. Riley and Lucas got up from the ground and made a run for it as Hanzo shoots at them before chasing them throughout the cemetery. Hanzo fired his gun at them as Riley screamed, feeling the bullet grazed her leg. The two begin to spot a building where they could hide in.

“That building. We’ll hide in the morgue.” Lucas said as he looked down at Riley’s leg, noticing blood on her TOPSHOP petite X-Ray butterfly tube skirt. “Oh, God.”

Riley looked down at her leg and gasped after she noticed the graze wound on her leg.

“Lucas…” Riley said.

“You’ll be fine. We need to go inside.” Lucas said as him and Riley head inside the building. With Hanzo hot on their trail, Lucas and Riley ran down the hallway, running pass the office where the morgue worker spots them as he gets up from out of his seat and entered the morgue to stop them.

“Hey, what you doing? You’re not supposed to be here.” The morgue worker named Henry said.

“Sir, I am with the NYPD. There’s an armed gunman chasing us and there’s an officer down outside, call the cops now.” Lucas said as him and Riley left the morgue. Henry the morgue worker ran into his office and picked up his phone to call the police, then looked up only to see Hanzo enter the building.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be….” Henry said as Hanzo guns him down before following Riley and Lucas. The member of the New Sons of Liberty entered the morgue, looking through every room to find Riley and Lucas, until he hears a loud slamming sound coming from down the hall. Hanzo reloads his gun while walking down the hall, making his way towards the stairs, to where it leads to a church. Hanzo looked around the room, checking the pews to see if Riley and Lucas are hiding behind them.

“I know that you two are in here. Come on out now. I won’t hurt you. I just want the girl. You think that you and Riley will have a happy ending together? He won’t stop. He won’t stop until you are dead. He’ll go after Maya and Josh. Those two will be dead, along with their little girl. You know, those two were at the park earlier. I could’ve taken their little girl away from them, Maya and Josh were lucky that Mallory didn’t get abducted. I could’ve killed her. Then your parents will be next and your little brother’s girlfriend and her unborn child, they’ll join him. And as for your fiancé, Scalisi will have a little fun with him. He’ll make you watch him torture Lucas, and slit his throat right in front of you and Scalisi will give you the same treatment as your ex-husband and make you die a slow and painful death.” Hanzo said as he threatened the lives of Maya, Josh, Mallory, Cory, Topanga, Ava and Lucas. People that Riley cared about.

“Hey, asshole.” Lucas said. Hanzo turns around and sees Lucas standing in front of him as Lucas gives him a hard right hook to the face, then struggled with him to get the gun from out of his hand. Hanzo opened fired at the podium and the wall while Riley hid behind cover. Lucas threw Hanzo’s gun at the far side of the chapel, then pulled his gun out as Hanzo kicks it out of his hand, landing next to the podium and Riley. 

Lucas take a swing at Hanzo, but misses, giving Hanzo a clear shot at the chest by roundhouse kicking him. Hanzo then trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. Hanzo grabs Lucas by his shirt and gives him a front elbow strike to the jaw, sending Lucas to the floor. Blood spilled out of Lucas’ mouth as he looked up at Hanzo, then charged at him and threw him into one of the pews. Riley stuck her head out from out of the podium as she watch the fight that was going on. Hanzo began to kick the side of Lucas’ knee to partially incapacitate him. Riley looked on in horror after hearing Lucas screaming in pain, then threw the detective down on the floor and starts beating him. Riley shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the sounds coming from Lucas while he’s being beaten to dead. Then, something inside her snapped. A pit of anger rose throughout her body as she grabbed the gun and got out from behind the podium and aimed her weapon at Hanzo.

“STOP!” Riley screamed as Hanzo looked up at her. Riley pulled the trigger and fired at Hanzo ten times. Round after round as the bullets hit his body until she ran out of bullets, only to hear the clicking sound of an empty weapon as Lucas looked up at her.

“Riley?” Lucas asked after he got up from off of the floor.

“What have I done?” Riley asked, traumatized at the fact that she took a life. Lucas slowly walked towards Riley and takes the gun away from her. Riley began to look at Hanzo’s bullet-riddled body, lying in a pool of blood.

“Don’t look. Don’t look.” Lucas said as he held Riley and walked out of the church, making sure that she doesn’t look at the body. After they left the church, Riley starts crying into Lucas as they make their way to Lt. Keegan’s car. Lucas’ phone started to vibrate and pulled it out, receiving a phone call from Josh.

“Josh?” Lucas asked.

“Lucas, you and Riley need to come over right away.” Josh said.

“What is it?” Lucas asked.

“Scalisi threatened Maya with a text message at the park. He threatened my wife. He threatened my daughter. I want him dead. This shit needs to end now.” Josh said.

“Josh, Taglialucci sent his men to kill me and Riley at the cemetery while we were visiting Auggie’s grave. Mike was there with us. They killed him. He died while trying to save us.” Lucas said as Josh stayed silent for a few minutes.

“Oh, God. Not Mike. I can’t believe it. What about Riley? Is she okay?” Josh asked.

“I don’t think she’s going to be okay. She killed someone.” Lucas said.

“Jesus. Get over here right away and we’ll talk more. Poor Riley. I’ll talk to you later.” Josh said as he hung up right before Lucas starts the car up and drove out of the cemetery. A traumatized Riley sat there in shock, thinking about what she’s done. Her hands started shaking and her heart started racing all because of what happened.


	49. The Thin Blue Line

New York City. Josh & Maya’s Apartment. May 11th, 2030. 3:35 PM

After an eventful day at the park, Josh and Maya were in the apartment while an enraged Josh is on the phone with Agent Mayes while Maya was sitting on the couch watching him pace back and forth around the living room while Mallory was in her room playing with her dolls, unknown to her that she could hear her father’s yelling coming from down the hall.

“No, I don’t give a shit! The son of a bitch threatened my family and he tried to abduct my little girl and what do you do? You’re busy sitting on your big fat ass all day and eat donuts without doing anything?! Listen here, if something happens to them I will deal with you personally. You go do your job and find him!” Josh yelled as he ends the call.

“Josh…” Maya said.

“Maya, don’t say a word. The way I’m feeling right now, I’m not in the mood to talk to you.” Josh said, looking away from Maya. “Why?”

“Why what?” Maya asked, crossing her arms and keeping her eyes on the floor.

“Why did you keep this from me? Maya, you should know how dangerous Scalisi is. What you think you could take him out? You think you’re capable of stopping him. You’re not “Maya the Rebel” anymore. He will kill you! Auggie is dead, Charlie is dead and the son of a bitch tried to rape Riley and have her killed. You think I want him to go after my family?” Josh asked as Maya got up from the couch and walked over towards him.

“I didn’t want the family to live in paranoia.” Maya argued. Mallory quietly stepped out of her bedroom and slowly crept down the hallway, following the sounds of her parents arguing.

“You’re sure as hell doing a good job with that.” Josh said.

“Don’t blame this on me, you bastard! It’s not my fault that I kept this from you all because I want to keep my family safe.” Maya said.

“You’re putting our family in danger!” Josh yelled.

“Stop yelling!” Maya yelled.

“You hid this from me for days. You think that I want to forgive you this instant? Maya, Scalisi tried to take out little girl away from us. My little girl. My pride and joy. She could’ve been kidnapped and that you couldn’t keep your eyes on her!” Josh exclaimed.

“Oh, great! Blame it on me! You could be so fucking dense!” Maya yelled.

“You just watch what you say right now. Because this’ll be the last thing you’ll say to me before I say something that I won’t regret.” Josh said.

“Well, go ahead and say it. I would love to hear you say….” Maya said, gasping softly from seeing Mallory standing in the living room as Josh begins to notice her standing there as well. She was holding her Beauty and the Beast Belle doll as tears stream down her face, scared from seeing her own parents fighting. “Oh, God.”

“Mallory, it’s not what you think…” Josh said as Mallory ran to her room crying. “Mallory!”

“Oh, no. Why did she have to see us fighting? We’ve never fight our whole lives. And she’s scared of us and she has every right to be scared because she’s afraid that we might hit her. What kind of parents are we?” Maya asked, looking at Josh before sitting back down on the couch. Someone began to knock on the door as Josh walked to open the door, expecting Riley and Lucas to come over.

“Josh.” Lucas said after Josh opened the door.

“About time that you two made it, what’s going on?” Josh asked as Maya walked over towards them.

“What is it?” Maya asked.

“Taglialucci. That’s what happened.” Lucas said.

“What?! Taglialucci came after Riley?” Josh asked.

“No, it was his men. He sent his me to go after me and Riley. They tried to kill us at the cemetery while we were visiting Auggie’s grave.” Lucas said.

“They did what?!” Maya exclaimed. 

“Mike was with us. He’s…he’s gone.” Lucas said.

“Oh, my God. No, not Mike. Oh, God. Josh.” Maya cried as she hugged Josh after hearing the news about Lt. Keegan.

“He died trying to protect us while we made our escape.” Lucas said.

“How the fuck did Mike die?” Josh asked.

“JOSH!” Maya and Riley both scold Josh.

“You have a daughter in the other room. Watch your mouth!” Maya exclaimed.

“Taglialucci’s men killed him. They murdered him in cold blood.” Lucas said as he looked at Riley, who was walking over to the bay window with Maya.

“Did you get Taglialucci? Was he there?” Josh asked.

“No. Somebody else was there with them. Another member of the New Sons of Liberty. His name is Hanzo Kazama. Riley…she…she killed him while trying to save my life.” Lucas said.

“Riles?” Maya asked as Riley looked away and stayed silent.

“My niece took a life? My God. Riley would never do anything like that. I know that she’s all innocent and all but she was not capable of killing anyone.” Josh said, looking at Riley. 

“She’s traumatized right now and I think she needs some time to process about what happened. Right now, you need to get a profile on this Hanzo character.” Lucas said.

“I’ll call Farkle and he’ll fax me his profile right away.” Josh said as he left the living room to go in the office to call Farkle. Maya continues to look at a traumatized Riley while Lucas tries to comfort her.

“Maya, I think Riley needs to be alone right now.” Lucas said.

“No, way. I want to stay with my best friend.” Maya said.

“She’s been through enough. Just go check on your daughter to see if she’s alright.” Lucas said as Maya got up from the bay window.

“Listen, you two could stay with us for a couple of days if you like. I don’t think it’s safe for you two to stay in your house. And Lucas, I’m so very sorry about Mike. I know that’s he’s been a father to you. He’s been like a father to me as well and that you and Josh were good friends with him.” Maya said before heading to Mallory’s room.

“Thanks, Maya.” Lucas said as Maya left the living room. Josh enters the living room and bumps into Maya, without saying another word before heading to Mallory’s room.

“I spoke to Farkle. Luckily, he was at home before he left with Smackle. He just faxed me the profile on this Hanzo character. Hanzo Kazama, age 34. Height: 6’0, weight: 203lbs. He was born in Nagoya, Japan on August 15th, 1995. When he was young, he moved to Long Beach, California with his family. His father was killed during a shoot-out involving the IAA and the FBI at the Kortz Center. Kazama served in the Japanese Special Forces. Wasn’t awarded with any honors. He uses an HK417 assault rifle as a main weapon and as a secondary weapon an MGL-140 grenade launcher with reflex scope and fore grip. His specialties: explosive weapons, demolition, hand to hand combat: karate and judo black belt.” Josh said, reading Hanzo’s profile.

“That explains he went all Jin Kazama and Scorpion all over my ass.” Lucas said. “Not to mention that he blew up my Mustang.”

“Your horse? He blew up your horse?” Josh asked as Lucas gave him a look.

“No, you idiot. My car.” Lucas said.

“So, who’s car did you take?” Josh asked.

“We took Mike’s car. I cannot believe that Maya didn’t tell you about Scalisi threatening her and the family.” Lucas said.

“She was just trying to protect us. I told her that he’s a dangerous man. She doesn’t how capable he is.” Josh said.

“I do.” Riley breaks her silence. “He’s capable of killing anybody to get to me. He already killed your friend. He killed Auggie and Charlie. He’ll go after you and Maya next.”

Josh looked down at Riley’s leg and noticed her grazing wound.

“Riley, your leg. Let me get the first aid kit and patch you up.” Josh said as Riley walked over to the bay window.

“I’m getting sick of this mess. One way or another, this ends now before anymore lives are lost.” Lucas said.

“We have to keep Riley, Maya and Mallory safe. You head down to your house and grab some clothes for you and Riley while I stay here and keep an eye on them.” Josh said.

“Got it.” Lucas said. “Make sure that Riley and the baby are safe.” Lucas said.

“I will.” Josh said.

“Oh, what about Mike’s wife Ellie? What should I tell her about Mike?” Lucas asked.

“I’ll talk to her. God, this is going to be difficult for me to tell her. The stress we face of being on that thin blue line as officers.” Josh said as he walked over to the end table and picked up his phone to call Ellie while Lucas leaves the apartment to drive over to the house. Josh dialed the number to Mike’s house, waiting for Ellie to pick up until she answers her phone.

“Hello?” Ellie asked as Josh sighed softly.

“Ellie?” Josh asked.

“Joshua? Hi. How are you? Have you seen Mike?” Ellie asked. “Is he with you?”

“We need to talk. It’s about Mike. Something happened to him while he was with Riley and Lucas.” Josh said.

“What? What happened to Michael? Josh, you’re scaring me.” Ellie said on the other line.

“Mike… Mike was killed in a shoot-out. I’m sorry. I know it’s difficult you for you to find out. He died a hero trying to save Lucas and Riley.” Josh said as Ellie gasps on the other line. Maya, worried about her husband’s life stood by the doorway, watching Josh talk on the phone and telling Keegan’s wife the news.

“I…I…I can’t believe it. God, no. Not my husband. What do I have to tell Tommy? I can’t tell my son that his father was killed in the line of duty!” Ellie cried.

“I’m terribly sorry.” Josh said.

“I have to tell Tommy. I’ll talk to you later. I..I have to….I…oh, God.” Ellie said, ending the call as Josh sits the phone down on the table, feeling Maya’s arms wrapped around his waist and kissed Josh’s cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

“Did you tell her?” Maya asked Josh as he nods his head in response before the two of them looked at the photo of Maya, Josh and Mallory that was sitting on the table.

“You know that I will do anything to protect you and Mallory, right?” Josh asked.

“I know. And I worry every single day that you might not come home. Josh, just promise me that you will stay in our lives.” Maya said as Josh hugged her.

“I promise you that I will not leave you two. And I will not leave the baby.” Josh said as him and Maya look over at Riley.

New York City. Drusilla’s . May 11th, 2030. 8:52 PM

Taglialucci was sitting in Drusilla’s Italian Restaurant having a meeting with crime boss James Pegorino of the Pegorino Crime Family and his capo Ray Boccino as they discuss the ongoing mob war between them, Gerald McReary of the Irish Mob and Salvatore Valestra of the Valestra crime family and also the failure of the drug deal with the Lobos, which ticked of Nando, the new leader of the Lobos who want to put Taglialucci’s head on a silver platter.

“Vinnie, this business with that Gardner chick. Your boys were killed by that Texan detective and that other guy who was with them but got whacked instead. Plus, that Hanzo character who was with those crazy militia guys was killed by a woman. A woman?! I’ve read that she’s a feminist and some shit about her but her taking a person’s life, I guess that cowboy has been giving her lessons.” Jimmy P said taking a bite of his veal parmesan. 

“What about Scalisi? He’s the one that had something to do with ruining the deal and his failure to kill her but he killed her brother and her ex-husband. This guy is a loose cannon.” Ray said.

“Unlike you?” Taglialucci said, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

“Vinnie, you said that you would deal with Scalisi. To hell with him. Who cares if he has military experience and that he was in the CIA, I can send some of my boys to deal with him personally. If you want, I’ll send Ray to place a car bomb in his car.” Jimmy said.

“Don’t worry, I can handle this. There’s no way that prick will live forever.” Taglialucci said.

“What about the girl?” Ray asked.

“I’ll deal with her when she testifies against me in court. There’s no way that witness protection will keep her safe.” Taglialucci said. After they finished their meal and paid for the check, Tagliaucci, Jimmy, Ray and Pegorino’s bodyguard Anthony Corrado step out of the restaurant before entering Pegorino’s grey intruder sedan.

“Okay, so I was thinking maybe we should all go down to Honker’s, get a lap dance from some of the girls, maybe have Anthony here get laid by one of the girls. That’ll keep him from spending Saturday nights watching Jenna Sativa on his laptop and his left hand.” Jimmy teased his bodyguard.

“Oh, ha ha. That’s very funny. You know that I don’t do that kind of thing.” Anthony said. 

Shots rang out as Taglialucci falls to the ground, screaming in pain as he got shot in the kneecaps while Pegorino, Ray and Anthony look for the shooter. A third shot rang out, this time hitting Taglialucci in the head, instantly killing him. Civilians scream out in horror from the gruesome sight as the sniper looks on.

“You always were a loser, Vinnie.” Scalisi said with an evil grin on his face. “Riley Gardner, you’re mine.”


	50. Why Me?

New York City. Josh and Maya’s Apartment. May 11th, 2030. 10:52 PM

Riley was sitting alone in the living room of Josh and Maya’s apartment, sitting on the couch watching television while Maya is in the bathroom taking a relaxing hot bath and Josh is getting Mallory ready for bed. The pretty brunette waited for her fiancé to come back from their new house to pick up some of their clothes and from Lt. Keegan’s house to go see Ellie and her son Tommy to talk to them about her husband. Riley picked up the remote from off of the coffee table, preparing to change the channel, the episode The Man Who Killed Batman from the show Batman: The Animated Series was playing on Disney XD right before they show Superman: The Animated Series. Right when the classic and hilarious scene where The Joker does a funeral for Batman at Ace Chemicals and Harley Quinn starts playing Amazing Grace on the kazoo very badly after The Joker puts Sid the Squid in the coffin with Batman’s cape and cowl. She could laugh from watching the scene, but she wasn’t in a laughing mood after what happened today. She then changed the channel to Disney Channel, where they were showing her favorite movie The Little Mermaid. Riley sighed, then flipped over to another channel, this time it was ABC where they were showing Captain America: Civil War for the ABC Saturday Night Movie right before WABC Eyewitness News at Eleven comes on. Riley sighed softly and turned to her left, noticing Lucas entering the apartment holding two suitcases filled with their clothes and some food that he bought while he was out.

“Hey. Sorry it took me so long to get back here. I was at Mike’s house after I picked up our clothes from the house. I had to go see Ellie and Tommy. She’s really heartbroken about her husband. I’ve helped her out with arrangements for the funeral.” Lucas said sitting the bags down on the floor before heading towards the dining room to sit the bag of food down on the dining room table. “I’ve brought some ribs from that barbecue place, Stevie B’s. Knowing you I thought you might like a salad.”

“I’m not hungry.” Riley said as she got up from the couch.

“Where’s Josh and Maya?” Lucas asked.

“Maya’s in the bathroom taking a bath while Josh is getting Mallory ready for bed.” Riley said, walking over to the bay window. Lucas takes the food from out of the brown bag and walked over to Riley and looked out the window with her. “Lucas, may I ask you a question?”

“What is it that you want to ask me?” Lucas asked.

“What’s it like?” Riley asked.

“What is what like?” Lucas asked.

“What’s it like after you kill a person? You have experienced that kind of thing on the job.” Riley said as Lucas sighed a bit before telling her his experience on the job. Riley placed her hand on Lucas’ hand. Lucas moved his hand away from Riley’s as his memory of being on the police force flashed right before his eyes. From the moment he was shot, there was another memory that he had to live with as well.

“It was about five years ago. Lt. Keegan and I were assisting Det. Stone and three of his men in bringing down a drug kingpin who was running a crack house in Harlem. The drug kingpin runs a drug ring called the CMB, the Cash Money Brothers.” Lucas said, remembering the assignment. “Detective Scotty Appleton and his partner Nick Peretti had an informant to infiltrate the CMB. His name was Pookie and he was a crack addict once before going to rehab. Keegan and I were briefed on Nino Brown. This guy was one sick bastard. He turned a once peaceful apartment complex filled with families into a place with drug addicts stay at after kicking the families out. A father was shot in front of his wife, his 5 year old daughter and his four month old daughter by those bastards while they were having breakfast.”

“Oh, my God.” Riley said, appalled at the fact that families were being thrown out of their homes.

“Well to start off, Scotty’s mother was a school teacher. Brown murdered her in cold blood. He wanted Nino Brown badly. He wanted to make him pay for what he did to her. Scotty was undercover and he saw Nino Brown use a young girl as a bullet shield at a wedding while Dom Armeteo sent his men to kill him.” Lucas said.

“That monster.” Riley felt her heart shatter into pieces. This story was making her sick to her stomach from hearing about Nino Brown’s murderous activities. “What happened next?”

“During his undercover sting, one of Nino Brown’s friends found the wire on Pookie and killed him before destroying the crack house. We moved in immediately in the nick of time before he set the whole place on fire. Everybody was in the room with Nino Brown as we have our weapons pointed at them. Scotty noticed Pookie’s dead body, Brown slit that poor boy’s throat. Scotty wanted to kill Nino so bad. But we needed him alive so we can get him to court. Then, all of a sudden, I see a shadow of someone holding a gun in the other room, pointing the gun at Mike. I reacted by shooting at the gunman. So, I walked into the other room to see if the gunman was alive, turns out it wasn’t a gunman. It was an eight year old boy and the gun was a toy gun. He took a bullet to the throat. I see him lying on the floor as blood poured from out of him. I did my best to try to stop the bleeding. It was too late.” Lucas said looking down at the floor.

“He died?” Riley asked. “The boy died?”

Lucas did not say another word as Riley hugged Lucas to comfort him and laid her head on his shoulder.

“It was an accident. It was also traumatic at first. It’s something that I’ll have to live with for the rest of my life. As the famous Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid said, “Killing is something that gets easier and easier the more you do it.” Lucas said.

“Did you live with the fact that you took a life?” Riley asked.

“I have to. And you have to live with it as well.” Lucas said as Riley got up and walked away from him.

“I can’t. I can’t! You think that I want to live the rest of my life with the fact that I killed somebody. I don’t want to live with it! Let’s get this straight, I am not like you!” Riley yelled.

“What could you have done?! Would you just stand there and watch the son of a bitch kill me?! Get this through your head, Riley. You whole life is not about sunshine and lollipops. Everything’s not all that peaceful.” Lucas said.

“You know something, I wish I never witnessed that murder. I wished that my life was back to normal.” Riley said, feeling tears forming around her eyes.

“Well like it or not, what’s done is done, you just gotta roll with it. Life goes on and what we witness and how we react to it defines us as people.” Lucas said. Riley stayed silent for a moment and starts crying.

“I want this whole thing to be over. I’m afraid of what’s going to happen next.” Riley said as Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down next to Riley, embracing her, feeling her body around his. Mallory entered the living room, only to see Lucas comforting a scared Riley.

“Uncle Lucas.” Mallory said.

“Hey, Mal. What are you doing up? Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Lucas asked as Mallory looked at Riley.

“Why is Aunt Riley crying?” Mallory asked. Lucas picks up Mallory and sits her down on his lap.

“You see, Mallory. The reason why your Aunt Riley is crying, is because she is in trouble with some bad people. They’re the same people who are after you and your parents as well.” Lucas said as Riley watched him and Mallory talk to each other.

“Why are the bad people after mommy and daddy?” Mallory asked.

“Because they’re trying to get to me. They’re trying to hurt the ones that I love just to get me.” Riley said.

“Is that why Uncle Auggie and Charlie died because they want you dead?” Mallory asked as Riley nods her head in response. Mallory’s eyes begin to water and laid her head down on Riley’s lap. “I’m scared.”

“I know. Your Aunt Riley and I are scared too. I hope that it will be all over soon.” Lucas said. “Do you want your Aunt Riley to send you back to your room?”

“No. I want to stay with you and Uncle Lucas.” Mallory said, yawning.

“Okay. You can stay with us.” Riley said as she lightly rubbed Mallory’s head while watching her drift off to sleep. Lucas looked up at the television and noticed the news report on Eyewitness News.

Breaking News tonight, mobster Vincent Taglialucci was killed outside of Drusilla’s in Little Italy, Algonquin. Taglialucci was the son of the late mob boss Anthony “Tony T” Taglialucci and the brother of Frank “Frankie” Taglialucci. Taglialucci’s father was killed by rival crime boss Rupert Thorne in a brutal massacre that claimed his life and paralyzed his brother outside of Sparks Steak House back in 2016. Sources say that Taglialucci was in a mob war with rival Gerald McReary of the Irish Mob. In other news, NYPD has been called to the New York Marble Cemetery only moments ago. There have been reports of multiple gun shots going off and an explosion as numerous men were found dead here in the cemetery. Among the dead tonight, is Lieutenant Mike Keegan who has been found with multiple shots in his body and even one to his head. Police have confirmed that the New Sons of Liberty are involved in this incident as one of their high ranking members: Hanzo Kazama, was also found dead in the church with ten shots in his body, Police have also confirmed that the destroyed car belonged to Detective Lucas Friar, fiancé of award winning writer: Riley Gardner. Police are very concerned about this case and are asking the public if anyone has any information on this case, to please come forward and call police.

“Well, that’s it. There goes my testimony against him. There goes my chance of putting him away in jail.” Riley said.

“But Scalisi is still out there. I’m not going to let him go near you, Josh, Maya and Mallory.” Lucas said as he held Riley in his arms with Mallory still lying in her lap. 

New York City. May 11th, 2030. 11:20 PM

Scalisi was sitting in his apartment, still angered by the death of his comrade, starts planning his next move to kill Riley and Lucas. The vengeful hit man has eliminated Taglialucci, and now he was going to have someone to help him go after the two of them. While filling the clip of his Desert Eagle with bullets, the mystery man entered Scalisi’s apartment.

“You’ve made it. Looks like we have someone in common. And it’s Detective Friar. He was the one who had Hanzo killed at the cemetery. I can pay you double than what Taglialucci is paying you. I want you to eliminate Friar. But before you do that, I want the location to where Riley and Lucas are hiding at. If they’re hiding out at her uncle’s house with him, his wife and his daughter, you will let me know.” Scalisi said.

“But what about the girl? She’ll be with her best friend and her uncle and their daughter. What are you going to do with them?” The mystery man said.

“I’ll deal with them while you deal with Friar. Do we have an agreement?” Scalisi asked as the mystery man nods his head in response and shook his hand.


	51. The Nightmare of Maya Hart-Matthews

New York City. Josh & Maya’s Apartment. May 11th, 2030. 11:30 PM

Lucas and Josh stayed up for hours to keep an eye out on things. Lucas was in the living room sitting by the bay window with his gun in his hand, looking over at Riley and Mallory, who were asleep on the couch with and episode of Shameless on syndication playing on television. Since they’re showing the U.S. version of the show in syndication, they have to edit out the language, drug and sexual content that they showed on the show while it aired on Showtime back in 2011. Josh was in the bedroom sitting on the bed talking to his brother Cory on the phone about what happened to Riley and Lucas and the incident at the park. As for Maya, the blonde beauty was in the bathroom, sitting by the edge of the tub and ran herself a warm bath.

After filling the tub up with water, Maya tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail, then removed her white silk bathrobe and hung it up on the door before stepping into the tub. Maya leaned back against the tub and sighed, closing her eyes before putting the wet blue washcloth over her eyes so she can relax. All she wanted to do was to not think about the whole situation with Scalisi and his threats. While Maya was relaxing in the tub, a mysterious person quietly snuck into the bathroom, closing the door behind him so he won’t make a noise.

“Josh? Josh, is that you?” Maya asked. The mysterious person stayed quiet and puts his hands on Maya’s shoulders and starts rubbing them gently. “Josh, not now. I’m not in the mood for anything. Lucas and Riley are in the living room and Mallory is in bed asleep. Plus, we’ve been through a lot because of the incident at the park.”

The mysterious person ignored Maya and continued to massage her shoulders, making her moan softly.

“Mmm. Well, I do miss this. You know, since Lucas and Riley are sleeping in the guest room and Mallory in her room, maybe you and I could have a little fun in the tub. Just to re-enact the night that we conceived Mallory. You could go out there and bring some candles so we can get into the mood. Maybe play some soft music and….. Josh, why are you silent? You’re not still mad about what happened?” Maya asked, putting her hand on the mystery man’s hand, realizing that it’s not Josh’s hand, feeling his rough skin, which was different than Josh’s smooth skin. Maya removed the wet washcloth from off of her face only to see the man who made Riley’s life a living hell. The same man who almost raped and murdered her. The same man who murdered Auggie and Charlie. The man was revealed to be Scalisi.

Maya gasped in shock as Scalisi wraps his hands around her throat and dunked her head under the water to strangle her to death. Her legs moved frantically, making the water splash all over the floor while Maya tries to scream for help and fight back as Scalisi gripped her throat very tightly until the whole room turned black.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH! Josh!” Maya screamed waking up from her nightmare. Josh and Lucas pulled their weapons out after hearing Maya’s screams. Riley woke up and turned to Lucas holding his gun while she held Mallory close in her arms to keep her safe.

“Lucas?” Riley asked, hearing Maya’s screams. “Is that Maya? What’s going on?”

“Shh! Keep Mallory safe. Josh and I are going to check it out. Just stay right there.” Lucas said as he ran out of the living room to heard toward the bathroom, meeting Josh in front of the bathroom door. The two didn’t say a word once Josh gave Lucas the signal to kick the door open to save Maya. Lucas pointed his gun at the door to get ready to shoot at the man who’s harming Maya.

“On the count of three, get ready to kick the door open. 1…. 2…. 3…. NOW!” Josh shouts as Lucas kicks the door open and waved there guns around after Maya stopped screaming, then gasped after realizing that Lucas is in the bathroom with her husband and he can see her naked body. Maya quickly grabbed her washcloth to cover up her bare breasts so Lucas won’t see them.

“Lucas, don’t you dare stare! You already got Riley!” Maya yelled as Lucas covered his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m so terribly sorry. I’m leaving and I didn’t mean to look.” Lucas said as he left the bathroom, leaving Josh alone with Maya.

“Jesus, Maya. You almost had me worried there.” Josh said, sitting his gun down on the bathroom sink before walking over to the bathtub.

“I’m sorry, Josh. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I fell asleep in the tub and I had a nightmare.” Maya said.

“Honey, I’ve told you about falling asleep in the tub. You remember that scene from A Nightmare on Elm Street where Nancy fell asleep in the tub and Freddy Kruger’s clove popped up from out of the water?” Josh asked as Maya pulled the plug from out of the tub to drain the water. Josh grabbed the bath towel while Maya got out of the tub before wrapping it around her nude body. “What was the nightmare about?”

“It… uh… it was about being back in Abigail Adams High.” Maya said as Josh gave her a look.

“Maya, that’s not why you’re screaming. You were screaming because of something that’s bothering you. And I bet that the nightmare was about Scalisi. Am I correct?” Josh asked. Maya finished wrapping the bath towel around her body and looked down silently as she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to enter their bedroom so she could get dressed. Josh followed Maya and entered the bedroom, only to see her change into her black vintage black Bob Dylan and the Band Live in Concert unisex crew t-shirt and her ‘Hear Breaker – Heart Bolts’ pajama pants.

“You’re right. It was about that maniac. I don’t know what he’s going to do next. He could go after my parents. He could go after Cory and Topanga. He’ll try to go after Mallory. What if something happens to us? Who will take care of Mallory?” Maya asked as Josh walked over to her and embraced her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and laid down on the queen-sized bed.

“If something happens to us, I can assure you that Lucas and Riley will take care of Mallory. I can tell you this, nothing will happen to us. I will protect you, Mallory and the baby.” Josh said, wiping the tears off of Maya’s face and gently cupped her cheeks.

“I’m scared, Josh.” Maya said, laying her head down on his chest while Josh turns the light off and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. “Please, Josh. I’m not in the mood to watch television. I just want to get some sleep.”

Josh picked up the remote from off of the end table and switched the television off.

“Josh, promise me that you’ll keep us safe. I don’t want to end up losing you.” Maya said.

“I promise, Maya. I promise to keep you guys safe.” Josh said as Maya drifts off to sleep. Josh looked down at Maya, placing a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead while he stayed awake to keep an eye out.

New York City. Josh & Maya’s Apartment. May 12th, 2030. 5:15 AM

Lucas was asleep on the couch, keeping both Riley and Mallory safe. The young detective opened his eyes, only to see Mallory asleep next to him with her knitted blanket wrapped around her. He didn’t see Riley lying down on the couch, wondering where she’s at as he got up from off of the couch and looked around the apartment for her, until he finds her in the guest room, sitting by the bay window. Riley was sitting by the bay window looking out the window, she was wearing her pink varsity t-shirt and yellow dachshund printed pajama pants.

“Hey, what are you doing up so early? Shouldn’t you get some sleep?” Lucas asked, walking over to the bay window.

“I just wanted to watch the sunrise.” Riley said as she continues to look out the window.

“Mind if I join you?” Lucas asked.

“Feel free. Who knows, it might be the last time we do so.” Riley said. Lucas cringed after hearing those words coming out of her mouth.

“Hey, remember when we spent our four-year anniversary together at Mount Sun Lodge? The place where I chose you. We were up all night talking to each other and we were looking at the sky till the sun came up. Until your dad caught us.” Lucas said as Riley chuckled a bit.

“Imagine a story that we have to tell our child.” Riley said. “Lucas, I’m very sorry about Mike. He was a really good friend of yours. He was going to officiate the wedding and he’s not going to. He helped you through with your alcohol problem. He stood by you about our relationship.”

Lucas placed his hand on top of Riley’s and looked at her.

“There was another memory that I shared with you that hasn’t gone away. My love for you. Remember the time when your mother got a job offer in London and you and your family had to move to London? When you told me that you were moving, I was heartbroken that you had to move. I didn’t want our relationship to end. If you moved, there wouldn’t be anyone else like you. It’s always been you, Riley. But, I am glad that your family stayed. I’m glad that you stayed with me. I have something for you that I wanted to give you when you told me that you’re not moving.” Lucas said as he pulled something out from his pocket, a heart-shaped locket. Lucas hands Riley the locket as the pretty brunette looked at it and opened it up, only to see a photo of her and Lucas, with her on Lucas’ back and her arms wrapped around her.

“You were going to give this to me?” Riley asked.

“Yes.” Lucas said, noticing a tear streaming down Riley’s face.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Lucas.” Riley said as she kissed Lucas’ cheek and hugged him. “I hope this situation with Scalisi ends.”

“I know. Me too.” Lucas said, holding Riley in her arms while she rests her head on his chest while they watch the sunrise. “You know, I’ve been thinking of names for the baby.”

“Yeah?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. I was thinking for a girl, we could name her Michelle, Hope, Emmaleigha or Erica. And for a boy, we could name him Mike.” Lucas said.

“You want to name our son after….” Riley said.

“Yeah. I want to name our son after Mike Keegan. I know that Mike would like that.” Lucas said as Riley smiled at him.

“I like it. Mike for a boy and maybe either Michelle or Emmaleigha for a girl.” Riley said. “I want us to have a better life for our baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, what a cute Rucas moment, don’t you think? LOL on Maya yelling at Lucas. Back off, Friar. That’s Josh’s main squeeze. Don’t be a fuckboy. LOL. I had to mention that London thing from Girl Meets Goodbye because I heard a rumor that Rucas breaks up and Smurf says that they break up in the episode because of her moving to London. To that, I say don’t believe what this guy says. We’ll have to wait until the season or series finale depending whether or not the show is renewed for a fourth season. The end is near, guys. Next time on Her Protector, Scalisi puts his plan into action. The mystery man goes after Lucas and his identity is revealed, in which Lucas goes full on Texas Lucas with a hint of Sam Fisher and James Bond mixed together that will send him….OVER THE EDGE!


	52. Over the Edge

New York City. Josh and Maya’s Apartment. May 12th, 2030. 5:35 PM

It was a normal and sunny Sunday afternoon in New York. Josh and Maya were in the kitchen while Riley was talking to her father on the phone. Lucas was sitting on the couch with Mallory watching The Batman/Superman Movie: World’s Finest on HBO Family just to keep his mind off of Scalisi and to think about his family and marriage to Riley. While watching television, the scene where The Joker meets his “fate” and has his last laugh in the Lexjet before it explains when Batman whips out this one little line.

“Puddin’!” Harley yelled after seeing the man she loves dies in a flaming plane crash.”

“At this point, he probably is.” Batman said as Mallory starts laughing at Batman’s line. 

“Batman funny.” Mallory giggled as Riley and Maya looked over at her in shock from her laughing at Batman’s line.

“Mallory Katy Hart, that was not funny. She just lost the man that she loves. That was cold of Batman to say that about Joker.” Maya said as she looked over at Josh, who was busy laughing his head off. The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes in disgust at her husband as she got up from her seat and entered the living room, grabbing the remote to change the channel, flipping it to an episode of The Loud House that was playing on Nickelodeon.

“Oh, come on Maya. You got to admit that was pretty funny.” Lucas said.

“Oh yeah, Huckleberry? Who was the one that let my daughter watch The Man Who Killed Batman? She was laughing at Harley Quinn playing the kazoo very badly and I don’t want her to play the kazoo. Except at Kermit’s funeral. I want her to play the kazoo at her grandfather’s funeral.” Maya said.

“Maya!” Riley exclaimed. 

“What? That guy hasn’t been around in my life for years. He’s been with his second family.” Maya said.

“No need to say that in front of your little girl.” Riley said after hanging up on her father and walked over to the couch to sit with Lucas and Mallory. “Well, did you talk to Ellie about arrangements for the funeral?”

“Yeah. They want to do the funeral on the seventeenth. She wants to put his ashes in an urn and have them scattered on the rooftop of Dory’s. Since Mike is part Irish, Dory was thinking of singing O Danny Boy. And Maya, you should remember that bagpipes are Scottish, not Irish. Remember back in high school…” Lucas said before Maya interrupts him.

“Really, Huckleberry? You had to bring that up?” Maya asked, glaring at Lucas.

“Okay, I should really just shut my mouth. Who’s hungry? I’m thinking of going somewhere and get us something to eat from Dory’s. See if he can whip us up something special. Josh, you want anything?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. Give me the pub platter.” Josh said, getting up from the dining room table. “And get me a cherry Coke. Mallory, do you want anything?”

“Grilled cheese and french fries.” Mallory said.

“Okay. One pub platter with a cherry Coke and a grilled cheese sandwich with fries. Maya, what about you?” Lucas asked, getting up from off of the couch and walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his denim jacket.

“I don’t want anything from Dory’s. You could get me something from the Nighthawk Diner. My favorite thing. You could get me a tuna melt and fries. Get me two tuna melts for me and the baby. Oh, and an apple pie as well.” Maya said as Riley, Lucas, Josh and Mallory just looked at her without saying a word. “What? I’m pregnant. I have to eat for two.”

Lucas chuckled a bit and walked over to Riley.

“What about you, princess? I’m thinking of getting myself a sandwich. You want one?” Lucas asked, wrapping his arms around Riley’s waist.

“Yeah. I would love a ham and roast beef sandwich from Dory’s. And a Coke.” Riley said,

“And cake?” Lucas asked with a smile on his face.

“Yes. Red velvet cake.” Riley said.

“All for my princess and our child.” Lucas said. Riley smiled at Lucas and gave him a kiss before he left the apartment. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

Riley watched as Lucas grabbed the keys and walked out of the apartment. “Lucas.”

“Yeah?” Lucas asked, sticking his head out from the door.

“Be careful.” Riley said.

“I will.” Lucas said, blowing a kiss at his lovely fiancée and closed the door behind him. Riley turned around as Josh stood behind Maya, wrapping his arms around her waist while the blonde beauty smiled at her.

“Well, aren’t you and Bucky McBoing Boing getting cuter every day.” Maya said.

“Bucky McBoing Boing?” Mallory asked, looking a bit confused.

“It’s a little nickname that your mother gave him back in middle school.” Riley said.

“Don’t forget Ranger Rick, Huckleberry, Moral Compass, Ranger Roy, Sundance, Hee-Haw, Lucas the Good.” Maya said as Mallory starts laughing.

“It’s never going to stop is it?” Riley asked.

“Oh, no. It’s not.” Maya grins.

Lucas left the apartment building, walking over to Mike’s car that was parked out front of the building and entered the car. Lucas just sat in the car and looked at the photo of him with Riley on his back. The detective sits his phone down on the dashboard and began to think about going back to the police force after the thing with Scalisi blows over or just retire and live his life with Riley and their child. Lucas stuck the key in the ignition to start the car up and drove away. But unknown to the young detective, somebody was watching him. A black sedan with tinted windows was parked across the street. The mystery man was sitting in the car watching Lucas drive away and picked up his car phone to call Scalisi.

“Hello?” Scalisi answered the phone.

“It’s me. I found where Lucas and the girl were hiding at. Turns our they’re hiding out at her uncle and his wife’s apartment. I’ve already sent you the address. You take care of them while I take care of Friar.” The mystery man said.

“Good. Call me when you finished Friar, then I’ll give you the money.” Scalisi said and ends the call as the mystery my drove his car to follow Lucas.

While driving over to Dory’s Bar & Grill to pick up dinner, Lucas was listening to the radio, then looked at the mirror noticing someone was following him.

“What the hell?” Lucas said to himself, noticing the black sedan. Suspecting that it might be one the New Sons of Liberty or one of Taglialucci’s men, Lucas couldn’t risk going into Dory’s with somebody following him, he decided that he would deal with the man following him personally. The mystery man continued to follow Lucas, with the young detective leading him to Central Park. Lucas parked his car in front of the park, leaving the car with the mystery man on his tail. The mystery man followed Lucas on foot in the crowed park, pulling out an M9A1 pistol with a suppressor attachment so no one could hear the gunshot. The mystery man kept his phone hidden in his jacket and followed Lucas into an empty bathroom. The mystery man opened the door to the men’s bathroom and noticed that it was empty. The mystery man checked every stall, kicking it down but revealing nothing but the toilet and toilet paper attached to the wall until it was down to one. The mystery man approached the final stall that was still closed as it was closest to the sink. The mystery man pulled his gun from out of his jacket, preparing to open fire at Lucas, until he felt the barrel of someone else’s gun pointed at the back of his head.

“Alright, you son of a bitch. Don’t even move and don’t even breathe. I suggest that you put your gun down nice and slow.” Lucas said as the mystery man puts his gun down on the floor slowly, kicking it over to the side. “Now, don’t try anything stupid. Turn around and let me see your face. Now.”

“Oh, come on Friar. You wouldn’t try to shoot an unarmed man, would you?” The mystery man asked as he turned around to face him. Lucas’ eyes widened in shock, stunned to see the last person that was trying to kill him. The mystery man was revealed to be Agent Mayes. “What’s the matter, Friar? Surprised to say anything?”

“Mayes. I…I can’t believe it. You? You’re trying to kill me? Why?” Lucas asked, getting ready to turn into “Texas Lucas”.

“Because you were getting to close. You thwarted Scalisi’s plan to kill Riley. I needed you gone so that way Scalisi could get to her. But you had to go ahead and be the secure Midwestern hero to Riley as always.” Mayes said as Lucas grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the urinal, slamming his head against the tile wall in pure rage. Mayes pulls out a knife and tries to cut Lucas with it until Lucas breaks his arm and grabs him by his throat.

“No more playing around. Who sent you?” Lucas asked.

“I’m not telling you a goddamned thing!” Mayes grunted as Lucas punches him in the ribs and slams his head against the urinal, punching him again causing the urinal to break until Lucas grabs him by his throat once more. “Ok enough… you want to know who sent me? It’s Scalisi. Joseph Scalisi… after he wasted Taglialucci, he was going to pay me double.”

“Not good enough. How much is Scalisi paying you?” Lucas asked.

“If I talk, he’ll kill me. He’s crazy.” Mayes exclaimed. Lucas moved him over to the locked stall, slamming his head against the door until the stall door broke open, in which an innocent civilian was sitting in.

“I didn’t see nothing! I swear it!” The man exclaimed as he got up from the toilet and zipped up his pants before running out of the bathroom.

“Give me an answer right now or I will be forced to kill you.” Lucas said as Agent Mayes started chuckling.

“I’m not telling you jack shit.” Mayes chuckled as Lucas pulls his gun out and puts a shot in Mayes’ leg, making the disgraced FBI agent scream out in pain.

“Scalisi’s not going to be the one that’s going to kill you right now. Give me a fucking answer or I will splatter your goddamned brains all over the wall.” Lucas threatened, pointing the gun at his head.

“He’s paying me $500, 000 for Riley’s head. That little whore is going to get what she deserved. After you were out of the picture, he wanted me to take care of her. It’s a shame that your princess is going to be one dead princess.” Mayes said, giving Lucas a shit-eating grin on his face as Lucas moved him over to the sink and headbutted him, then slams his head against the mirror. “AHHH! Damn!”

Lucas then give Mayes one good hard punch to the back of his head, slamming him against the sink, causing it to break before picking him up and grabbed him by his throat.

“I could kill you right now. Scalisi’s not the one you should be worried about right now. One more question, what is your connection to Scalisi?” Lucas asked.

“If you asked nicely, I’d tell you.” Mayes said as Lucas picks up the knife and jams it in Mayes’ shoulder and starts twisting the blade to squeeze out some information from him.

“Please, God! Stop! I’ll tell you! I made a deal with Scalisi to set him free after you and your men infiltrated the New Sons of Liberty’s location. After you tried to kill him in the interrogation room, I spoke to him and made a deal with him. I also have some information about what happened to her little brother. You think that Scalisi would murder Auggie. He wasn’t even there. Who has the New Sons of Liberty on their payroll? I was going to kill Riley but the little shit was in my way. And now, it looks like Riley will be joining him soon. She won’t be safe and neither will her uncle and that blonde cunt he calls a wife. And their little girl will be dead as well. And as for you, you won’t be there to save them because you will be dead, you little cocksucker!” Mayes yelled and reached over for his gun, aiming it at Lucas to fire a shot at him, until Lucas shoots Mayes point blank in the mouth as blood splattered on the wall after bullet left the back of his head.

“That’s for Auggie. You don’t deserve to wear that badge.” Lucas asked staring at Mayes’ dead body as blood spilled out of his mouth. The young detective quickly left the bathroom, putting his gun away and grabbed his phone from out of his pocket to call Zay. 

“Zay, it’s me. We have a big problem.” Lucas said.

“What is it?” Zay asked.

“Scalisi’s going after Riley. She’s at Josh and Maya’s right now. Mayes is involved. He was working for Taglialucci and Scalisi. The son of a bitch was responsible for Auggie’s death. He murdered him.” Lucas said.

“Oh, my God. What about Mayes? Did you do something about him? Zay asked.

“I killed him. He tried to kill me, so I killed him. He started threatening Riley, Maya, Josh and Mallory’s lives. I need to head down there to stop Scalisi.” Lucas said.

“Alright, I’ll contact Farkle and tell him about Mayes. We’ll head down to Central Park and meet Billy there while you deal with Scalisi. And Lucas, be careful because you have a child and Riley is not ready to be a widowed mother.” Zay said as Lucas ends the call and ran to his car.

New York City. Josh & Maya’s Apartment. May 12th, 2030. 5:45 PM.

“Where is Lucas and the food? I want my tuna melt!” Maya exclaimed, pacing back and forth around the living room while Josh, Riley and Mallory were sitting on the couch. 

“Maya, relax. He’ll be fine. Just sit down and watch TV with us.” Riley said.

“No way, Riles. I am hungry and the baby is hungry as well. If Ranger Rick doesn’t get here with my tuna melt sandwiches, there’s going to be a dead body here.” Maya said as somebody knocked on the front door.

“I’ll get it.” Josh said, getting up from off of the couch and walked over to the door.

“If it’s Lucas with my food, bring him in here because I am starving,” Maya said. Josh stood in front of the door and unlocked it before opening it up.

“Hey it’s about time that you got here, Maya is….” Josh said until somebody pistol whipped him in had, giving him a gash above his eye. Maya looked up and sees the armed man grabbing Josh and holding him at gunpoint.

“Josh!” Maya exclaimed.

“Daddy!” Mallory exclaimed, seeing her father held at gunpoint. Riley turned around, only to see the man who tried to kill her, Scalisi.

“You!” Riley gasped.

“Hello, Riley. Miss me?” Scalisi asked as he enters the apartment and threw Josh on the floor. Maya and Mallory ran up to Josh to see if he’s alright while Riley just sat on the couch. “I have finally got you now. Where’s your boy toy now?”

“What are you doing here?” Riley asked.

“I want to finish what I’ve started back at your penthouse before you stabbed me.” Scalisi said as Riley tries to reach over to her phone to call Lucas. Scalisi fires a warning shot into the air as Mallory starts screaming and crying. “Don’t even think about it! You’re not going to call anyone because your boyfriend might be dead by now.” 

“No. You’re lying. Lucas is not dead.” Riley said, not believing Scalisi.

“He will be since I’ve sent someone to kill him. Looks like your unborn child’s not going to have a father in their life.” Scalisi said, smirking at Riley which made her angry as she charged at him until he gave her one hard right hook to the face. 

“Riley!” Maya shouted. Riley touched her bottom lip and winced a bit, noticing blood on her fingertips. Maya walked over to Riley to check on her, noticing the cut on her lip. “Oh, God. Are you crazy, you sick fuck?! She’s pregnant!”

“Shut up, bitch. Let’s see. I’ve read up on you and your husband Ms. Hart. Or is your last name Hunter? Or Hunter-Matthews? Your mother’s name is Katy Hart-Clutterbucket and your biological father’s name is Kermit Clutterbucket. Your mother goes by Katy Hart-Hunter now because she’s married to Riley’s father’s best friend Shawn Hunter. Your father Kermit left you and your mother when you were young. You have a crush on her uncle. You two got married while you were in college. You gave birth to your daughter after you graduated from NYU with Riley Matthews. You have ancestors from Ireland. No wonder you’re a short stack of pancakes.” Scalisi chuckled, then looked over at Mallory. “Well, aren’t you just like your mother. So young and innocent. It’s a shame that you’re exposed to something like this.”

Scalisi puts his hand on Mallory’s cheek as Mallory moved away from her.

“Leave my daughter alone.” Josh growled as Scalisi kicked him in his stomach multiple time in front of his daughter as she starts crying. Maya grabs Mallory and covered her eyes.

“Stop it! Stop it! You’re scaring her!” Maya yelled.

“Oh, really? Am I scaring her?” Scalisi asked, giving Josh one good hard kick in the ribs, scaring Mallory some more.

“Stop it, Scalisi! You leave Maya and her family alone. I’m the one you want! You’ve murdered my brother, you tried to rape me, you murdered my ex-husband you sent those psychos to kill me and Lucas. So if it’s somebody you want to threaten, threaten me.” Riley said.

“Riley…” Maya said.

“No, Maya. What? You’re not so tough with that gun in your hand. You think I’m afraid of you, well I’m not. I defended myself the last time. I can kill once and I can kill again.” Riley said, wanting to kill Scalisi where he stands.

“You want to kill me? Here, go ahead and kill me.” Scalisi said, as he threw the gun at Riley as she looked down at the floor, seeing the gun by her feet as she picked it up and pointed it at him. “Go ahead. Kill me like you killed Hanzo. Put ten bullets in me like you did with him.”

Riley had her finger on the trigger, getting ready to kill him.

“Go ahead. I want you to go over the edge. Lose control. You want vengeance for Auggie and Charlie? Martyr me for the New Sons of Liberty.” Scalisi said, waiting for Riley to pull the trigger as tears stream down her face. “Do it!”

Riley lowered her gun down and dropped it on the floor, with Scalisi looking at her and chuckled sinisterly at her.

“You stupid girl.” Scalisi said. The vengeful assassin grabbed Riley by her hair and pulled out his knife and held it to her throat, getting ready to slit her throat until Lucas kicks the door open and points the gun at Scalisi.

“Scalisi, don’t move!” Lucas yelled.


	53. Merchants of Death

New York City. Josh and Maya’s Apartment. May 12th, 2030. 5:53 PM

“Scalisi, don’t move!” Lucas yelled after kicking the door open and points his gun at Scalisi, who was holding Riley at knifepoint. The vengeful assassin pulled Riley’s hair roughly while having the tip of the jagged edged knife against Riley’s neck. Lucas looked over at Maya, who was holding Mallory and trying to keep her safe and Josh who was laying on the floor, looking up at Lucas.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Riley’s savior? Just in time for the big event. It’s a shame that Mayes failed to kill you.” Scalisi said.

“Yeah, well I had to deal with him after he revealed to me that he murdered Riley’s brother. His corrupt ass got what was coming to him.” Lucas said as Riley looked over at Josh and Maya after Lucas revealed that Agent Mayes was Auggie’s murderer. “Let Riley go now. This is between you and me.” 

“I’ve waited long enough for this. Tonight is the night that you die. What’s the matter? You hate seeing the one true love held captive by me? I bet you want to shoot me right now. You’re just trying to get a clear shot at me. If you try to kill me, you might hit Riley and your unborn child. You don’t want that to happen, don’t you?” Scalisi asked, laughing at Lucas. “No wonder you chose Riley. You chose this hot little piece of ass to be with you after you cheated on your wife. Mmm, she’s so delicate, so soft, so pristine. I would’ve had my way with her right now before I kill you right in front of her. I could fuck her with this knife held at her throat.”

Riley closed her eyes and started whimpering as Scalis starts licking the side of her face.

“Leave her alone, you bastard!” Maya growled.

“Did you say something?” Scalisi asked, turning to Maya.

“Leave Maya and her family out of this.” Lucas said.

“Always defending the weak and the helpless. That’s what I like about you. Predictable. And that’s why I’m gonna win. I know your move before you do. I know how you think!” Scalisi said.

“You know what I’m thinking right now?” Lucas asked as Scalisi starts chuckling.

“Of course. You’re thinking, ‘Who the hell is this guy?’” Scalisi said. Lucas looked over at the hallway, noticing Zay standing in the corner getting ready to take a shot at Scalisi.

“No. I’m thinking whether I should arrest you or if I should kill you.” Lucas said.

“Hey, just so we’re both on the same page here, I fully… FULLY intend to kill you. But first, I’m going to make you suffer.” Scalisi said.

“Let Maya and her family go. Their daughter doesn’t need to see this. And you let Riley go as well.” Lucas demanded.

“I’m not letting anyone go!” Scalisi yelled, grabbing Riley’s arm and cuts it three times very slowly with the knife, making Riley wince in pain.

“Get that knife away from her, or so help me God, I will shoot you where you stand!” Lucas threatened after Scalisi harmed Riley.

“Are you giving me orders? Motherfucker! Motherfucker, you think you can give the orders around here?! Don’t you dare give orders to me!” Scalisi shouts. Zay silently cocked his gun.

“You have two options, Scalisi. Option A: You let Riley go and I’ll arrest you. Or Option B: I’ll send you straight to the fucking morgue. Your choice. You wouldn’t be the first man I killed. The NYPD is on their way. They’ll send a SWAT team over and have a sniper trained at your head. Or I might have backup that’s already here in this building.” Lucas said, noticing a hint of fear in Scalisi’s eyes. “What’s the matter, scared?”

“You’re bluffing. You’re all alone. You couldn’t have anyone in here with you.” Scalisi said. His body started shaking while he was still holding Riley at knifepoint.

“Am I?” Lucas asked, looking over at Zay. Scalisi gave Lucas a look and turned around, only to see Zay having his gun trained at him.

“Consider this payback for shooting me, asshole.” Zay said.

“It’s over, Scalisi. You hear me? It’s over!” Lucas exclaimed.

“It’s never over!” Scalisi yelled. Riley elbowed Scalisi in the abdomen hard, instantly busting his stitches. Scalisi screamed out in pain as Riley got out of the way, giving Lucas and Zay a clear shot at Scalisi while he tried to go after Riley with the knife to kill her. “YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

“NO!!!” Lucas shouted, firing the first shot at Scalisi, instantly hitting him in the brachial nerve, giving him one last chance to surrender. Scalisi turns to Lucas and charged at him with the knife, however Zay fired two shots at Scalisi’s back while Lucas fired off another shot at Scalisi’s neck. The hit man clutched at his neck as blood poured from him after he collapsed to the floor and started to choke on his own blood. With a bit of energy left in him, Scalisi grabs his knife to try to throw it at Lucas right before Lucas fired off five more shots at him until he died. Mallory started crying as Maya and Josh comfort her while Zay stepped out of the hallway and entered the living room to check on the three of them while Lucas checks on Riley.

“About time you showed up.” Josh said.

“Hey, you think I want to miss out on all the action?” Zay asked as Josh and Maya looked over at Lucas and Riley. Riley got up from off of the floor and embraced Lucas while crying in his arms.

“Hey, shhh. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s all over. It’s all over. You’re okay.” Lucas said in a soothing and calm voice.

“It’s finally over.” Riley said. A shot rang out as Riley gasped in shock and her eyes widened as she took a step back, noticing a stunned look on Lucas’ face. “Lucas?”

Lucas looked down at Riley, noticing that there wasn’t a bullet wound on her. Riley gasped silently, noticing a dark red stain on his denim jacket, seeing a pool of blood seeping onto his shirt as collapsed to the floor.

“Lucas!” Riley cried as she caught Lucas in her arms. Zay and Josh look around to see where the shot came from while Riley noticed someone standing in the doorway, holding a Smith & Wesson .38 special snub-nose revolver that belonged to Lucas. The person shot Lucas with his gun was wearing a red and navy striped tank top, a sporty stripe trim boyfriend blazer, a pair of crop raw edge jeans and Adidas Stan Smith sneakers. The shooter had long brown hair and dark brown eyes and he has light brown skin. The shooter appeared to be female as she walked into the apartment with her gun now aimed at Riley. The shooter was revealed to be Yvonne.

“Yvonne?” Maya asked, looking in shock.

“Yvonne, put the gun down.” Zay said.

“You. You did this. You had to take him from me. You had to carry his child. A child that was supposed to be mine.” Yvonne said as Riley got up from off of the floor and tried to walk over towards her.

“Yvonne, I…” Riley said.

“DON’T MOVE! Stay where you are or I will shoot you.” Yvonne threatened and looked down at Lucas, who was trying to stay awake. “You chose her. It’s always been Riley. You chose to be with her instead of me. You chose to start a family with her.”

“Yvonne, don’t do this.” Riley pleaded.

“Shut up. I want Lucas to suffer. I want him to feel the pain of being left behind and being alone.” Yvonne said, getting ready to pull the trigger. Riley grabs the lamp from off of the end table and knocks the gun from out of Yvonne’s hand before tackling her, getting into an intense struggle with Yvonne. Yvonne grabbed Riley and threw her against the wall, making her scream out in pain. Riley responded with a hard right, hitting Yvonne square in the chin. Yvonne retaliated by punching Riley in the stomach and swung at her until Riley blocked her punches and returned a few of her own until she’s close to the window. Yvonne charged at Riley and tackled her to the floor and grabbed Scalisi’s knife from off of the floor. Maya grabs the baseball bat from out of the closet and ran toward her to jump in on the action.

“Get away from her, you bitch!” Maya exclaimed as she hits Yvonne in the arm with the bat. Yvonne turns to Maya and stabs her in the shoulder with the knife. Maya screamed in pain from the sharp blade piercing her. Angered from seeing Lucas’ ex-wife hurting her best friend, Riley ran towards Yvonne and grabbed her by her blazer and tank top and threw her out the window as Yvonne screamed and fell to her death. The screaming stopped as Yvonne hits the ground. Maya held her shoulder to try to stop the bleeding on her wound and looked out the window.

“Oh, God.” Maya said. Riley looked out the window, only to see Yvonne’s dead body on the ground. But she wasn’t on the ground, she landed on the sharp metal fence that impaled her. It turned into a stage fatality from Mortal Kombat. Riley sighed and looked away from the gruesome sight before looking over at Lucas, who was still lying on the floor bleeding to death.

“Lucas! No, no, no.” Riley said as she ran over towards him, putting her hands on his bullet wound and pressed harder to stop the bleeding. “Lucas, you’re not leaving me. Not right now, Please stay with me, you’re going to be okay. Just listen to my voice and try to stay awake.

Lucas’ eyes fluttered as he tried to stay awake for Riley.

“Do something! Call an ambulance!” Riley yelled.

“I’m right on it.” Zay said as Josh gave him his phone to call 9-1-1 while trying to shield Mallory’s face from the ghastly sight of Scalisi lying dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Lucas’ breathing was irregular as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

“Lucas, stay with me! Stay with me, Lucas!” Riley cried while she encouraged Lucas. Maya and Josh stayed in the apartment with Riley while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. The pretty brunette held onto Lucas for dear life and looked down only to see a viscous crimson syrup oozing from out of him.

Lucas? Lucas…..


	54. You Have to Make It

Breaking News: There was bloodshed in West Village today when a hostage situation turns bloody, ending with two dead and one person shot. The two that were announced dead at the scene have been identified as Yvonne Friar, the ex-wife of Detective Lucas Friar and former US Navy Seal: Joseph Scalisi. The two were at the apartment of NYPD Officer: Josh Matthews and his wife: Maya Matthews along with their young daughter: Mallory Matthews. Detective Friar was reportedly shot in the abdomen and is being rushed to a nearby hospital with life-threatening injuries. There was no word on his condition. Matthews’ wife was stabbed in the shoulder by Yvonne Friar. In other news, FBI agent Matthew Mayes was also found dead tonight with gun shot wounds in his body in Central Park tonight, NYPD is not commenting on the investigation at this time. We’ll have more news later on tonight.

New York City. Mount Sinai Hospital. May 12th, 2030. 6:15 PM

Riley has always hated hospitals, fearing that a loved one will be there. Tonight, was not a good time for her to be in one. She was sitting in a room being examined by a doctor while Zay, Josh, Farkle and Smackle were sitting in the waiting room while Maya is getting patched up in another room and Lucas is in the operating room for the doctors to perform surgery on him to remove the bullet out of him. The female doctor does a test on Riley to see how the baby is.

“Well, Mrs. Friar. Your baby is perfectly fine. You’re very lucky that she didn’t do any damage. Okay, now let’s get that arm patched up.” Dr. Blanchard said as she grabs the gauze from off of the tray to cover up the cuts that Scalisi made on her arm.

“Wait, I want to see my fiancé. I have to see if he’s alright.” Riley said, trying to get up.

“Mrs. Friar…” Dr. Yeager said.

“I have to know. Please just let me go see him.” Riley said.

“Mrs. Friar, your fiancé is being prepped for surgery. We’ll have news for you after the surgery is over.” Dr. Yeager said as she bandaged Riley’s arm. “Now, try not to stress out. You know that stress is bad for the baby.”

After Dr. Yeager finished with putting the gauze on her arm, Riley left the room and entered the waiting room, where she sees Maya sitting next to Josh and Mallory. The blonde got up from out of her seat and walked over towards her best friend to check up on her to see how she’s doing.

“Any news?” Maya asked.

“The baby will be fine. I want to know if Lucas will be alright.” Riley said.

“There’s no word on his condition. They’re working on him right now.” Josh said.

“I need to be there with him, Josh. Did you call mom and dad?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. They’ll be here shortly with Shawn and Katy. I told them about what happened.” Josh said as Riley walked over to the window.

“I can’t believe that Mayes was corrupt.” Farkle said.

“I know. I never liked that guy from the start. Taglialucci and Scalisi paid him to kill Riley. The guy was responsible for Auggie’s death. He had what he deserved.” Zay said.

“Zay, not in front of Mallory.” Vanessa said as she turned to Riley. “Riley, would you like anything? A coffee? Juice? Anything?”

Riley stayed silent as she continued to look out the window and played with her ring, nervously hoping that Lucas will be okay. Maya walked over to Riley to join her by the window.

“Riles, Lucas will make it through this. He’s a tough guy. Tough guys go through that type of thing all the time…” Maya said, trying to make Riley feel better.

“How could you say that? I am afraid that I might lose the man that I love all because of that bitch who put the bullet in him! I’m carrying his child. I don’t want to raise a child all by myself without him.” Riley said as tears streamed down her face. Maya puts her hand on her shoulder but Riley moved away from her. “It should’ve been me in there. It should’ve been me instead of Lucas taking that bullet for me.”

“Don’t say that.” Maya said.

“Why?! It’s all my fault. It’s my fault that I got Lucas in this whole mess with Taglialucci and Scalisi.” Riley said.

“Riley, don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault. All we need to do is to just pray that Lucas makes it out alright.” Maya said. “There’s nothing we can do is to just have a little faith.”

“If Lucas dies, I hope that Yvonne rots in Hell. Please, just let me be. I need to be alone with my thoughts.” Riley said as Maya walks away from her, then turned around only to see her crying. Maya looked away while Mallory noticed Riley crying then looked at her mother.

“Mommy, why is Aunt Riley crying. Is Uncle Lucas going to be okay?” Mallory asked as Maya walked over to her chair and sat down with her.

“Let’s talk, sweetie.” Maya said, taking a seat in the chair while Mallory carefully sat down on her lap. “Your Aunt Riley is crying because she’s scared.”

“Why is she scared?” Mallory asked.

“Because she’s afraid that he might not make it. She doesn’t want to be alone.” Maya said.

“Like what happened to you? When grandpa Kermit left you and grandma when you were little?” Mallory asked as the memory hits Maya hard. 

“Yes. Dad left me and mom for his second family. His job was to stay, not leave us. I hated him for that. And that was when I was facing the harsh reality of life and how bad things can happen. You see, Mallory. The hard truth hurts, especially at your age and that you’re exposed to that kind of thing. Someone you love dying in front of you, lives in your mind forever.” Maya said as tears streamed down her daughter’s face, because of the thought of Lucas dying.

“I don’t want Uncle Lucas to die. He needs to stay with Aunt Riley.” Mallory cried as Maya carefully hugged her because of the sling on her arm.

“I know. I don’t want him to die either.” Maya said, looking up only to see Cory, Topanga and Ava walking into the waiting room with Katy and Shawn. 

“Where’s my baby girl?” Katy asked, rushing through everyone to see if her daughter was alright.

“Mom.” Maya said as she got up from out of her seat right before her mom hugged her. “Mom, careful. I’m in pain here.”

Katy noticed the blood stain and the hole on Maya’s denim jacket.

“Oh, my god! What happened to you?” Katy asked gasping from the shock of her injured daughter.

“Lucas’ psychotic bitch of an ex-wife did this. She tried to kill Riley and I jumped in to save her. I’m just glad that I didn’t end up like Vera Miles in Psycho II.” Maya said.

“WHAT?!” Cory shouted.

“Cory, calm down.” Topanga said.

“Calm down? Why was she trying to kill my little girl?” Cory asked.

“Because she wanted revenge. She wanted Lucas to feel the pain of being alone right after she shot him. Yvonne wanted to kill Riley and the baby and she blamed her for ending their marriage.” Maya said as she looked over at Riley while Topanga walked over to her to comfort her.

“How is Lucas doing?” Cory asked.

“They’re operating on him to get the bullet out. Riley feels guilty for what happened and she’s afraid that she might lose him.” Zay said as he held Vanessa’s hand. “We’re all worried about him as well.”

As time passed by, everyone was sitting in the waiting room awaiting the news on Lucas’ condition. Zay was in the cafeteria getting something to eat while Farkle and Smackle were watching Zay Jr. and Melanie. Cory and Topanga were sitting by the window with Riley, who was looking at the photo of her and Lucas in her locket. Maya looked down at a Mallory who was sleeping on her lap, then looked up as Josh enters the waiting room with a cup of coffee for him, a Hi-C juice box for Mallory and some white tea for Maya. Everyone was more worried for Lucas now more than ever.

“Dad, why are they taking so long? Why isn’t a doctor coming to tell us about Lucas?” Riley sighed.

“Riley, we’re all worried for Lucas. Just calm down.” Cory said trying to calm his daughter down.

“How can I relax? This is all my fault that Lucas is shot.” Riley said. “If it wasn’t for me, Lucas would be in this mess right now. He wouldn’t be in the operating room.”

“Sweetheart, don’t blame yourself. Lucas saved your life. He will be okay. Remember back in high school when you were worried about Lucas on the football team and during his first football game he was severely injured. You were trying to be brave for him ever since. And every day you go to visit him and you sit by the side of his bed and talk to him.” Topanga said, recalling the time Lucas was in the hospital during freshman year of high school. Zay and Farkle returned with food after leaving from the cafeteria.

“Hey guys. I’ve got some Wendy’s if anyone is hungry. Farkle wanted to order a pizza instead but I really wanted a Baconator and a Frosty.” Zay said.

“Did you get me anything?” Shawn asked.

“Nothing for you, Mr. Hunter.” Zay said as Shawn rolled his eyes at him.

“So, any news on Lucas?” Farkle asked.

“Nothing yet, beloved. We’re still awaiting for the news.” Smackle said as Riley got up.

“To hell with this. I’m sick of waiting. I’m going in there and I am going to see if Lucas is alright.” Riley said while Maya got up to stop her best friend. Suddenly, a doctor emerged from the emergency room and stood in the middle of the waiting room to get Riley’s attention. The doctor was in his early 40s with black and gray hair and brown eyes and he had a mustache.

“Riley Friar?” The male doctor asked.

“That’s me.” Riley answered as Maya stood right beside her.

“I’m Dr. Fogelmanis, we just finished operating on your fiancé. We’ve took the bullet out of him. There was some blood loss because the bullet hit an artery. He’s a very lucky man.” Dr. Fogelmanis said.

“So, is he going to be alright?” Riley asked.

“He will be. He’s all patched up now.” Dr. Fogelmanis said. “Your fiancé is resting up so he’ll have to take it easy for a while as he heals.

“Thank God.” Riley said as she turned to Maya and hugged her with tears of joy. “He’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay.”

“I told you he would be.” Maya said as Riley smiled at her. Cory and Topanga walk over to Riley to see what’s going on.

“Riley?” Cory asked.

“Lucas is going to be okay.” Riley said wiping the tears from off of her face.

“Mrs. Friar, you can go see him in a few minutes.” Dr. Fogelmanis said before he left the room. Riley nods her head and hugged her parents and her friends before going in to see Lucas. As Dr. Fogelmanis showed Riley to Lucas’ room, Riley stood in front of the door, feeling a little nervous about seeing him as she took a deep breath and entered the room only to see him asleep. Riley pulled a chair up close to the bed and sat down as she took his hand in hers. She looked at him for a moment, then looked down at his hand and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead. Lucas opened his eyes halfway open and looked at Riley.

“He… hey, princess.” Lucas said.

“Hi. You scared me there for a moment. I thought that I was going to lose you.” Riley said.

“And to quote Frank Woods from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Black Ops II: “You can’t kill me.” I’m not that easy to get rid of.” Lucas chuckled a bit before coughing. “What happened? The last thing I remembered was that somebody shot me.”

“You did get shot. You won’t believe this but Yvonne shot you.” Riley said.

“Yvonne?” Lucas asked. “She didn’t hurt you and the baby did she?”

“No, we’re both fine.” Riley said.

“What about Yvonne? Did she get arrested?” Lucas asked.

“No. She died. She tried to kill Maya and I pushed her out the window. The doctor said that you’re going to be alright. You did lose a lot of blood because the bullet hit an artery, but you were very lucky.” Riley said as Lucas smiled a bit.

“That’s God’s way of keeping me in world forever.” Lucas said.

“Yes, it is. And I don’t ever want you to leave me and our child.” Riley said as Lucas looked at her bandaged arm. “Looks like you’ll be staying in the hospital for a couple of days.”

“Which means I’ll be eating that disgusting hospital food. Unless you can sneak in something for me or maybe you can cook for me.” Lucas said.

“Maybe I can sneak in a sandwich from Topanga’s. In fact, how does spaghetti sound?” Riley asked.

“I’ve always loved your spaghetti.” Lucas said as Riley smiled at him.

“Lucas, I would just like to thank you for being my hero.” Riley said.

“Anytime, princess.” Lucas said as Riley kissed him. While the two of them were having their moment together, Maya entered the room with Farkle and Smackle while Zay rushed through them just to be by his best friend’s side and gave him a big bear hug, making Lucas groan in pain. “OW! OW! OW! Zay, careful!”

“Oh, brother. Zay, let go of him.” Maya said trying to pull Zay away from Lucas.

“No, way. I’m not leaving by his side.” Zay said holding Lucas tightly.

“Zay!” Lucas exclaimed as Riley pulled Zay away from him with Maya, releasing him from his best friend’s death grip. “Easy, there. I just had surgery. Are you trying to end my life?”

“Oh, that’s easy for you to say. You got shot once, then you get shot again. This time by your psychotic wife. You almost died tonight in front of us. I should just slap you right in face. Don’t you ever die on me.” Zay said. “And if you ever get yourself killed again, I swear to God I will kill you myself.”

“Zay, relax. I promise that I won’t get myself killed.” Lucas said.

“Good.” Zay said.

“Uh, you do know that I’m engaged to him and not you?” Riley asked, crossing her arms at Zay. “And besides, you’re starting to act like my Uncle Shawn.”

“Oh, please. Don’t compare us to those two.” Zay said as Maya, Farkle and Smackle gave him a look.

“You pushed us out of the way just to be by his side!” Farkle exclaimed.

“Well, still. Maybe I should bring you some Wendy’s so that way you won’t eat that disgusting hospital food. Anything for my best friend. Hell, I’ll even cook for you.” Zay said.

“Okay, he’s acting like dad.” Maya said. “Riles, they’re acting like our fathers.” 

“Oh, brother.” Riley giggled.

“Anyway, we’re just glad that you’re alright. I wouldn’t have a chance to be right by your side.” Smackle said giving Lucas a flirty wink while Farkle rolled his eyes from watching his wife hitting on him.

“STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE, FRIAR!” Farkle yelled.

“I didn’t do anything.” Lucas said.


	55. A Promotion?

New York City. Mount Sinai Hospital. May 14th, 2030. 12:00 PM

“Okay, Mr. Friar. It’s time for your lunch.” A young nurse with red hair said as she enters the room with a tray of food and sits it down on Lucas’ swivel bed tray table. Lucas was busy flipping through channel to channel until he ended up watching an episode of The Simpsons on FXX, they were playing the Homer At the Bat episode and they were showing the scene in Moe’s Tavern where Barney and former professional baseball third baseman for the Boston Red Sox and the New York Yankees Wade Boggs were arguing about who’s the greatest Prime Minister in England. The episode aired on February 20th, 1992, this was before Boggs left the Red Sox and joined the New York Yankees in 1993.

“And I say England’s greatest Prime Minister was Lord Palmerston!” Barney exclaimed.

“Pitt the Elder!” Boggs exclaimed.

“Lord Palmerston!” A drunken Barney got up from off of his bar stool.

“Pitt the Elder!” Boggs exclaimed, getting up from off of his bar stool and tapped Barney’s shoulder with his index finger.

“Okay, you asked for it, Boggs!” Barney yelled as he punched the third baseman for the Red Sox in the face, knocking him out cold. Lucas starts laughing as he looked down at his tray table with the young nurse, who’s named Debbie, removed the plate cover to reveal his lunch.

“Okay, what we have here for your lunch is tomato basil soup, a garden salad with house made balsamic vinaigrette dressing on the side, an angus beef burger with cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, sliced red onion and a pickle spear. You’ve got your ketchup and mayonnaise. You also have cherry Jello and you have a cranberry juice to drink.” Debbie said.

“Do you have any lime juice to go with my cranberry juice?” Lucas asked.

“I’m afraid not. Sorry.” Debbie apologized.

“That’s okay. I’ll drink it like it is. Thanks.” Lucas smiled at the nurse.

“You’re welcome. May I ask you a question? That pretty brunette who came in to visit you yesterday, is she famous romance novelist Riley Matthews-Gardner?” Debbie asked,

“Yes, it is.” Lucas answered after taking a sip of his cranberry juice.

“Your fiancée is very lucky to be engaged to you.” Debbie said.

“Thanks.” Lucas said as he starts eating the cherry Jello, then made a disgusted look on his face.

“Something wrong, Mr. Friar?” Debbie asked.

“Oh, yeah. Now I remember why I try not to send myself to the hospital. It’s because of the food.” Lucas said as Zay stood in the doorway holding a bag of food.

“Don’t give him that. He’s a tough guy. Tough guys don’t eat Jello.” Zay said.

“Hey.” Lucas said.

“Hey, pal.” Zay said entering the room with Farkle. “No need to eat that. I brought some real food that you miss eating. Wendy’s!” 

“Sir, Mr. Friar needs to eat what I gave him.” Debbie said.

“It’s okay, Debbie. So, what did you get me?” Lucas asked.

“I got you the classic triple with cheese and everything on it and a large fry. And to drink, I got you a Sprite.” Zay said as Lucas noticed that Zay is holding only a bag.

“Uh, Zay. You forgot the Sprite.” Lucas said while Zay looked at his other hand.”

“Damn it, I forgot about the drink! Well, don’t blame me. Blame Farkle. He was the one that was rushing me because he wanted to go to White Castle.” Zay glared at Farkle.

“Why are you blaming me?” Farkle whined.

“Because you wanted to see the fun cashiers. We walk into White Castle and a cashier named Sal told us, “Welcome to White Castle, bitch.” after we walked up to the counter. And another cashier named Q started talking in old English.” Zay said.

“Old English?” Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow.

“You know, old English. Like: “Good morrow, sir. And welcome to the castle of white. What’s thou craving? Bringeth to me and I shall slay it.” That old English.” Farkle said.

“Farkle ordered two hamburgers, Q said.” Zay said.

“Two burgers of ham!” Farkle speaks in old English.

“Then he ordered a sack of chicken rings for Smackle. Then Q said.” Zay said.

“A sack filled with rings of chicken.” Farkle speaks in old English again.

“He ordered two cheesburgers.” Zay said.

“Let me guess he said, “Two burgers of cheese.”” Lucas said, speaking in his bad British accent.

“Seriously?! You’re just a face! You’re no good at accents, stop it!” Farkle exclaimed as Lucas rolled his eyes before taking a bite out of his classic triple sandwich.

“Oh, man. This is good. You don’t know how much I missed this. You know, Riley came by to visit me yesterday and she made spaghetti with meat sauce. I miss Riley’s cooking as well. And boy, the spaghetti she made was excellent. She also made some garlic bread and added some cheese on top to make cheesy garlic bread.” Lucas said while Zay eats the angus burger that was on his plate, then spits it out on his plate as Lucas gave him a look. “Dude, what the hell?”

“Man, now I know how those bad teens felt while eating prison food on Beyond Scared Straight. Yeah, I’m the one that should talk. I was in here after getting shot by Scalisi while you and Riley were in bed together getting your freak on. Man, I’m glad that guy is dead and that the whole nightmare is over.” 

“Same here.” Lucas said.

“Now you and Riley could live your lives together. Just you, her and the baby. Nothing could stop that, could it?” Farkle asked as Captain Ashford knocked on the door.

“Hi, I just thought I might come up and see how you’re doing.” Captain Ashford said as he entered the room and walked over towards Lucas’ hospital bed.

“Captain Ashford, what a surprise to see you.” Lucas said.

“Look, Lucas. About what happen between us. The whole sex tape scandal involving you and Riley and you quitting your job. I would like to apologize to you. We had no idea that Mayes was corrupt and that he set you up. I have reason to believe that he was the one responsible for the death of Auggie.” Captain Ashford said.

“It’s okay, Jordan. I’m glad that we can clear that up.” Lucas said.

“Now, I came her not only to apologize to you, but to give you this.” Captain Ashford said pulling out a badge and hands it to Lucas. Lucas looks at the badge and sees that it says “Lieutenant” on it.

“What’s this?” Lucas asked as he continued to look at the badge. 

“After the death of Keegan. We were looking for someone to replace him. You were good friends with Mike. He helped you get through your alcoholism. He sacrificed his life to save you. What you did Sunday was an act of bravery. You risked your life to save your friends and Riley. You and Detective Babineaux took down Scalisi. Before I tell you what the badge is for, the NYPD would like to congratulate. Mayor Lomax will honor you for your bravery and hard work.” Captain Ashford said. While Captain Ashford and Lucas were busy talking Riley steps out of the elevator, holding a teddy bear that was wearing a doctor’s outfit that she bought from the gift shop. She decided to dress up nicely for Lucas. Riley wore her cute blue floral jeans, her denim jacket and a pair of Jeffrey Campbell ‘Mirabeau’ lace-up tall boots to go with her outfit. As she walked down the hall to Lucas’ room, Riley begins to overhear a conversation between Captain Ashford and Lucas.

“What does the badge have anything to do with it? Am I back to being a detective?” Lucas asked.

“Well, actually I’m promoting you to lieutenant.” Captain Ashford said. Riley couldn’t believe her ears to hear that Captain Ashford wants Lucas back. Lucas stayed silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say about it.

“Captain, I…I…I don’t know what to say.” Lucas said.

“As a police lieutenant, you lead, just like what Keegan did. You’re the frontline commander of the police department and you pass orders from the top levels of command to the police sergeants, who in turn relay those orders to the police officers and detectives down the line, the average pay is $28.52/r or $76593. Depending on which shift you work for, your hours may vary from daytime to late night.” Captain Ashford said as Riley continues to listen in on their conversation.

“Lucas, you should think about this. It’s a big step for you. You get to lead other officers and you sit behind a desk. You make an excellent leader. And you’re experienced in all facets of police work.” Zay said.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this. I’ll think about it.” Lucas said.

“Okay. Well, call me if you choose to accept the promotion.” Captain Ashford said as he shook Lucas’ hand. “It’ll be great to have you back, Lieutenant.”

Riley quickly moved away from the door as Captain Ashford left the room. Once the coast was clear, the pretty brunette walked over to the door to continue to listen in on Lucas’ conversation.

“What’s there to think about?” Zay asked.

“Yeah, you should take the position.” Farkle said.

“I would, but you guys are forgetting about one person. Riley.” Lucas said.

“Oh, Riley.” Zay and Farkle both said.

“What am I supposed to do? I mean, if I tell her about it then we’re going to have a repeat of what happened back in college.” Lucas said remembering his argument with Riley back in college.

“Well, you should lie to her.” Zay said as Riley rolled her eyes in disgust while Farkle and Lucas both glared at him.

“He can’t lie to her. You do know that she’s engaged to him and that they’re going to have a baby? Learn.” Farkle said tapping Zay’s forehead. “Lucas, looks like you’re caught in a bind. You’re torn between two things: your job and the woman you love.”

“Well, unless you have some jelly beans and a scale for me to choose between them…” Lucas said.

“Uh, no. This is much different than the whole Riley and Maya situation. But instead of Maya, you have the NYPD. You have to make this decision.” Zay said eating the burger off of Lucas’ plate.

“Are you eating that after you said that it was disgusting?” Lucas asked.

“Hey, you’re not going to eat it, so I’m going to finish it for you. But for right now, you have to make a decision. Which one are you going to chose? The job that almost got you killed twice or spending the rest of your life with the pretty brunette that you’re going to marry?” Zay asked.

“He’s right, Lucas. Choose.” Farkle said. Riley walked away from the door and made her way over to elevator, worried about Lucas taking the new position and not wanting anything bad to happen to him again. She needed to talk to someone about this, and the only person that she could count on is her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Lucas Friar. How’d you like the sound of that? But this is troubling some people. Yep. Now Riley is worried. Will Lucas make a decision? Which will he pick? Next time on Her Protector, Maya is planning a Welcome Home-party for Lucas and Riley and Maya have a discussion by the Bay Window to talk about Lucas’ new promotion. How will Maya react to the news?


	56. A Difficult Decision

New York City. Greenwich Village. Topanga’s. May 14th, 2030. 12:30 PM

Maya was getting the bakery decorated for Lucas’ “Welcome Home” party for tomorrow. She was serving another customer with her mother and Topanga helping her and her mother telling her to take it easy because of her shoulder while Smackle and Vanessa were trying to hang up a giant banner that reads “Welcome Home, Lucas!” but were having difficulty trying to hang it up because Maya was busy serving customers.

“Hey, I know that you’re busy working right now, but we need some help.” Smackle said.

“I would help you but you two should know that I’ve been stabbed in the shoulder so I can try to keep it easy and not to do any lifting. Which means, I can’t hold on to the banner.” Maya said rubbing her shoulder very carefully.

“You’re just using it as an excuse. Yesterday, I asked you if you wanted to push Zay Jr. on the swings, you said: “Can’t. Got stabbed in the shoulder.” Vanessa said.

“Well, I did.” Maya whined.

“Well, what about when I asked you if you wanted to go to yoga with me. You said: “Can’t. I got stabbed in the shoulder.’” Smackle said.

“Yeah, that. And I don’t want to know what kind of crazy yoga poses that you’ve been using during sex with Farkle because it’s too much information.” Maya said.

“Farkle’s favorites are chakra kiss, firefly and downward dog. I wonder if Lucas likes a very flexible girl. You know, I can put both legs behind my head. This drives Farkle wild. Would you like for me to demonstrate?” Smackle asked.

“No, no, no. God, don’t! There’s no need to talk about sexual position here. This is a family friendly business.” Katy said.

“Have you ever used those yoga poses for when you and Shawn have sex?” Topanga asked sipping her cup of white tea.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks for taking me to yoga, Topanga. That really spiced things up in the bedroom for us.” Katy smiled as Maya starts making gagging noises. “Baby girl, are you okay?”

“Do you feel like you need to throw up?” Topanga asked.

“Yeah! Because of my own mother talking about what her and dad do in the bedroom together. Oh, God. I just imagined them having sex in the bedroom. No, no, no! I cannot think about it.” Maya said as the image of Katy and Shawn having sex popped in her head. “OH DEAR GOD! I just imagined mom giving dad a Magic Mike-style dance in the bedroom! Oh, no. That actually happened!”

“I could only think about me doing that to Lucas.” Smackle said with a smile on her face as Vanessa gave her a look.

“You do know that he’s Riley’s boy toy for the rest of her life, so I think you should stop thinking about Lucas and think about Farkle because this is getting old.” Vanessa said as Riley enters the coffee house/bakery.

“Hi, sweetie. How’s Lucas?” Topanga asked.

“I didn’t see him. Something came up. Uh, Maya. Could I borrow you for a moment? We need to talk about something very important.” Riley said.

“I can’t….” Maya said until Riley put her hand over her mouth.

“You better not say it’s because you got stabbed in the shoulder. Just be glad that you didn’t end up like Lila Loomis from Psycho II.” Riley said and shuddered after thinking about the scene where Vera Miles’ character gets a mouthful when she gets stabbed in the mouth by “Mother”.

“Alright, what is it that you want to talk about? Is it about Lucas or your new story?” Maya asked.

“No, not that. Except for the Lucas thing. It’s about Lucas.” Riley said.

“So, what’s Ranger Rick up to this time? Is he still complaining about the hospital food?” Maya asked.

“He’s thinking of going back to the police force.” Riley said as Maya’s eyes widened in shock.

“Bay window! Bay window right now!” Maya exclaimed, grabbing Riley by her wrist and ran out of the bakery and head up to Cory and Topanga’s apartment so they can talk.

New York City. Greenwich Village. The Matthews’ Apartment. May 14th, 2030. 12:42 PM

Riley and Maya entered Riley’s bedroom and ran over to the bay window to talk. Riley sits down while Maya paces back and forth around the room, wanting to go over to the hospital and knock some sense into the handsome Texan.

“Maya, please sit down. We need to talk.” Riley said.

“Why should I? This is the job that tried to kill him twice. Not to mention it made him a drunk and it ended his relationship with you. Riley, we don’t want another repeat of what happened to you two back in college.” Maya said as she kept pacing around the room for a bit until Riley grabbed her by the wrist to pull her down. “Riley, you need to talk to him about this before I end up going over to the hospital and smother him to death with a pillow because he’s not going back!”

“I know that.” Riley said.

“You’re not thinking of letting him go back, are you?” Maya asked.

“Well, Captain Ashford promoted Lucas to lieutenant.” Riley said.

“Will he be going out and get himself shot?” Maya asked. 

“He’s only going to lead. He’s good at that kind of thing. The hours vary from daytime to late night.” Riley said.

“Which means he’ll be at home away from his wife and child.” Maya said. “Hey, I blame Josh’s job for almost getting him killed in front of me and Mallory. And after seeing Lucas almost dying in your arms, I didn’t want him to go back.”

“What do you think I should do? Should I just support him and take the position or should I just tell him not to take it. Maya, you know that I can’t lose Lucas again. God! Why couldn’t he be a veterinarian?” Riley asked. “He’s so good at taking care of animals.” 

“I know, pumpkin. Looks like he have to choose between his job or his happiness with you.” Maya said as Riley looked at looked at her.

“I just don’t want to make the same mistake of not supporting him.” Riley said.

“You’re scared, aren’t you? I mean you’ve seen Lt. Keegan get killed right in front of your very eyes.” Maya said.

“Of course I’m scared. Lucas is just recovering from his shooting. If he goes back to work for the NYPD, then he’ll never see me and the baby ever again if something bad happens. What if he’s not so lucky?” Riley asked as Maya hugged her right when Topanga enters the room.

“Hey, what’s going on here? Smackle and Vanessa are getting really livid about trying to get the banner up in the bakery. Are you alright, Riley?” Topanga asked.

“The NYPD has just promoted Lucas to Police Lieutenant.” Riley said.

“He did? That’s great. Riley, you should be proud of him.” Topanga said as Riley and Maya both looked at her.

“Uh, That’s not good news. Riley’s worried.” Maya said.

“About?” Topanga asked.

“About Lucas going back on the force. She’s worried that she won’t support him and she’s worried that she’ll lose him again.” Maya said as Topanga sighed and walked over to the bay window to join them.

“Is he thinking of going back on the force and take the promotion?” Topanga asked, sitting down next to Riley.

“I don’t know. I just don’t know.” Riley said.

“I worry for Lucas’ safety as well. He’s going to be our son-in-law and Riley’s husband. You think I want my own son-in-law to get himself shot again?” Topanga asked. “Riley, this is the type of stuff that you and Lucas are going to have to talk about.” 

“She’s right.” Maya said.

“You two will be getting married. Married people talk to each other about this kind of stuff. Kinda like what your father and I did.” Topanga said.

“Like the time that you and dad moved to New York?” Riley asked.

“Yeah, that. For you and Lucas, choices are the hardest part.” Topanga said.

“This is all very difficult.” Riley said. “You know what I do when I’m alone at the house while Lucas is recovering in the hospital? I cry. I cry myself to sleep because I couldn’t get the image of Lucas getting shot out of my mind. Seeing him lying on the floor bleeding to death scared me because I thought that I was going to lose him. There are times when I couldn’t sleep at night and I just start working on my new story.”

“He’ll tell you his decision when he’s good and ready. Okay.” Topanga said.

“I know. I just hope that he makes the right one.” Riley said turning away.


	57. The Decision

New York City. Mount Sinai Hospital. May 15th, 2030. 3:55 PM

Lucas was packing his bag to get ready to leave the hospital as Nurse Debbie enters the room with his discharge papers and a packet of papers on how to change the dressing and home care.

“Okay, Mr. Friar. Here’s your discharge papers.” Nurse Debbie said, handing Lucas the discharge papers while he looked through them. “I have some papers showing on how to change the dressing and home care. Make sure your fiancée looks over through it.”

“Don’t worry. I know how to do this kind of thing. It’s not the first time I got shot. Trust me, I’m like a walking bulls-eye.” Lucas said looking over at the discharge papers as Zay enters with a wheelchair for him to sit in.

“Hey, pal.” Zay said.

“Hey. What are you doing here? Where’s Riley? I thought she was supposed to pick me up.” Lucas said.

“She had some errands to run. Besides, I want to pick up my partner from the hospital.” Zay said, noticing Lucas trying to pick up his bag and ran over towards him. “No, no, no. You are not going to carry those bags. You’re recovering from your shooting, which means no heavy lifting or any other stuff that you’re planning on doing with Riley.”

“Alright, you can carry my bag. But I’m not going to sit in the wheelchair.” Lucas said pointing at the wheelchair.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Friar. Hospital policy. When you’re discharged from the hospital, you’re still under it’s care until you’re safely escorted off the premises.” Nurse Debbie said.

“She’s right, Lucas. I’m not letting you walk out of the hospital just because you want to be some big rule-breaker. Now, sit in the damn wheelchair before this turns into a scene from Guarding Tess.” Zay said. Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance at his best friend who’s acting like a nagging wife.

“Yes, dear.” Lucas said in a sarcastic tone as he sat down in the wheelchair. “Why couldn’t it be Riley here with me instead of you?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that she’s out in business. And don’t say “Yes, dear”, we’re not married and I don’t want us to act like a bickering couple. That’s Cory and Shawn’s job.” Zay said as Lucas chuckled while he wheeled him out of the room and heads towards the elevator, hitting the button to wait for the elevator to come up. “You missed a hell of a party at Dory’s last night.”

“What happened there?” Lucas asked as the elevator dinged and got on with Lucas pressing the button to take them down to the lobby.

“Well, we were throwing a little party in your honor for your promotion. Farkle had himself a few drinks. He had a couple of beers and a tequila shot. And also a few shots of Jameson. He started doing his imitation of Bob and Doug McKenzie from SCTV and he was speaking in a Canadian accent. Not to mention, he called some big guy that look like Vinnie Jones from X-Men: The Last Stand and called him a “hoser” right before breaking a beer bottle over his head and got into a bar fight with the guy.” Zay said, telling the story of Farkle’s drunken antics. “It’s a good thing I got him out of there before the big guy hurts him.”

“Wow. This is why I stopped drinking.” Lucas said.

“Yeah. You were the one that got pulled over by a cop and he asked you to do the  
alphabet. Let’s see, how did it start? Oh, here it is: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, Q, L, M, N, O, P.” Zay laughed as Lucas glared at him.

“Shut up, Zay. Never bring that up ever again.” Lucas said as they arrived at the lobby and heads out the front door with Zay wheeling him out. Lucas gets up from out of the wheelchair with Zay helping him up after he puts his things in the trunk of his Range Rover. The two entered the car and drove off, with Zay driving Lucas home but instead someplace else.

“So, have you made your decision about the promotion yet?” Zay asked, turning the radio on.

“Not yet. I still need to talk to Riley about it. She didn’t come by the hospital to see me last night. I guess she had something else planned. It’s okay. I know that she’s working on a new story right now.” Lucas said while looking out the window.

“Well, you have to make that decision soon. Captain Ashford wants to know if you want to take it or not.” Zay said as they drove up to Topanga’s.

“What are we doing here? I thought you were dropping me off at home or better yet get something to eat because I want some real food and I’m starving. I had a meat lovers omelet with bacon, a fruit cup, vanilla yogurt and toast with grape jelly. And for lunch, I had herb crusted salmon, roasted red potatoes with basmati rice, sautéed spinach and an apple pie for dessert.” Lucas said as he stepped out of the car.

“How was the salmon?” Zay asked.

“Pretty good.” Lucas said as him and Zay walked down the stairs and walked towards the front door of the bakery. “Zay, what are we doing here? If it’s another intervention, then you’re a dead man.” 

“No, it’s not that. It’s something else.” Zay said, opening the door as Lucas walked in, only to see Riley, Maya, Josh, Mallory, Cory, Topanga, Smackle, Vanessa, Zay Jr. Farkle, Melanie, Shawn, Katy and Ava standing in the room with the “Welcome Home” banner hung up.

“Welcome home!” They all announced as Lucas looked in pure surprise.

“Is this all for me?” Lucas asked.

“Yep. It’s all for you. Since you will be awarded by Mayor Lomax. You remember the scene from Patriot Games where Robby gave Jack Ryan a medal for saving Lord Holmes’ life from an assassination attempt by the IRA? I have a presentation to make. For service above and beyond the call of duty of a police officer, we recognize Detective Lucas Wes Friar, with the Order of the Purple Target.” Zay said as he hangs a medal around Lucas’ neck in the shape of a bulls-eye, with the words “SHOOT ME” on it. And hope that he will duck next time, lest he become part of history.”

“Dude, you watch too much Jack Ryan movies.” Lucas chuckled as everyone starts laughing and applauded.

“Well, I doubt that my fiancé would get himself shot again. I want him to make sure that he wears his bulletproof vest at all times.” Riley said giving Lucas a quick peck on the lips. Lucas smiled back at her and held her hand right before Maya says something.

“Okay, guys. This guy just got out of the hospital and he’s probably hungry and wanting some real food, so Mrs. Matthews prepared all this food for us and we don’t want it all to waste.” Maya said.

“Right, I am starving.” Lucas said. “Let me fix myself a plate.”

“No, Lucas. Just sit here and relax while I get it for you.” Riley said as Lucas smiled at her.

“Okay, babe.” Lucas said as he kissed Riley’s cheek while she walked over to the table to fix his plate while everybody starts talking. Lucas looked around the room and began to think about the promotion, whether or not he should take it and that he should tell her right away. Lucas got up from out of the chair and walked over to Riley. The young detective walked up to Riley and wrapped his arms around her while she was fixing his plate of food.

“Lucas. Not here while everybody’s watching.” Riley blushed.

“It’s not that. I want to talk to you about something in private for a moment.” Lucas said. Riley nods her head and finished fixing Lucas’ plate as she followed him into the back room to talk.

“What is it that you want to talk to me about?” Riley asked sitting the plate of food down on the table.

“Captain Ashford came to visit me at the hospital yesterday.” Lucas said.

“And he wanted to promote you to lieutenant.” Riley said.

“And he wanted to promote me to…” A look appeared on Lucas’ face as he turned around to face her. “Wait, how did you know about that?”

“I came to visit you, that was when I overheard your conversation with Captain Ashford, Farkle and Zay. Are you thinking about going back on the force?” Riley asked.

“I…I…I don’t know. Part of me wants to go back and take the promotion. Part of me doesn’t because you worry about me a lot.” Lucas said.

“Well, this is a decision that a lot of significant others have to make. Take a look at Maya, Smackle and Vanessa. Their husbands are police officers and they always fear that they’re not coming home or worse, getting a phone call to hear that their significant other has been killed in the line of duty. That’s what happened to Mike. And I fear that every single day. You’re really good at your job and I made a mistake of not supporting you back in college when you wanted to become a police officer because you will get killed and now I’m afraid that I might not support you….” Riley said as she rambled on.

“Riley, relax. I’ve made my decision about the NYPD. I’m not going to take the promotion and resign from the NYPD.” Lucas said.

“What? Lucas, you’re turning down the promotion? But you’re so good at your job.” Riley said.

“I know that, but I want to come home and be with you and our child.” Lucas said.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, I’ll support you no matter what if you take it.” Riley said.

“I’m sure about this, sweetie. Come on, let’s go tell everybody.” Lucas said as he held Riley’s hand and walked out of the back room with her. “Everybody, may I have your attention, please?”

Everybody in the bakery gave Lucas their attention.

“Captain Ashford came to visit me and offer me a promotion. They want to promote me to lieutenant.” Lucas said.

“And?” Maya asked.

“You’re thinking of taking it, are you?” Cory asked.

“Actually, sir. I’m not. I’m turning it down and resigning from the police force.” Lucas said. “I’m going to stay home and take care of my family.”

“You’re not going to take the promotion?” Zay asked.

“But you’re so good at it. Riley, what did you do to him?” Farkle asked.

“I didn’t do anything to him.” Riley said. “All we did was just talk about it and I’ll support him no matter what and this was his choice because he doesn’t want to leave me and the baby.”

“Are you going to break the news to Captain Ashford?” Josh asked.

“Yeah. I’ll tell him. He’ll understand.” Lucas said as turned to Riley and looked at her. “Beside, I think that I’ll be just fine. In fact, Riley and I will be just fine.”


	58. Birth, Death, Love and a New Beginning

New York City. May 21st, 2030. 11:30 AM

It was a cool, yet sunny day in New York. It was a little cloudy that day but mostly sunny. Today was going to be a special day. It was the day that the New York Police Department celebrate the life of a beloved officer, the life of Lieutenant Michael Keegan. Everybody in the NYPD arrived at Dory’s Bar & Grill and were standing up on the roof of the building. Billy was helping out Dory’s son Robert with bringing the beer kegs up to the roof.

“Alright, be careful now. I don’t want you to drop that beer keg. That will be a waste of perfectly good beer.” Dory said while sitting the food on the buffet table.

“How many beer kegs did you order?” Billy asked.

“About five beer kegs. This is number four that you brought up.” Dory said, grinning at Billy.

“Five beer kegs?! What are you planning on getting everybody on the force drunk? Besides, it’s too early for beer.” Billy whined.

“Hey, it’s never too early for a beer! Quit complaining, Ross.” Officer Jirrels remarked.

“You’re crazy!” Billy exclaimed.

“We’re all crazy! We’re police officers for a living!” Officer Jirrels exclaimed as Billy rolled his eyes.

“Hey, relax. You know what they say about the Irish. Well, I don’t know what they say about us. I mean, I’m part Irish.” Robert chuckled as him and Billy left the room. Cory and Topanga were standing by the buffet table with Shawn, Katy, Josh, Maya and Riley with Cory turning to his left, noticing one of the police officers fixing himself a glass of beer.

“Ooh, beer.” Cory tries to walk over to fix himself a glass, until he felt Topanga grabbing his arm and pulled him in.

“Oh, no you don’t. Cory, I do not want you to drink any beer. We don’t want a repeat of what happened back in high school.” Topanga said mentioning the time Cory was drinking and urinated on a squad car. Shawn started laughing while his wife Katy gave him the death glare.

“That means you too, mister.” Katy said.

“Me? Katy, you know that I’m not going to drink alcohol. I’m drinking ginger ale right now. See? Look.” Shawn said right before taking a sip from his bottle of Canada Dry ginger ale.

“Don’t worry, Katy. I’m going to keep a good eye on Cory to make sure that he doesn’t do anything stupid like getting drunk. I forgot, what was the reason why you started drinking? I think it was because of me and the…oh, shit. Nevermind.” Topanga said as she began to remember a certain incident back in high school.

“You mean the Lauren incident?” Shawn asked as Topanga growled at him and grabbed him by his tie, pulling him in close to get ready to kill him.

“You do not mention that floozy’s name ever again. Got it?” Topanga asked, giving Shawn the evil eye.

“Yes, ma’am.” Shawn said as Topanga let go of him before backing away from her. While all that was going on, Lucas walked over to Captain Ashford after he finished talking to Farkle and Smackle.

“Lucas, it’s great to see you again.” Captain Ashford said.

“It’s great to be here, sir.” Lucas said, taking a bit out of his tortilla chip after dipping it in some salsa.

“You know, it’s been a while since you came by the station to talk to visit us.” Captain Ashford said.

“Well, I’ve been at home and I have someone to keep an eye on me and take care of me while I was recovering.” Lucas said turning to Riley. The pretty brunette noticed her fiancé staring at her from a distance and smiled at him after giving him a wave right before he smiled back in response.

“How is she doing?” Captain Ashford asked.

“Riley’s doing fine. She’s doing just fine right after the whole thing with Scalisi and Yvonne. We’re just glad that the nightmare is over.” Lucas said.

“So, have you made your decision about the promotion?” Captain Ashford said, taking a sip of his Crystal Pepsi.

“I have made my decision. And I’ve decided to turn down the promotion. Also, I am resigning from the police force.” Lucas said.

“Friar, I am sorry to hear.” Captain Ashford said.

“I know. It’s just that Riley and I are getting married and she’s pregnant. I want to be with my family.” Lucas said.

“Are you sure about your decision?” Captain Ashford asked.

“I’m sure. In fact, I’m very sure about my decision. It’s been a pleasure working for the NYPD.” Lucas said as he shook Captain Ashford’s hand.

“Thanks for working with us.” Captain Ashford said, watching Lucas pull out the lieutenant badge from out of his pocket and hands it to him. “Well, good luck to you and Riley.”

“Thank you, sir.” Lucas said as Captain Ashford walked over to Dory to talk to him while he walked over to Riley, who was busy talking to Josh, Maya, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Vanessa. “Well, I’ve talked to Captain Ashford and told him that I’m not taking the promotion and I told him about my resignation.”

“So, what are you going to do since you’re not a cop anymore?” Maya asked.

“Well, maybe I could be Riley’s personal own bodyguard.” Lucas said.

“You know, you’re not going to get yourself shot again.” Riley chuckled a bit. “How about doing something that won’t get you killed.”

“Like become a stay at home dad.” Farkle said as he looked over at the beer keg. “I think I might get myself a beer.”

“Don’t even think about it, beloved You’re not going to get yourself drunk again like last week when you got drunk and got into a bar fight. I’m not going to clean up after you again. He peed in the dryer.” Smackle said, after stopping her husband from getting himself a glass of beer.

“I did not pee in the dryer.” Farkle said.

“Yes, you did! And you peed on some of the clothes that I washed, including Melanie’s. I have proof. I filmed the whole thing on my phone if you want to see it.” Smackle said, pulling out her phone from out of her purse.

“Uh, don’t. We don’t need to see it.” Vanessa said as Smackle puts her phone away.

“So, Lucas. Have you thought about what you will do next?” Zay asked.

“You could be my bodyguard. I want to see how good in bed you are.” Smackle smiled at Lucas while Farkle stared at her with a shocked look on her face.

“Isadora Smackle-Minkus!” Farkle exclaimed.

“What? Did I say that out loud?” Smackle asked. Mike’s wife Ellie grabbed the urn filled with her late husband’s ashes and stood by the edge of the roof with Dory, preparing herself to say some fitting words for Mike.

“Thank you all for coming today. Now, before I scatter Mike’s ashes, I have a few words to say about Mike. Mike was always one of the selfless guys I knew, hey enjoyed serving in the NYPD, he told me that it was one of his main goals ever since he was a kid. He lived his dream, and although the media perceives the police as bad, he was always the first guy to step in and fight got his fellow officers. He always thought of the other guys and gals before himself and it was always one of the most remarkable things I ever saw in Mike, he took the time to make sure that the younger guys were going to be ok and that, they were well prepared for their shift. Even in times of trouble, he always took the time to make sure everyone was ok. He was the guy you could call onto if you needed help with something, if you needed a ride or even just being there as a support system.“ Ellie said. Riley turned to Lucas and noticed a tear coming down his face and held his hand, with Lucas turning to her and looked at her for a bit while she comforts him. “I know life is going to be had on myself and Tommy knowing that Mike is no longer with us, but we will make sure his memory remains in us, and within you all He’d be proud of you all. And my hope and prayer is that you continue to live and to be there for each other and to protect each other.”

After finishing her speech about Mike, Ellie prepared to dump Mike’s ashes on the roof while the band and everyone started singing Danny Boy.

“Hey, are you going to be alright?” Riley asked.

“I’ll be fine. Mike is a very good friend. He’s looking down at me to make sure that I live my life with you.” Lucas said as him and Riley joined the crowd to sing the song to honor Lt. Keegan.

New York City. Lucas & Riley’s House. May 21st, 2030. 1:00 PM

After the lovely service held for Mike and helping out Josh, Billy, Zay and Farkle with cleaning up the rooftop and talking about all of the good memories they have about Lt. Keegan, Lucas and Riley entered the house to get changed for Riley to meet up with her parents and Lucas to go over to Mike’s house with Zay. Riley entered the house carrying two plates of food that she got from Dory’s while Lucas sits his keys down on the coffee table before walking over to her to help.

“I got this. Just let me put this in the dining room or in the kitchen. Boy, you really cleaned up the buffet table. How many slices of Dory’s famous prime rib did you get?” Lucas asked after Riley hands him the plates of food.

“Hey, you do know that I’m pregnant and eating for two?” Riley asked grinning at Lucas. “You know, I can’t believe that we’re going to get married in June and that we’ll be starting a family together.”

“This is a new beginning for us. Our whole new life together, just the three of us.” Lucas said, placing his hand on Riley’s stomach and smiled at her.

“You know, I’m hoping for a girl.” Riley said.

“A girl? I’m hoping for a boy.” Lucas said.

“A boy? Lucas, you know that I’ve talked about wanting a girl back in college.” Riley said.

“Well, I’ve talked about wanting a boy. Yeah, have a little Ranger Rick Jr. in our world.” Lucas said. “What? You want me to make a bet with you to see if the baby is a boy or a girl and see which one of us would paint the nursery?”

“Honey, I don’t like betting. Besides, you’re the one who’s painting the nursery.” Riley said, smiling at Lucas and gave him a kiss, right when somebody started knocking on the door, which made Lucas groan in disappointment. “I wonder who that is at the door.”

“Let’s hope it’s not your father trying to walk in on us.” Lucas said as he began to kiss Riley’s neck.

“Lucas, not now.” Riley giggled, pulling away from Lucas as she walked over to the door to see who it was knocking. Much to her surprise, it was her publisher Karma. Riley jumped in joy and opened the door to let Karma in. “Karma.”

“Hey, Riles.” Karma smiled at Riley and hugged her right after she enters the house and sees Lucas. “Hey there, detective.”

“Hi, Karma.” Lucas hugged Karma.

“So, how’s my favorite author doing today?” Karma asked as her and Riley walked over to the red leather couch.

“Well, aside from the morning sickness and not reliving the horror of somebody trying to kill me, I’m doing pretty good.” Riley said.

“That’s good to hear. What about you, Lucas? Are you going back to the police force?” Karma asked.

“I’m doing just fine. Also, I’m not going back to the force. I’m resigning so that way I could be with Riley and the baby.” Lucas said.

“Awww, no wonder you love her. You two are very cute together. Look, to be honest, I never cared for Charlie after we found out that he was cheating on you with that slut you know back in John Quincy Adams Middle School. I know that I shouldn’t speak ill of the dead but Charlie was no good. Plus, what’s the deal with his hair?” Karma asked.

“I know. He needed a haircut.” Riley chuckled a bit while Lucas entered the kitchen to get Riley and Karma something to drink. “So, what brings you here today?”

“Well, I wanted to see how you’re doing right now and I want to know how your new story is coming. Plus, a few people want to interview you. That reporter from 20/20 who interviewed you, Jade Pettyjohn, Kelly Ripa wants to interview you and she’s a big fan of your books. Hell, even People Magazine want to interview you about you and your relationship with Lucas. Screw Ben and Lauren, who cares about those two from The Bachelor? They’re not bigger than Riley and Lucas. I can see the cover of People now. You and Lucas standing together out on the beach with his arms wrapped around your waist and you two are smiling. Let the whole world see Rucas. Plus, Crimson wants to do a photoshoot of you and they want to interview you as well.” Karma said.

“Wow, Karma. That sounds great. Although, I cannot believe that you compared me and Lucas to Ben and Lauren from The Bachelor season twenty. I never cared for that show. I know that you and Amy watch it. As for my new story, I’ve worked on a couple of chapters while Lucas was in the hospital.” Riley said as she picked up her folder and handed it to Karma for her to read over. The pretty brunette sits down on the couch and watched her publisher read over the first few chapters of her new story as Lucas entered the living room with their drinks and sits down on the arm of the couch and puts his hand on Riley’s shoulder.

“Riley, this is great stuff. You used aspects of your life and what happened during these few months as source material for your new story. Logan Blade is based on Lucas.” Karma said as Lucas looked at Riley.

“Logan Blade? Sounds like an awesome name. Is he going to be just like me?” Lucas asked.

“Well, some parts.” Riley said.

“I see this is going to be a big hit for readers.” Karma said as she sits the folder down on the table. “So, after you finish with Her Protector, what are you going to do after that?”

“I’m going to take a break from writing and concentrate on my family and take care of my baby. Then after the pregnancy, I’ll go back to writing.” Riley said.

“As for me, I’ll be a stay at home dad.” Lucas said as Riley smiled at him.

“Awww. You know, Amy and I can’t wait till June. We’re very happy for you. And did you pick out the honeymoon? Because I can help you out with it.” Karma said.

“Lucas and I will be going to Fiji on our honeymoon. Farkle’s father owns a hotel there that Shawn and Katy went to on their honeymoon fourteen years ago.” Riley said.

“Ooh, Fiji. Sounds nice. I hope you two have some fun together there. But no drinking alcohol. You’re pregnant and he’s off the wagon.” Karma said.

“You mean on the wagon.” Lucas corrected Karma.

“Don’t get smart, cowboy.” Karma chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. The Rucas wedding. Stay tuned because this story is close to the end.


	59. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry that I haven't been able to update this story in months, I've been very busy with work for a couple of days. But don't worry, I promise to give you the Rucas Wedding chapter. Get your tissues ready and enjoy.

New York City. The Matthews’ Apartment. June 15th, 2030. 4:15 PM

Today was the big day for Riley and Lucas. Friends and family gathered together at the Matthews’ apartment, where Lucas and Riley’s wedding was held at the rooftop of the apartment building. Lucas stood in front of the altar with Zay, Farkle and Josh, waiting for his blushing young bride, who was in the apartment getting ready to walk down the aisle. Everyone was there in attendance: Lucas’ parents Amy and Ty Friar, Billy, Eric, Jack, Rachel, Morgan, her husband Dominic, Charlie’s sisters Sophie and Ashley, Captain Ashford, Dory, Ellie and her son Tommy, Ava and their friends from school: Haley, Sarah, Yogi, his wife Darby and their son Andy, Jade, Yindra, Nigel, Dave, Chai, Thor, his wife Nikki, Francesca and Marly. Dory provided the catering for the wedding. While waiting for Riley, Lucas took a deep breath to try to relax.

The sun was shining bright and not a single cloud in the sky on this lovely June day. A few more guests have arrived at the wedding, including a few celebrities who were fans of Riley’s novels. Some female celebrity readers including Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon, Leslie Jones, Dove Cameron, Veronica Dunne, Jennifer Garner, Scarlet Johannson, Elizabeth Olsen and more attended the wedding.

“Hey, is that Kate McKinnon?” Farkle asked Lucas. 

“Yeah, that’s her. Why?” Lucas asked, noticing Kate sitting down next to her Ghostbusters co-stars.

“I thought she was pretty funny in Ghostbusters and Saturday Night Live. And pretty sexy too. I wouldn’t mind meeting her.” Farkle smiled as Lucas, Zay and Josh gave him a look.

“Dude, you do know that she prefers the company of women?” Josh asked.

“No, what do you mean by that?” Farkle asked.

“Farkle, she’s a lesbian.” Zay said. 

“A thespian? Kate McKinnon’s a thespian?” Farkle asked.

“Okay, after the reception we’re going down to Hustler Hollywood and I am going to buy you the Hot Showers DVD just to remind you of what a lesbian is.” Zay said as Josh walked over to Lucas.

“Hey, I know that you’re going to take good care of my niece. Now, I’m not going to act like my brother but I will. If you end up breaking Riley’s heart, I’m coming after you and so will Maya. I’ll let Maya rough you up. Got it?” Josh asked.

“Don’t worry, Josh. I’m not going to hurt Riley. I love her very much.” Lucas said. Fifteen minutes later, the wedding starts as everybody were lined up, walking up to the altar. Maya, Smackle and Vanessa stepped outside in their bridesmaids outfits. Maya was the first in line, with Smackle behind her and Vanessa behind her as well. Shawn looks over at Maya, trying not to cry from seeing how beautiful she looks. Maya look at her Josh and smiled at him while making her way to the altar. After the bridesmaids arrive at the altar, the ring bearer and the flower girls step out. Mallory, Melanie and Zay Jr. walked down the aisle together side by side with Mallory and Melanie scattering rose petals along the bride’s path before taking their seats.

“Zay, what are you doing?” Lucas asked while Zay straightens out his tie.

“What? I’m giving you away.” Zay said.

“Alright, give me away.” Lucas said as Zay puts his hands on his face.

“You’re a good little boy.” Zay said in a fatherly tone.

“I’ve done some things.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, well you’re her problem now.” Zay said.

And now, it was time for the bride to come out. Cory stepped outside with Riley by her side. The wedding march began to play as the congregation stood up from their seats as Cory walked his daughter down the aisle. Lucas sees how beautiful Riley looked in her white Vera Wang one shoulder lace wedding dress. Lucas smiled from seeing how beautiful his bride look while she was walking down the aisle. After the wedding march stopped playing, Cory kissed Riley’s forehead and shook Lucas’ hand.

“Take good care of my little girl.” Cory said.

“I will, sir.” Lucas said, cradling Riley’s hands in his as Cory moved behind the podium to officiate the wedding. 

“I am going to cry, Riles.” Maya sniffed, feeling her eyes well with tears. 

“Baby.” Riley chuckled a bit.

“Everyone please be seated. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls, Lucas Wes Friar and Riley Amy Matthews. And of course you all know that I am giving my little girl away. Oh, God.” Cory bursts into tears as Riley and Lucas both look at him.

“Daddy?” Riley asked.

“I’m fine.” Cory sighed. “Shall we continue?” 

“Yes. Go right ahead, sir. And try to contain yourself.” Lucas said as Cory tried not to cry.

“Right. Now I believe that you two have written your own vows. Mr. Friar, the assignment is due right now.” Cory said.

“He still needs ti…” Zay said as Lucas covered his mouth.

“I got this.” Lucas said, reaching into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper and clears his throat. “Riley. My special princess. Ever since you fell on my lap on that subway when I first met you, you liked me. I was the only guy that you ever liked and I am worth it. I have lost you once and because of my job, we’re reunited. I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you.”

“And now for my vows. My best friend and my uncle get married and they have a daughter, whose uncle is you. I believe in life and in the long road that led me here to you. I promise I’ll walk with you as long as you’ll let me. I know that you will always be there to protect me because you’re my protector. But most of all, I promise to take that leap of faith with you.” Riley said as tears stream down her face.

“And now, the bride and groom will exchange wedding rings.” Cory said. “Do you, Lucas Friar, take this woman, Riley Matthews, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely into her for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do, sir.” Lucas said.

“And do you, Riley, take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?” Cory asked.

“I do.” Riley said, smiling at Lucas as the two exchange rings with each other. 

“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.” Cory said. Lucas and Riley both looked at each other for a moment before Lucas kisses her. As he was about to seal the deal in becoming an official married couple, Lucas gently cupped Riley’s cheek and gazed deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, mouthing the words “I love you” to her as he kissed her, while Shawn takes pictures of the newlywed couple.

“You go girl!” Maya cheered as everyone applauded.

“Way to go, Riley! Way to go!” Kate McKinnon applauded as Riley and Lucas walked back downstairs to the limo to take them to the reception hall at the Plaza Hotel.

New York City. The Plaza Hotel. June 15th, 2030. 5:00 PM

The wedding guests showed up at the grand ballroom in the Plaza Hotel for the wedding reception as music started playing. Dory provided the catering for the reception and Maya hired a DJ to play some music. Farkle tried to dance with Kate McKinnon until Smackle almost got into a catfight with her, telling her to stay away from her man. The guests stopped dancing as Cory and Topanga went on the stage.

“Thank you all for coming out to this special occasion, my daughter’s wedding….Eric, stop trying to hit on Kristen Wiig!” Topanga shouted at her brother-in-law who was flirting with the comedienne. “Also, I would like to thank Dory for providing the food and I see my friend Shawn trying to make his way to the buffet table. I would also like to thank you all for witnessing my daughter, getting married to Lucas.

“But now, I would like to introduce everyone, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar!” Cory announced as Riley and Lucas entered the grand ballroom as the guests applauded and a few whistles from some celebrities as well. The two took the middle of the dance floor as the DJ played a certain love song that that became their song. The song started playing and the song was: I Swear by All 4 One as the duo started to slowly dance to the song, keeping their eyes on each other as they began to reflect on every single good moment in their lives.

(Flashback to Girl Meets World)

Riley: (After landing on Lucas’ lap in the subway) Hi. We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend Maya.

Lucas: I’m Lucas.

Riley: (Smiles) I love it.

Riley: Hi, I’m glad you’re back.

Lucas: Hi, me too.

(Flashback to Girl Meets Boy)

Lucas: I guess the thing I miss most about Texas are the pets I used to have.

Riley: I had a hamster.

Lucas: I had 24 horses.

Riley: You win. Tell me about them.

Lucas: One day after school, Sofia was foaling.

Riley: That means she was giving birth, right?

Lucas: Not too bad, city girl. And there was no one there, so I called Dr. Galendo and he talked me through it. Anyway, that was all.

Riley: More.

Lucas: Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hour after it’s born?

Riley: Really? I’d like to have been there for that.

Lucas: The coolest thing I’ve ever seen and I was a part of it. Riley.

Riley: Lucas.

Lucas: I’ve never told this to anybody before.

Riley: Yeah?

Lucas: I think someday I might like to be a veterinarian.

Riley: That’s cool too.

Lucas: I delivered this beautiful palomino. I’d show you her picture, but I don’t have my phone.

Riley: That’s okay. Just keep talking.

(Flashback to Girl Meets the Truth)

Riley: Hi.

Lucas: Hi.

Riley: How long have you been here? 

Lucas: Yeah, I saw the whole thing. I just can’t believe that little guy stole my moment again.

Riley: You thought that was your moment? 

Lucas: No.

Riley: Oh.

Lucas: My moment will be my moment.

(Flashback to Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2)

Riley: So, this is our moment?

Lucas: Mmm-hmm. I promise to you that my moment will be my moment. This is it. Ah, I got you this. (Pulls out a ring box)

Riley: (Shouting) Maya!

Lucas: It’s a jellybean.

Riley: Stay where you are! What does it mean?

Lucas: We put these jellybeans on a scale when I was trying to think about all of the things that I like about you, and I was trying to decide what I needed to do. It means you, Riley. I choose you, and I really want you to choose me.

Riley: I do. I always did.

(End flashback)

“I’m glad that I’m back into your life again.” Lucas said.

“Me too.” Riley said, smiling at Lucas. Lucas smiled back at Riley as the two enjoyed their dance together while Shawn continued to take pictures of them. “I love you, Lucas Friar.”

“I love you too, Riley Friar.” Lucas said, leaning in to kiss Riley as Cory spits out his drink and shrieked like a girl as he witnesses their intimate moment. Their song finally ended as everyone applauded as Riley and Lucas finished their dance and sat down at their table right when Zay took the microphone to say his best man speech.

“Hello! For those of you who don’t know me and for those of you who know me, I’m Zay, the best man. I’ve known Lucas since we were kids, which means since before we learned what a bag of gold is and mine was bubble gum. Lucas and Riley told me there are some topics I should avoid in this speech so…” Zay said as he looked through the cue cards, then shook his head and dramatically drop them all to the floor but one and starts reading from the remaining cue card and cleared his throat. “Lucas is really the best friend I’ve ever had. He’s done so many wonderful things that it would be difficult to name them all…. Hey Lucas, I can’t read your handwriting here!”

The guests started laughing along with Lucas and Riley.

“But seriously, it’s all true. This guy is a great friend-the best I’ve got-and I’m very proud to stand by his side today. Riley, I was hoping to be the best looking person in the room today but obviously I failed miserably. You look beautiful. I’m so happy for the two of you. I remember one time while Lucas was protecting Riley, I caught him and Riley having sex on the kitchen counter….OOPS!” Zay blurted out as Riley and Lucas both gave him the death glare.

“AHHH!” Cory shrieked like a girl after hearing about Lucas and Riley’s intimate moment together while Josh covers Mallory’s ears.

“Dude!” Josh exclaimed.

“Seriously, there are kids here!” Maya exclaimed.

“Sorry about that, folks. I guess I should’ve avoided adult humor. But anyway, as the great poet Dante once said, “ A great flame follows a…” Zay said as he quotes poet Dante Alighieri.

“Hurry the hell up, we’re hungry here!” Shawn shouted as Katy slaps his arm.

“Let me finish up here so people can eat. May you always find joy in the little things, like Playstation 4 and Call of Duty, oh wait, no that was Lucas and me in middle school. Find joy in each other, and have a lifetime of happiness together. Let’s toast to the bride and groom. To Riley and Lucas, may the flame burn long-and may sparks continue to fly.” Zay finished his speech as everyone toasts the bride and groom before drinking.

“Now before we all eat. Let me just say a few words about Riley and Lucas.” Maya said as she stood up.

“Oh, for fu…!” Shawn exclaimed as Katy slaps him in the back of his head.

“Shawn Patrick Hunter! Our little girl is about to make her speech. Now, let her talk.” Katy said.

“But I’m hungry!” Shawn whined.

“You’ll wait. Here, eat this.” Katy said, pulling out a Snickers bar from out of her purse.

“Why do you want me to eat this?” Shawn asked, picking up the candy bar.

“Because you’re not you when you’re hungry.” Katy said as Shawn starts eating the Snickers bar while Maya makes her speech.

“I can’t believe that this day have finally come. My two best friends are finally married to each other. We always knew that the day will come when Ranger Rick gets hitched.” Maya said as Modern Family actress Ariel Winter starts laughing.

“Ranger Rick?” Ariel laughed.

“Great, now Ariel Winter now knows about my nickname that you gave me.” Lucas said.

“And everybody knows.” Maya grinned. “Anyway, I am thankful that you came back into Riley’s life. You take good care of her. If you end up breaking her heart, I’m coming after you and hogtie you.”

“Don’t worry, Maya. I’ll take good care of Riley.” Lucas said as Maya ends her speech and hugged him and Riley.

After the toast and the fabulous meal that Dory prepared for everybody, it was now time for the wedding games. Everyone partied together and laughed when Maya pulled a prank on Lucas by putting a blindfold on him and making him think that he’s putting the garter on Riley. Instead, he’s putting the garter on Zay’s leg. Cory covered Mallory’s eyes as the guests whistled, hollered and laughed while Lucas puts the garter on Zay’s leg with his teeth. What tipped Lucas off was when he felt Zay’s leg hair touching his face, knowing that it is not his wife’s long silky smooth leg. Lucas removed the blindfold from off of his face and sees Zay laughing and starts dry heaving, It was also now time for the bride to toss the bouquet of roses and the garter. The lucky lady who caught the bouquet was Kristen Wiig and the lucky guy who caught the garter was Senator Eric Matthews.

“Oh, no.” Topanga and Morgan rolled their eyes at the thought of the comedienne marrying Cory’s brother.

Lucas and Riley were ready to face the world together as a married couple and parents as well.


	60. A Fairytale Ending

The Hamptons. June 5th, 2035. 4:30 PM

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon in the Hamptons. Years have passed since the whole Taglialucci case and dealing with Joseph Scalisi, Lucas and Riley were now living their perfect lives together as a family. On January 1st, 2031, Riley gave birth to a baby boy. He was born at midnight on New Years Day and he was 7 pounds and 3 ounces and 15 inches tall. The name of Riley and Lucas’ son is Michael Keegan Friar, named after the late Lt. Mike Keegan, a good friend of Lucas’ and a hero to the New York Police Department. After the birth of their son, Riley started writing again after taking a long break from writing. Aside from writing new stories, Riley was offered an opportunity to write the screenplay for a movie adaptation of Her Protector starring Hanna Marin and Sterling Beaumon, then another movie, which is an romantic-thriller-comedy called Bird on a Wire, a remake of the 1990 John Badham movie starring Peyton Meyer and Ariel Winter. Lucas, after resigning from the force, started writing in his spare time and published the book titled Blood and Roses based on his experience. Now, he’s an acclaimed author and a stay at home dad just to be around his son. It was now June of 2035, Riley, Lucas and Mike were staying in their rented beach house for a couple of days and invited Maya, Josh, Mallory, their daughter Alex, Farkle, Smackle, Melanie, Zay, Vanessa and Zay, Jr. over for a cookout and a bonfire by the beach. Riley was sitting in her office working on a new story. She wore a striped popsicle print dress and orange flip flops. As she finishes the new chapter of her new story, Mike enters the office and hops up on her lap.

“Whoa, Mike. Easy there, kiddo.” Riley said as she stopped typing on her laptop.

“Mommy, Aunt Maya and Uncle Josh are here with Uncle Farkle, Aunt Isadora, Uncle Zay and Aunt Vanessa.” Mike said.

“I know, sweetie. I’ll be downstairs to say hi to them. You get to play with your cousins Mallory and Alex.” Riley said to the four year old.

“Ewww, girls.” Mike makes a gagging noise.

“Hey, what did I tell you about girls? We’re not disgusting. Also, you should be respectful to girls. Who knows? When you get older and become handsome like your father, a beautiful young woman might want to date you. And probably steal you away from me.” Riley said.

“And you’ll end up marrying her.” Lucas said as Riley and Mike turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

“Daddy!” Mike hopped up off of Riley lap and ran over to his father as Lucas picks him up.

“Whoa, you’re getting heavy.” Lucas chuckled.

“Daddy, is that how you won mommy’s heart?” Mike asked. Lucas stayed silent for a bit and looked at Riley, who was smiling at him.

“Yeah, that’s how I won your mother’s heart.” Lucas said.

“We’ll be right down, sweetie. You can go downstairs and wait for us and have some fun with your cousins.” Lucas said as he puts Mike down.

“Yeah, if they don’t make me over or give me cooties.” Mike said, rolling his eyes and walked out of the office, leaving Riley and Lucas alone together.

“You know, he’s just like you.” Riley said, getting up from out of her desk chair and saved her work before closing her laptop.

“Yeah. He’s just like you as well. He has your sweet innocence and my good looks and charm.” Lucas said as Riley playfully slapped his arm and wraps her arms around his neck and gazed deeply into his emerald green eyes while Lucas wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer towards him.

“I’m so glad that I am finally married to you and that we have a child together. I am thankful to have you in my life.” Lucas said.

“Me too.” Riley said, smiling at Lucas and kissed him on the lips. “Honey, there’s time for that later. Our friends and my uncle are here. I’ll surprise you later tonight.”

“I like the sound of that.” Lucas grinned as him and Riley leave the office and head downstairs, only to see Mike sitting on the couch watching television and playing with his Captain America action figure, his favorite superhero.

“I’m thankful that I got the smallest piece of meatloaf.” Arthur said on the television as Mike starts cracking up. Riley rolled her eyes and glared at Lucas for a moment for letting him watch that movie.

“What? He thought that the movie Arthur was with the aardvark from the cartoon on PBS.” Lucas said.

“Well, wrong Arthur. That’s the one with the drunk rich British guy and he’s on HBO Family.” Riley said.

“Mommy, can we have meatloaf for dinner?” Mike asked.

“Why? So the mother of the meatloaf would come and kill me?” Riley asked as she picks up Mike and turned off the television. Lucas opened the backdoor and stepped outside with Riley and Mike, only to see Josh and Farkle working the grill and cooking salmon that Farkle brought with him and Zay is seasoning the ribs with some of his dad’s special seasoning for Texas-style ribs while Maya, Smackle and Vanessa were playing with their children on the beach. After the birth of Mike, Maya gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Alexandra “Alex” Ariel Matthews. Alex was born on February 5th, 2031. Josh was now the new lieutenant in the NYPD right after Lucas left the force to be with Riley. Mallory, now 11, was in the 5th grade and moving on up to the 6th grade while four year old Alex will be starting pre-school. Farkle and Isadora are expecting another child in their lives, well, actually two. They’re expecting twins. Zay Jr., Melanie and Mallory were playing in the water while Mike and Alex were playing in the sand. Lucas watched as Riley walked over to Mike and helped him build his sandcastle with Alex. It’s been a tough journey and how sometimes the best things in life are right in front of him. Lucas was thankful that he decided to resign so he could live his life with Riley and with Mike. Watching Mike grow up and appreciating every single moment he has with them.

“Okay, guys. I got the ribs ready. I know that Vanessa wants me to cook the lobster tails on the grill first but I’m doin’ the ribs.” Zay said as he sits the ribs out on the grill to cook them while Farkle hands him a bottle of Samuel Adams Boson Lager.

“So Lucas, since you’ve published a story just like your wife and raising a son and you’re currently working on another story, are you thinking of going back to the police force?” Zay asked.

“Like I said, I want to focus on my family and stay at home with them.” Lucas said.

“Oh, come on. Don’t tell me that you don’t miss all of the action that’s going on. You know you do.” Farkle said.

“I know I miss it, buddy. I know I do.” Lucas said taking a sip of lemonade.

“You know something, Farkle. Ever since Lucas got married to Riley and started a family, he’s now a sucky shot. Hell, I’ve seen him play the campaign of Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and he is a terrible shot.” Zay joked.

“Let’s not forget The Last of Us. He shoots just like my grandmother.” Farkle laughed as Lucas raised his eyebrow at him and Zay, thinking that he lost the ability to shoot his handgun and got up from off of his chair and entered the house to get something. Farkle’s smile slowly went away as he realized what Lucas is going back in the house to get. “Zay, shut up.”

“What? What did I do?” Zay asked while cooking the ribs.

“I think Lucas is going to get his gun. And you want to know what he’s going to do with it?” Farkle asked.

“What?” Zay asked

“He’s going to shoot us with it.” Farkle said as Josh turned to him and Zay and stepped back away from them and heads to the beach to join his wife and daughter. Farkle and Zay tried to make a run for it, but it was too late, Lucas stepped out of the house holding something in one hand behind his back. The ex-detective walked over to his best friend and snatched the Samuel Adams beer bottle from out of his hand and sits it down on the table, then whips out his weapon very quickly, firing his son’s slingshot at the beer bottle. Then, Lucas turned to Zay and fired another rock from Mike’s slingshot, hitting Zay’s cookie from out of his hand.

“My cookie man!” Zay points at Lucas and glared at him.

“Oh, enough with the cookie. Guess I still got it, huh?” Lucas said as he walked down to the beach.

As he walked down to the beach, Lucas made his way over to Riley and Mike, who were working on their sandcastle. The ex-detective moved behind Riley, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on her neck. Riley smiled and looked back at him and looked at Mike.

“Look at us.” Riley said. “And look at him.”

“Yeah.” Lucas said. “He made a sandcastle. And the only thing to make it complete is a king, a queen and a prince. We have the perfect fairytale ending that we’ve always wanted. I’ve let you go once before and I’m never ever going to let you go.”

Riley smiled at Lucas as the two held hands and laced their fingers together as they took a walk on the beach with Mike by their side while Josh and Maya both look on at the lovely couple walking with their son. 

Riley and Lucas have been apart for so long. But when a certain case brought them together, it helped healed old wounds and rekindled their love for each other. 

He was always there for her….

He will always be by his side…

He will always be…

Her protector.

THE END


End file.
